Lo estoy ¿o no?
by Kihara CJ
Summary: Fate es una chica acostumbrada a la vida pacífica y sin complicaciones, ya sea en cosas cotidianas o en sentimientos, pero llega el día en que todo se le pone patas arriba... ¿Será que logra sobrevivir a toda esa guerra? ¿Aceptará sus sentimientos? ¿Dejará al fin de ser tan densa?
1. Prólogo

_**Notas de autor:** _Bueno, este es mi primer intento de fic xD Por los mismo si ven errores o tienen sugerencias estaría gustosa de leerlos :D  
Como ven elejí el Nanofate como primera pareja para experimentar xD es mi pareja favorita aunque no sea canon (Pero deberia T.T) así que me esforzaré por hacer una historia digna de ellas.

**Importante:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo a sus respectivos dueños, lo único mio aquí es este lío de historia._  
_

* * *

**¿Qué es...?**

**Prólogo**

* * *

¿Qué es enamorarse?, quizás piensen que es una tonta pregunta para alguien de mi edad, oh vamos ¿Quién creería que una chica de 17 años no se ha enamorado antes? Pues bien se podría decir que yo no entro en la definición de chica cualquiera.

Desde pequeña he preferido los balones a las muñecas, y no es por hacerme la super deportista, pero no le veía sentido a peinar, maquillar o 'hacer cocinar' a un pedazo de plástico en forma de mujer. Claro respetando a las chicas a las que sí les gustó, sepan que las considero.

Ya a los 12 años, mientras mis amigas se iban "enamorando" irremediablemente del guapo del curso, yo prefería simplemente seguir peleando con el típico niño que se pasa de "malote" y lleva juguetes a la escuela cuando está prohibido, por el 'Ranger Lobo' ¿Por qué?... Oh muy simple, me encantaba molestar a mi mejor amigo Erio, quien era muy fanático de este Ranger, al ganarle el juguetito y tenerlo en mi maléfica posesión mientras él se moría por jugar con él. Ay si me paso de malota Muahahaha(?

Aún así no entendía que le veían mis amigas a ese chico, sí jugaba muy bien al fútbol, sí puede que lo clasifiquen de 'muy guapo', pero ¡Vamos niñas, es un mocoso berrinchudo! O al menos así lo veía yo.

Por esto varias veces me pregunte si de verdad podía sentir algo como el enamoramiento, aunque por un tiempo le agarré fastidio por el hecho de que siempre me preguntaban quien me gustaba, pregunta muy regular, ya me era pan de cada día. ¿La razón?... Pues según mi mejor amigo era por encargo ya que según él traía a medio colegio babeando por mí… Jo le hace bien a mi ego... Aunque tampoco es que me crea la siguiente super modelo americana pero algo lindo he de tener para que se fijen en mi jo jo jo.

Y ahí van mis divagaciones, tengo que mejorar eso... pero bueno a lo que iba, es que seguía pensando que el amor no era lo mío hasta cuando llegué al instituto.

Mi vida era simple, pacífica, sin problemas.

Sí, así medio hippie y todo.

Apenas y me preocupaba por los estudios, ya que a pesar de ser rubia ¡Sí tengo cerebro señores!

Pero se han de estar preguntando por qué yo, Fate Testarossa Harlaown, me hago esa cursi cuestión de repente… Pues diré que mi vida dejó de ser tan pacífica y dominguera el mismo bendito día en que… Me perdí en sus ojos…

Todo mi hermoso mundo de paz y alegría…

¿No se puede hacer devolución?

En cuanto a sentimientos, creo que no.

Pero a partir de ese día se desató mi propia guerra. ¿Será que salgo viva?

¿Qué era esto? ¿Un simple capricho o enamoramiento?…


	2. Ella

_**Notas de **__**autor:**_Bueno sigamos con esta historia, la verdad me divierto escribiendo estas situaciones y espero que esa diversión se transmita :) Gracias a las personas que le dieron una oportunidad :D

Ahora, quien será ella? xD

**Importante:** Ningun personaje me pertence, estos son de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha y los créditos correspondientes a sus respectivos dueños, lo único que me pertence es este desastre de historia xD

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Ella**_

* * *

Vamos desde el principio, sino no creo que pueda entenderme bien.

Quizás se pregunten, ¿Quién es _ella_? , ¿De qué habla esta loca?, ¿Por qué mi refrigerador está vacío?... Ok creo que eso último no…

El caso es que fue un hermoso día como cualquier otro *inserte aquí musiquita de fondo*.

Yo empezaba otro de mis pacíficos días como siempre.

Sí levantándome a eso de las 10 de la mañana (beneficios de estudiar por la tarde), viendo a los pajaritos volar por mi ventana, ver las nubes pasar, divagar sobre la araña en la esquina de mi cuarto.

See, todo muy común.

Como siempre prendí mi radio y lo puse a todo volumen mientras me arreglaba para ir al instituto.

Vamos bien.

Calentar mi almuerzo y el de mi hermana Alicia ya que ella llega a comer a la casa (también beneficios por tener el trabajo a dos casas de distancia).

Todo tranquilo, excepto que como siempre, se me hace tarde cuando regreso a ver la hora al terminar de comer.

Y como raro me toca subir al colectivo en hora pico, donde apenas y puede entrar un alfiler pero para el cobrador está vacío, y es un "¡Siga, siga! que al medio hay espacio". ¡Oh claro venga usted al medio a comprobarlo!

¡Ash! Pero, normal a pesar de todo, uno ya se acostumbra a que lo compriman en el colectivo después de un tiempo.

Como raro llego 5 segundos antes de que entre el viejo de Historia. ¡Ese vejestorio me odia! Y no es como si le hubiese alzado la voz en algún momento o le haya mandado a la montaña y de regreso *cofcofyaquisieracofcof*. Solo me parecía mil veces más interesante el paisaje de la ventana al atardecer que sus clases el anterior año y ¡eso no es raro! Otros también lo hacían ¡y solo me hablaba a mí!

Frustrante…

Pasa el primer período y yo milagrosamente no me he quedado dormida.

¿¡A quién se le ocurre poner a primeras horas Historia y Matemáticas juntas!?

¡Claro! Como ustedes ya no reciben tanta tortura, insensibles…

Pero bueno a disfrutar mi primer receso.

Como siempre, me la paso hablando de todo y nada con mis amigas.

Hayate, ¡quien no la conoce la compra! Es una chica muy suspicaz y que si quiere te puede meter en las situaciones más incómodas, pero a fin de cuentas una muy buena consejera y complemento de mi otra amiga, Carim, quien es una persona muy tranquila y amable, muy buena escucha pero que si la provocas o no le haces caso puede ser peor que tu madre.

Gané la lotería con estas dos chicas.

A parte de ellas tengo una amiga más, su nombre es Aria Lise, es por demás una chica ordinaria eso sí fanática a muerte de los cantantes del K-pop. Realmente no sé cómo es que llegamos a entendernos, ya que yo más voy por la música electrónica y el rock, pero ahí vamos.

En receso acostumbrábamos a pasear por todo el instituto mientras bromeábamos y comíamos (sí todo al mismo tiempo, no pregunten cómo… Je…), y este día no fue la excepción.

Ya a pocos minutos de que se acabara el primer receso y regresando al curso, se le ocurre a Hayate hacer una visita urgente al baño.

Típico…

Veo pasar a Vita, una chica con la que hablo y que de vez en cuando la encuentro en el colectivo, y es irremediable el hecho de querer molestarla un rato.

-"¡Hey enana! ¡Pasas sin saludar! ¿Echa la muy sabrosa?"

En eso Aria se ríe y Carim espera a ver la reacción de Vita, ya que es muy sabido que no le gusta que le recuerden su baja estatura. ¡Pero la muy sabrosa no me hace ni caso!

Imperdonable, ahora me escuchará.

-"¿Ahora sorda también? Que pasas echa la loca"

Pero quién me respondió no era quien yo esperaba…

Oh no, para nada…

-"¿Es a mí a quien hablas? Nyahaha"

¡Madre mía! ¿Acaso no me di cuenta y la salvaje de Vita me mató? Porque tan hermosa criatura no creo que sea de este mundo… Y creo que me perdí unos buenos segundos en sus preciosos ojos color lavanda, porque Carim me tuvo que dar un codazo para que espabile y lo peor de todo entre en "modo idiota".

-"¿Qué?... ¡NO, a ti no!"_¡Carajo! Creo que hasta grosero sonó… ¡Tierra trágame!_

En eso el bello ángel decide irse con lo que parecen ser sus amigas.

Ahora con más razón ¡Tierra trágame de una buena vez!

Quizás piensa que soy una persona de lo peor, ella tan linda hasta me contestó riendo y yo le mando una respuesta tan mala, ¡que ganas de llorar!

Mientras tanto del baño sale Hayate como si nada pero al verme pone una cara de -_¿A esta que le pasó?-_, la entiendo, mi cara en estos momentos debe ser un poema.

Ignorando su cara debido a que la campana anunció el fin del receso, regresamos a nuestra aula y hasta que llegue el siguiente torturador ejem, digo, maestro y a Aria se le ocurre iniciar una extraña conversación:

-"¡Hey Fate! ¿No te pareció muy linda esa chica que te regresó a ver? ¿Viste ese hermoso cabello? ¡Parecía fuego! Y por Dios ¡Que ojazos! De un hipnotizante color lavanda" _Por Dios solo te falta babear Aria…_

-"*_Me está viendo… ¡Rayos! Quiere que le responda… Finge desinterés, ¡Finge desinterés!*_ ¿Ah?... Mmm sí era muy linda, y sí tenía muy bonitos ojos, pero ¿A qué viene tanto alboroto?"_ No sé porque siento ganas de estamparla contra el escritorio… ¿Será que me va a llegar el mes?..._

-"¡Vamos era preciosa! Y más con ese brillo en sus ojos al voltear a verte es como si hubiese pensado con ilusión si de verdad le hablabas a ella"

-"*_¡No vi eso! ¡Aria de las Mercedes no me ilusiones!... Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Ilusionarme con qué tonta?* _Sí claro… mejor deja de hablar lo primero que se te venga del estómago y cállate que el sensei ya está aquí"

*Inserte aquí vacío mental*

Lindos ojos je je je, cabello de fuego mmm sin duda una buena definición, pero lo mejor fue su sonrisa de mil soles *suspiro*

¿Eh? ¿De qué habla el sensei? No le entiendo ni ocho cuartos.

…Espera… Más importante…

¿¡QUE HAGO PENSANDO TANTO EN ELLA!?


	3. Mariposas mutantes?

_**Notas de Autor:**_Bueno sigamos con la historia, seguro ya saben quien es _ella, _por lo mismo espero que disfruten en el camino de Fate-chan para dejar de ser tan densa con sus asuntos xD además disculpen los capítulos cortos, aprovecho para anunciar que si ocurre alguna demora en subir los caps es porque mi hermoso inter se esta yendo :v. Como siempre agradezco a los que se dan su tiempo para leer esta historia, mi primer intento de fic jeje. ¡Muchas Gracias y Saludos para ustedes!

**Importante:**Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni los personajes me pertenecen, todo el crédito a sus respectivos dueños, lo único de mi pertenencia es esta desastrosa historia :3

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**¿Mariposas Mutantes?**

* * *

Y así llegamos a mi desastre actual, la verdad no tengo ni idea de porque pienso tanto en ella, de todos modos ni sé su nombre y tampoco sé porque ese pensamiento me entristece.

Sí, en definitiva debe estar cerca mi período.

Pero descubriré en este nuevo día, qué es todo esto.

Así que vamos a la rutina de siempre:

Levantarme tarde, listo.

Prender la radio a todo volumen, listo.

Arreglarme para ir al instituto, listo.

Calentar el almuerzo para Alicia y para mí, listo.

No sé si se preguntarán si mi hermana Alicia y yo vivimos solas, pero se los aclararé por si acaso.

Técnicamente sí, pero eso es debido a que nuestros padres, Clyde Testarossa y Lindy Harlaown, trabajan en otras ciudades como Educadores de Salud, así que pasan poco en nuestra casa y la tenemos para nosotras solas.

Como Alicia trabaja desde la mañana y yo no salgo hasta la tarde, me corresponde a mí tener listo el almuerzo. Pero eso no es problema.

Con Alicia tengo una buena relación de hermanas a pesar de que ella sea mayor por varios años, y de todas las que me jugaba con Chrono, nuestro otro hermano, hemos aprendido a tratarnos muy bien, aunque ella se pase de cariñosa a veces…

-"¡Amor mío ya llegue! ¿Ya tienes listo el almuerzo mi vida?"

Sí, ¿a poco que parece esposo meloso?

-"Claro Alicia, ya está servido, ¿Qué tal el trabajo?" _Mmm espero quejas de algún directivo o simplemente un día tranquilo, ¿Qué tocará esta vez?_

-"¡Ni me hagas recordar a esa vieja! ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué tiene que andar gritando como cotorra-" _Quejas de directivos ding ding ding, y ahora largo y tendido hasta que saque toda la frustración… Pobre Alicia… Ñeee_

Disfrutamos del almuerzo en lo que ella se desahoga…

Ya acabé y Alicia sigue… Wow parece que esta vez si llego a su límite, veamos qué hora es…

¡Rayos! ¿¡Por qué pasa tan rápido el tiempo entre comer y las quejas de mi hermana!?

-"Ya estoy tarde, me voy al instituto Alicia y por si lo has olvidado, te tocan los platos cariño" –lo digo mientras no logro evitar sonreír como gato travieso y guiñarle un ojo-

-"¿¡Ehh!? Pe-pero… Agh ya que" _Sí, ahora le llego resignación, creo que es buen plan hacerla desahogar antes de soltarle algo así._ "Hey, ¿Y mi besito? ¡Ya te vas sin darme mi besito de despedida! ¡Desamorada!" _¿Sigue con los pucheros? ¡Encima pone carita de niña a la cual le niegan un dulce! ¡Y se supone que ya tienes 24 años mujer!_

-"Ya, ya va" -Con toda la mala gana posible y como quien no quiere la cosa, le doy un rápido beso en la mejilla y me escapo- "¡Hasta más tarde!"

-"¡Eso no se valeee! Yo quiero un buen besito"-Más pucheros… casi me da ternura… Casi…

-"¿¡Pregúntame si me interesa!?"-Ok eso la hará enojar más tarde, no le gusta que le diga eso… Ñeee

Caminando hasta la parada me pongo a pensar en la lista de lo cotidiano, ¿Qué seguía?

Ah sí, el colectivo a reventar, y aquí viene… y…

Está vacío… ¡Milagro! Creo que este día ha empezado bien.

Y al llegar al instituto siguen las buenas noticias. Ya que llego al curso y no hay ningún sensei cerca, será que…

-"¡Hey Fate! ¿Sabías que no tenemos la primera hora ya que los sensei están en reunión?" – ¡Hayate, no sabes que feliz me haces!

-"¿¡Enserio!? ¡Hermoso día señores!"-No aguanto la emoción y cargo a Hayate mientras le abrazo y doy vueltas, en definitiva es una muy buena noticia ya que nos tocaba Matemáticas a primera hora… Ahh que bella es la vida.

-"¿Será que me tengo que poner celosa de tanto amor?, claro como se olvidan de mi" –Oh cierto Carim, de tanta emoción no me di cuenta de que estaba a lado nuestro.

-"Nada que ver tontuela, que hay Hayate para todas" – Esta muchacha, me hace el día a veces.

Así que nos dimos un abrazo grupal de saludo, a pesar de que nos quedaban viendo. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es raro abrazar a tus amigas? Metidos *saca la lengua*

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿No falta cierta loquilla por los coreanos?

-"Hey chicas, ¿Y Aria?" – Al parecer recién se dan cuenta también. ¿Crueldad? Nah

-"Aria no va a venir hoy" – Nos responde una compañera. Wow ¿Acaso se las sabe todas?

Entre nosotras nos quedamos viendo un rato y le dirigimos un "Gracias" medio extrañado y al unísono.

Así pasa el primer período y al toque de la campana salimos todos como alma que lleva el diablo, por algo de libertad.

Por reflejo involuntario y algo que no entiendo, empiezo a mirar hacia todos lados en busca de, espera, ¿Qué estoy buscando?, y al parecer soy un tanto notoria ya que Hayate me queda viendo con extrañeza y busca la mirada de Carim por respuestas que no le llegan, ya que ella está igual de extrañada. Espera, está sonriendo, ¡Oh no!, cuando Hayate sonríe es mala señal… No me va a gustar lo que viene, tengo ese presentimiento.

-"¿Y bien? ¿A quién buscas Fate-chan? ¿Será que te fijaste en alguien y no nos has dicho?" _Lo dije, no me iba a gustar. ¡Rayos! Siento que me arde la cara, pero ¿Por qué?_

-"¿D-de que hablas boba? Yo no me he fijado en nadie y tampoco estoy buscando a nadie, s-solo aprecio el paisaje (¿?" _Bieeen, eso no sonó convincente y Hayate está sonriendo más, uy._

_-_"Ajá, bien sabes que tarde o temprano nos tendrás que contar o nos enteraremos, ¿Qué dices Carim?" – Miro a Carim por algo de piedad, vamos amiga échame una mano con este demonio.

-"Yo digo que… tengo hambre ¿Vamos al bar?" – Bieeen, fue una buena salida, esa es nuestra imparcial Carim que tanto queremos.

Ya de camino al bar, noto algo con el rabillo del ojo y cuando regreso a ver…

E-e-es el ángel, está sonriendo mientras habla con sus amigas… Dios que sonrisa, pero al parecer no me ha notado.

Nah, ya lo hizo, sus brillantes y pícaros ojos lavanda chocaron con los míos y creo que me salté un latido o dos.

¿¡Quién regó una cubeta de mariposas mutantes en mi estómago!?

¿No creen que hace más calor? Siento mis mejillas arder.

Hayate y Carim se me quedan viendo extrañadas e intentan seguir mi mirada, pero me adelanto y las agarro de las manos hasta arrastrarlas al bar. Sigo sintiendo fuego en mis mejillas…. ¿Es hora de cuestionarme ciertas cosas?

* * *

_**Notas de Autor** **2:**_También quería agradecer a los que le dan follow y fav *hace reverencia* me motivan a seguir :D y claro también se aprecian los reviews xD 

_**Patry:** _Gracias por tu apoyo :D espero que la historia te siga enganchando :) Saludos!


	4. Será?

_**Notas de Autor:**_¿Y bien? ¿Quién también ha sentido mariposas mutantes? jajaja son todo un caso y ahora Hayate y Carim empiezan a sospechar algo ¿Será que lo descubren? xP en este capítulo Ali-chan aparece un poco más jejeje, como siempre agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo para seguir esta historia :D y si tienen alguna duda o sugerencias son bien recibidas :) Perdón los capitulos muy cortos, de seguro y me querrán matar por este mini capitulo D: pero estoy tratando de sacar mi maldicion de las 1000 palabras o menos xD. Ahora con los apellidos de los padres como notaran fue para acomodarlos mejor. Aprovecho este momento para subir ya que tengo la ligera sospecha de que no tendre inter mas tarde -.- Sin más el cap

_Subconsciente y Pensamientos: _Este loquillo subconsciente de nuestra querida Fate-chan también tendrá parte y le agregará un toque de humor así que puede considerarse como un personaje más xD

**Importante:**Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni los personajes me pertenecen, todo el crédito a sus respectivos dueños, como saben lo único mío es esta desastrosa historia ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**¿Será?**

* * *

Después del mini infarto en el primer receso, siguieron las clases como normalmente harían.

Sí torturadoramente lentas.

Con mis amigas no veíamos la hora para salir corriendo del curso para aprovechar nuestro segundo receso y al parecer alguien allá arriba nos escuchó ya que en ese mismo instante sonó la campana.

-"Uff al fin un descanso, creo empiezo a odiar la administración" –dijo Hayate mientras se estiraba-

-"Y eso que es la básica e introductoria para nosotros, imagínate a los que estudian a fondo en la universidad" –le respondió Carim mientras se ponía en pose pensativa- "¿Tú qué dices Fate-chan?" –Me sacó mi amiga de mi ensoñación-

-"¿Ah? S-sí… -me aclaro la garganta un poco- Creo que ya sé en definitiva que carrera no escoger cuando llegue a la universidad" – Y no miento, Lowran-sensei tiene un don para quitarle lo maravilloso a cualquier materia-

-"A pesar de responder, no creas que no nos dimos cuenta de que sigues en otro mundo, ¿Te pasa algo?, ¿No te sientes bien?, porque si quieres podemos ir donde Ishida-sensei" –dijo Carim con cierto tono de preocupación mientras me veía-

-"Así es rubita, nos puedes contar si pasa algo" –secundó Hayate mientras sonreía sinceramente, y con esa sonrisa me entró cierto pinchazo de culpabilidad, quisiera contarles, pero ni yo sé lo que me pasa.

-"Lo siento chicas –me encargué de disculparme con la mirada también-, no es nada enserio, quizás solo me cansé de escuchar tanto a Lowran-sensei" –les sonreí pero al parecer no me creyeron mucho-

Primero tenía que ordenar mis pensamientos antes de contarles cualquier cosa, y no ayudaba el hecho de que solo me ponga a recordar sus ojos o sonrisa.

¡Agh! Así no puedo.

Entre divagación y atención a clases pasa el último período, la campana se encarga de anunciar nuestra libertad.

Creo que de tanto pensar ya me dio hambre, así que invito a Hayate y Carim a una cafetería cerca del colegio, quizás así me despeje un poco y pase un buen rato con ellas. Y no me equivoqué, la pasamos muy bien en la cafetería entre bromas y risas, me olvidé completamente de mis pensamientos y la bola de emociones, hasta la hora de caminar hasta la parada que era donde nos separábamos.

Al llegar a casa y pasar por la cocina noto que Alicia si cumplió, una razón para dejarle apapacharme, pero no en exceso, ya que ella empalaga.

Al subir a mi cuarto, la encuentro acostada en todas sus anchas en mi cama y ya siento una vena palpitarme en la frente, pero respira, vamos… inhala… exhala… recuerda que ella trabaja (o eso me dice mi madre que recuerde cada que quiera sacarla a patadas de mi cuarto)

-"Ya llegué… ¿y? ¿Por qué la cara?" – sip, la encontré con su mejor puchero y ceño fruncido-

-"¿Qué son estas horas de llegar? –lo dice mientras señala el reloj en mi pared… _Oh ya faltan diez minutos para las ocho, tampoco es tan tarde- _Además, ¿Qué te dije sobre tu frasecita? –_Lo dije, se iba a enojar más tarde_, veo que se levanta aun con el puchero cosa que le quita seriedad- ¿Con quién estabas?, ¿Dónde estabas?, ¿Por qué ya no me quieres dar mi besito de despedida? –y aquí las cosas se vuelven ridículas ya que ella sigue con su puchero y ahora empezó con su lloriqueo mientras quiere acercarse a abrazarme-

Hermana menor que se respeta, no se deja apapachar… mucho.

-"Ya Alicia, no me fijé en la hora ¿bien?, estaba con Hayate y Carim fuimos a una cafetería" –lo digo mientras ella se me pega en un abrazo asfixiante, a pesar de ser mas bajita que yo, se nota que tiene fuerza- "¡Agh! ¿¡Me estás ahorcando sabías!?" -¡No! Ahora quiere pasarse de sanguijuela con sus besos ¡Puaj!- "¡Alicia, déjame carajo!" –ya está se ganó un buen golpe en la cabeza-

-"¡Auch! Tú eres mala, ¿ves como rechazas mi amor?" _Ay no, ya empezó a lloriquear otra vez_.

-"¡Tú te pasas! ¿Por qué no saludas como una hermana normal?"

-"Tu rechazo me mata Fate-chan, ¿Qué no ves que yo te amo?" –Deberían darle un Oscar al dramatismo, con su episodio ya siento resbalar una gotita por mi sien-

-"Y después por qué te golpeo. Ali ya, ahora no estoy para tus arranques de hermana incestuosa" _Tengo mucho por pensar, ¿Será que me deja?_

-"Tch, aguafiestas…" –seguido de esto salió balbuceando quien sabe que cosas de mi cuarto.

Ahora, en mi momento de soledad repasa, ¿Qué demonios te sucede?, mmm veamos:

_No sabes su nombre y apenas la has visto dos veces_… Ok

_Cada que la ves, te atontas_… Ok

_La buscas con la mirada_… Madre mía

_Te encanta su sonrisa y su mirada_… Siii es preciosa y ya siento una boba sonrisa en mi cara

_Te sonrojas como loca si ella te ve… _Inevitable, a veces soy vergonzosa.

Dime subconsciente ¿qué crees que sea?

_Pues querida amiga, tú estás irremediablemente e-_

¡Exacto! Solo quiero ser su amiga, al pensarlo mi sonrisa se ensancha, ¡Gracias subconsciente!

_¿Es enserio? ¿Y se supone que yo soy tú? Ay…_

* * *

**Konami:** Hey gracias por el review :D la verdad es que yo tb quería un Precia x Lindy(? jeje, pero razones tengo que ya verás más adelante n.n pido piedad por este cap muy corto D: el siguiente tendrá un poco más, así iran subiendo ;) Saludos!

Me escapo, hasta la próxima...


	5. Uff que calor

Como lo dije aquí está un capitulo, si bien no muy largo, es más decente que el anterior xD de seguro por ese capitulito ya me quisieran dar tomatazos, pero no se preocupen que son bien recibidos(?. Se introducen más personajes que más adelante también tomaran parte significativa de este desastre xD. Como siempre agradezco a las personas que siguen leyendo la historia :D Sin más les dejo que lean ;D

Como ya lo habrán comprobado:

_Pensamientos y Subconciente _

**Importante:**Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni los personajes me pertenecen, todo el crédito a sus respectivos dueños, como saben lo único mío es esta desastrosa historia ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Uff... que calor**

* * *

Se acercan fiestas y el curso está hecho un desastre buscando ideas para poder representar además de adornar la clase para que quede 'decente', así que un globo por aquí, unas guirnaldas por allá y a un tontuelo enredarás.

Emmm… Muchas películas de Disney… creo…

En este día Aria si se dignó en aparecer (a veces pienso que solo por las fiestas) así que con las demás echamos una mano. De hecho es un lindo ajetreo, todo es risas, unidad, compañerismo… A quién engaño, nuestro curso es nerd por excelencia, lo que eso significa, que un desastre para lo demás pero aun así nos apañamos bien, en ratos tienen sus momentos. Además es una buena excusa para salir a estirar piernas de vez en cuando y es un perfecto motivo de esparcimiento, muchas clases, un respiro, je.

A pesar del desastre en el curso, no me puedo sacar de la cabeza un pensamiento.

¿Cómo me puedo hacer amiga de ese angelito?

Supongo que cuando la conozca toda esa bola de reacciones desaparecerá, ya que solo es emoción a la idea de una nueva amiga (_¡Esa ni tú te la crees!)_

Como tal me parece algo sencillo, así que no me parece decirles a las demás, porque ¿Qué les voy a decir?

_"__¡Chicas, chicas! Estoy hecha un desastre porque quiero ser amiga de una chica que solo vi dos veces, ¿Consejos?"_

De seguro Hayate se partiría de risa y tendría motivo de burla para mínimo dos semanas. La loca de Aria ya haría planes de acosamiento a dicha chica, lo cual enciende mis ganas de estamparla contra una pared… Tanto que la quiero… ejem. Carim, ehh, ella sería una buena opción, pero no, punto.

¡Ya sé, iniciaré un plan! Se supone que los planes no fallan ¿no? Y aprovecharé estos días de fiestas para tener información de ella. No es que sea una acosadora, pero, el conocimiento es poder ¿no?

-"¡Fate-chan! ¿Me acompañarías a pedir más globos? Ya se nos acabaron y si no encontramos más pronto, los chicos se volverán locos" –me pidió una compañera con la cual me llevo bien y tiene cierto don para conocer gente, su nombre es Ginga y es una persona muy sociable, caritativa, risueña, amable, linda, etc. Como acertarán es una chica que resalta, por lo que no me sorprendería que tuviera a varios cacheteando la banqueta por ella.

-"Claro, y bien ¿Qué cursos planeamos visitar?" –le pregunto mientras le sonrío amablemente y noto como se sonroja apenas… ¿Acaso hace mucho sol?

-"E-etto, veamos si en el curso de Verossa tenemos suerte" –que raro nunca la había visto tartamudear… creo que es un agregado a sus cualidades 'matadoras'

Pasamos al curso de Verossa, o más bien, al curso de los tres mosqueteros, como les suelo decir a Verossa y sus amigos ya que nunca los he visto por separado, y nos encontramos con un desastre similar al de nuestro curso. Mientras busco con la mirada a ese trío inseparable, Ginga aprovecha para preguntarle a la persona más cercana a la puerta, pero no es necesario ya que ahí llegan.

-"Hola Ginga-chan, Fate-chan, ¿a qué se debe su visita?" –nos pregunta Touma el segundo de los tres mosqueteros.

-"Sí, es raro verlas por aquí ya que se olvidan de los pobres" –agrega con dramatismo mal fingido Griffith, el último del trío.

-"Ya chicos, dejen hablar a las chicas" –dice Verossa con sus aires de galanaso. No, no conmigo muchachito.

-"Pues veníamos a preguntarles si es que tenían globos que les sobren o que nos puedan regalar" –le responde Ginga con su sonrisa más tierna, esta chica sabe convencer ¡ja ja! Ya veo un par de sonrojos en el trío y en los chicos que nada tienen que ver en la conversación.

-"De hecho nos harían un gran favor, nuestros chicos se ponen como locos cuando no tienen algo que hacer" –secundo para convencerlos un poco más.

-"¡Oh! Quisiéramos ayudarlas bellas damas pero a nosotros también se nos acabaron, es una pena no ser de ayuda a tan hermosas señoritas" –nos responde Verossa con su gran despliegue de galantería de cuarta y una ensayada sonrisa de comercial que incomoda. No, ya te dije que conmigo no muchachito.

Sin inmutarme y dirigiendo una mirada a Ginga damos las gracias y nos retiramos lo más pronto posible. Aunque noto cierta tensión en Ginga, está con el ceño fruncido y una mirada que preocupa desde que Verossa nos respondió… mmm… ¡Que admirable! De seguro está preocupada por no encontrar a tiempo lo que necesitamos. ¿Dije también que ella es muy responsable?

-"Tranquila –le sonrío- ya encontraremos esos globos que nos faltan" –parece que está más roja que antes, ahora que lo pienso, el día si está caluroso, pobre chica de seguro no aguanta el calor.

-"C-claro, ¿te parece si preguntamos en el curso de mi hermana?" –Me había olvidado, Ginga tiene una hermana que es un año menor, su nombre es Subaru y a pesar de no resaltar como su hermana en belleza o elegancia, esta chica es muy energética y vivaz, sabe como resaltar en su campo, los deportes. Poco la he tratado antes, pero es una buena chica- "Mira ahí está, como siempre pegada como chicle a Teana" –al escuchar su risita no puedo darle más que la razón, las pocas veces que la he visto ha sido siempre a lado de su pelirroja amiga.

-"Bien, apurémonos, de seguro los chicos están a punto de desesperarse" –respondo mientras le agarro de la mano y corremos hacia su hermana quien parece feliz de la vida conversando con la pelirroja sentadas en las gradas que llevan a su curso.

-"¡H-hey S-Subaru! ¿S-sabes si en tu curso tienen globos que les sobren?" –pregunta Ginga mucho más roja que antes, ¡Dios parece un semáforo! ¿Le hace tan mal el calor?

-"Ah, ¡Onee-chan! ¿Te sientes bien? Estás muy roja" –Subaru también lo notó y ahora parece un poco preocupada.

-"Subaru tiene razón Ginga-san, ¿Está bien?" –pero que chica tan educada, se preocupa por la hermana de su mejor amiga.

-"N-no es nada chicas, no se preocupen, pero ¿nos pueden ayudar con lo que pregunté?" –respondió un tanto nerviosa mi peli-morada compañera.

-"Mmm, no me convences pero, respondiendo a tu pregunta la verdad no sé ¿qué tal si nos acompañan a nuestro curso a preguntar?"

Siguiendo a las chicas empiezo a notar algo… estos cursos se me hacen familiares, he visto esas paredes antes… mmm… nah tiene que ser mi imaginación.

Al llegar al curso de las muchachas preferimos esperar en la puerta y rogar porque si tengan lo que buscamos. Subaru parecer llevarse muy bien con todos ya que solo tuvo que hacer el anuncio en voz alta.

-"¡Muchachos! ¿¡Alguno tiene globos que le sobren o puedan regalar!?"

-"¡Yo tengo! Fui por más a un bazar pero cuando había llegado ya habían acabado de decorar por lo que no eran necesarios, ¿Para qué los necesitas Subaru-chan?" – ¡No! tiene que ser una mala jugada, una muy mala jugada, ¡No puede ser ella!... ¡No estoy preparada!...

_Tranquilízate tonta, que solo lograrás espantarla con tus arranques._

Ya, gracias subconsciente *que se note el sarcasmo*

-"¡Muchas gracias Nanoha-chan! Son para mi hermana y su compañera, al parecer ellos siguen con su desastre" –responde con cierto tono de diversión Subaru, al parecer conoce muy bien nuestro curso. Pero dejando eso de lado, ¡se está acercando! ¿Qué hago, qué hago?

_Actuar normal, claro si es que puedes jo jo jo_.

¿Te estás burlando de mí? ¡Se supone que tú eres yo!

_Desgraciadamente, ahora presta más atención que te están presentando…_

¿Ah?

-"Ven te las presento" –dice la energética chica mientras nos señala, primero a mi peli-morada compañera quien parece más relajada que antes- "Ella es mi querida onee-chan, su nombre es Ginga" –presenta con una enorme sonrisa.

-"Mucho gusto Ginga-san, Subaru no deja de hablar de usted cada que puede" –declara el angelito mientras regala una dulce sonrisa. Ahh, que linda, es amable y muy educada ¿Qué más falta, que vuele?…

Llegó mi turno, vamos Fate tienes que arreglar esa pésima primera impresión, tienes que ser su amiga ¡Así pasarán todo ese enredo de reacciones!

_Repito… ¡Esa ni tú te la crees!_

¡Calladito traicionero!

-"La rubita de aquí es su compañera de clase, su nombre es Fate Testarossa Harlaown" –me presenta con una divertida sonrisa en el rostro, ¿a que viene esa sonrisita peli-azul? solo lograrás que me ponga más nerviosa, ¡Ya hasta siento calor en las mejillas!

-"Mucho gusto Fate-san, mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi, Subaru habla muy bien de ti aunque no lo haga seguido –me sonríe- espero llevarnos bien" –siento que me quedé embobada de nuevo. ¡Vamos Fate, por lo menos responde!

-"I-igualmente Nanoha-san, no sabía que Subaru me mencionaba, espero que solo buenas cosas ¡eh!" –lo digo mientras le doy un codazo amistoso a la peli-azul.

-"Claro, mencionó que eras una persona muy bromista, pero eso ya quedó comprobado hace unos días" –lo dice mientras se ríe lindamente y guiñándome un ojo.

Y ahí se va mi temple de 'acero', quedé colgada por un buen rato y probablemente como un semáforo viviente, ahora entiendo a Ginga ¡Pero si aquí hace un calor del infierno!

¿Ahora donde estoy? ¡Conciencia traicionera! ¿Por qué me abandonas?

Cuando se dignó en regresar, ya me encontraba en el curso y siendo asediada por Hayate, Carim y Aria, quienes no dejaban de preguntarme que me pasaba…

Así que, su nombre es Nanoha… tehee (¿? *inserte aquí la mejor cara de boba que se les ocurra*

El mundo es hermoso…

* * *

Mejor que la anterior vez? xD Espero que sí jajaja

**YuriLover24: **Pero Fate que se respeta no le hace caso a su conciencia(? jajaja gracias por el review y saludos! :D  
**Fan a Ciegas: **Lo sé! T.T pero daré lo mejor para hacer más largos los capítulos :D y consideraré tu frase jajajaa la verdad es que también uno de los objetivos que tenía era hacerlo lo más real posible, así podrían identificarse y sentir más la historia me hace feliz saber que se logró :DD y si lo subes, me avisas estaría gustosa de leer la historia xD jaja! Saludos!  
**Konami: **E-etto *se esconde debajo de su cama* perdoooon, ya tenía la sensación de que alguien me querría matar por ese mini cap y sé tb que no apareció Nanoha pero en este sí y espero que haya recompensado aunq sea un poquito :P además desde este cap aparecerá más así que dejemos los cuchillos en paz(? *le sonríe inocentemente*

Se viene un cap más largo cada vez o eso intento (*mira nerviosa los cuchillos de Konami* i-intentos con mucha motivacion ) jajajaja ya saben q se aceptan tomatazos, amenzas de muerte y sugerencias para esta pobre e inocente escritora...

Nos leemos en la próxima!


	6. Ligeras Sospechas

Espero que no quieran matarme!... bueno no mucho xD pero saben que estoy abierta a todo(? ok eso sonó raro. Como seguíamos y haciendo mención de este cap, tengo la ligera sospecha de que les gustará un poco más xD pero si no pos ya nah:P jajaja bromita! seguiré mejorando eso sí! Tomando la sugerencia de **Fan a Ciegas** diré este sencillo aviso: **_"Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia!"_**jdaksdhaksjd :P

Como ya saben

_Pensamientos y Subconsciente/Conciencia_

**_Flashback: _**Pero este claramente estará marcado asi q no problem ;)

**Importante: **Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni los personajes me pertenecen, todo el crédito a sus respectivos dueños, como saben lo único mío es esta desastrosa historia ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Ligeras Sospechas**

* * *

El mundo es un asco…

Bueno ya, tampoco así pero la noticia que recibí apenas llegué a casa no es que sea de las mejores.

Chrono viene de visita…

¡Chrono viene de visita!

¡NOOO! ¿¡Por qué viene de visita!? Debe estar feliz de la vida viviendo en Kyoto con su novia Amy, ¿Por qué justo ahora tiene que venir?

¡Es un odioso! No es por exagerar pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que nació para molestarme.

**_~Flashback~_**

**_Es un hermoso día en un vecindario cualquiera de Tokio, el sol brilla, los pájaros trinan, los animales descansan y los niños juegan a colgar a su hermanita por el balcón… No sé por qué tengo la sospecha de que hay algo mal en lo último que dije._**

**_-"Chrono onii-chan ¡Yaa, suéltamee!" –pedía desesperada una chibi Fate de no más de 7 años, con el miedo marcado en sus ojitos y pequeñas lagrimas a punto de salir de estos, a su hermano quién la sostenía de los pies mientras la colgaba por el balcón._**

**_-"¿Enserio eso quieres Fate? Mira que son tres pisos de alto" –se reía divertido y nada consciente de sus acciones (¿o sí?) un niño de no más de 13 años._**

**_-"¡Yaa, por favor onii-chan!" –seguía suplicando chibi Fate, ahora tratando de buscar una salida a su tormento. _**

**_Mientras tanto en ese mismo instante llega a la escena la mayor de los hermanos, el ejemplo a seguir, la voz de la conciencia, la encargada de la casa mientras mamá no está._**

**_-"¡Hey Chrono! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" –al parecer llegó tu salvadora chibi Fate- "¿No crees que sería más emocionante si la subimos y bajamos a cada rato?" –mmm parece que no, ya que la mayor de la casa, contando 14 primaveras, es cómplice de su hermanito._**

**_Ay este par, ¿no les han dicho que es peligroso jugar así con su hermanita? ¿No sabían que puede generar traumas?_**

**_Hermanos mayores…_**

**_Y no queridos lectores, la escena no ha cambiado… mucho… ya que ahora en vez de ser solo un torturador de nuestra querida chibi Fate ahora son dos, cada uno agarrando de una piernita, subiendo y bajando, subiendo y bajando, mientras nuestra pequeña rubita no hacía más que gritar por algo de ayuda. Cuando ese par de demonios quedaron satisfechos, dejaron en paz a nuestra querida Fate que no hizo más que meterse a su camita en completo shock._**

**_~Fin del Flashback~_**

Una muy ligera sospecha…

**_~Flashback~_**

**_Ahora nos remontamos a una tranquila tarde, un poco fría ya que empezaba el invierno. _**

**_En una moderna casa en un barrio acomodado de Tokio vemos a tres criaturitas en una tarde familiar, de televisión y botanas. O mejor serán dos de estas criaturitas ya que, como no, la más chiquita de los tres quedaba afuera del cuarto, a placer de su hermano mayor y a diversión de su otra hermana mayor._**

**_-"¡Chrono onii-chan, déjame entrar, quiero un poco de las papitas!" –encontramos a nuestra chibi Fate abrigada hasta el cuello con un inmenso saco con estampados de perritos, tocando la puerta del cuarto de sus padres, donde están atrincherados sus dos 'amorosos' hermanos mayores._**

**_-"Dame una buena razón para dejarte entrar" –respondía un joven peli-azul asomando su rostro por la puerta apenas abierta._**

**_-"E-etto, me quedaré callada y te daré un abrazo" –respondió la chibi más tierna de esta historia, con su mejor carita de cachorrito a medio morir._**

**_-"Aww, déjame pensarlo ¿si ternurita?"_**

**_-"¿Me dejarás entrar?" –respondía ilusionada nuestra pequeña._**

**_-"Mmm… No, piérdete" –ilusiones rotas de un portazo, ay pobre cosita tierna que no mata una mosca…_**

**_-"¡Chrono, déjame entrar te digo!" –alzaba la voz con un cierto tono de amenaza la rubita, por cierto, tono que no fue tomado enserio por el joven de ya 15 años, porque, oh vamos ¿Quién toma enserio las amenazas de una pequeña niña de 9 años?_**

**_-"¿¡Ah sí, o sino qué!?" –respondía burlón el chico mientras abría la puerta._**

**_-"O sino ¡Esto!" –respondió ya más que enfadada nuestra cosita tierna que no mata una mosca, ¿o sí?_**

**_Lo siguiente que vemos es una escena digna de una mala comedia. Un joven peli-azul corriendo por toda la casa mientras una pequeña rubita, con escoba en mano, le daba de palazos a su hermano y de fondo como broche de oro, una Alicia de 16 años muerta de la risa viendo la escena mientras disfrutaba de sus papas._**

**_Deberíamos tomar más enserio las amenazas de los niños… Créanme…_**

**_~Fin del Flashback~_**

Repentinas sospechas…

**_~Flashback~_**

**_Ahora vemos a nuestro querido peli azul de ya 16 años, sentado en su sofá viendo televisión, hasta que ve a su presa favorita pasar._**

**_Exacto, nuestra pobre Fate que solo se dirigía a la cocina por algo de agua y que desgraciadamente tiene que pasar por la sala donde está su hermano para lograr su cometido. _**

**_¿Ahora que se le ocurrirá a este 'hermano modelo'?_**

**_-"Hey Fate, ven aquí un momento por favor"_**

**_-"¿Necesitas algo onii-chan?" –nuestra tierna rubita de ya 10 años, tan amable como siempre… ja, no aprende ¿no?_**

**_-"Claro, ven siéntate con tu hermano un momento" –extraña petición, vamos querida ¡Sospecha algo siquiera!_**

**_-"Amm, ok" –tan obediente como siempre se sienta a un lado de su hermano._**

**_-"Acércate un poco más que no muerdo" –permíteme dudarlo en vez de ella querido peli-azul._**

**_-"¿Así está bien?" –pregunta, ya arrimada en el hombro de su hermano._**

**_-"Muy bien, ahora baja tu cabeza"_**

**_-"¿Eh? ¿Para qué?" –extrañada al fin, pero haciendo caso, la de cabellos dorados baja su cabeza tal como lo dijo su hermano._**

**_-"¡Para esto!" –Y así comienza la arremetida más brutal de fosforito a tu ingenua hermana menor- "Y como broche de oro, patrocinado por el gran Chrono" -¡Auch! Esa fue la más dolorosa mordida jamás recibida en... ¿la cabeza? ¿A este muchacho no se le pasa una? _**

**_Y ¡Lo ven! ¡Les dije que sí mordía!_**

**_Mmm_**

**_¿No se los dije?_**

**_Bueno… ¡Por lo menos lo sospeché! ¡Jum!_**

**_~Fin del Flashback~_**

¿Ocasionales sospechas?

Este fin de semana será un completo desastre, es otra de mis ligeras sospechas, así que tengo que disfrutar todo lo que pueda en clases.

Wow nunca esperé decir eso.

¿¡Ves lo que provocas Chrono!? ¡Odioso!

No me queda más que suspirar con cansancio y frotar mi tabique para liberar algo de tensión, lo que parece llamar la atención de Hayate.

-"¿Segura que estás bien Fate-chan? Entiendo que preparar el curso para estas fiestas puede ser muy cansado, pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que esa no es la razón de tus suspiros" –dice mi castaña amiga y como siempre, acertando. Demonios Hayate ¿Qué comes que adivinas?

-"Tienes razón mapache, te lo resumiré en pocas palabras… Chrono viene de visita este fin de semana…" –ese anuncio es comparable a una alerta de apocalipsis zombie para mí.

-"Uhhh" –Sep, hasta Hayate lo sabe.- "¿Y qué piensas hacer? Porque vivir bajo un puente o fingir tu muerte no es opción" –no lo había pensado, ¡Rayos! Descartó las mejores opciones.- "¡Y no pongas esa cara de que te trunqué los planes! ¡Tienes que afrontarlo, macha mija! ¡Macha!"

-"¿Sí? Bueno, mas fácil es decirlo que hacerlo, tu no pasaste tu infancia y pre-adolescencia en garras de ese demonio" – ¡Ja! ¿Cómo respondes a esa?

-"Touché" –lo sabía- "entonces aprovecharemos el baile que organizará el consejo estudiantil hoy, ¿qué te parece? Así te desahogas y estarás papelito para recibir a tu demonio personal ¿qué dices?" –emm, normalmente pensaría que es la peor de las ideas, ya que, yo no bailo, nah ah, esa cosa no se hizo para mí, pero ahora todo me parece buena idea así que…

-"Normalmente te diría que… dejes las drogas yo no bailo" –mala cara, ja, no aceptará un no por respuesta, pero… - "Pero… ahora todo me parece buena idea, así que, ya qué ¿no?"

Veo celebrar a mi amiga mientras yo ya me empiezo a preguntar si en verdad es buena idea, ya que no me está gustando la idea de tener pegados a varios chicos mientras bailan "sensualmente", pero dejemos esas ideas de lado, suficiente tengo con Chrono.

* * *

Bien aquí estamos, música variada de fondo, ya algunos chicos en la pista "luciéndose" frente a su chica o a quien sabe quién, Aria despachándose al bailar frente a un chico que no conocemos pero que después nos presentará, Hayate persuadiendo a Carim para salir a bailar y aprecio cierto sonrojo en mi rubia amiga… mmm… sospechoso…

-"E-etto, ¿Fate-chan? S-si no es problema ¿T-te gustaría salir a bailar conmigo?" –oh no me fijé en que Ginga ha estado a lado mío en todo este tiempo… considerando su propuesta, es mejor salir a bailar con amigas ¿no?

-"¡Claro!" –le sonrío mientras de la mano la llevo a la pista improvisada que pusieron los muchachos del consejo, a pesar de no ser buena en esto del baile, doy lo mejor para acompañar a mi peli-morada amiga, quien parece muy feliz a pesar de estar un poco roja, me sigo preguntando si en verdad está bien, tantos sonrojos me hacen pensar que tal vez tenga fiebre.

Y la música cambia a una tonada actual con las canciones más sonadas en el género de la música electrónica, lo cual me sube el ánimo e intento que se transmita a mi compañera, empezando por dar saltitos acordes al bum bum de los parlantes, dando vueltas con mi compañera y haciendo que ella sola también se de sus 'sensuales' vueltas que han dejado a más de uno embobado mientras yo me río con diversión de sus caras. Quizás Hayate si tenía razón al sugerirme liberarme en este baile, no sé si esté bailando bien y ni me interesa, lo que importa es que no puedo estar divirtiéndome más. Y ahora se nos unen los tres mosqueteros y sus acompañantes, mientras que también reparo en la apenada presencia de Carim obviamente siendo arrastrada por cierto mapache que parece estar gozando de lo lindo. Empezamos jugando a intercambiar nuestras parejas de baile al son de la música, le sigue un jueguito de '¿Quién se mueve más sensual?' ganando obviamente Ginga pero increíblemente siendo secundada por la siempre tranquila Carim quien parece estar relajándose más.

Al ser el grupo más ruidoso en la pista no tardamos en llamar la atención de la mayoría de los que estaban bailando, quienes al vernos alegres no tardaron en unírsenos en nuestra revuelta.

¡Es increíble! Hasta terminamos siendo los amos y señores de la pista.

Entre risas, carcajadas y vueltas estaba liberando toda la tensión que tenía.

Ahora, ¡venga! ¡Que estoy preparada para cualquier cosa!

-"¡Hey muchachos! ¿Nos podemos unir también?" –ok cuando dije cualquier cosa, ¡tampoco me refería a estos extremos!, la hermana menor de Ginga pedía unírsenos al grupo con sus acompañantes. Como adivinarán:

Si Subaru viene, Teana también viene.

Y si ese par viene, un angelito también viene en el paquete.

Un angelito que en este mismo instante me está mirando divertida, mientras alguien del grupo les da la aprobación, ella saca su mejor sonrisa mientras me toma de la mano.

-"Fate-san no baila nada mal, ¿le importaría si me permite bailar con ella?" –para ti todo lo que quieras… espera… ¿Qué?

-"N-no es ningún problema" –siento que me arden las mejillas otra vez e intento apartar un rato la mirada para lograr calmar un poco a mi salvaje corazón que no se por qué se le dio por pasarse de loco en este momento. Y es aquí donde noto que Ginga tenía el ceño bastante fruncido mientras se daba la vuelta y se ponía a bailar con Verossa. ¿Qué le pasará?

Sentir una cálida mano tomar la mía me sacó de mis pensamientos y dejándome guiar por ese dulce ángel llegamos al centro de la pista donde están todos un poco más apretados. La tonada vuelve a cambiar, esta vez por un seductor Reggaetón (a pesar de no ser un género de mi agrado, no tengo mente para quejas). Veo como ella lleva mis manos a su cintura e inicia un tortuoso y lento movimiento de caderas al son de la música.

¡Más nerviosa no puedo estar!

_Claro que puedes tontuela._

¿De qué hablas traicionero?

_De esto…_

Sentir unas manos en mi cintura me saca de mi debate interno y empiezo a ponerme aun más nerviosa que antes al ver como se acercaba provocativamente (claro aún siguiendo la tonada de la canción) y empezaba a bailar pegadito a mi cuerpo, con sus manos marcando el ritmo en mi cintura me vi 'obligada' a seguirle el ritmo.

_Te lo dije ¡Ja!_

¡Y yo dije que calladito traicionero!

-"Vamos Fate-san, relájate y siente la música, lo hacías muy bien antes" –escucho en mi oído su tierna voz y reparo en el hecho de que estaba muy cerca de mí sonriendo cómplice de no sé qué maldad.

-"D-digamos que este género no es mi fuerte (¿?" –Le sonrío nerviosa- "pero me parece que a Nanoha-san se le da muy bien" -¿acaso sonó seductor lo que dije?... Nah debe ser mi imaginación.

-"G-gracias" –responde un tanto nerviosa cierto angelito pelirrojo, ¿Ahora quién está nerviosa? ¡Ja! No sé por qué me causó satisfacción hacerla reaccionar así.

Pero me la devolvió con creces, porque sentí morir cuando su cuerpo se pego aun más al mío mientras aun continuaba marcando tan seductor paso con toda su angelical existencia.

Hey conciencia, ¿piensas lo mismo que yo?

_Conociéndote, capaz que no, pero intentemos. Esta chica también quiere-_

¡Así es!, ¡tengo la ligera sospecha de que también quiere ser mi amiga!

_¡Carajo! ¡Que ni tú te la crees!_

* * *

Sí, así todo sensualón este cap ;D jajajajaa como ya saben tomatazos, amenazas de muerte y sugerencias son bien recibidas :D esta masoquista autora disfruta de leerlas todas :') Como siempre un agradecimiento a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia *hace reverencia* Saludos para uds!

**Fandy-chan: **Que bueno que seguiste la historia! eso es lo que cuenta :D ese es uno de mis retos como escritora principiante, pero poco a poco lo ire superando n.n espero q sigas riendo con este desastroso fic, muchas gracias por el review :3

**Konami: **Debería ser así? xD jajaja quizás, pero digamos que tengo un trauma con los cuchillos, así que me pueden mandar la mega amenza de sicarios que yo seguiré gustosa mientras no impliquen cuchillos xD en cuanto al TeanaxSubaru, no lo habia pensado, pero lo tendré en cuenta ;) por cierto aviso que soy tan o más densa q Fate en este fic así que quizás no pille las referencias hasta pasados 20 años de releidas(? xDDD y con tal de que esten guardados me parece bien *sonrie un tanto tranquila* Saludos y gracias x el review :D

Nos leemos la próxima :3


	7. Hermanos

Ya estoy logrando superar mi maldición! jeje! sin embargo no ha sido fácil, pero si divertido, espero que les haya gustado ese sensualón cap, ahora se viene la pesadilla viviente! y con este cap quisiera que me cuenten ¿quien tb tiene hermanos asi?  
Con respecto a las edades y por si tienen alguna duda:

Fate tiene 17 años y cursa segundo año de instituto

Chrono tiene 23 años, le pasa con 6 a Fate.

Alicia tiene 24 años, le pasa con 7 a Fate y solo con 1 a Chrono.

Nanoha es un año menor que Fate. Y eso es todo.

Como siempre un agradecimiento inmenso a los que siguen la historia. Saludos! ahora sin más el cap...

como ya saben:

_Pensamientos y Subconsciente/conciente_

ahora tb **_Sueño_**tan lindo...

**Importante: **Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni los personajes me pertenecen, todo el crédito a sus respectivos dueños, como saben lo único mío es esta desastrosa historia ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Hermanos**

* * *

-"¡Familia, llegó su amado hijo pródigooo!"

¡NOOO!

¿¡Que alguien se apiade de mí!? Encima de tener que aguantarlo en este fin de semana, ¡se toma las molestias de venir a despertarnos a las 6 a.m.!

Condenado hijo de la gran…

-"Chrono ¡Querido! ¿Qué tal el viaje amor? ¿No estás cansado, quieres ir a dormir antes de aprovechar el día? Por cierto vas a dormir en el cuarto de Fate" –supondré acertadamente que aquí mi opinión no cuenta, así que me ahorraré saliva en reclamarle algo a mi madre.

Como bien supondrán, por "motivo especial", nuestros padres pidieron libre este fin de semana para, según ellos, pasar tan "preciado tiempo en familia" porque entre trabajo, instituto e hijo mudado ya no hacemos nada como la hermosa familia unida que somos (toda esta última frase cortesía de Lindy Harlaown)

-"¡Ah pero mira! ¿No es esta señorita la llorona de Fate? ¿Por qué no vienes a darle un gran abrazo a tu _onii-chan?_" –no creas que pasé por alto tu tono burlón desgraciado.

-"¡Ah pero mira! ¿No estás ya muy viejo para que te diga así? ¿Por qué no vas a pedirle ese abrazo a alguien que sí te lo quiera dar? Claro, si es que existiera tal ingenuo pobre diablo" –nótese que utilicé el mismo tono sarcástico utilizado por ese ente del demonio.

-"Pero que fría te has vuelto Fate, ¡yo que te quiero tanto!" –y aquí vamos, hazte la víctima frente a mamá, bien sabes que la que saldrá regañada seré yo.

-"¡Ara! Pregúntame si me interesa" –ahora una de mis mejores sonrisas, sí esas que dicen 'me importa un bledo lo que digas', piérdete grandísimo-

¡PLAF!

-"¿¡Qué te dije sobre tu frasecita!?" –Tú…

-"¡Agh! Ali-chan ¿era necesaria tanta violencia?" –lo digo mientras aún me sobo mi pobre cabecita, ¡esto hasta podría denunciarlo! ¡Es maltrato a los menores!- "Además, ¿Por qué lo defiendes? Ahh, ¡traicionera, pensé que ya lo habías superado!" –ahora agreguemos mi mejor cara de cachorrito regañado más lágrimas de cocodrilo y…

¡PLAF!

¿Pero qué…?

-"Fate-chan" –ay no, esa voz, me olvidé que mamá se las sabe todas porque… ¡bueno es mamá!- "Mejor haz caso a tu hermana mayor y deja de tratar tan mal a Chrono-kun, ¿no ves que recién llega de viaje? De seguro debe estar cansado y con hambre además de ansioso por regresar a casa y tú lo tratas de esta manera" –mi cabecita… Auch… a este paso quedaré descerebrada cortesía de mi familia, y lo sabía, la mala terminaría siendo yo… ¡Agh! Estúpido Chrono ya buscaré una manera de quitarte esa socarrona sonrisa de la cara.

-"Ya escuchaste a mamá Fate-chan, es mejor hacerme caso" – ¿ahora también tú? ¡Vamos Ali, tú eras mi única salvación!-

-"Ali, ¿Podrías acercarte un momento?" –pido con mi mejor sonrisa amable.

-"Dime mi Fate-chan" –me responde melosa como siempre.

-"No creas que no me acordaré de esta" –le susurro al oído mientras lo disimulo en un abrazo- "Cuando se vayan mis padres y ese demonio nada de abrazos, apapachos ni besitos de despedida para ti, por una semana ¿Me oíste?" –Ridículo pero es donde más le duele- "¡A partir de ahora te haré más caso Ali-chan!" –finalizo el abrazo como si nada, veo a mamá sonreír satisfecha, a Chrono parpadear confundido, a papá con cara de sueño y hambre y a Alicia con todo un poema de cara así que es una misión cumplida muchachos- "Ahora, ¿vamos a desayunar todos juntos como los viejos tiempos?" –sonrío y es aquí donde me pregunto ¿Por qué no he recibido mi Óscar?

Mamá feliz de la vida fue hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno, papá le ayuda haciendo el jugo y Alicia con las tostadas. Contra todo pronóstico el desayuno fue pacífico claro con ciertas risas por aquí y por allá…

-"Y bueno Fate ¿cuándo nos presentas a tu novio?" –hablé demasiado pronto, aquí va Chrono con una de sus jugadas que siempre terminan dejándome mal o bien como la mala.

-"Bien sabes que no tengo, no sé porque sacas ese tema" –le respondo fastidiada mientras intento tomar mi jugo en paz.

-"Debí suponerlo, quizás es porque eres demasiado amargada y por eso ningún chico se fija en ti hermanita" –Ya siento una vena palpitar en mi sien y escuchar las risas de mamá solo ayuda hacerla más grande.

-"Eso a ti no debería interesarte" –lo fulmino con la mirada mientras intento buscar una excusa para poder retirarme de la mesa, no es por cobarde, pero lo hago por el bien del desayuno ideal de mamá- "Lo que aquí es verdaderamente interesante es el hecho de que Amy te soporte, ¿qué le diste para que se quede contigo? Porque ya empiezo a dudar de su juicio" –termino con una sonrisa de suficiencia en mi rostro la cual se ensancha al escuchar la risa de mamá y papá, mientras levanto mis platos y los llevo al fregadero para dejarlos limpios- "Gracias por la comida, yo me retiraré aún tengo sueño"

-"Esta bien Fate-chan, pero recuerda que por este fin de semana dormirás con Alicia" –desgraciadamente me recuerda mi madre, mientras regreso la mirada hacia la mesa y veo a Alicia sonreír macabramente, pero me encargo de matar su sonrisa con mi mirada de advertencia que le recuerda su castigo, por lo que me responde con un puchero- "Te despertaremos más tarde que tenemos planeado salir a la piscina ¿Está bien?" –wiii piscina (¿?

-"Como digas mamá" –al llegar a mi cuarto, solamente recojo mi celular, el cargador, mis audífonos y mi almohada para llevarlos temporalmente al cuarto de Alicia. Y apenas entro al cuarto me boto a su cama para entregarme un buen rato más a los brazos de Morfeo.

**_"_****_Fate-_****_chan_****_, Fate-chan"_**

**_¿Mmm? ¿Quién m_****_e llama? _**

**_"_****_Fate-chan, soy yo amor, mou ¿tan rápido te olvidas de mí?"_**

**_Me encuentro perdida, solo escucho una dulce voz que me llama, pero no veo nada, oh, espera, ya se está aclarando mi vista. ¿Dónde estoy? E-es un campo de flores._**

**_¿Pero qué carajo? ¿Y qué hago corriendo con los brazos abiertos? Espera, encima en cámara lenta. Ok ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?_**

**_Parece que hay alguien corriendo igual que yo del otro lado del campo, por lo que veo es pelirroja, mmm se me hace familiar. Mientras más me acerco, más creo que la he visto en algún lado. Parece que está diciendo algo, pero no la escucho. Ya cuando nos juntamos en una cursi agarrada de manos pude reconocerla… ¡Oh por dios pero si es…!_**

**_"_****_¿Fiona?"_**

**_¡Ajá sabía que la había visto en otro lado! Pero, ¿Por qué estoy corriendo cursimente con ella por el campo de flores?... ¿Será que tengo algo con las pelirrojas? Hablando de pelirrojas, creo que estoy viendo otra a nuestras espaldas, esta vestida de blanco y en la mano lleva… ¿Un bastón? Y lo está apuntando a mi acompañante mientras la escucho decir:_**

**_"_****_¡Te mato desgraciada! ¡Ella es mía! ¿¡Oíste!?"_**

**_¡Pero si es Nanoha! y que cosas dice, además parece estar acumulando lucecitas en la punta de ese extraño bastón mientras sonríe macabramente a mi acompañante… ¿Debo considerar el dejar de ver tantos animes?... Nah_**

**_Lo siguiente que veo es a una endemoniada Nanoha persiguiendo y disparando por todo el campo de flores a una pobre Fiona que no hace más que correr como alma que lleva el diablo._**

**_Mmm, parece que dejó de disparar para darle un respiro. _**

**_Nop, solo estaba creando una bola aun más grande de luz con su bastoncito mientras la escucho gritar un rarito "STARLIGHT BREAKER"._**

**_Luz cegadora y cuando se disipa veo un enorme cráter donde se supone debería estar la princesa de ese extraño cuento._**

**_¡Sss Uhhh! Eso debe doler._**

**_Ahora Nanoha se me está acercando con una hermosa sonrisa mientras dice…_**

**_"_****_Fate-chan" -¿Sí?_**

**_Siento que posa sus manos en mis mejillas… Ahh, el cielo._**

**_"_****_Fate-chan" –Dime…_**

**_Se va acercando lentamente a mi cara…_**

**_"_****_¡Fate-chan!" –escucho exclamar al ángel pelirrojo_**

**_Y cuando estoy a menos de 1 cm de su rostro…_**

-"¡FATE-CHAN, DESPIERTA CONCHA!" -¿Pero qué...?

¡PLAF!

-"¡Auch, Ali! Ya es segunda vez, ¿Acaso ya te gustó o qué? Y ¿no puedes despertarme de una mejor manera?" –alego molesta mientras me sobo la mejilla.

-"Y pues ¿Qué querías? Ya llevo media hora tratando de despertarte y tú lo único que hacías era balbucear y babear la almohada" –ok mucha información, pero eso me hace recordar mi extraño sueño y no logro evitar que los colores se suban a mi rostro- "¿Ahora qué te pasa? Estás demasiado roja, nee, si no te sientes bien le puedo avisar a mamá" –me dice ahora preocupada mi 'querida' hermana mayor.

-"N-no es nada Ali-chan, ¿Qué hora es?" –respondo mientras intento calmarme, ¿Ahora por qué se me dio por soñar con pelirrojas?

-"Son las 10:30 a.m. hermanita, mamá me pidió que ya te despierte y que tienes media hora para arreglarte"

-"Está bien, ya sabes que yo no me demoro mucho"

Me arreglo como normalmente lo hago, tampoco es que salga hecho un desastre que da pena, pero se ponerme decente en la mitad de tiempo que utiliza Alicia en hacerlo. Hoy es un día soleado y no parece que vaya a llover en este día y además nos dirigimos a la piscina, por lo que elijo ponerme unos pantalones jean de pescador, una blusa blanca sin mangas, unas sandalias blancas y en la cabeza uno de mis amados sombreros, esta vez de color negro para contrastar con lo demás. Compruebo en el espejo y nada mal, alimenta mi pequeño ego. En un bolso de cartero pongo mi traje de baño más una muda de ropa y ya estoy lista.

Al salir veo que ya todos esperan en el carro y al entrar noto a Chrono mirarme apreciativo.

-"Nada mal hermanita, nada mal. Nuestra llorona Fate ha crecido, que nostálgico me pones" –y como no siempre usando su tono sarcástico camuflado en fingida nostalgia, agh.

-"Si vas a llorar, hazlo donde nadie te vea, tonto" –respondo fastidiada mientras veo a papá sonreír divertido por el espejo.

-"Chrono tiene razón, mi princesita ha crecido bastante, ya hasta siento ganas de llorar" –ay no, ¿tú también papá?

-"Recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando mi pequeña venía corriendo a mis brazos gritando '¡mami, mami!' apenas llegaba del trabajo" –ahora se une mamá al complot, ¿Acaso es el día de molestar a Fate? ¿Por qué no me avisan estas cosas?

-"Yo también recuerdo cuando llegaba del instituto y Fate-chan saltaba a mis brazos diciendo '¡Ali onee-chan, te extrañé!... Ahh que tiempos, dime Fate-chan ¿Y ahora que te pasó?" –decía con fingida tristeza la rubia mayor, claro, sigue ¡Sigue nomás, como si no supieras que pasó!

-"Dos personas aquí se encargaron muy bien de matar a la dulce Fate" –veo mirar a todos lados nerviosos, mis dos hermanos, ah claro ¿ahora les remuerde la conciencia? –"Así que no veo razón a tu pregunta Ali, así que cambiando de tema ¿Ya llegamos?" –me dirijo hacia papá quien parece un tanto confundido ahora.

-"En 5 minutos Fate-chan"

* * *

Hace mucho que no venía a la piscina, la verdad es que me encanta pasar mucho tiempo bajo el agua, me relaja bastante, además de que es reconfortante después del típico partido de básquet en familia que organiza papá.

-"Muy bien, ¿Qué tal les parece si hacemos un versus de hombres contra mujeres?" –mala idea papá, mira que tenemos ventaja, claro a menos que quieras una aplastante derrota, muahahaha.

-"Si quieren perder, pues me parece muy bien" –le respondo divertida.

-"¿Ah sí? Ya veremos Fate" –responde con aire competitivo mi hermano.

Y comienza el partido, papá y Chrono están muy confiados, pero no cuentan con que la última vez que jugamos así, yo tenía 12 años y apenas me hacían caso en las jugadas, Alicia estaba en su edad conflictiva y mamá no podía hacer un equipo de uno ¿cierto? Ahora todo ha cambiado, jugar básquet se me da muy bien por mi altura, Alicia está más cooperativa y mamá de por sí ya jugaba bien.

Tal y como dije, terminó el partido con una aplastante derrota de 40 puntos a 10 de los chicos. Chrono se nota muy herido en su orgullo y papá parece muy sorprendido. Ahh, una mini venganza.

Al dirigirnos a los vestidores para cambiarnos, veo a Chrono sonreír, y tal como con Hayate, eso no es buena señal…

-"Hey Fate, hermanita, ¿Nos harías el favor de comprobar la temperatura del agua?" –si crees que voy a caer pues…

-"Claro, ya veré si está muy fría para una niñita como tú Chrono" –respondo divertida y burlona, sé que no le gustó el comentario y que se va a vengar… No es nada nuevo…

Al agacharme para comprobar la temperatura con mi mano, por el rabillo del ojo veo como mi peli-azul hermano se acercaba peligrosamente con una sonrisa diabla en su cara.

No, ya no más querido.

Al momento de ver como se disponía a empujarme al agua, me doy vuelta ágilmente y por su propio impulso el que cae a la piscina con todo y ropa es Chrono. Quién sale claramente alterado por haber caído mal y haber tragado agua, no aguanto más, siento que me partiré de risa con su cara.

-"JAJAJAJAJA, ¡Pero mira que tonto que eres!" –lo dije ya no pude aguantarme y me reí en su cara.

-"¡FATEEE!" –un trago de su propia medicina no hace mal ¿no?

* * *

Al día siguiente me despierto sintiendo como alguien me tiene abrazada por la cintura y al darme cuenta es Alicia, como no, me tiene abrazada con su pierna mientras reparo en su boba sonrisa adormilada y un pequeño hilillo de baba en la comisura de su boca. La aparto de un manotazo importándome poco si se llega a enfadar.

-"¡Hey! ¿Por qué la temprana violencia amor mío?" –me dice con su típico puchero y sus falsas lagrimillas.

-"No eres quien para decirme nada, ya te lo dije, nada de apapachos, besitos ni abrazos por una semana para ti" –le respondo con una seria mirada, a pesar de que me esté partiendo de risa internamente por la cara de conflicto que tiene en este momento, y cuando intento levantarme para ir al baño…

-"¡Llegó por quién lloraban!" –Entra corriendo y gritando como loco mi peli-azul hermano mientras veo que se dirige hacia nosotras, más específicamente, hacia mi –"¡Siente mi amor hermanita!" –grita este loco mientras me taclea de regreso a la cama…

Dios… siento que me pasó un tren encima… se me va el aire…

¿Abuelita?... ¿Eres tú Melchora?

-"I…idi… idiota" –a duras penas y puedo decir esto, este animal pesa bastante ¿Qué come, piedras? –"qui…quítate…de encima… ¡animal!" –intento apartarlo pero este se aferra a mí en un abrazo aun más asfixiante, ya enserio empiezo a pensar que lo que quiere es matarme.

-"Aww pero mira querido, ¿no crees que se ven muy tiernos? Los hermanitos reunidos de nuevo" –mamá una manito por aquí… ¿no?... bueno…

-"Este día ¿qué planes tienen mamá, papá?" –pregunta Alicia.

-"Pues, después de convencer a tu mamá –le guiña el ojo pícaro… ara… -decidimos que les dejaremos flojear en el día y en la tarde iremos a pasear y comer en el centro comercial, ¿Qué dicen?" –sí, sí, buen plan… ahora ¿alguien puede sacarme a esta mole de encima?

-"A… ¿Ayuda?..." -¿Alguien se acuerda de mí?

-"Ya Chrono-kun, sabemos que amas a tu hermanita pero por lo menos deja que respire" –responde divertida mamá.

-"Ok" –responde 'desanimado' mi hermano mientras al fin me suelta... Ahh, que preciado es el aire.

La mañana pasó rápida, entre esconderme y correr de Chrono, y al mismo tiempo evitar a toda costa las 'muestras de cariño' de Alicia. Por lo que al darme cuenta ya era de tarde y ya estábamos rumbo al centro comercial.

Comimos como reyes, tal y como le gusta a papá, por lo que al terminar decidimos dar unas vueltas por el centro, para según Chrono "Bajar la panza".

A cada paso que dábamos me sentía cada vez más nerviosa, Chrono no ha intentado nada en todo el tiempo que estamos aquí y eso es mal agüero para mí. Pero en los últimos momentos parece voltear interesado en los chicos que se nos quedan viendo a Alicia y a mí… ¿ahora qué?

-"Nee, Fate, parece que tienes lo tuyo hermanita, porque ya veo a varios voltear interesados por ti, dejando a Alicia de lado, ella no interesa en este momento"

-"¡Oye!" –interesante, no he sido la única.

-"Ya suelta la sopa hermanita, ¿A cuántos traes cacheteando la banqueta en el instituto? ¿Cuál te gusta más?" –no sé por qué recurre tanto a este tema, ya me está cansando, pero veo el interés casi desesperado de papá.

-"¿Cuáles son esos babosos que están detrás de mi princesita?" –Papá modo celoso ON –"No te gusta ninguno ¿verdad mi niña? Eres demasiado chiquita para esas cosas ¿verdad?... ¿¡Verdad!?" –etto… papá ya das miedo.

-"Clyde, deja a la niña en paz, ella ya está lo suficientemente grandecita como para presentar novio en la casa, ¿verdad cariño?" –ahí va mamá intentando calmar a papá quién parece entrar en modo niño berrinchudo ante la idea de que su princesita ya tenga novio. ¡Oh! Así que era herencia de mi padre el hecho de que Alicia aún haga pucheros a pesar de la edad, je.

-"Primero que nada, no tengo ni idea si es que hay alguien en el instituto a quien yo le guste" –y es verdad, para mí que todos solo actúan muy amables conmigo –"Y segundo, no me interesa nadie, así que pueden irse calmando de una buena vez" –Papá parece orgulloso de mi respuesta.

-"¿Segura hermanita?" –pero Chrono no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados, nah ah.

-"Y según tú ¿Por qué no lo voy a estar?" –que le pasa a esta mole humana…

-"Bueno, porque puede que ya haya alguien quien ponga patas arriba tu cordura, o algo similar, pero eres tan lenta que no te das cuenta" -¿Me dijo lenta? ¡Lenta tu abuela!... que es mi abuela… ¡pero se entiende el punto!

-"¡Agh! Cállate idi"-

-"¡Fate-san! ¡Qué coincidencia verla aquí!" –esa voz… ay sí… digo… agh.

Al voltearme me llevo el mini infarto del día, corriendo hacia mí venía cierta dulce pelirroja quien se veía muy linda con esa sonrisa radiante.

¿En qué estoy pensando?

_En la verdad tontuela, pero por lo menos ten la amabilidad de responderle._

Agh.

-"N-Nanoha-san, sí que coincidencia, ¿disfrutando del fin de semana?" –bien eso no estuvo tan mal, espero que no note mis nervios.

-"Sí, ya que mañana volveremos a escuchar a nuestros torturadores, tengo que disfrutar de mi día" –respondió divertida, aww cosita linda… -"Por cierto te veo acompañada, ¿es tu familia Fate-san?" –me pregunta con una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-"Jajaja, te entiendo muy bien, y tienes razón esta es mi familia" –comienzo a señalarlos para poder presentarles –"La guapa señora que ves ahí es mi madre, Lindy Harlaown; el jovial señor que la está llevando del brazo es mi padre, Clyde Testarossa; el adefesio ese que ves ahí –digo señalando a mi hermano –es Chrono, mi hermano mayor y la enana aquí a mi lado es Alicia mi otra hermana mayor" –al terminar escucho su tierna risa y al verla no logro evitar que un pequeño sonrojo llegue a mis mejillas, por lo que desvío la mirada y la poso en mi familia la cual la mitad (obviamente la de mis padres) están satisfechos con la presentación y la otra mitad (mis hermanos) me están jurando venganza con la mirada.

-"Muy bien, y ¿quién es esta guapa señorita?" –pregunta mi padre divertido.

-"¡Oh! Perdone mis modales señor, mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi y soy… -me está viendo, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué somos? –amiga del instituto de Fate-san" –termina por presentarse con una ligera reverencia y un pequeño sonrojo… ¿Ya dije que esta muchacha es demasiado linda?... ¿No?... Pues ahora lo digo, ¡Esta muchacha es demasiado linda!

-"¿Amiga de mi hija? ¿Entonces por qué las formalidades? Vamos, vamos que mi hija tampoco es una eminencia" –rompe el hielo mamá.

-"Ya, e-entonces ¿Fate... -chan?" –me pide permiso con sus divinos ojos y siento que mi cara está en llamas.

-"C-como gustes" –le sonrío nerviosa mientras no puedo evitar rascarme la nuca.

-"¡Está bien! Entonces… ya me tengo que ir, ¡Nos vemos mañana Fate-chan! ¡Que tengan una buena tarde familia de Fate-chan!" –se despide el angelito aun con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas… ¿Por qué te vas tan rápido?... más importante… ¿Por qué me entristece que te vayas?

-"Pero que muchacha tan linda, Fate-chan un día de estos tienes que invitarla a casa" –me dice mamá con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

La tarde acaba y es hora de despedir a Chrono y de paso a nuestros padres. Después de que Nanoha se fue, Chrono quedó muy pensativo y no sé la razón.

-"Ve con cuidado hijo" –se despide mamá con un beso –"Y ustedes amores también se me cuidan" –nos da un beso a cada una y se aleja un poco triste.

-"Hazle caso a tu madre Chrono" –le da un abrazo papá –"Nos veremos pronto mis princesitas" –apapacho paternal (¿?

-"Hasta la próxima y que espero que no sea muy próxima, Chrono-kun" –se despide ahora Alicia –"Y ustedes también se cuidan, no vayan a hacer travesuras por ahí ¡eh!"

-"Adiós animal" –más amorosa no puedo ser ¿no? –"Espero que lleguen con bien, los quiero padres" –me despido de ellos con un beso y hacemos abrazo grupal… aww, que emotivos somos… pero el tonto de Chrono parece que no quiere soltarme.

-"Hey Fate, entonces, ¿prefieres a las mujeres?" –mamá lo mira feo, bien sabe que no le gustan ese tipo de cosas, papá también le da una advertencia con la mirada y Alicia parece perdida porque no sabe qué hacer ni decir.

Shock…

¿¡Qué acaba de decir este idiota!?

El sonido de una sonora (y muy probablemente dolorosa) cachetada resuena como despedida de este día…

* * *

lalalala que loquera :v ahora ya saben las razones x las q fue un Lindy x Clyde y no un Lindy x Precia :3(aunque yo tb queria esta ultima :v)

**Fandy-chan: **Ahora que lo dices, en versión Hulk no está nada mal xD de hecho cuando lo mencionaste yo tb me lo imagine :P que bueno que te haya hecho reír tanto xD como digo yo tb me divierto escribiendo todo esto. Por suerte(y por mi pellejo) actualizo rápido xD pero si algún día me demoro mucho o varios días, es xq planche la oreja :v ... o peor... regresé a clases D: jaja! Saludos!

**Yoshii T.R: **Bienvenida a este desastre ;D me alegra saber que te ha gustado, Saludos para ti tb :D

**Konami: **Emm lo q la falta de sueño hace(? xD jajajaja tomemos en cuenta de que Fate es... bueno muy Fate así que "normal" entra a pura wikipedia a su cerebro(? :v. Pero que mente tan malévola! de seguro Chrono te querria de mentora xDD. Por otro lado te sorprenderias con las maravillas que ocultan los masoquistas xD quizas mi siguiente proyecto lo titule "Diario de una masoquista" y veas una copia en la tiendita de la esquina ;D. Con lo demás ahí le voy jajaja, Saludos!

Nos leemos a la próxima, que espero que sí sea muy próxima xq esta pobre novata no se siente bn :C se me cuidan! n.n/


	8. No ha sido mi día

Perdonen la demora D: pero como mencioné en el anterior cap no me he estado sintiendo bien, así que pase un día en cama y a petición preocupada y amable de mi madre (entiéndase 'preocupada y amable' por orden irrebocable) nada de televisión, internet o celular, así que ya nah :P. Este capitulo salió con esfuerzo pero espero que lo disfruten n.n Ahora ya vieron las razones de xq no fue un PreciaxLindy xDD pero si escribo otra historia de seguro tendrá a esta pareja como las 'amorosas' madres de Fate xD Supongamos que este cap es como un punto de quiebre que dará paso a algunos cambios ;)

Como siempre agradezco a las personas que siguen este desastre de historia *hace reverencia* Saludos para ustedes!

_Conciencia/Pensamientos_

**_Flashback_ ;D**

Sin más, sigamos con el desastre ;D

**Importante: **Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni los personajes me pertenecen, todo el crédito a sus respectivos dueños, como saben lo único mío es esta desastrosa historia ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**No ha sido mi día**

* * *

Lunes… ¿Quién no odia los lunes?

Es el día en que todos volvemos a nuestras rutinas en modo zombie.

En lunes, las quejas de Alicia son inexistentes, es como si ella estuviera en un trance, pero ese trance siempre se rompe cuando yo digo…

-"Ya me voy Alicia, como siempre ya voy tarde" – ¿Cuándo será el día en que no llegue cinco segundos antes que el sensei?

-"Bueno, pero me das mi"-

-"Shh" –movimiento aprendido de ese señor que dice conocer bien a los animales… ¿o solo era a los perros?...

-"¿¡Cómo que shh a mí no me"-

-"¡Shh!"

-"¡Oye!" –amenaza de puchero, vamos bien, a ver una más.

-"¡SHH!" –la tercera es la vencida ¿no?

-"Aww, mala" –bingo, puchero y brazos cruzados, clara señal de rendición. Creo que veré más episodios de ese señor.

-"Y bien sabes la razón" –le digo mientras me despido con la mano y salgo rumbo a la parada.

En el trayecto empiezo a apostar conmigo misma si el colectivo, como la mayoría de veces, llega a reventar. Y parece que mi optimismo fue apaleado con la realidad, apenas y pude pasar de la puerta.

Agh ¿No puede ser peor?

-"Su pasaje guapa" –me guiña un ojo y me sonríe el cobrador… de gana hablé…

-"Tenga" –le mando mi mejor mirada de advertencia, pero este tipo parece disfrutarla, ya que se acomoda todo lo mejor que puede como para iniciar una conversación.

-"¡Uy! Guapa y con carácter, como a mí me gustan" -¿Pero qué carajo con este tipo?

-"¿No se supone que tiene que estar cobrando pasajes, en vez de conversar conmigo, una ESTUDIANTE?" –me encargo de recalcar muy bien la última palabra…

-"¿Ah sí? ¿Y de qué instituto eres? Este día estas de suerte, porque no discrimino" – ¿se supone que esa es su mejor frase de enganche? Ok, entendí que no debo estar retando mi suerte, pero por dios ¡que se vaya este tipo!

-"¿Enserio quieres saber?" –le pregunto mientras sonrío los más pícara que pueda, si quiere jugar, juguemos pues.

-"Claro, a ver si después de clases nos vamos a divertir a algún lado juntos" –ya enserio, sus 'guiños' más parecen un tic nervioso y ¿Qué se cree? ¿Guapo?, ¿Quién le mintió así de feo? ¿Su mamá?

-"Verás, mi instituto es…" –lo digo mientras me acerco provocativamente –"el prestigioso… ¡PIERDETE BABOSO!" –ya me hartó por lo que empujando a quien sea que esté en la puerta me dirijo al chofer diciendo un seco "Parada", a pesar de mi enojo ruego porque donde me baje no sea tan lejos de mi instituto y por lo menos eso se me cumplió.

Tendré que caminar unas cuadras y probablemente llegue aun más tarde que antes, pero por lo menos me servirá como despeje.

Creo que haré esto más seguido, la caminata no está nada mal y el clima se apiadó de mí porque no hace ni mucho calor ni mucho frío. Por este lado del camino hay varios árboles que le dan un toque más natural y llevadero.

¡Pero mira que hermosos pájaros! Ya hasta las nubes se me hacen hermosas… Un poco de la tranquilidad que necesitaba, definitivamente quiero disfrutarla mejor por lo que cierro mis ojos y doy un profundo suspiro.

_Mala idea… ¿No te han dicho que si vas por la calle tiene que ser en todos tus sentidos?_

Gracias por la advertencia consciente, pero no creo que me pase nada…

¡PUM!

¡Hey! ¿Quién puso ese poste ahí?

_¿Porqué nunca me haces caso?..._

Porque no… además no me ha pasado nada grave y no me he caído (claro dejando de lado el tremendo chichón que va a tomar lugar en mi frente)

_¿Sabías que la mente es poderosa?_

¿Y ahora de que hablas?

-"¡CUIDADO!" –ah…

Muy tarde, siento que me han sacado el aire y a una persona encima de mí.

¿¡Acaso te hice algo Yisus!?

-"Demonios… No ha sido mi día… Agh ¿Te encuentras bien?" –reparo en la persona que está encima y logro distinguir una melena cobriza… no me digas que.

-"¡Fate-san! ¡Perdón de verdad no la vi!" –me respondió avergonzada, ja, y eso que aún no ha reparado en nuestras posiciones… ¿Hace calor aquí o soy yo?

-"T-tranquila Nanoha" –intento tranquilizarla ya que parece que le dará algo por lo roja que está y mucho peor ahora que, al parecer, recién procesó la situación y lo que dije. Un tomate le tendría envidia, no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña risita. –"Pensé que ya habíamos superado las formalidades ayer, perdón si te molestó que te diga así" –siento la necesidad de disculparme con tal de que se calme un poco.

-"¡Oh! S-sí, es que, yo emmm, tú… corrí… y… ¿pum?" –no termino de encantarme de esta chica, es ¡Demasiado tierna!

-"Jajaja, ya tranquila que no muerdo… mucho" –le guiño un ojo y espero que mi pequeña broma la saque de su caos, aunque se me hace gracioso verla así, aún pienso que le dará algo si no se calma.

-"¿A-ah?... ¿Ah sí? Nyahaha" –parece que funcionó, pero el furioso sonrojo aun no se le va.

Es tan hermosa, todo un ángel…

Dios Fate, qué piensas… ¡Mira para otro lado e intenta calmarte tonta!

A pesar de todo, siento que me estoy olvidando de algo…

_No sé, yo creo que es algo que empieza con INSTI y termina en TUTO._

¿Insti… tuto?... ¿Instituto?

¡Dios el instituto!

-"E-etto, quizás te parezca cómoda y de hecho Hayate me dice colchón con patas y todo (cada que se le ocurre) pero no crees que… ¿Se nos hace tarde?" –aviso a la dulce pelirroja encima de mí que parece tener la mirada perdida mientras me ve… ¿le pasará algo? –"Hey, ¿estás bien?"

-"¿Q-qué? ¡A-ah s-sí, perdón! De nuevo… Fate-chan…" –se incorpora nuevamente echa todo un manojo de nervios pero parece tímida al decir mi nombre con ese mote cariñoso, y no la culpo, yo todavía no me acostumbro, pero me hizo feliz que me diga así.

-"Entonces ¿Vamos?" –le sonrío mientras empiezo a caminar a paso apresurado ya que ahora sí, si ese viejo de Historia me odiaba ahora lo hará mucho más.

-"¡Vamos! ¡Pero no me dejes atrás, Fate-chan!" –intenta alcanzarme mientras yo reparo en el hecho de que empecé a correr, el solo pensamiento de que ese viejo empiece a ensañarse aún más conmigo hace querer darme contra una pared.

Pero disfrutaré un poco con esta improvisada carrera que empezamos las dos ya que a cada cierto tanto ella se me adelantaba o me empujaba y se reía, mientras yo hacía lo mismo. Llegamos a la puerta y el encargado nos miró feo por la tardanza, quince minutos son la muerte. Nos despedimos con una sonrisa al entrar y verla alejarse me hizo sentir un pinchazo en el estómago… Parece que no comí bien… pero bueno dejando eso de lado.

Ahora, a ver con qué me sale el viejo… Tomo un respiro y toco la puerta mientras espero…

-"¡Vaya, señorita Testarossa, al fin nos honra con su presencia!" –Grrr

-"Siento mucho la tardanza, sensei" –trágate el orgullo porque si no será peor, aún así, vejete desgraciado, de seguro se está divirtiendo al dejarme mal frente a todos.

-"¿Acaso se le pegaron las sábanas señorita? ¿No ve qué hora es?... ¡Ya son quince minutos más tarde de la hora de inicio!" –lo está disfrutando, se le ve en esa sonrisa sádica que no puede ocultar, grandísimo hij-…

-"Lo siento sensei, no volverá a pasar" –creo que sonó muy mecánico. ¡Al carajo con lo que piense!

-"Claro que no va a pasar de nuevo. De castigo me hará un ensayo de 30 hojas sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, a mano" -¡Ahora sí, hijo de la gran"- "Y ni se le ocurra copiar la información de alguna página web, lo revisaré minuciosamente, lo quiero todo con sus propias palabras, una carátula y en una carpeta, de preferencia de color amarillo. Quiero este trabajo para mañana ¿Me entendió?"

-"Claro como usted no tiene vida social y nadie lo quiere, vejete desgraciado…" –se me sale el comentario en una voz que ruego que haya sido lo suficientemente baja.

-"¿¡Qué dijo!?" - ¿Se hace el sordo?

-"Nah, como usted diga sensei" –ahora intenta sonreír lo mejor que puedas Fate sino te comerá viva.

-"Vaya a su puesto señorita Testarossa" –me dice con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer no alcanzó a escuchar pero ya se la intuye. ¡Ja!

Me siento en mi puesto a las malas, ni modo a aguantar.

-"Pss, Fate ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" –me pregunta Aria en voz baja apenas llego a mi puesto y cuando me dispongo a callarla porque de una u otra manera el sensei me hablará a mi si nos descubre…

-"¡TESTAROSSA!" -¿¡Lo ven!?

* * *

-"Uy que ahora te la tienes grande con el viejo de historia Fate-chan" –gracias, que consuelo me das Hayate –"Pero no entiendo, sé que nunca llegas temprano, pero tampoco tan tarde. ¿Te pasó algo?"

-"Solo no ha sido mi día… ni este, ni ayer, ni anteayer… Agh" –suspiro cansada al recordar mi fin de semana y el comienzo de este día.

-"Hayate me contó que venía tu hermano, ¿Qué tal te fue?" –me pregunta un poco preocupada Carim, ya que ella también sabe como es Chrono.

-"¡Oigan, yo recién me entero! ¿Por qué ya no me cuentan nada?" –agrega con falsas lagrimillas Aria, bueno pues…

-"Si no hubieses estado intentando ofrecerte a ese tipejo X el cual no sabemos el nombre, te habrías enterado" –emmm, no planeaba decirlo así, pero técnicamente Hayate me robó el pensamiento.

-"¿Qué? Pero claro que lo conocen, si es Vice del 3-B" –interesante no desmintió la acusación del intento de ofrecimiento.

-"¿Quién es ese tal Vice? Ni siquiera sabíamos que lo conocías, ¿ahora quien no cuenta nada?" –le rebatió Hayate, esto va para largo…

-"Chicas, ¿quieren calmarse?" –Ahí va mi querida Carim intentando que no me dé un gran dolor de cabeza –"Además el tema aquí era sobre el fin de semana de Fate-chan" –no me lo recuerdes.

-"Muy cierto, chisme caliente, cuenta, ¡cuenta!" –dijeron al unísono Hayate y Aria, claro para eso si se ponen de acuerdo ¿no?

-"Bueno pues…" –solo atiné a rascarme la nuca mientras rememoraba.

**_~Flashback~_**

**_Bueno muchachos, aquí vamos con el chisme caliente que no se pudo ver antes. Empecemos con la salida a la piscina que tuvo nuestra querida Fate y su familia._**

**_No se ve nada fuera de lo normal._**

**_Clyde y Lindy nadaban tranquilamente en todo el ancho de la piscina, en su propio mundo de amor, dulzura, ternura, cariño, comprensión y esas cursiladas._**

**_Nuestras tres criaturitas favoritas estaban también en su propio mundo, de juegos y diversión… Por el momento…_**

**_-"¡Hey hermanita! ¿Qué tal si jugamos al tiburón?" –proponía nuestro ya conocido y amado peli-azul._**

**_-"¿A qué? ¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando?" –respondía confundida la rubia menor._**

**_-"Emm, yo paso gracias" –decía la rubia mayor con un tono esquivo y un tanto nervioso._**

**_Aquí es donde nuestra querida rubia debió sospechar algo, pero, sospechar no se hizo para ella, nah ah._**

**_-"De seguro te va a gustar" –intentaba convencer nuestro 'hermano modelo' mientras se lanzaba de un clavado a la piscina y desaparecía bajo el agua._**

**_-"Pues… ¿Chrono?... Idiota ¿Dónde estás?" –buscaba con la mirada nuestra querida Fate._**

**_-"Chan, Chan" –cantaba el peli-azul intentando emular esa tonada tan famosa de una película de antaño, mientras hacía visita fugaces a la superficie._**

**_-"Ya, ¿y eso?" –se preguntaba la rubia mientras volteaba en todas direcciones en busca de su hermano._**

**_-"Chan, Chan" –se escuchaba más cerca de la pobre víctima._**

**_-"Bobo" –decía al aire, un tanto nerviosa nuestra rubia favorita._**

**_-"Chan, Chan; Chan, Chan" –más cerca e increíblemente aún no era descubierto._**

**_-"¿Chrono?"_**

**_-"¡CHARARA HERMANITA!" –salía de la nada el peli-azul abalanzándose encima de su hermana y hundiéndola en el proceso._**

**_Del susto y la repentina acción, Fate tragó una gran cantidad de agua, mientras Chrono se reía satisfecho por la reacción. Apenas Fate subió desesperada por algo de oxígeno, buscó a ese ente del demonio, pero apenas reparó en su presencia este gritó '¡Tiburón parte dos!' y se encargaba de hundirla por los hombros una vez más._**

**_De seguro ya media piscina debe estar en los pulmones de nuestra desafortunada peli-dorada, quién intentaba huir desesperada y a pasos torpes, mientras su hermano seguía saliendo de la nada a hundirla._**

**_Amor de hermanos… que hermoso…_**

**_~Fin del Flashback~_**

-"¿Y eso solo el primer día?" –me preguntaba sorprendida Aria.

-"¿Me dices como es que sigues aquí entera?" –compartía el sentimiento Hayate.

-"Emm, que diré" –esos aventureros locos que salen en el cable deberían tenerme envidia (¿?

-"¿Y el segundo día?" –preguntaba curiosa Carim, con la sorpresa marcada en sus ojos. Oh vamos, uno con el tiempo se acostumbra… jejeje… jeje… je… uh.

**_~Flashback~_**

**_Ahora, ¿recuerdan que nuestra querida Fate contó que paso corriendo de Chrono y Alicia el último día?_**

**_Pues para lo que me pagan es para contarles lo ocurrido así que aquí vamos._**

**_Imaginemos una escena que vamos a nombrar 'la parodia Testarossa-Harlaown', consiste en ver a un miembro de la familia siendo perseguido por sus pares. ¿Qué por qué le damos nombre a una escena? Pues… tengo la sensación de que se repetirá algunas veces…_**

**_-"¡Vamos hermanita, se que quieres!" –perseguía por toda la casa un peli-azul a una rubia desesperada._**

**_-"¿¡Acaso estás loco!? ¿¡Qué te hace pensar que dejaré que me cuelgues del balcón de nuevo!?" –respondía incrédula la rubia menor._**

**_-"¿Y de mí por qué corres? ¡Yo solo quiero un beso!" –alegaba la rubia mayor sumándose a la persecución, con los labios fruncidos a la espera de su 'tan ansiado' beso._**

**_-"¡De ti porque estás loca… y castigada!" –respondía aún en su carrera por la supervivencia._**

**_Como último recurso de salvación, eligió entrar repentinamente al cuarto de sus padres, quienes veían tranquilamente la televisión pero al ver la cara de Fate, la confusión llegó a sus rostros._**

**_-"¡Agárrenla!" –gritaba un peli-azul señalando a una pobre Fate que ya estaba que se moría._**

**_-"¡No te dejaré!" –se defendía nuestra rubia mientras corría por todo el cuarto y cuando digo todo el cuarto, sí también me refiero a pasar encima de sus padres._**

**_-"Me importa un bledo lo que quiera Chrono ¡Yo quiero mi beso!" –esta vez era la rubia mayor quien se lanzaba a taclear a la rubia menor. Por suerte que cayeron a la cama._**

**_-"¡No te lo daré, así que déjame!" –Intentaba zafarse la rubia menor y cuando pudo logarlo… -"¡JA!" –se jactó 'victoriosa'_**

**_Ay querida Fate, ¿no te han dicho que no hay que cantar victoria antes de tiempo?_**

**_-"Pues si no es eso, entonces… ¡Carga montón!" –tacleaba por segunda vez a su hermana en este día, ya era la tercera vez para Fate, me pregunto si sus pulmones ya tienen un plan de acción para estos casos…_**

**_-"N… no…ya…suel…tame" –por su cara creo que no._**

**_Y por si su hermano no fuese suficiente, ahora súmenle a su hermana quien lo hacía por venganza, y su mamá y su papá quienes se sumaron porque… está de moda (¿?_**

**_Después de un rato de no escuchar los quejidos de Fate, todos se bajaron y pudieron ver el alma de nuestra pobre rubia saliendo por su boca._**

**_-"¿Creen que nos pasamos?" –preguntaba Alicia._**

**_Yo solo diré…_**

**_Nah, ¿tú crees? _**

**_~Fin del Flashback~_**

-"Y sobreviví" –terminé de contarles mi desastroso fin de semana, claro obviando la última cachetada que le di por tonto. ¿Cómo se le ocurre cuestionar mi sexualidad y enfrente de nuestros padres?

-"Mi pobre Fate-chan, de seguro lo pasaste de lo peor, ahora entiendo por qué estás como estás" –me 'consolaba' Hayate.

-"¡Oye!" - ¿Qué quiso decir con lo último?

-"Muy poco sé de Chrono pero por lo que me cuentas, uff amiga" –ponía cara de circunstancia Aria.

-"¿Sí?, bueno, ya toca acostumbrarse" –y es verdad, tampoco puedo cambiar su personalidad, así de bobo nació, así se queda.

-"Pero eso no responde a la pregunta que te hice en clase Fate-chan" -¿Ahora de qué habla?... Ahh, _esa_ pregunta… ¿De nuevo hace calor?

-"¡Epa, si hasta se sonroja! ¿Así que te demoraste por estar con la persona que te gusta Fate-chan?" –me preguntaba Hayate con su gran sonrisa pícara, solo logra que me sonroje más, y por consiguiente lo considere como una afirmación.

-"¿Entonces sí?" –Me pregunta sorprendida Carim –"Y yo que pensaba que era otra de las exageraciones de Hayate" –lo dice mientras se lleva una mano a la mejilla.

-"¡Hey, yo no exagero! Solo digo las verdades, además los síntomas que mostraba Fate-chan eran de un claro enamoramiento" –lo dice en tono sabelotodo mi querida castaña, logrando desconcertarme… ¿yo, enamorada?

-"¿D-de qué síntomas hablas mapache?" –no puede ser…

-"¿Me ayudan en esto chicas?" –Pide a las demás Hayate –"Empecemos con tus voladas a quién sabe dónde mientras estás en clase, tu normalmente pones atención aunque te aburra sobremanera" –Es que recuerdo las pocas veces que he conversado con Nanoha, ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

-"Tus sonrisas bobas, esas que sueltas de vez en cuando" –agrega Carim, un poco divertida… ¿Yo sonrío así? Es que Nanoha tiene unas expresiones demasiado tiernas…

-"Y no creas que tampoco hemos notado tus variados sonrojos que aparecen cuando a Hayate se le ocurre molestarte con que alguien te gusta" –finaliza Aria. ¡Es involuntario! ¡Además me avergüenza que piensen que me gusta alguien cuando solo he pasado un momento con Nanoha!

Esperen…

En todas Nanoha tiene algo que ver…

No… no puede ser.

**_"_****_Hey Fate, entonces, ¿prefieres a las mujeres?"_**

La pregunta de Chrono…

-"Fate-chan ¿Estás bien?" –no puede ser…

-"Tampoco era para tanto Fate-chan, ¡tranquila!" –me he ¿enamorado?

-"¡Hey Fate-chan, reacciona!" –esto no puede ser…

-"¡Aria, mira si Ishida-sensei está en la enfermería!" –ay no…

-"Chicas… -me dirijo a Hayate y Carim que me ven muy preocupadas- sí, estoy enamorada"

-"Bueno ya se intuía ¿Pero por qué te pones así?" –me pregunta aún preocupada Carim.

-"Porque esto es malo…" –respondo a duras penas.

-"El amor no es malo Fate-chan" –me dice comprensiva Hayate, es que no lo entiende…

-"Es malo… porque me enamoré… de una chica" –mamá me va a matar si se entera…

Primera vez en mi corta vida que me enamoro, y ¿tenía que ser de una chica?

No, este no ha sido mi día.

-"Sigo sin ver el problema Fate-chan" -¿Ah?, Hayate… me está sonriendo…

-"Amor es amor Fate-chan" –secunda Carim mientras le agarra de la mano a Hayate y esta le sonríe hermosamente, esperen ¿Qué?

-"De hecho no te habíamos contado pero, Carim y yo somos novias desde hace un tiempo, je" –me dice desconcertándome mi castaña amiga mientras se rascaba la mejilla y sacaba la lengua, ok me perdí de mucho por estar en mi mundo.

-"Así que tienes todo nuestro apoyo, pero primero que nada ¿Quién es la chica? ¿La conocemos?" –me sonríe tranquilizadora Carim, lo dije, me saqué la lotería con estas dos chicas, no saben de cuanto alivio me llenan en este momento.

-"Ahora si suelta la sopa Fate-chan, ¿quién es la pobre víctima?" –boba…

-"No sé si la conozcan, pero su nombre es Nanoha y es del mismo curso que la hermanita de Ginga" –respondo con la voz a punto de quebrarse, odio las cursiladas pero ya hasta ganas de llorar de alivio me entraron.

-"¡Oh! ¡Así que era ella eh! Buenos gustos rubita" –me guiña un ojo pícara y le respondo con una risita…

-"Hayate-chan" –dice Carim mientras le da un codazo en las costillas, ja, no sabía que era celosa.

-"Chicas" –lo digo con la voz quebrada, mis lágrimas rebeldes salieron solas, vaya otro nombre a mi larga lista de traicioneros, je.

-"Aww Fate-chan" –me dice Carim, y me acerco a abrazarlas mientras me suelto a llorar como nena.

-"¡De verdad, gracias!"

-"Ya, ya, Fate-chan que me vas a llenar de baba y moco" –me dice Hayate intentando verse fuerte pero con pequeñas lagrimillas intentando escaparse de sus ojos.

-"¡No saben cuánto las quiero!" –ahora lo digo casi desconsolada mientras veo a Carim llorar también y a Hayate a punto de caer.

-"¡Joder que ya pareces borracha!" –dice al fin soltándose a llorar también Hayate mientras afianza el abrazo grupal –"¡También te quiero boba más densa que la leche condensada!"

-"Corrección… ¡Te queremos!" –agregaba casi gritando Carim ya llorando a sus anchas.

-"¡Yo más, no tienen idea de cuánto las quiero!" –aporto también en voz alta mientras lloraba a moco tendido.

-"¡No hagas de esto una competencia, tonta, solo déjate querer!" –decía ya también a moco tendido Hayate.

De la escenita que estábamos dando, ya algunos curiosos estaban haciendo un círculo para vernos y entre los más sensibles (e importándoles poco las razones de nuestro llanto) se ponían a llorar también, de tan emotiva escena.

-"Emmm, ok, ¿me perdí de algo?" –agregaba confundida nuestra olvidada Aria, ¿Desde hace cuánto que no estaba aquí?

* * *

Casi shoro :'v jajajaja pero nunca hay que dejar el humor de lado :P jejeje Como siempre se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios, amenazas de muerte pero sin cuchillos (Te estaré vigilando Konami! :v) y tomatazos xD los aceptaré gustosa jaja!

**Yoshii T. R: **Nunca faltan en la familia ;D jejeje y la verdad en lo del abrazo grupal, yo sí salía asfixiada cuando era pequeña, ahora los que salen asfixiados son ellos muahaha 3:) Gracias por seguir la historia, espero que te haya gustado este cap n.n Saludos!

**Konami:** Jajaja entonces que suerte que el bate se quede quieto xD *se deja acariciar* si bueno me esforcé por no dejarlo solo en 4 hojas como hacía normalmente n.n y ¿dondé está mi galleta? mi querer galleta -3-.

Con respecto al fetiche de Fate, la verdad me salió solo jajaja escribí con sueño esa parte y tenía en mente la idea solo del momento de la pelicula donde Shrek corre hacia Fiona en el campo, en cámara lenta y con los granjeros furiosos atrás jajaja al revisarlo en la mañana me di cuenta y tb le edité varias partes xD con las opciones yo digo q fue A) :v xDD

Con tu comentario de Alicia y Chrono, no sabes cuanto me reí! xDDD pero no puedo darte más que la razón jajajaa y decirte ¿que comes que adivinas? :v además de que se acepta la ayuda para el libro(? jajajaja okno ;D

La ideología de los padres explica la reacción que escribí aquí, así que cumplió una parte de lo que tenía planeado xD ya veremos más adelante. Y es bueno para mí que el cuchillo esté lejos! creeme! jajajajaja Saludos!

Nos leemos a la próxima n.n/


	9. A pesar de todo

Y a partir de aquí comienza el romance más notorio así que puede que las escenas de humor bajen un poco y se sumen las cursiladas, Fate-chan está creciendo ;D Pero me pase un buen rato con este cap así que espero que les guste :3 Como siempre mi agradecimiento inmenso a los que siguen la historia n.n se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias y tomatazos ;D... Si más el cap...

**Importante: **Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo el crédito a sus respectivos dueños, lo único mío es este desastre de historia ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**A pesar de todo**

* * *

Regresamos al segundo período aún con los ojos rojizos por el llanto cursi de hace un momento, pero a fin de cuentas con una enorme sonrisa. Aria aún nos preguntaba por lo sucedido ya que como ella explicó (y ahí recién me enteré) después de que Hayate la mandara a ver por Ishida-sensei debido a mi episodio de shock, buscó por todos lados a la sensei pero al parecer esta había tenido una urgencia y se había retirado más temprano, ya al regresar donde nosotras para contarnos nos encontró haciendo la escena del año.

Para ser tres chicas de segundo año de instituto, estábamos llorando al más puro estilo infantil, entre baba y moco según ella.

-"Así que ¿me contarán como rayos terminaron llorando y abrazadas?" –preguntó curiosa nuestra desplazada amiga.

-"Emmm, nos agarró el momento emotivo (¿?" –respondió poco convincente Hayate y por lo que veo duda contarle a ella todo el rollo.

-"¡Oh! Bueno, chicas este día no les podré acompañar hasta la parada, ¡Vice me invitó a salir!, ¿¡no es genial!?" –parece que le importa poco que Hayate le mienta o de verdad no se dio cuenta.

-"T-tranquila Aria, en otra será espero que la pases muy bien" –le decía incrédula Carim.

Pasaron las clases del segundo período extraordinariamente rápidas y al toque de la campana salimos a nuestro último receso.

Aria desapareció en ese mismo segundo, al parecer fue a pasar con Vice, mientras nosotras nos fuimos a nuestro rutinario paseo por todo el instituto mientras hablábamos.

-"Y bien, ¿Qué piensas hacer Fate-chan?" –me preguntaba Carim, emm yo… ah….

Al ver mi cara de conflicto Hayate se decidió a responder por mí.

-"Amor, apenas hoy quiso aceptar que estaba enamorada, pedir un plan de acción es mucho para su pobre cerebro" –respondió Hayate sorprendiéndome por dos cosas:

1.- Que haya tratado tan amorosamente a Carim en frente mío tan rápido.

2.- Y que sugiriera tan tranquila, que tenía una poca capacidad en mi cerebro.

Y no fui la única sorprendida ya que Carim respondió con un furioso sonrojo en la cara.

Ahora que lo noto se ven muy tiernas juntas, aww.

-"P-pero que dices Hayate" –le decía nerviosa mi rubia amiga.

-"No es la primera vez que te digo así… pero si lo dices por Fate-chan, pues que tome nota y que empiece a aprender de mí" –me decía sonriendo pícara Hayate. No lo he pensado, pero tal vez empiece a aprender algo de ella, aunque ahora que lo pienso…

-"Sí, bueno, pero aún no sé si ella me corresponde o no le soy indiferente" –expongo mi conflicto.

-"Mmm, tienes razón. Ni modo habrá que preguntarle" –no sé si lo está diciendo enserio o es broma, pero al verla dirigirse hacia el curso de Nanoha no tengo la menor duda… Hayate me quiere matar de un infarto…

-"¡NOO! ¿Acaso estás loca?" –le digo asustada mientras le agarro del brazo.

-"Por dios Hayate, sabía que eras muy directa pero no te pases, vas a matar a la pobre Fate-chan" –le rebatía Carim, ahora me pregunto ¿Cómo te llegaste a fijar en este demonio?

-"Pues si le preguntamos directamente nos ahorraremos todo el rollo que probablemente pondrá a Fate-chan aun más de los nervios" –alegaba el mapache.

-"¿Y por eso viste que era mejor matarla de tajo?, creo que tendré que enseñarte qué es la sutileza" –suspiraba cansada Carim.

-"¿Entonces que sugieren?" – ¿cómo es que llegamos al punto de debatir cerca de su curso? Empiezo a sentir que es mala idea…

-"Pues que vayamos con cuidado, aún no sabemos mucho de la persona que le gusta a Fate-chan… ¿Qué te parece tratarla más o mejor dicho que Fate-chan la trate más hasta llegar a un buen nivel de confianza?" –decía pensativa Carim.

-"Sería buena estrategia, así hasta puede ir enamorándola y en el momento que menos se lo espera… ¡BAM! ¡Se dan sus besitos y cariñitos!" –decía emocionada Hayate mientras me abrazaba por el cuello.

-"Siempre logras llevar por otros rumbos lo que digo ¿no?" –al parecer no ha sido la primera vez, pero aun así logro identificar en los ojos de Carim un brillo especial al ver a Hayate, de verdad que el amor puede hacer maravillas.

-"Entonces, ¿tendré que ver con el tiempo si yo le gusto?" –les pregunto intentando cerrar el tema de una vez, pero al ver sus caras noto que se han quedado mudas viendo un punto fijo… ¿ahora qué?

-"¿De qué le gustes a quién, Fate-chan?" –sabía que sería una mala idea…

-"¡Ah, que sorpresa! ¿Nanoha cierto?" –interviene rápidamente Hayate al ver que me he quedado de piedra de nuevo.

-"Emm, sí, es un gusto…" –responde extrañada mi pelirroja perdición.

-"Hayate, Hayate Yagami a tus servicios" –le responde guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole pícara… Hayate… sigue así y… bueno no tendré la necesidad de hacerte nada ya que Carim se encargará de eso por lo que veo en su mirada y al darle ese codazo que parece sacarle el aire –"Auch, ya perdón… la esbelta rubia aquí a mi lado es Carim Gracia y somos amigas de Fate-chan"

-"Ah, Nanoha Takamachi, también es un gusto conocerlas, Carim-san, Hayate-san"

-"Oh, dejemos las formalidades ¿te parece bien, Nanoha-chan?" –tan rápido ya agarras confianza ¿no, mapache?

-"Emm, claro Hayate-chan" –responde con una gran sonrisa que hace que me sonroje, pero veo como esa sonrisa desaparece lentamente al verme –"Y bien, ¿Qué le gustes a quién Fate-chan?" –me pregunta con un extraño tono que no sé descifrar pero que está entre la curiosidad y un tinte de impaciencia.

-"Ah, e-etto" –le pido ayuda con la mirada a mis dos amigas que parecen estar teniendo diversión al verme en conflicto.

-"Jajaja, estábamos molestando a Fate-chan con un chico de otro curso que parece estar detrás de esta rubita, pero solo son bromas" –le guiña el ojo cómplice Hayate mientras en sus ojos veo una chispa que no sabría interpretar.

-"Oh, y ¿No te gusta ese chico, Fate-chan?" –me pregunta con un tono de diversión pero que esconde algo, ahora que lo noto esta chica cuando quiere puede ser un misterio.

-"¿Qué? N-no, que va" –mi tartamudeo no lo hace convincente y lo veo en su mirada que sospecha algo.

-"Nyahaha, eres muy tierna cuando te pones nerviosa ¿sabías?" –me dice mientras me mira y logra que me sonroje de nueva cuenta, al ver a mis dos amigas ambas parecen tener una mirada apreciativa, se miran y sonríen, algo quieren decir…

-"¿Gra-gracias?" –respondo dudosa y veo como Hayate se acerca.

-"De hecho Nanoha-chan, estábamos aquí para pedirte un favor" –está sonriendo, ¿Qué planeas mapache?

-"Nosotras tenemos que hacer algo después de que acaben las clases y no podremos acompañar a Fate-chan hasta la parada como hacemos siempre, nos preocupamos por ella y no queremos que vaya sola" –en definitiva se confabuló con Carim.

-"Como recientemente ha estado hablando de una nueva amiga que le cae muy bien" –agrega Hayate mientras mira a Nanoha que extrañamente se ha sonrojado un poco –"Y nos enteramos que eras tú, queríamos pedirte ese favor por eso estábamos pasando por aquí" –sorprendentemente suena muy real la historia –"¿Podrías acompañar a nuestra pobre, triste y solitaria Fate-chan por nosotras en esta ocasión?" –le pone una mirada de súplica e ignora olímpicamente mis muecas de angustia.

-"¡Claro!... e-etto, para mí no sería ningún problema, claro si… Fate-chan está de acuerdo…" –responde emocionada pero después se calma y me mira dudosa.

-"G-gracias me harías un gran favor" –respondo lo más convincente posible, ya después arreglaré las cosas con ese par –"Entonces paso por ti apenas suene la campana ¿qué te parece?"

-"Claro, hasta más tarde" –se despide con una hermosa sonrisa y nosotras también nos retiramos a nuestro curso para recibir el último período de clases ya que la campana acababa de sonar.

Pero, no crean que me haya olvidado de la jugada de este par.

-"Y bien, me pueden decir ¿Qué fue eso?" –pregunto curiosa y un poco seria.

-"Empezaremos el plan inmediatamente Fate-chan, solo eso" –me dijo toda fresca Hayate.

-"Además, ya me cayó bien Nanoha" –decía con cierto tono misterioso Carim.

-"Ustedes… son todo un caso, pero así las quiero yo" –les sonrío y no miento, saber que pasaré un rato con Nanoha después de clases me anima bastante.

-"Pero Fate-chan, por si las dudas, pregunta disimuladamente si es que tiene pareja" –me dice precavidamente Hayate.

-"Lo intentaré" –respondo antes de entrar a clases.

* * *

Nunca antes había rogado tan fervientemente que ya toque la campana. Ni siquiera en clases de Lowran-sensei, en las cuales estamos en esta última hora.

¡JA! Ya sonó y ya me quiero ir.

-"¿Se puede saber a dónde planean volar tan rápido?" –¡Ash! ¿Ahora qué, acaso está sorda y no escuchó la campana? –"Me importa poco si ya sonó la campana, ustedes no se levantan hasta que yo termine ¿Entendido?" –Diablos… algo me dice que esto está de largo.

Y no me equivoqué, a Lowran-sensei se le dio por tomar unos buenos quince minutos después del término de clases. Por la mirada que me dieron Carim y Hayate más me valía correr por Nanoha, ellas me esperarían en la puerta del instituto.

Con todo lo que me daban las piernas atravesé pasillos y subí gradas, ya en la esquina de su curso me detuve para tomar aire y ahí la vi. Parecía un poco decaída mirando su reloj y me sentí mal, aunque indirectamente no haya sido mi culpa.

-"Per…perdón… la tardanza… Nanoha" –le dije con el poco aire que pude recoger en mis pulmones después de tremenda carrera. Ella volteó enseguida y una enorme sonrisa se posó en sus labios, verla así hizo que mi corazón lata como loco al pensar que yo fuese la razón.

-"¡Fate-chan! Yo… yo pensaba que te habías olvidado de lo que quedamos" –me dijo con un tono un poco decaído –"Demoraste mucho y ya estaba a punto de irme, pero qué bueno que me quedé" –remató con una bella sonrisa.

-"¡Lo siento mucho Nanoha!, no es por excusarme pero es que Lowran-sensei se puso caprichosa y dijo: No salen hasta que yo lo diga –hago mi mejor imitación de vieja cotorra –y fue como que… agh… y" –detengo mi palabrerío al escuchar su risita y no puedo evitar el sonreír feliz.

-"Nyahaha, ya está bien Fate-chan ya entendí, ¿nos vamos?" –me decía señalando las escaleras.

-"Esta bien, vamos" –la sigo hasta la puerta de salida en donde aún esperaban un tanto nerviosas Hayate y Carim, pero al vernos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, unos pasos después se despidieron tomando la dirección contraria a donde están sus casas, ja, no sé si tengo las amigas más bobas o las mejores de todo el mundo… Creo que una combinación de las dos…Unas tiernas bobas, ya que noté como se tomaban las manos después de alejarse un poco.

Al caminar hasta la parada se formó un cómodo silencio, pero necesitaba conocerla un poco más como dijo Hayate, así que ruego porque la conversación que planeo no se escuche muy forzada.

-"Y bien, ¿qué tal tu día de clases? ¿Te hablaron por llegar muy tarde?" –agrego eso último recordando los sucesos de la mañana.

-"Aburrido, pero pasaron rápidas las horas clase. Y de hecho me salvé de una regañada ya que habían avisado que el sensei se tardaría en llegar por un imprevisto que le había surgido" –me dijo con una sonrisa, por lo menos ella se salvó –"¿Fate-chan no tuvo problemas?" –me pregunta con preocupación mi pelirrojo angelito.

-"Pues, que diré… nada que un ensayo de 30 hojas y a mano no arregle, jeje" –recuerdo mi terrible castigo cortesía del viejo de Historia, siento que esta noche no dormiré.

-"¡Dios! ¿Tantas? ¿Acaso ese sensei te ama?" –decía con sarcasmo esta última frase mientras me veía sorprendida.

-"Llevo sospechando eso desde el anterior año" –respondo mientras la miro divertida –"Soy totalmente irresistible para él y al mismo tiempo inalcanzable por eso su frustración" –agrego mientras subo y bajo mis cejas cómicamente.

-"Nyahaha, me lo imagino, Fate-chan debe tener a varios detrás de ella, de seguro tu novio debe estar muy celoso" –me dice con un extraño tono, ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que tengo novio?

-"Jajaja, no que va, si mi novio es hermoso" –juguemos un poquito, veo como ella regresa la mirada interesada –"Tan hermoso como un 30 de febrero" –termino con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción por su cara de confusión.

-"A Fate-chan le gusta tomarme el pelo ¿no? Nyahaha" –me dice mientras me pega juguetonamente en el brazo.

-"Solo un poquito" –le digo mientras le guiño un ojo y ella ríe divertida, hablando de novios recuerdo lo que me dijo Hayate, comprobemos si tan bello ángel está disponible, aunque empiezo a dudar de esta idea –"Pero vamos, de seguro no soy la única que trae a varios 'cacheteando la banqueta', apuesto a que tu también los tienes, ¿tu novio no se pone celoso?" –veo como se tensa ligeramente con la pregunta, mmm…

-"E-etto, la verdad no sé cuantos estén interesados en mí porque mayormente no hago caso de esto y…" –aquí va… -"Mi novio sabe eso, por lo que no se pone celoso" –lo sabía…

-"¿Tan compresivo es? De seguro es el novio del año" –no logro evitar que salga un ligero tono mordaz en mi comentario y espero que no lo note, pero su respuesta me dejo un poco mal.

-"¡No!... Digo… Sí… pero no… agh…el caso es que últimamente parece que nada le interesa, así que no se molesta por esas cosas" –intenta explicarse y noto cierto tono triste, si es por él, no creo que se lo merezca, ¿Quién hace entristecer a tan bello ángel?

-"Ara, ¿problemas en el paraíso?" –lo digo en cierto tono juguetón buscando animarla –"Pero no entiendo, si ve a varios detrás de tan matadora pelirroja ¿no se pondrá celoso?" – ¿acaso no valora lo que tiene?

-"Nyahaha, vas a hacer que me sonroje Fate-chan" –sería un bonus extra, por lo menos ya está un poco más animada –"Eso es porque el estudia en otro instituto, nos vemos poco, pero bueno" –responde ya encogiéndose de hombros, ja, mala señal para ese tonto.

-"Entonces porque tus mejillas no se pongan celosas de tu pelo, dejemos el tema por la paz ¿Te parece?" –le respondo bromista, hasta yo me sorprendo de la confianza que he agarrado, supongo que aceptar mis sentimientos ha sido un gran paso. El tiempo ha pasado rápido y ya estamos cerca de la parada, quisiera conocerla más a pesar de que tenga novio, no me quiero alejar de ella, ya está decidido –"Y por lo que veo te salvaste ya que aquí nos separamos" –intento que no se note mi ligera tristeza ante la idea.

-"¿Tan rápido?, creo que el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes" –me respondía decaída mi tierna pelirroja, aunque mía no sea… aún… wuaa ok me pasé.

-"Tampoco es que nos separemos para siempre ¿no?, ¿Qué te parece si mañana bajamos juntas al instituto?" –acepta…por favor…

-"Me encantaría Fate-chan, solo que preferiría que sea temprano para que no hagas mega ensayos más seguidos" –me recuerda divertida.

-"Claro, ríete de mi desgracia, ¡Jum!" –finjo un puchero al más puro estilo de Alicia mientras viro la cara hacia otro lado y me cruzo de brazos.

-"Nyahaha, ya Fate-chan, ¿Qué tal mañana veinte minutos antes de la hora de entrada, aquí en este mismo lugar?" –propone el angelito y yo no puedo estar más feliz de decirle…

-"Sí, me parece bien, entonces… hasta mañana Nanoha" –me despido con un beso en la mejilla y me voy tan rápido como pueda.

Mi cara no puede estar más roja, pero ese tipo de despedidas es normal ¿no?

Creo que mi sonrisa nadie me la quita…

* * *

Dije nadie…pero no nada…

Ya son las dos de la madrugada y aún me faltan cinco hojas.

Vejete desgraciado, como lo detesto…

¡Claro como piensa que su materia es lo único! ¡No repara en el hecho de que tengo otras nueve materias que atender!

Y de esas nueve, seis mandan trabajos…

Ya quiero jubilarme…

-"¡Fate-chan! ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?" –me pregunta somnolienta Alicia y al mismo tiempo preocupada, de seguro no tengo una buena cara.

-"Ya Ali, deja termino esto, me falta poco…" –ajá, solo 4 hojas…

-"¿De cuándo acá te mandan tantos trabajos?" –me dice alzando la ceja interrogante, hora de decir la verdad, quizás saque algo bueno de esto…

-"El trabajo que estoy haciendo es un castigo de parte del viejo de Historia" –lo digo con todos los 'lindos' sentimientos que me genera ese sensei.

-"Ya… ¿Y por qué te castigaron?" –pregunta Alicia intentando entrar en su rol de hermana mayor que se respeta, pero su estatura y su cara hacen que falle miserablemente.

-"Me pasó por llegar tarde" –lo digo mientras la miro –"Ali, creo que ya es tiempo de hablar" –le digo todo lo seria que me deja el sueño y cansancio que cargo encima.

-"¡No! ¡No vas a romper conmigo!" –ya… ¿Ahora de qué habla esta loca? Creo que debe dejar de ver tantas telenovelas.

-"Alicia por lo que más quieras compórtate" –ya siento una gotita en mi sien –"Pedía que hablemos sobre tu hora de almorzar, me temo que ya no te podré acompañar como antes" –todo para evitar estos trabajos de nuevo y poder llegar a tiempo con Nanoha.

-"¡No me dejes, pero si yo aún te amo!" –me respondía con su pose más dramática digna de drama coreano.

Dios dame paciencia porque si me das fuerza… no quiero saber que sería de ella en este mismo instante.

-"¡Rayos, Alicia estoy hablando muy enserio!" –Intento que deje sus dramas y me haga caso –"A partir de hoy comerás sola, yo comeré antes así podré salir más temprano y llegar bien al colegio. Te dejaré caliente la comida dentro del microondas ¿bien?" –si me hizo caso o no, ya será su problema.

-"Aww, ¡Me dejas por el desgraciado viejo de Historia!, bien con que de esas estamos ¿no?" –creo que el sueño la pone así…

-"Mejor ve a dormir ¿quieres? Ya en la mañana procesarás lo que te estoy diciendo" –le pido mientras intento acabar lo más rápido posible este ensayo del demonio.

-"Tch" –ahí van sus balbuceos extraños, pero por lo menos me hizo caso.

Unos veinte minutos después de que se fue Alicia, terminé a lo maldita sea mi trabajo.

¡Ya tenía sueño! ¿Qué querían?

* * *

Agregaré a los beneficios de estudiar en la tarde el hecho de que puedes dormir tarde que aún puedes descansar un buen par de horas. O por lo menos las suficientes para no morir del sueño.

Lo que no reparé totalmente fue el cansancio, ya que a la mañana me vi como digno pariente de oso panda. Estas ojeras me dan un semblante terrible, pero estoy lo suficientemente lúcida como para cumplir lo que le dije a Alicia.

Y de hecho creo que fue la mejor decisión que he hecho.

El colectivo ya no llegaba a reventar, más bien estaba vacío e iba a buen ritmo por lo que llegué a nuestro lugar de encuentro diez minutos antes de lo acordado, pero me sorprendió sobremanera el ver a Nanoha ahí esperando, ¿Desde hace cuánto que está aquí?

-"Hey Nanoha, ¿has esperado mucho tiempo?" –le pregunto curiosa reparando un poco después en que sonó a novia en cita, je.

-"¡Fate-chan! La verdad no, acabo de llegar pero… ¡Que mal que te ves! ¿Hasta tan tarde te quedaste?" –me responde un tanto preocupada mientras toma mi rostro con sus manos y lo acerca para ver mejor mi semblante. Creo que no se ha dado cuenta de qué tan cerca estamos, yo ya siento mi cara arder y por el rabillo del ojo noto a varias personas viéndonos extrañadas.

-"E-etto, s-sí, pero no es para tanto" –aunque sea el cielo sentir sus manos en mis mejillas es mejor no hacer espectáculo, ya veo a varias viejas chismosas mirándonos con reprobación, aunque ni siquiera sepan que no tenemos ese tipo de relación. Tomo sus manos con las mías y las alejo sutilmente y es aquí donde Nanoha recién se da cuenta de sus acciones y un furioso sonrojo llega a sus mejillas.

-"O-ok, p-perdón Fate-chan" –me dice agachando la cabeza y no se puede ver más tierna.

-"Tampoco tienes que disculparte" –le sonrío tranquilizadora –"¿Vamos andando?" –le señalo el camino y la invito con un guiño. ¡Vaya! No sabía que podía llegar a comportarme así.

Mi sonrisa es amplia a pesar de mis ojeras de panda, caminar al instituto así con Nanoha me pone muy de buenas.

Pasamos riendo y conversando en el trayecto, y por el camino pasábamos saludando a uno que otro conocido, hasta que, ya a poca distancia de llegar al instituto, veo acercarse a mi peli-morada compañera con una linda sonrisa mientras levantaba su mano para saludarme.

A lado de Ginga estaba su hermana Subaru quien, como no, estaba acompañada de Teana y se acercaban a saludar a su pelirroja compañera.

-"¡Fate-chan!, ¿Qué milagro te trajo temprano al instituto?" –Me preguntaba realmente sorprendida y alegre mi compañera –"¡Dios, pero que mal te ves! ¿Acaso no te sientes bien?" –Pasando ahora a la preocupación al ver mis 'lindas ojeras' pero desconcertándome al tomar mi cara con sus manos al igual que haya hecho Nanoha hace un buen rato –"Fue por hacer ese ensayo ¿cierto?, más injusto el castigo no pudo ser" –decía aun con mi rostro en sus manos y un tono de tierna molestia.

-"Ya ves que ese sensei me tiene en los mejores conceptos" –intento bromear mientras me alejo sutilmente, tenerla tan cerca me pone muy nerviosa –"Además ese milagro puede llevar el nombre de Nanoha" –lo digo mientras regreso a ver al angelito pelirrojo que está a lado mío y le regalo una de mis mejores sonrisas, sonrisa que se esfumó al encontrarla con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y viendo hacia otro lado… que raro, si hace un momento estaba bien…

-"¡Oh, Nanoha-san! Perdona mis malos modales al no saludarte, pero de verdad hiciste el milagro del año, ¡Fate-chan nunca llega temprano!" –decía bastante alegre mi compañera, aunque me estaba avergonzando.

-"¡Ginga! ¿Pero qué cosas dices?" –le digo totalmente avergonzada y con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas mientras le doy un suave empujón con el hombro.

-"Ya… yo no he hecho tal milagro" –respondía seriamente el pequeño ángel pelirrojo.

-"Mmm, está bien" –decía extrañada mi peli-morada compañera pero rápidamente cambiando el semblante con una gran sonrisa para girarse a conversar conmigo –"Entonces mi querida Fate-chan ¿Qué se siente estar temprano para el instituto?" –me preguntaba divertida mi compañera mientras se enganchaba a mi brazo y nos hacía adelantarnos un poco.

Antes de disponerme a continuar su conversación, logré escuchar a mis espaldas un "Hey, ¿Estás bien Nanoha?" de parte de la mejor amiga de Subaru y al regresar a ver noté como Nanoha tenía la cabeza gacha pero tenía apretados sus puños mientras Subaru y Teana la miraban preocupadas, pero al momento de querer girarme para saber que pasaba la vi levantar la cabeza y sonreír como si nada mientras decía un tranquilo "No es nada chicas" por lo que, más calmada, me dispuse a seguir la conversación de Ginga pero en mente tenía la idea de invitar a Nanoha a una cafetería después de que terminen clases, y planeaba decírselo antes de que nos separemos para ir a nuestros cursos.

Seguíamos caminando hacia el colegio, bromeando en todo lo que quedaba del camino, pero me extrañó ver a Nanoha tan callada hasta llegar a la puerta del instituto. Antes de que se vaya y mientras las demás se despedían me dispuse a seguir mi idea.

-"Emmm, ¿Nanoha?" –a pesar de mi resolución eso no me quita la incertidumbre por su actitud y su posible respuesta.

-"¿Sí, Fate-chan?" –me respondía tranquilamente mi querida pelirroja pero en sus ojos pude notar un pequeño destello de tristeza que hizo que algo se rompiera en mi corazón. Pero no dejaré que se vaya triste, la palabra tristeza no existe cuando un Testarossa-Harlaown está cerca, nah ah.

-"Sonríe, que te ves mil veces más matadora con una de tus bellas sonrisas en la cara" –se lo pido mientras también sonrío y al parecer está funcionando ya que el brillo de sus ojos cambió por uno más alegre y acompañado con un ligero carmesí en sus mejillas –"Ahora, para lo que te quitaba el tiempo…"

-"Nyahaha, ¡Fate-chan! Tu nunca me quitarías el tiempo" –me dice mientras me pega juguetonamente en el brazo y el sonrojo esta vez visita mis mejillas.

-"Gracias me halagas" –le respondo igual de juguetona –"¿Quisieras acompañarme de nuevo a la salida? Pero esta vez con tiempo vamos a pasar un rato en la cafetería, ¿qué dices?" –le pregunto intentando que no se me noten los nervios que me comen por adentro.

-"Me parece perfecto" –me regala una amplia sonrisa.

-"¡Vamos Fate-chan, que quiero ser la presentadora del milagro!" –Ginga está realmente emocionada con la idea de que haya llegado temprano, una ligera sonrisa y una gota se forma en mi sien.

-"¡Vale, tampoco te emociones tanto!" –Le respondo riendo ligeramente mientras me giro –"Hasta la salida Nanoha" –me despido con la mano.

-"Hasta la salida Fate-chan"

* * *

-"¡Y con ustedes, señoritas y tontuelos, Fate Testarossa Harlaown! Y no, no están soñando, ella está aquí y TEMPRANO" –me 'presentaba' Ginga, cuando dijo que quería ser la presentadora del 'milagro' se lo tomó muy enserio.

-"¡Carajo y dónde están los zombies, que este es el fin del mundo!" –agregaba con exagerado dramatismo mi castaña amiga logrando que medio salón riera, claro medio salón que no se estaba frotando los ojos o pellizcándose para saber si era realidad.

Pedazos de exagerados ¡Jum!

-"Ja ja, sí buena esa Hayate" –respondo con sarcasmo a mi amiga.

-"Ya Fate-chan jajaja, pero debes entendernos, en verdad es algo raro tenerte aquí temprano" –agregaba Carim mientras se acercaba a darme un abrazo de saludo.

-"Ya, dejando eso rubita, ¿Qué tal te fue ayer? Dejando el ensayo totalmente de lado porque tus ojeras de panda ya me responden eso" –me preguntaba Hayate bastante divertida con mis ojeras.

-"Pues, bien" –se que morirá de curiosidad por eso.

-"¿Ya, solo eso? Vamos cuenta más" –pedía completamente emocionada mi castaña amiga y aunque no lo dijera en la mirada de Carim se podía leer su creciente curiosidad.

-"Agh, bien, la verdad la pasamos muy bien y pude tener más confianza con ella" –les contaba.

-"¿Averiguaste lo que te dije?" –me recuerda Hayate.

-"Pues sí" –digo neutralmente.

-"¿Y?, ¿Me vas a obligar a sacarte por partes la información?" –se daba cuenta el mapache, je, si es una pequeña venganza.

-"Resulta que…" –agrego una pausa para darle más suspenso, que logra ser efectivo por las caras de expectación en mis amigas –"Tiene novio" –aviso con un inevitable tono de tristeza el cual se pega a mis amigas que parecen estar desilusionadas.

-"Aww, Fate-chan" –me decía Carim –"A mí que ya me caía bien y ya la veía como parte de la 'familia'" –agregaba con desilusión mi rubia amiga.

-"Sí, pero aunque tenga novio, yo no planeo alejarme de ella, más bien quiero pasar mucho más tiempo junto a ella" –decía decidida –"Aun más en estos momentos, en que parece tener ciertos problemas con el tonto de su novio" –agregaba con cierto tono de burla y decisión.

-"Nuestra Fate-chan está creciendo" –se secaba una falsa lágrima el mapache.

-"¡Oh! Y a la salida la invité a la cafetería por lo que me acompañará hasta la parada de nuevo" –recordaba y les comunicaba no pudiendo ocultar mi felicidad.

-"Y crece rápido, Hayate-chan" –se unía al dramatismo su rubia pareja.

A pesar de todo, aún adoro a este par.

* * *

Drama o comedia romántica? xDDD de seguro es una combinación de ambas o eso intento jaja! Ahora se nota más la personalidad con la que conocían más a Fate-chan, está dejando de lado su tontitis brutitis :') pero su densitis no la suelta ni a bala xDDD Como sea, ahora entraran de nuevo esos personajes que tienen destinado ponerle picante a la historia :v xDDD Además de seguro que ya tienen en mente quien es el novio de Nanoha :P y de seguro tb ya querran colgarlo por las patas o en su defecto a mi :v Pero seamos realistas! asi es la vida T.T

Ahora...

**Fandy-chan: **En esos fics donde las aceptan de una, de hecho decía "wow ya quisiera unos padres así" jajajaa y q onda con el LindyxPrecia? jajaja. Así que recordando malos tiempos? xD ups? te daré la razón, ya q si pasa xD de hecho mi hermano es igual de bestia que Chrono y tb me la hacia cuando era pequeña x.x pero ya tengo algo que contarle a mis nietos(? jaja! Y con lo de Fate, ya era hora no? xD solo espero que el cambio no haya sido tan inmenso, pero así era la Fate-cotidiana que tenía en mente ;). Que bueno que sigas riendo con los caps y gracias x el review, Saludos!

**Konami: **Jajajaja esta bien, ni modo quedare con ganas de galleta -3- además me has dado el honor de leer una frase que no pensé leer jamás! xDD ya lo he visto todo puedo morir en paz(? xDD. Ahora empiezo a notar las influencias xD pero es muy cierto nadie supera a Naruto en cuanto a rellenos :v he de decir que tb he visto MM! así que ya sabría q ideas tienes jajaja. Por lo de Precia, sería digno drama de novela coreana xD pero estaba pensando en ver la posibilidad de que salga, pero si no es aquí en otra será. Gracias por acordarte de mi salud xD aviso q ya estoy mejor :3 pero ahora se viene una amenaza más grande para la puntualidad de los capítulos y esa es...

Mi ultimo año de instituto u.u DD:... pero buscare fechas fijas para subirlas ya q no prometo q sigan siendo seguidas

Gracias x el review y saludos!

Nos leemos en la próxima n.n/


	10. Alguien que me explique

Aquí seguimos y siento que cada vez me salen más largos xD espero que les siga gustando n.n Como notarán desde hace mucho, soy pésima para los títulos xD pero no se me ocurrió nada jaja. Desde aquí lastimosamente se cabaron las actualizaciones rápidas :/ mañana salgo de mini viaje donde ni madres encuentras internet y al día siguiente regreso a clases :v Por lo que en la siguiente actualizacion (en la cual espero no demorarme mucho) fijaré fechas para no dejar en incertidumbre n.n

En este cap regresa Don _Conciencia _:v así que sin nada más que agregar el cap...

**Importante: **Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni los personajes me pertenecen, todo el crédito a sus respectivos dueños, como saben lo único mío es esta desastrosa historia ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Alguien que me explique**

* * *

Ya es primera hora de clases y de verdad ni siquiera yo me acostumbro al hecho de que no tendré que ver la cara de reproche del viejo de Historia por casi entrar a la par que él, en este día.

Y hablando del viejo, este entra sin ver a nadie mientras saca su libreta donde toma lista…

-"Terada"

-"Presente, sensei"

-"Testarossa… no la he visto en la puerta por lo que supongo que se ha atrasado de nuevo" –P-pero si…

-"¡Oiga! ¿Acaso no nota que ya estoy aquí?" –le pregunto indignada por su suposición tan temprana, ¿Quién se ha creído?

-"¡Señorita Testarossa!" –No sé si utilizó un tono sorprendido porque en verdad lo está o disfruta burlándose de mí –"¡Pero qué sorpresa tenerla en el curso desde antes!" –ya, ¿En verdad es tan increíble?

-"Sí, bueno, tampoco es para tanto sensei" –se lo digo mientras giro mis ojos.

-"Bueno, la verdad es una eventualidad del año, supongo que mi trabajo le sirvió de algo" –ahora sonríe satisfecho como si fuese lo mejor del mundo. Pero claro que me sirvió de algo sensei… ¡Me sirvió para hacer cosplay de panda! –"Y hablando de ese trabajo, por favor venga a dejármelo en el escritorio"

-"Ya va sensei" –respondo cansada mientras me dispongo a revisar mi mochila en busca de dicha carpeta y… no está…ay no… ¿¡Cómo no va a estar!?... Me va a dar algo…

-"Fate-chan ¿estás bien? Te ves muy pálida… No me digas que te olvidaste el trabajo" –me preguntaba horrorizada Carim.

-"¿Pasa algo señorita Testarossa? No me dirá que se ha olvidado del trabajo porque si es así me temo que deberé mandarle uno mejor" –decía el vejete desgraciado mientras el esbozo de una maligna sonrisa empezaba a emerger. Pero no… yo estoy segura que lo guardé…

-"Debe estar aquí… yo lo guardé, de eso me acuerdo muy bien" –como va a desaparecer de un rato a otro… esto es malo… si no lo encuentro pronto…

-"Señorita Testarossa, ahórreme las molestias y dígame rápido si tiene el trabajo o no" –ahora sí que está sonriendo, desgraciado…

Ya me siento al borde del colapso, vamos, alguien ahí arriba que se apiade de mí.

-"Pss, Fate-chan, ¿No es esa carpeta de ahí?" –me decía Hayate señalando debajo de mi pupitre y al momento de revisar… al fin puedo respirar después de tan angustiosos segundos. Lo raro aquí es que no recuerde cuando lo saqué… de seguro fue para facilitarme la tarea de sacarla ya que era a la primera hora… o eso espero.

-"Gracias Hayate" –me levanto y me dirijo triunfante hacia el escritorio del vejestorio a quien se le ha borrado la sonrisa de satisfacción… ¡En su cara, ja! –"Aquí está su trabajo sensei" –le extiendo la carpeta amarilla con todo su 'hermoso trabajo' y me retiro con una malévola sonrisa, esa misma que intentó darme el vejete.

-"Espero no haya querido pasarse de lista copiando información señorita Testarossa, recuerde que revisaré muy bien su trabajo" –no desaprovecha una ¿no?

-"Para nada sensei, el trabajo es 100% hecho con mis propias palabras al desarrollar tan valioso conocimiento que nos imparte" –que se note mi sarcasmo.

-"Veremos… ahora clase, saquen sus textos y pongan en la página 95…"

* * *

-"¿¡Pero viste la cara de Gaiz-sensei!? Ya parecía que te quería morder" –se mataba de la risa Hayate al recordar la cara del viejo ese, mientras nos alistábamos para la clase de gimnasia.

-"Y de verdad me diste un susto al ver tu cara, todo el color se te fue del rostro extraordinariamente rápido" –me decía Carim aun con un rastro de preocupación, ¿Y cómo no? Esos asfixiantes segundos no se los recomiendo a nadie.

-"Pero deben admitir que la escena fue todo un caso, hasta me mordía la lengua para no reír" –agregaba Aria quien estaba partiéndose de risa al igual que Hayate, no les deseo el mal, pero espero que de tanta risa se muerdan la lengua… -"Auch" –wow mi conciencia tenía razón, la mente es poderosa muahaha –"Por cierto, ¿se enteraron que por este día compartiremos la clase de gimnasia con otro curso?... Espero que sea el curso de Vice-kun" –suspiraba como adolescente enamorada Aria, quien por cierto tampoco se le pasa una. Es digna lengua caliente.

-"¿Es cierto eso?" –aun no creo totalmente los chismes que se cuentan por ahí, algunos hasta son ridículos, pero este me llama la atención.

-"Oh, yo también escuché de eso, al parecer Zafira-sensei tiene que retirarse en la tarde, pero como lo conocen, no le gusta que sus alumnos pierdan clase, así que pidió que adelantaran su hora con uno de los cursos menores, aunque no recuerdo cual" –ahora entiendo porque parecen sincronizarse muy bien Hayate y Aria.

-"Aww, yo esperaba que fuera el de Vice-kun" –decía desganada mi peli-gris amiga.

-"Ahora que tanto lo mencionas ¿Qué tal te fue en tu cita con él?" –preguntaba como siempre dulce mi rubia amiga.

-"¡Fue maravilloso! Se portó como todo un caballero, es muy atento, gentil, divertido y para rematar… ¡Ahora es mi novio!" –chillaba feliz de la vida, mientras yo…creo que me quedé sorda.

-"¡Felicidades!" –dijimos las tres al unísono, de verdad estábamos felices por nuestra amiga más si ella parece estar radiante con su nuevo novio.

Mientras caminábamos tranquilas hacia las canchas aparecieron los tres mosqueteros quienes no perdieron la oportunidad de saludarnos efusivamente, pero hay algo que me incomoda en este momento.

-"¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?" –le pregunto curiosa a Verossa quien no ha dejado de verme como en trance desde un buen tiempo.

-"¿E-eh?... Ah, no" –me respondía carraspeando un poco y poniéndose en su actitud de galán de nuevo –"Nada osaría infortunar tan bellas facciones" –más que halagarme, me incomodaba bastante y aun más por el hecho de que alzó mi barbilla con una de sus manos.

-"¡Ohhh! Pero que lindos se ven" –escuche chillar de nuevo a Aria mientras yo pedía ayuda con la mirada al otro par que parecían estar sorprendidas. En eso Verossa se me estaba acercando.

-"¿Tú también piensas que nos vemos lindos Fate-chan?" –De-demonios.

-"P-pero que cosas dices Verossa y ¿me harías el favor de parar esta broma?" –le pido nerviosa y aun más cuando reparo en el hecho de que varios nos están viendo, de nuestro curso y al parecer del curso que nos acompañará en la clase. No me está gustando su jueguito.

-"¿Y quién te ha dicho que estoy bromeando?" –Lo escucho susurrar en mi oído. ¡De verdad se está pasando! Y mientras miro a otro lado en busca de un respiro reparo en que Ginga nos está mirando y no parece muy feliz, y Subaru está a lado intentando saber que le pasaba… Esperen si está Subaru entonces también está…

Sep, también está el angelito pelirrojo quien también está viendo la escena con los ojos bien abiertos, pero de un momento a otro bajó la cabeza y se fue rápidamente… ¿ahora qué le pasó?… ¿Alguien me puede decir que rayos está pasando aquí?

-"¡Verossa ya basta! Estas llevando muy lejos la broma" –le digo ya enfadada mientras intento zafarme pero no me di cuenta de que también tenía un brazo tomándome de la cintura.

-"¡Oh! Pero si dije que no era broma… Fate-chan tú me gustas" –decía un poco sonrojado el peli-verde pero ni aun así afloja el agarre. Esto no puede ser verdad… ¿Es enserio? Por su cara parece que sí. ¡Rayos! Escucho algunos grititos de emoción de varias chicas que de seguro piensan que fue muy romántico. Yo solo diré…

¡No es romántico, es bastante incómodo!

-"¿Alguien me puede decir que está pasando aquí?" –Eso mismo Zafira-sensei… espera ¿qué?... uy –"Señor Acous su hora de gimnasia ya pasó, pero no me molestaría mandarlo nuevamente a la pista a dar unas veinte vueltas por armar tanto escándalo" –le decía tan frío como siempre Zafira-sensei, en estos momentos siento que lo abrazaría por zafarme de tan incómoda situación.

-"D-disculpe sensei, ya me iré" –me soltó más que nervioso el peli-verde pero antes de irse me guiñó un ojo y salió corriendo.

-"Y a usted Testarossa, la quiero ver en cinco segundos en la cancha o la mandaré a correr" –me advertía mi imponente profesor de gimnasia. ¿Quién sería tan tonto como para desobedecerle?

Así que como alma que lleva el diablo me dirigí a la cancha donde ya están una buena cantidad de alumnos a la espera de las indicaciones del sensei.

Al llegar noto a Hayate y Carim viéndome aun sorprendidas pero ahora más divertidas, mientras me acerco a ellas les mando un sarcástico 'Gracias' con la mirada, también encuentro a Ginga más tranquila pero cabizbaja, a Subaru y Teana a su lado ahora intentando animarla… ¿Por qué estará tan cambiante?... A la que no encuentro es a Nanoha, después de que salió corriendo la perdí de vista y al parecer no ha venido a la cancha, eso me preocupa, ¿Acaso no se sentía bien?

-"Muy bien en esta clase van a aplicar todo lo teórico que les he enseñado del básquet" –ya escucho cuchicheos ¡Vamos chicas, jugar básquet es divertido! –"Y como bien supondrán va a ser mediante partidos, así que formen equipos de cinco integrantes. No serán partidos mixtos ya que sé lo bestias que pueden llegar a ser los chicos. Cada partido durará solo cinco minutos pero quiero ver que apliquen todo lo enseñado, mientras más apliquen más alta será la nota ¿entendido?" –terminó de dar las indicaciones el sensei y justo en ese momento veo a Nanoha llegar y se nota desganada. Quizás tenía razón y no se siente bien –"Señorita Takamachi, se puede saber ¿por qué está llegando recién a la clase?" –pregunta severo como siempre Zafira-sensei.

-"Lo siento sensei" –responde sin poner excusas mi angelito. Lo que daría por no verla así…

-"Por ser primera vez se lo dejaré pasar, ahora vaya con su grupo e infórmese de lo que tiene que hacer en esta clase" –le decía el sensei y ella hacía caso dirigiéndose a su grupo de amigas quienes no tardaron en preguntarle lo pasado pero ella desvió la mirada chocando con la mía, como reacción automática siento mis mejillas arder mientras ella insistía en sostener la mirada hasta que veo en sus ojos un diminuto brillo y no puedo evitar el sonreír, seguramente como boba.

-"¡FATE-CHAN!" –escucho que me llaman pero al momento de girarme…

¡PAF!

Siento rebotar un balón en mi frente tan fuertemente que ya siento caer.

¿Quién fue el desgraciado?

Busco con la mirada, aún en el suelo, y noto a Hayate y Aria agarrarse el abdomen mientras se parten de risa, a Carim viéndome preocupada y a un chico de nuestro curso mirándome nervioso… así que este pobre diablo fue el culpable.

-"L-lo siento mucho Fate-san, no fue mi intención pero el pase se me fue demasiado largo y mi compañero no alcanzó a pararla…" –se excusaba apenado el pobre chico que ya parecía que le daría algo.

¡Hey! tampoco es como que mordiera. Así que para calmar al pobre chico me empiezo a reír.

-"Hey ya cálmate, ya me explicaste que fue un accidente y lo entiendo, tampoco es como si mandara a colgarte por esto" –le digo aceptando la mano que me ofreció Carim para poder levantarme y lo miro con una sonrisa –"Pero tampoco tientes tu suerte" –agrego divertida ensanchando más mi sonrisa logrando que el chico abriera mucho los ojos pero sonrojándose apenas, dejando escapar al fin una risa nerviosa.

El balonazo hizo que recuerde que estamos en clase de gimnasia por lo tanto tenía que armar el equipo, cosa que fue fácil ya que ya éramos cuatro y solo nos faltaba uno, y ese uno se ofreció sin ningún problema. Mi equipo era bueno, en definitiva sacaríamos una buena nota. En cuanto a la formación quedamos en un simple pero efectivo 2-2-1 con Carim y Ginga como pívots, Hayate y Aria como aleros y yo como armadora.

Mientras esperamos nuestro turno, empiezo a sentir como si alguien me mirase constantemente, por lo que me dispongo a advertir con mi mirada a quien sea que no puede prestar atención a la clase y me esté viendo. Pero cuando me doy vuelta me topo con quién menos creía.

Y de seguro ya deben saber de quién hablo.

Así es, el angelito me estaba viendo como si intentara decirme algo.

_¿Por qué no te acercas a ella por un rato?_

¿Acaso te botaron de chiquito? ¿Con qué motivo me acercaría?

_Yo soy tú, así que dime, ¿no fue a ti a la que botaron de chiquita? Ja ja ja, además son amigas ¿no? ¡Piensa!_

Me empiezo a preguntar si acaso eres mi mal chiste personal… pero está bien te haré caso ¿feliz?

_No pensé vivir para ver esto… ¿¡En verdad me harás caso!? ¡Se hizo, al fin! ¡De seguro mañana llueven zombies!_

Exagerado…

Haciéndole caso a mi conciencia (créanlo o no), me acerco hasta Nanoha… pero sigo sin tener puñetera idea de que decirle… rayos…

-"H-hey Nanoha…" –piensa, piensa… ¡ah ya sé! –"¿Te sientes bien? Hace un momento te vi un tanto decaída… y… me estaba preguntando eso" –ok, no estuvo TAN mal… creo.

-"Fate-chan" –me ve y me regala una sonrisa débil mientras niega con la cabeza –"Estoy bien solo…solo…" –intenta decir algo pero parece que no puede, vamos dime angelito ¿acaso no confías en mí? –"Solo no sé que me pasó…" –finaliza cabizbaja e increíblemente no puedo evitar el impulso de abrazarla, de verdad que no me gusta verla así.

-"Estarás bien…" –no sé por qué lo dije pero bueh, no se escuchó tan mal –"Pero si te sigues sintiendo mal te puedo acompañar a la enfermería" –se lo digo mientras la separo ligeramente y puedo notar como parece estar en un mini shock hasta que parece captar mis palabras y una pequeña risita brota de sus labios… Bien, así me gusta.

-"Nyahaha, Fate-chan tonta…" –y como al parecer se le ha hecho costumbre (y una que no me quejo) me golpea juguetonamente en el brazo –"Si voy a la enfermería me perdería el verte jugar" –me dijo con su sonrisa de mil soles logrando, como siempre, ponerme nerviosa.

-"¿S-sí? T-tampoco es que fuese el partido del siglo" –no puedo evitar el rascarme la nuca –"Pero si quieres espectáculo, eso te daré" –se lo dije en uno de mis extraños arranques de confianza que salen de quién sabe dónde mientras le guiñaba un ojo y en ese momento el sensei nos llamó a jugar.

Corrí a la mitad de la cancha para efectuar el salto inicial pero antes me puse a analizar a nuestras contrincantes. Era un equipo de cierta forma variado, ya que identifiqué a dos de mis compañeras, Alto y Shari, mientras que las demás chicas eran del curso de Nanoha. De parte de mis compañeras si tendremos guerra por las demás chicas no lo sé.

Al pitazo empezamos el partido, ganándole el balón a mi compañera Shari debido a la diferencia de altura. Cuando dije que mi equipo era bueno, lo dije enserio, ya que Hayate apenas recibió el balón esquivaba con agilidad a quien se le acercara y combinaba muy bien con Aria, al parecer no solo se sincronizan bien para ejercitar la lengua, jeje, así me gusta. Al momento en que Aria se vio cubierta por dos chicas me lanzó una mirada y eso significa 'te paso como sea y anotas', así que haciéndole caso burlé a mi marca y entré en la zona. Cuando recibí el pase burlé a la chica que quedaba con un giro rápido de 180 grados y con todo el impulso que llevaba salté y anoté muy al estilo NBA el cual al parecer encantó a algunas chicas y sorprendió a los chicos.

Ahora nos tocaba la defensiva así que regresamos rápidamente a nuestras posiciones, pude observar como Zafira-sensei observaba crítico cada acción, así que les lancé una mirada confiada a mis compañeras y esperamos atentas a las jugadas de nuestros contrincantes, el cual no se hizo esperar, ya que salieron rápidamente y por lo que podía ver intentaban realizar un trenza como contraataque así que con gestos de mis manos avise a mis chicas quienes se pusieron alertas, Carim interceptó a la chica que tenía el balón por la banda izquierda obligándola a combinarla con su compañera que estaba en la banda derecha pero eso ya estaba previsto como final de la trenza, final interrumpido por Ginga quién inmediatamente después de recuperar el balón me lo pasó y ahora éramos nosotras quienes realizábamos la trenza empezando por Aria y terminando con Hayate quien anotó antes de que Zafira-sensei pitara.

Cuando nos acercamos para saber nuestra nota Zafira-sensei nos sonrió… y ¡eso en sí es raro! Porque nuestro sensei hace todo, menos sonreír, lo cual nos dio una buena señal.

-"Buen trabajo equipo de Testarossa, estuvieron muy bien organizadas y las anotaciones les sirven como puntos extra en caso de algún fallo" –nos felicitaba nuestro peli-blanco sensei, así que sonreímos satisfechas mientras chocábamos las manos –"Equipo de Finieno, les faltó organizar mejor la defensa, pero de todos modos buen trabajo también" –finalizaba el sensei el análisis de nuestro partido y procedía a llamar al siguiente grupo.

-"Buen partido Fate-san" –se acercaba a felicitarnos Alto acompañada de las demás chicas quienes nos miraban admiradas y un tanto agitadas.

-"¡Y esa anotada que te mandaste! ¡WOW! ¿Acaso eres agente encubierto de la NBA?" –me decía Shari totalmente emocionada mientras sacudía sus manos en todo un conjunto de graciosos gestos exagerados.

-"Ya, tampoco era para tanto Shari, además no solo es mérito para mí, mi equipo era demasiado bueno, no hubiese hecho mucho si no hubiese sido así" –aclaré mientras miraba a mis compañeras y les sonreía, Aria, Hayate y Carim me devolvieron la sonrisa pero Ginga respondió con un notable sonrojo, aww, quizás es muy tímida y modesta.

-"Pero que modesta Fate-chan, yo también debo recalcar que una encestada así no se ve todos los días y menos en el instituto" –apareció Nanoha de la nada sorprendiéndome y logrando que mis traicioneras mejillas se enciendan.

-"E-etto, pues… ¿Gracias?" –respondía mientras me rascaba la nuca

-"Nyahaha Fate-chan resultó ser penosa a ratos" –se burlaba de mí mi angelito pelirrojo.

-"N-no me digas" –le respondo con mi mejor puchero y voz irónica.

-"Sigue así y vas a hacer que quiera jalarte los cachetes Fate-chan" - ¿Eso es amenaza?

-"Uy que miedo" –eso quisiera verlo.

-"¿Acaso Fate-chan me está retando?" –me dice divertida y con una ceja alzada.

-"¿Será?... No sé… Tal vez" –me hice la desentendida pero sigo sin entender a que vienen estas repentinas ganas retarla.

-"Mal así Fate-chan" –dijo al momento de abalanzarse por mis cachetes pero la esquivé ágilmente. Y así empezamos una pequeña correteadera, olvidándonos por unos momentos de lo demás y logrando así que esa sombra de desgano que tenía en sus ojos se esfumara, por lo menos por ese momento.

-"¡A ver par de tórtolas se me van calmando!" –casi me caigo por lo que dijo Hayate ¿Acaso está loca?... ya empiezo a sentir el infierno en mi cara y cuando volteo para ver a Nanoha parece estar igual…¿Co- "Nanoha-chan, ya es tu turno" –agregaba con un tono cantadito y divertido el mapache. Lo siento mucho por Carim pero un día de estos la cortaré en pedacitos y se los daré a los perros –"Ya, ya Fate-chan, tampoco me mires así, de hecho hasta me dio pena parar tan linda escena pero ya sabes que cuando Zafira-sensei dice algo así se hace" –me dijo 'consoladora' mientras pasaba un brazo por mi cuello y hacía que baje a su altura.

-"Jum" –te salvas no más porque es verdad lo de Zafira-sensei.

Después de parar la 'escenita' nos acomodamos mejor para ver el partido y Nanoha no juega nada mal, pero la veo un poco nerviosa ¿Por qué será?

Al ser el último partido ya nos estábamos alistando para retirarnos, pero no podía dejar de ver a Nanoha.

_¿Te paso papel para que te limpies la baba?_

¡Hey!

El partido termina y al parecer le fue muy bien ya que veo como sonríe satisfecha mientras da saltitos, ja, que linda. Cuando me mira me despido con la mano y me voy feliz por ella.

* * *

El día ha pasado rápido y ya estamos a última hora para recibir Literatura con Alpine-sensei.

Es de las pocas sensei que de verdad da gusto escuchar ya que con cada palabra se puede percibir el amor por la materia. ¿Así quién no pondría atención? Hace que la materia se vea realmente interesante. ¡Y ni se diga cuando lee un poema para la clase! Si es por esta sensei que me empezó a llamar la atención la poesía.

-"Muy bien clase, para finalizar les tengo un anuncio" – ¿mencioné también que tiene una dulce voz?... ¿No?... pues, sí, tiene una dulce voz que combina perfecto con la poesía que declama. ¿Se nota que la admiro mucho? –"Como saben se acerca el festival cultural y como área de Literatura se nos ha pedido que realicemos una pequeña demostración de poesía, así que si hay algún voluntario que quiera aportar en la presentación por favor alce la mano" –cri, cri, cri –"De cierto modo ya esperaba esto" –decía mientras se formaba una gotita en su sien –"Así que se nos dijo que podíamos elegir a nuestro mejor alumno o mejor candidato así que…" –momento de suspenso y ya algunos se están viendo entre sí como tratando de adivinar a quién va a elegir –"Fate-san ¿Podría ayudarme usted?" - ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Yo declamar? No lo creo… pero parece que la negativa se me ve en la cara ya que Alpine-sensei parece pedirme ayuda con la mirada… ash ok… se lo debo por lo mucho que admiro a esta mujer.

-"Esta bien sensei, haré mi mejor esfuerzo" –aun así no estoy del todo segura.

-"¡Muchas gracias Fate-san! Y no estará sola en esto, tendrá toda mi ayuda y también la de alumnos de cursos superiores" –me agradecía emocionada y… ¡no se vale!... ¿Así quién se queja? –"Muy bien con todo dicho ya pueden retirarse" –finaliza, recoge sus cosas y se va, y por un momento pude jurar que iba de saltitos.

-"Así que… ¿ahora Fate-chan será toda una poetisa?" –se cargaba en mi hombro, burlona como raro, Hayate mientras tenía una gran sonrisa que parece que no se la quitaba nadie.

-"A mí me parece muy admirable de tu parte el que aceptaras ayudar a Alpine-sensei" –agregaba Aria mientras se nos acercaba.

-"Yo creo que fue por todo lo que la admiras ¿no?" –Decía acertadamente mi rubia amiga –"Capaz y ahora la escucharás declamar de nuevo y varias veces para enseñarte como expresarte, de seguro eso es muy bueno para ti" –terminaba con una sonrisa y tiene razón, ahora que lo menciona, de hecho eso me encantaría.

-"Sí, pero aun así no estoy muy segura, pero daré lo mejor de mí" –me tocará practicar bastante, pero esto me puede servir en algún futuro… creo.

Al salir del curso logro identificar a dos personas que parecen esperarnos. Una de ellas es Vice quien viene por Aria, por lo que veo está feliz ya que sonríe ampliamente cuando logra verla, lo cual me parece bien por mi loca amiga, al parecer se consiguió un loco que la acompañe. La segunda persona es sorprendentemente mi pelirrojo angelito, quién parece estar un poco nerviosa… de seguro debe estar apenada por visitar el bloque de cursos mayores.

-"Vaya, parece que no lo haces nada mal Fate-chan" –escucho decir a mi castaña amiga y me entraron ganas de darle un buen codazo el cual no me lo guardo y al parecer no fui la única ya que Carim también le dio su buen codazo en las costillas –"¡Hey! ¿Se confabularon para romperme las costillas?"

-"No" –decimos al unísono Carim y yo.

-"Se confabularon las rubias contra el mapache" –decía divertida Aria –"aunque no entendí a que venía tu comentario Hayate-chan" –nos miraba con duda y por segunda vez vi a Hayate dudar de decirle la situación, me pregunto por qué será.

-"Fue un comentario al azar que se me ocurrió por lo de Verossa" –me sigo admirando por su capacidad de inventar historias tan rápido.

-"¡Ah!" –y al parecer historias muy creíbles porque Aria parece no sospechar nada, o es el hecho de que está su novio –"¡Vice-kun! No sabes cuánto te extrañé" –le decía completamente melosa mi peli-gris amiga y sorprendentemente el chico parecía muy feliz de que sea así.

-"Aria-chan, yo también te extrañé mucho, ¿te parece si te acompaño a tu casa de nuevo?" –le respondía igual de meloso, aun así me cayó bien. Busqué a Nanoha, quién se encontraba cerca y le hice señas para que viniese, de cierta manera ver tanta miel me hizo querer tenerla cerca.

-"Hey Nanoha, ¿esperaste mucho?" –se me va hacer costumbre esta frase.

-"Fate-chan, nada que ver, de hecho recién llegaba" –me decía alegre y en ese momento sentí un pequeño deja vú.

-"Así que ¿ellas son tus amigas?" –parece que recién repara en nuestra presencia el enamorado de mi amiga.

-"Así es, ellas son Carim, Hayate, Fate y Nanoha, nueva integrante del circo y más amiga de Fate" –agregaba cargosamente la peli-gris mientras nos reíamos por lo bobo de su comentario sobre el circo.

-"Gusto en conocerlas, mi Aria-chan parece adorarlas ya que habla mucho de ustedes"

-"H-hey" –agregaba apenada nuestra amiga y ahí me entró un pinchazo de culpa por el hecho de no haberle dicho también lo que estaba pasando –"Pero respondiendo a tu proposición me parece muy bien que me acompañes" –decía más recuperada mientras se colgaba del brazo de su novio.

-"¡Qué bien! Entonces vamos, cuídense mucho chicas" –se despedía feliz el castaño.

-"Vayan con cuidado y nos vemos mañana" –se despedía la peli-gris y se retiraba más que feliz.

-"Nos olvidamos mencionarte Fate-chan pero nosotras también nos iremos, tenemos que terminar unos asuntos" –ahora se despedía mi castaña amiga mientras me guiñaba el ojo –"Nanoha-chan te encargamos mucho a nuestra pequeña Fate-chan" –ahora se dirigía al angelito pelirrojo mientras hacia una cara dramática y se ponía una mano en el pecho… quien como ella…

-"Nyahaha, está bien Hayate-chan la cuidaré por ustedes" –y al parecer el angelito le sigue el juego.

-"Sabemos que está en buenas manos" –decía con una sonrisa Carim –"Entonces también nos vamos, vayan con cuidado" –se despedía con un abrazo mi rubia amiga.

-"Adiosito y no me extrañen mucho" –soltaba la última mapachada del día mi castaña amiga, mientras se retiraba con su pareja.

-"¿Hayate-chan siempre ha sido así?" –me preguntaba divertida mi dulce angelito mientras caminábamos hacia la cafetería.

-"Mmm, pues sí, se cayó de la hamaca de chiquita y así quedó" –si Hayate me escuchara, ja.

-"Nyahaha que mala Fate-chan, pero parece que Carim-chan es su perfecto complemento" –no pude evitar la sorpresa que me causó su comentario –"No me veas así Fate-chan, se te van a salir los ojos, nyahaha" –aun así me parece increíble, ¿en verdad lo notó? –"Aunque no lo creas soy buena para esto, además noté como se tomaron las manos después de que se despidieron. ¿Pensabas que no lo notaría o no lo había notado?" –Ahora también me pregunto si también lee mentes –"Nop, no leo mentes Fate-chan, pero tú cara me lo dice todo"

-"¿A sí? Pues me haces dudar, ya te creía bruja o algo" –le digo divertida pero en verdad me asombra esta chica.

-"¡Hey! ¿Cómo que bruja?" –me decía con fingida indignación y un asomo de puchero. He visto variedad de pucheros en mi vida pero este ciertamente me supera. Sus papás se esforzaron en hacerla eso es seguro.

-"Es que de verdad me asombras, pero… ¿no te molesta?" –le preguntaba preocupada por mis amigas.

-"¿El hecho de que sean pareja?... Para nada Fate-chan, sigo la frase de 'amor es amor', además se ven muy tiernas juntas" –agregaba con una hermosa y amplia sonrisa que rápidamente me contagió.

-"Wow enserio, gracias… ¿ahora que más falta? ¿Acaso vuelas?" –le decía medio en broma medio enserio, no me sorprendería que lo haga.

-"¡Pero qué cosas dices Fate-chan!" –sip, en verdad agarró la costumbre de agregar un golpecito amistoso en el brazo.

-"Solo expongo mis dudas" –me hacía la desentendida y nos soltamos a reír –"Pero bueno dejando mis dudas de lado, ¿Qué tal le fue a la brujita en este día?" –preguntaba interesada y bromista.

-"Pues esta vez me parecieron demasiado lentas las clases y los sensei más irritantes, pero sobreviví" –decía mientras sacaba la lengua juguetona –"¿Y a Fate-chan?"

-"Pues…" –quería decir tranquilo, pero recordé lo de Verossa y también lo de Alpine-sensei y la respuesta cambió por un –"cansado… creo que muchas emociones en este día" –agregué la verdad y noté como al principio me veía confundida pero después su mirada cambió a la misma que tenía más temprano y sigo sin saber la razón…

-"Oh, supongo que la emoción de tener novio cansa" –decía con un tono extraño que nuevamente no pude descifrar, pero…

-"Espera ¿Qué?... ¿Verossa…y…yo…juntos? ¡Ja! No gracias" –se me hace ridícula la idea, en especial porque solo lo veo como amigo.

-"¿Ah? P-pero si hasta estabas sonrojada, ¿acaso no te gusta él?... Ahora que recuerdo ¿No es el mismo chico que mencionó Hayate-chan esa vez?" –me preguntaba desconcertada y desconcertándome a mí ¿De dónde sacó tan loca idea? Por lo de Hayate la verdad no tendría idea.

-"Bueno, suelen subirme los colores a la cara cuando me enfado y la verdad no estaba disfrutando nada de lo que paso" –siento la necesidad de darle explicaciones –"Y no me extrañaría lo del mapache loco pero yo recién me entero"

-"O-oh…pero no me respondiste ¿acaso no te gusta? Y mira que es guapo…" –ese último comentario no me gustó para nada, pero solo puedo morderme la lengua.

-"No, no me gusta, solo lo veo como amigo y me aseguraré de que lo entienda para evitar malos entendidos" –ya hablaré con él mañana. En eso la escucho susurrar algo mientras sonríe pero no alcanzo a oírlo –"Emm ¿dijiste algo?" –pero me quiero sacar la duda.

-"Nop" –me responde feliz mientras agarra mi mano y empieza a correr. Ok por un momento parece triste, al otro feliz, al otro desganada, al otro eufórica… mujeres… ¿quién las entiende? –"ya quiero probar ese café que me invitarás Fate-chan"

Al llegar, nos miraron raro, ya que llegamos toda agitadas, pero importándonos poco nos sentamos y ordenamos lo que se nos antojaba. En mi caso un café con leche y un trozo de pastel de vainilla con fresa, pedí otro pastel para llevárselo a Alicia. Nanoha pidió un cappuccino y un trozo de pie de manzana.

-"Ahora que lo recuerdo, si no fue eso lo emocionante ¿entonces qué fue?" –me pregunta curiosa Nanoha mientras tomaba mi café con leche.

-"Pues, es el hecho de que… me tengo que preparar para… d-declamar un p-poema en el festival cultural" –se lo digo apenada, la verdad no sé cómo le haré para lograr declamar bien sin reparar mucho en el público –"N-no sé si me vaya bien, pero Alpine-sensei me estará ayudando ya que ella lo hace muy bien y está a cargo"

-"Así que vas a declamar, ¿puedo verlo?" –me preguntaba ilusionada y ¿así como decirle que no?

-"Está abierto a todo público así que no habría problema… s-solo espero que me vaya bien" –porque si no, no encontraría hueco en donde meterme.

-"Lo harás bien Fate-chan, te haré barras nyahaha" –me animaba el angelito y no pude hacer más que sonreírle.

-"Aquí está su pedido para llevar señorita" –nos interrumpía el mesero dejándome el paquete para Alicia.

-"Gracias"

-"Sí que quieres a tu hermana ¿no?" –me miraba con una sonrisa… ¿yo? ¿A Alicia? Nah –"Normalmente uno no se acuerda de llevarle algo a los hermanos"

-"Digamos que es un pequeño soborno para que no me haga la escenita cuando llegue" –lo digo mientras le guiño un ojo y en parte es verdad, de seguro me armará la escenita de celos apenas cruce la puerta.

Así iniciamos una conversación más familiar, yo le contaba de mis hermanos y padres, y ella también lo hacía.

Me enteré que su padre se llama Shiro y es un padre muy celoso por excelencia, su madre, Momoko, es una persona muy amable y amorosa con sus hijos, además que también tiene dos hermanos mayores, Kyoya y Miyuki, pero que no son tan cargosos como los míos. Hubiésemos seguido de largo pero nos dimos cuenta de que ya se estaba haciendo tarde así que nos despedimos y quedamos en vernos mañana para bajar juntas de nuevo.

Al llegar a casa vi a Alicia en la puerta con su mejor puchero y pose de niña berrinchuda mientras me veía.

-"¿¡Sabes qué hora es!? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Con quién estabas? ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? Acaso no sabes que me preocu"- cortémosle el rollo porque si no va de largo.

-"Ali"

-"¿¡Qué!?" –ja parece que esta vez le agarraron fuerte los celos.

-"Shh"

-"¡Oye, no soy perro!" –así que también lo ha visto eh.

-"¡Shh!"

-"Per-"

-"SHH"

-"Aww" – ¿no se acuerda que si hacen caso hay recompensa?

-"Ali…"

-"¿Ahora qué?"

-"Toma, tu favorito" –le extiendo el paquete y parece que su enojo se fue.

-"¿Ya te dije que te amo?"

-"Tampoco te pases"

* * *

1/3 jaja! aun faltan 2 :v y galleta al que me diga de que estoy hablando xD okno ya me entiendo yo jajaja. Me he puesto a pensar en el numero de capitulos que tendrá la historia y me he dado cuenta de que no la quiero extender mucho, por lo menos de 12 a 15 cap :P Pero eso lo iré pensando...

**Konami:** Como es q ya pasaste al gore? O.O jajajaaja ok se nota q eres toda un sádica en potencia xDD (suerte y los cuchillos han quedado de lado) pero te aplaudo al pensar en una muerte tan interesante para ese hurón xD. Por lo de no dormir con el ombligo al aire... no prometo nada! :v jaja! gracias x el review y saludos n.n

Nos leemos en la próxima n.n/


	11. Alguien más?

Holiii, vine aquí rapidito para dejarles esta sorpresita. Como sabrán regrese a clases y pues le tengo que poner muchas ganas ya que es mi último año y todo (ya me siento vieja :'C) por lo que no tendré mucho tiempo de ahora en adelante, para este cap (no sé si quedó corto o no) me tome el tiempo libre de 4 días xD normalmente los termino en un solo día xDD Fatal! Pero primeros días no mandan muchos trabajos y aquí me tienen n.n También estuve pensando en los días en los que pueda actualizar y lo más conveniente que encontré fueron los Domingos! así que pueden esperar una actualización cada domingo hasta que mi primer desastre acabe ;D

También dentro del cap les tengo algunas sorpresitas :DD espero que lo disfruten, aun se aceptan comentarios, tomatazos, sugerencias o amenazas de muerte :P Como siempre un agradecimiento enorme a los que se dan el tiempo de seguir la historia, Saludos!

Si notan algunos errores perdooon! pero lo subí con sueño u.u si los ven sientanse libres de decirmelo, sin más el cap

_Conciencia/Pensamientos_

**Importante: **Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo el crédito a sus respectivos dueños, lo único mío es este desastre de historia ;D

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**¿Alguien más?**

* * *

Nuevo día, nuevo comienzo.

Con mi nueva costumbre de alistarme antes, he dejado los apuros de lado. En verdad necesitaba este cambio.

Y parece que este va a ser un buen día, ya que no hace ni mucho calor, ni mucho frío, tampoco hace mucho sol ni está tapado…simplemente todo en término medio y eso me encanta.

Pero que para mí sea un buen día, para otros tal vez no…

-"Hey Nanoha… ¿Por qué la cara larga? ¿Me demoré mucho?" –le pregunté preocupada ya que apenas llegué a nuestro lugar de encuentro la vi cabizbaja y los ojos casi llorosos.

-"Fate…-chan" –me destroza verla así, quisiera hacer algo pero ella se me adelanta y me abraza fuertemente mientras siento lágrimas mojar mi hombro…

-"Nanoha… ¿A quién matamos?" –es la única manera que conozco de levantar un poco el ánimo…

Sí, ya sé que tal vez no sea la más efectiva, pero no sé más.

-"Je…" –siento como me abraza mas fuerte –"Solo son por tonterías…siento causarte problemas" –lo dice mientras esconde más su cara en mi hombro.

-"Pero, ¿Qué pasó?... no puede ser tontería si te está haciendo moquear de esa manera" – ¿Qué?... dije que no tengo más maneras ¿no?

-"Fate-chan…baka" –bieeen… el golpecito en el brazo debería ser buena señal.

-"Vamos dime… no seré buena consejera, ni buena consoladora, pero soy buena escucha y ya tengo marcado mi hombro como tu territorio de lagrimeos para cuando quieras" –termino con una de mis mejores sonrisas y la esperanza de que se ponga mejor. Pero lo que más me molesta son las lágrimas que veo bajar por sus mejillas así que saco mi pañuelo y le seco esas odiosas lágrimas, importándome poco si la gente nos ve, las viejas chismean o ya mismo me de algo por el fuego en mi cara.

-"Baka…baka…" –me dice mientras me golpea más repetidamente el brazo. De tanto llorar hasta está roja –"Lo pensaré…" –por fin sus lágrimas paran e intenta levantar su cara dignamente, cuando me ve le sonrío y señalo al camino.

-"De seguro puedes caminar y pensar al mismo tiempo ¿no, brujita?" –un guiño por aquí, otro golpecito por acá y tenemos una dulce pelirroja, si bien no totalmente recuperada, con un poco más de ánimo que antes.

Me adelanto un poco para marcar el camino y ella me sigue un poco cabizbaja y atrasada por un par de pasos.

Quién sea que la haya hecho llorar… si se aparece me encargaré personalmente de que no deje crías en un futuro… Le va a costar caro… ¿¡Cómo se atreve!?... ¿Acaso es idiota?... ¿Le dieron las espalda en vez del seno?-

-"Fate-chan" –ahora con ustedes el mini infarto del día… patrocinado por Nanoha Takamachi y ternuras aliadas… definitivamente la calidez de su mano sobre la mía hizo que mis planes de homicidio queden en tercer plano –"¿Crees que es posible enamorarse de una persona a quién recién conoces?" –su pregunta hizo que me salte unos buenos latidos… ¿Acaso se enamoró de alguien más?... Eso querría decir que algo pasó con su novio…pero… ¿Se enamoró de alguien más?... ay…

_¿Te tengo que recordar varias veces cuándo debes tener la amabilidad de responder cuando te preguntan?_

¡Tú calla!... Ahora estoy en conflicto interno…

_Pero te está viendo en busca de una respuesta…_

¡Rayos! ¿Qué se supone que le diga? 'Oh sí tranquila, esas cosas pasan, por ejemplo yo me enamoré de ti apenas te vi ¿qué tal?'

_Bueno tampoco te pases, como tu conciencia no suelo apoyar esto, pero, miéntele. _

Conciencia mala…pero ya tengo una idea

-"Bueno…e-etto, no te sabría responder…ya que… no me he enamorado antes" –eso es verdad a medias, no cuenta como mentira, ¡Ja!

-"Mmm…" –miraba avergonzada hacia otro lugar pero seguía sin soltar mi mano… esto es el cielo…ya me siento caminar en las nubes…ahh –"Entonces ¿Qué verías en una persona para que te atraiga?" –balde de agua fría para mi paraíso, ¿Por qué se te dio por preguntar eso de repente angelito? ¿No ves que me pones en aprietos?...

-"Emmm… supongo que, su sonrisa, su forma de mirar, de tratar y de ser" –no he mentido en nada, eso es lo que hizo que me fije en ella…ahora me pregunto… ¿Cómo carajo no me di cuenta antes?

-"Ahh" –respondía apreciativa, la vi sacudir un poco su cabeza y después –"He… tenido problemas con Yuuno, mi novio" –tenía que ser ese condenado hijo de la gran –"En mayoría es por el abandono que ambos le dimos a lo nuestro…" –no te culpes, de seguro toda la culpa la tiene él –"Aunque él ha intentado 'reavivar' la relación es como si yo no correspondiera y…" –sigue siendo su culpa ¡Jum! –"Por eso peleamos hoy" –así que eso era… -"Pero el dijo que lo intentará una última vez y pasará tiempo conmigo aprovechando el festival cultural…" –así que última… mmm… demonios veré su cara en el festival, tch.

-"Entonces si él quiere arreglar las cosas, ¿cuál es el problema?" –me duele decirlo, pero debo ser buena amiga… o algo así.

-"Quiero darle la oportunidad en el festival, pero…" - ¿Pero…? –"De nada servirá porque…" –porque… tanto suspenso me va a matar… -"Me he fijado en alguien más" –decía sonrojada a tope mientras miraba hacia otro lado pero aún apretaba mi mano… ¿y yo?... pues…hecho piedra ¿qué más quieren?

-"O-ok…" – _¡carajo no tartamudees! –"_Entonces la moqueadera se debía a… ¿?" –eso no entiendo, si ya no lo quiere ¿Por qué llora?

-"¿No has tenido pareja antes?" –me preguntaba curiosa e incrédula… ¿eso que tiene que ver?

-"Nop" –y eso tiene que ver porque…

-"Con razón no entiendes" –remató con una sonrisa entre burlona y cómplice

-"¡Oye!" –ya siento un puchero.

-"Nyahaha, cuando tengas pareja, quizás lo entiendas…" –dijo en un extraño tono que se le ha hecho costumbre y se quedó en un largo silencio hasta que –"Gracias" -¿Ah?

-"¿Por qué?" –le pregunto extrañada.

-"Porque hablar contigo me sirvió bastante, por eso, y por estar conmigo… gracias…" –acabó entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y no habló más.

-"Cuando quieras…"

En silencio, ya que sentí que no se necesitaban palabras para llenar este momento, su presencia y el hecho de estar juntas es más que suficiente, llegamos al instituto aún con las manos entrelazadas…

* * *

-"Hey, ¿qué tal va la poetisa?" –Creo que Hayate se tomó a pecho mi participación –"¡Cuenta! ¿Cómo te fue ayer?" –enseguida a darle a la lengua ¿no?

-"Ajá, como sea, primero déjame llegar ¿no crees?" –hablo enserio, ni siquiera he pasado de la puerta y ya me está interceptando.

-"Oh claro" –se hizo a un lado y pude pasar de la puerta –"Ahora que ya llegaste ¿me cuentas?" –bieeen…

-"No" –su cara está digna de foto, ja –"Hey Carim, deberías ponerle correa a este mapache" –le digo mientras me acerco a darle un abrazo de saludo.

-"De verdad que estoy considerando la posibilidad Fate-chan" –me seguía el juego mi rubia amiga y la cara de Hayate parece ponerse más épica a cada segundo –"Pero también debo admitir que comparto cierta curiosidad con el mapache" –termina con una pequeña risita la cual intenta tapar con una mano.

-"Oh, pues…" –primero se me viene a la mente el hecho de que Nanoha se dio cuenta de su relación y quería decirles, pero no creo que sea el lugar –"les tengo que decir algo, pero no creo que sea el lugar adecuado, más tarde se los diré" –ya puedo ver la intriga en sus rostros y en Hayate cierta _miradita… _Ay mapache, cuando te enteres no pondrás esa miradita.

-"Hey chicas, ¿Qué tal va todo?... Y ¿por qué las caras, acaso me perdí de algo?" –llegaba Aria y he aquí el segundo tema por el que también quiero hablar, sigo con el pinchazo de culpa al dejarla de lado en todo esto.

-"Ja, no es nada Aria, solo las estaba molestando un poco" –primero tendré que hablar con las demás ya que también las implica.

-"Ok… ¡Oh cierto! Fate-chan, me encontré con Alpine-sensei en la entrada y me dijo que te avise que después del primer receso te acerques al auditorio donde te explicarán mejor tu participación y conocerás a tus compañeros de escenario" –lo último lo dijo en cierto tono divertido, se ve que también está disfrutando de esto…

¿Alguien me explica cómo es que todos lo disfrutan más que yo?

-"Ohh, así que desde ya empezarás con tu entrenamiento de poetisa eh" –me codeaba Hayate mientras alzaba las cejas.

-"De seguro más de uno caerá a sus pies" –se unía a la partida mi peli-gris amiga.

-"¿Más de los que ya tiene? ¡Fate-chan, al menos deja algunos para las demás!" –seguían divertidas y siento que yo no puedo estar más roja…

-"Hasta podrías hacer reconsiderar a Nanoha…" –escucho el susurro de Carim en mi oído… ¡Demonios, Hayate ya la mal influenció! –"No me mires así, de verdad que me cae bien Nanoha, sería buena cuñada" –ya, ahora sí, si me pongo más roja me dará algo.

-"¡Pero mira! En verdad que un tomate te tendría envidia" –escuché como Aria y Hayate se partían de la risa mientras Carim era más discreta y se tapaba con una mano.

-"¡Y-ya! ¿Acaso se pusieron de acuerdo todas?" –les pregunto avergonzada, ¡Ya quisiera verlas en mi lugar!

-"No" –dijeron al unísono, lo que me hace dudar más.

-"Pero toda tú te presentas para eso" –agregaba el mapache mientras reía y chocaba manos con Aria.

-"Ya, gracias" –les digo sarcástica mientras el sensei está por entrar –"Hablamos en receso"

-"Este primer receso no podré, Vice-kun ya me había pedido que pase con él" –nos informaba avergonzada y rascándose la mejilla la peli-gris… si hubiese sido en otra ocasión no me gustaría mucho la idea, pero ahora me parece conveniente.

-"No te preocupes, entonces ¿en el segundo receso?" –pregunto y ella asiente mientras nos dirigimos a nuestras bancas a recibir la tortura del día.

Tortura que no me afectó tanto ya que mis pensamientos iban entre las reacciones que tenga al ver al novio de Nanoha, lo que tengo que hacer para el festival y lo que tenía que hablar con Hayate y Carim.

Cuando me trajeron de vuelta al mundo, ya era receso.

Bien hora de hablar…

-"Chicas…tenemos que hablar" –me dirijo a mi par de amigas quienes me ven enseguida con cara de circunstancia.

-"¡Fate-chan nos va a dejar!" –y como no, ya haciendo drama Hayate.

Ok, quizás no escogí bien las palabras… ¿Todo el mundo tiene que hacer drama por esa frase?

-"Ya, tampoco así, no elegí bien la frasecita pero en verdad quiero hablar con ustedes" –parece que ahí calmó el drama Hayate y se puso todo lo seria que podía, siguiéndole Carim aunque ella un poco preocupada ya que no suelo hablar tan seriamente.

-"¿Pasó algo Fate-chan?" –finalmente preguntó Carim y antes de responder solté un suspiro.

-"Emmm, no sé si sea bueno o malo para ustedes…" –me quedaron viendo más interesadas ya que la frase las implica –"Pero Nanoha… mmm… Nanoha se dio cuenta de que son pareja…" –finalizo inquieta por su reacción y casi me pongo a recoger ojos por su culpa…

-"¿E-estás segura?" –me preguntaba nerviosa el mapache y debo decir que primera vez que la veo así.

-"Sí, me… me lo dijo ayer mientras caminábamos hacia la cafetería" –en definitiva me quedó claro que es malo para ellas la noticia.

-"¿Q-qué dijo?" –por supuesto si Hayate se pone nerviosa por defecto Carim también pero noté que para darse apoyo se tomaron de las manos. Aquí es donde lo siguiente que diga probablemente les sacará de ese estado.

-"Pues…" –pausa dramática y ya las veo casi agarrarse de lo primero que tengan cerca, por lo que no evito sonreír para su alivio, creo que ya fue suficiente crueldad –"Dijo… que son el perfecto complemento de la otra" –les regalo mi mejor sonrisa y veo como sueltan todo el aire que no sabía que estaban reteniendo –"Además añadió exactamente lo mismo que ustedes me dijeron aquella vez" –ahora se veía duda en sus ojos –"Amor es amor" –finalizo.

-"Fate-chan…en definitiva la quiero como cuñada" –reía más aliviada Carim.

-"Y yo la apoyo, pero en verdad que nos diste tremendo susto… aunque ahora que lo pienso, debe ser porque ya está acostumbrada" –agrega y yo no entiendo de qué habla.

-"¿Acostumbrada?" -¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-"Pues sí, ahora que pienso más claro y recuerdo, Subaru y Teana son sus amigas ¿no?" –ya… ¿y? –"Ay Fate-chan… a ti nadie te saca la densidad ¿no?" -¡Hey! No soy densa… solo me tomo mi tiempo para procesar las cosas… -"Subaru y Teana también son pareja Fate-chan" –me lo dice en un tono que se utiliza normalmente para explicarle algo a los niños… ¡Hey!... espera…

-"¿QUÉ?" – ¿Es enserio?

-"Enserio, ¿no lo has notado?... Eso que ellas son un poco más evidentes" –me responde desconcertándome cada vez más.

-"Yo pensaba que solo eran unas mejores amigas inseparables" –y es verdad, no pensé nunca en nada más.

-"Pero que inocente Fate-chan" –agregaba Carim ligeramente asombrada.

-"No me culpen, antes ni se me pasaba por la mente este tipo de cosas… ya…ya saben cómo es mamá" –agrego no evitando recordar a mamá con cierta tristeza, si le llego a contar de seguro tendré su rechazo sin pensarlo.

-"Bien, eso tiene mucho que ver…pero con la densidad ya naciste así que ya nada" –y yo pensaba que me consolaría, esperé mucho del mapache…

-"Sí, bueno… una última cosa" –antes de que se acabe el receso me acuerdo de lo de Aria –"Tengo cierto pinchazo de culpa por dejar a Aria de lado en todo esto… lo que más me desconcierta es que, Hayate… has dudado ya algunas veces en decirle… ¿Por qué?" –estoy totalmente curiosa por su respuesta, no me llega ni una mínima idea de la razón.

-"Ah… pues, tienes que comprender que no es fácil hablar de esto con más personas, en primer lugar, en segundo lugar, sabemos de antes que Aria siente cierto rechazo a este tipo de amor" –bieeen…eso no sabía.

-"Oh, entonces ese pinchazo quedará ahí un buen tiempo" –lo siento por Aria, pero entendería más a Hayate y Carim.

-"Así son las cosas Fate-chan" –me decía comprensiva Carim y en eso suena la campana –"Pero despéjate que ahora tienes que ser toda una poetisa" –me guiñaba un ojo Carim…ya se estaba tardando en sumarse al disfrute, je –"Nosotras le avisaremos al sensei, ve tranquila"

Me despido de mis amigas y camino hacia el auditorio, pensativa, de verdad que no se me había pasado por la cabeza ninguna razón, tampoco vi venir lo de Subaru y Teana… ¡Y no soy densa!

_¿Enserio?_

Agh, bueno… ¡pero no mucho!

_Repito, ¿Enserio?_

¡Calladito!

-"¡Fate-san! Que gusto tenerla aquí, que bueno que su compañera le hizo llegar mi mensaje" –me recibe Alpine-sensei con una inmensa sonrisa… espero en cualquier momento los mismos saltitos que vi ayer.

-"Buenas tardes sensei, espero no llegar tarde" –por supuesto se comportarme con los mayores…

-"¡Nada que ver! De hecho es la segunda en llegar y aún faltan cuatro alumnos más" –me respondía con una sonrisa, ahora que me entra la duda…

-"¿Cómo va a ser el programa sensei?"

-"Pues, se iniciará con la intervención musical de dos alumnos, ellos estarán a cargo de Atenza-sensei" –interesante… -"De intermedio tenemos planeado que seis alumnos, dos de tercer año, dos de segundo año y dos de primer año declamen poemas de cualquier temática con la que se acomoden o les recomendemos, Testarossa-sensei y yo estamos a cargo de esta sección" –vaya…espera… ¿Comparto apellido con un sensei?... ¿Acaso tengo una tía que no me ha presentado papá? –"Oh, de seguro no la debes conocer y es normal ya que ella da clases a los últimos años, aunque es interesante que compartan apellido" –me decía divertida mi sensei y yo seguía con el asombro, uno que fue cambiando a curiosidad por conocer a esa sensei ¿Será tan buena para declamar como Alpine-sensei? –"Para finalizar, se planea una mini obra de teatro a cargo de Graham-sensei" –de verdad va a estar completo este programa. Antes de entrar al auditorio que nos corresponde aseguro una cosa…

-"Entonces en este momento y aquí solo van a estar los que declamaremos ¿no?"

-"Así es, ven, te presentaré a Testarossa-sensei y a una alumna de curso mayor que ya está presente" –decía mientras abría la puerta de la sala, la cual no es ni muy pequeña, ni muy grande, pero en definitiva suficiente para los interesados que se estiman para el festival.

Al dirigir mi mirada hacia el escenario vi a dos mujeres conversando amablemente, pero la luz del lugar y la belleza de las mujeres que pude apreciar, hacían una imagen digna de cuadro sobre diosas…

¡No me culpen!

Solo sé apreciar la belleza… ejem.

-"Aquí estamos" –anunciaba con tono cantarín mi sensei haciendo que nos regresen a ver… y de verdad me sentí intimidada por la mirada que me dirigieron, no era juiciosa, más bien era de un intenso interés por saber quién es la rubita que se escondía a espaldas de su sensei.

-"Mucho gusto, pero puedes ir tranquilizándote que no mordemos" –reía ligeramente la que supongo que es Testarossa-sensei, es una mujer en todas las expresiones, de voz suave pero firme con cierto dejo seductor, cabello largo oscuro aunque con destellos morados, ojos de un morado oscuro con una expresión fiel a su voz (así es, también amable pero firme) y al parecer con unas curvas que causarían infarto… pobre de los muchachos de último año, de seguro la pasan mal…muahaha.

-"Así es Fate-san, te presento ella es la sensei Precia Testarossa, de los últimos años" –a sacar los buenos modales que enseñaron mamá y papá Fate…

-"Mucho gusto Testarossa-sensei, mi nombre es Fate Testarossa Harlaown, del 2-A, alumna de Alpine-sensei" –agrego una pequeña inclinación y de seguro haría enorgullecer a mis padres…jue.

-"¡Oh vaya! Que coincidencias de la vida el compartir apellido, porque por si lo piensas, yo conocería a todos mis sobrinos, claro si tuviera, ya que soy hija única" –me decía divertida como respondiendo a mi pensamiento por lo que no pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Parece que ya te calmaste un poco" –añadía la otra chica, supongo, alumna de Testarossa-sensei, de mirada fuerte y un largo pelo rosa atado en una coleta alta, a simple vista parece alguien que en un futuro pueda ser digno sucesor de Zafira-sensei.

-"Fate-san, ella es Signum Wolkenritter" –no pues, le pega el nombre así todo serio y poderoso

-"Mucho gusto, puedes decirme solo Signum, pertenezco a las clase 3-C a cargo de Testarossa-sensei" –se presentaba de nuevo, esta vez un poco más amable y viéndome detenidamente… ¿tengo algo en la cara?

-"Igualmente Signum-san, también me puedes decir solo Fate" –le correspondo amable a pesar de que su mirada me esté poniendo nerviosa.

-"No, solo Signum, por favor" –me pedía con un pequeño… ¿sonrojo?

-"Esta bien... Signum" –le sonrío y en ese momento parecen llegar los que faltaban.

Y nos tocó presentarnos otra vez, de parte de las chicas de primer año teníamos a un tierna peli-rosa que se presentó como Caro, tímida pero decidida, la sorpresa del día con Lutecia quién resultó ser hija de mi sensei y se notaba clarito que eran madre e hija, de parte de los de segundo año estaba Schach quien reconocí como compañera de los tres mosqueteros y yo, de parte de los últimos años estaba la estoica recién conocida Signum y su contraparte, una chica por demás dulce y amable de nombre Shamal.

Por el momento solo nos explicaron cómo iba a ser el programa, nos dividieron en dos grupos de tres a cargo de una sensei como ayuda inmediata por algún caso, pero dijeron que después repasaríamos en conjunto para ser evaluadas por las dos sensei.

Yo quedé a cargo de Alpine-sensei, con Shamal-san y sorprendentemente con Caro-chan en vez de Lutecia-chan como pensaba. Compartimos ideas y nervios entre todas y nos llevamos muy bien.

Al sonido de la campana todas nos retiramos, pero me quedé con la sensación de la insistente mirada de Signum sobre mí.

* * *

Última hora y tenemos con nuestra 'amada' Lowran-sensei.

Con ella las clases pasan muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy lentas…

Es como si ella fuese toda una bruja con el poder de hacer que el tiempo vaya a su antojo, hace ya mucho rato (para mí) Hayate preguntó la hora y al verla voltearse me adelanto y reviso la hora por ella, como raro…

-"Solo han pasado 5 minutos Hayate…" –que desgracia…

Lo peor es que aún faltan veinte minutos, a este paso moriré de desesperación…

_Piensa en algo bonito_

¡Wow! Recién noto que la sensei tiene un alien (entiéndase como verruga) inmenso en el cuello…iugh…

_¡Algo bonito dije!_

Emmm, la tarde afuera está hermosa…

_Mucho mejor…_

Aunque ahora también debo considerar el poema que quiero declamar…

_¿Y si es uno de amor? Quién sabe y te salga muy bien por tantos sentimientos cursis que guardas, jue, jue, jue._

Obviando la última parte de tu comentario, creo que sería buena idea, buscaré uno interesante…

¡Oh! Parece que el teléfono de la sensei está sonando, aunque por su cara no sé si es algo serio o no…ya que… bueno, siempre está demasiado seria…

-"Alumnos, les tengo un anuncio, por motivos de fuerza mayor me tengo que retirar un poco antes, espero que perdonen mi falta… Por el momento eso es todo" –recogió sus cosas y salió a paso apresurado… a pesar de todo, espero que no haya pasado nada grave.

Reviso mi reloj y veo que solo faltaban 10 minutos.

-"Espero que no haya sido nada grave para la sensei" –decía mientras se acercaba Carim ya con su mochila en mano, con ella Hayate y por supuesto también Aria.

-"Es verdad, pero aunque suene un poco cruel, agradezco la temprana liberación" –añadía mi castaña amiga mientras estiraba sus brazos y espalda.

-"Ya tenía planes de botarme por la ventana, pero de seguro mañana recompensará lo que perdimos hoy a pesar de que solo hayan sido 10 minutos" –finalizaba la peli-gris mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la salida del curso.

Al salir decidimos esperar ya que de todos modos no abren aún la puerta…

-"Y bien, ¿qué tal esos nuevos compañeros poetas?" –preguntaba interesada el mapache llamando la atención de las otras dos quienes me vieron con intriga a la espera de detalles.

-"Pues…bien" –je amo sus caras de '¡oh vamos dinos más!' –"Todas son muy amables…" –quedé colgada un rato pensando si Signum entraría en la categoría, pero bueno… -"Además conocí a una sensei con la que comparto apellido" –recordé con la misma sorpresa con la que me enteré

-"¿Enserio? ¿Hay una Testarossa-sensei? ¡Cuenta!" –ahora más interesadas se amontonaban para escuchar mejor lo que diga.

-"Pues sí, enseña en los últimos años y no, no es pariente mío, pero de seguro un buen día haré que la ubiquen porque no podría describirla por completo, solo diré que tiene un carácter amable pero firme, solo me faltaría ver si es tan buena para declamar como Alpine-sensei" –parece que lo que dije las dejó temporalmente satisfechas y en eso me doy cuenta de que ya es hora de salida por lo tanto ya nos podemos retirar.

Al llegar a la puerta encuentro a Nanoha esperando y un poco apartado a Vice, creo que va a ser ritual, je.

Como siempre Hayate primeramente emocionada me daba de codazos mientras señalaba graciosamente con la vista a mi pelirrojo angelito, Carim reía por lo bajo y Aria… bueno ella estaba embobada viendo a su novio.

-"Hey Nanoha" –la saludo contenta por verla y le regalo una sonrisa mientras veo como se sonroja un poco.

-"Fate-chan, saliste rápido esta vez" –me decía con una hermosa sonrisa.

A un lado de nosotras Aria se lanzaba a los brazos de Vice mientras este le daba vueltitas… sí, así, de esas dramáticas y cursis vueltas que siempre o casi siempre terminan en un beso… y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Por el rabillo del ojo logro distinguir una larga cabellera rosa que parece dirigirse hacia nosotras, y no me equivoco…

-"Buenas tardes Fate, venía para recordarte que mañana nos toca reunirnos a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar" –estoica pero con esa insistente mirada que me pone de los nervios.

-"E-está bien, muchas gracias por recordármelo Signum-san" –ok no planeé el tartamudeo y ya veo a Hayate y Carim mirarme interesadas mientras Nanoha frunce ligeramente el ceño.

-"Oh no, ¿Ya lo has olvidado?... Solo Signum, por favor" –y me sonríe…es la primera vez que la veo sonreír por lo que se me escapa un pequeño sonrojo de quién sabe dónde.

-"Lo siento, la costumbre… si ya…te…diriges a tu hogar ve con cuidado" –aún se me hace difícil el tratarla tan familiarmente pero si ella insiste ¿Qué puedo decir?

-"Igualmente…Fate" –ya… creo que lo imaginé…o no… pero sentí como si saboreara mi nombre en sus labios dejándome en un pequeño shock y viendo como se alejaba dando una última mirada.

-"¿Quién era ella Fate-chan?" –me preguntaba de nuevo con un extraño tono Nanoha mientras me veía… y Hayate junto con Carim miraban interesadas, hasta Aria creo que prestó atención a mi conversación con Signum ya que se veía en sus ojos la misma pregunta.

-"Su nombre es Signum Wolkenritter y…ella también va a participar en el programa de Literatura, es una de las chicas de curso superior" –respondí sinceramente mientras noté como Hayate ponía una pícara mirada.

-"Pues… tengo que decirlo, pero hasta te come con la mirada Fate-chan" –me dice sorpresivamente mi peli-gris amiga mientras me veía extrañada, su novio asentía pensativo, a Hayate se le escapó una carcajada, Carim seguía tranquila pero un tanto sorprendida y Nanoha… bueno Nanoha era otra cosa porque la verdad no sabría decir cómo está…raro…así que no lo imaginé.

-"¿Sí?... b-bueno…" –terminé rascándome nerviosa la nuca.

El interés de Signum al parecer es muy claro, no tengo forma de negarlo pero esto es algo nuevo para mí.

Sí, es la primera vez que sé que una chica se fija en mí.

Lo que supongo es que no es muy seguido… ¿no?

Primero Verossa, ahora Signum…

¿Alguien más que se quiera sumar a esta loquera?

En verdad…

No lo creo…

* * *

2/3 ahora deberán comprender más lo que estoy contando...y si no ps ya nah :v

Para las sorpresitas, la verdad me demoré un ratito en decidir si ponerlas o no, pero a la final salió, que tal les pareció? Les debo decir que me encanta saber sus opiniones :D

**Fan a Ciegas: **:O Yo que te creía perdida! es un gusto volver a saber de ti xD así que estas escribiendo la historia, genial! la adapataras a nanofate o a este bello mundo de magos y lolis? xDD como dije y reitero me encantaría leerla :D ponle muchas ganas y ya la espero n.n Me alegra saber que te sigue gustando la historia :3... por otra parte que te parece anécdota por anécdota? xD Yo te contaré una pequeña mía que me hicieron mis amigas hace un tiempo, fue en hora de salida y sucedió que la chica q me gusta/gustaba (sí, sigo en conflicto x eso xD) salió de la nada llevándome del brazo y alejándome de mis amigas para que camine con ella xD conversabamos (todo lo decente que podía ya que siempre era un manojo de nervios con ella) y escuchabamos risitas de atrás, al voltear a ver encontre a una de mis amigas haciendo un corazon con las manos y a la otra tomando fotos jaja! rogué porq ella no se diera cuenta y no sucedió, terminé sonrojada hasta las orejas D: Como ves, desastre debería ser mi segundo nombre xDDD Gracias x el review! seria un gusto leerte más seguido :3 Saludos!

**Fandy-chan: **De hecho tu teoría sería bastante interesante, y pensé agregar una parte de ella en la sorpresa (solo el hecho de que Lindy y Precia se conocieron en la U) pero después me dije que sería mucho drama que sinceramente no sabría como manejar xD Drama con la hija y Drama con la madre, no pos me muero xD Si algún dpia haces una historia, esa sería buen comienzo de trama! jaja! Por lo del hurón, cliché la verdad pero ya no tenía con quién más emparejarla xD desventajas del hecho de que no haya muchos personajes masculinos en la historia :v pero descuida que no se verá mucho de él, de seguro la primera vez q salga será a la vez su última (lo unico q no lamento es matarlo de una digna forma... para otra historia sera :v) Que bueno q te gustó la Fate-cotidiana :D pensé que sería un cambio extremo Gracias x tu review y saludos!

**Konami: **Espero que te haya gustado la mini sorpresa xD esa parte la edité demasiadas veces xDD por lo de sádica eso me quedó bien claro jaja! por lo de HOTD fue xq necesitaban al típico prota de ecchi que sea más idiota que bob esponja xD aunq tb esperaba que se lo comieran bn lindo pero no paso :/ para eso existen los fics(? :v matamos al idiota y hacemos un SaekoxRei :v jajaja okno, la víctima aparecerá pronto descuida y ten mucha paciencia xD espero que te haya servido las enseñanzas de Milán :v jajaja Gracias x el review :3Saludos!

Ya saben el día, así que nos leemos el domingo :D saludos y abrazotes! n.n/


	12. Ella también?

Domingo! mi día favorito, saben por qué? Porque duermo todo el santo dia! wajajajaa oknoo, xq es domingo de actualización :v, de hecho hasta yo me emociono por subir los capitulos xD espero que les sigan gustando :3 Este en especial tendrá un poco de la poesía que tenía planeada para el festival pero no me resisti D: xD por cierto haré lo mejor porque ese festival sea digno! xDDD pero eso lo verán el próximo domingo :D El título dice mucho, pero recuerden, hay muchas ellas! xDD disfruten el cap! como siempre un inmenso agradecimiento a los que siguen la historia :D Saludos!

_Don conciencia_

**Importante:** Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo el crédito a sus respectivos dueños, lo único mío es este desastre de historia ;D

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**¿Ella también?**

* * *

Caminando 'tranquilamente' a la parada noto algo…

Nanoha está demasiado callada…

Pero además de callada la noto con el ceño fruncido, como si algo en sus pensamientos la fastidiara…

¿Se olvidó de algo en su curso?

-"¿Nanoha?" –veamos si así sale de su ensoñación. Hasta veo a Hayate y Carim regresando a ver a pesar de estar un tanto adelantadas, en sus miradas puedo ver un '¡Haz algo!' insistente.

-"¿Sí…Fate…-chan?" - ¿Intentó decir mi nombre sin el mote cariñoso?... ¿Para que intentaría eso?... cada vez entiendo menos, agh.

-"Emmm, ¿te sientes bien?... te noto muy callada… ¿acaso has olvidado algo en tu curso?" –porque si no es eso no sé que más sea…

-"¿Eh?... ¡No!...e-etto, es solo que estaba pensando en ciertas cosas" –finaliza mientras sus ojos buscan en los míos algo…

Algo que no tengo ni idea de que sea…

¡Oh vamos! ¿Alguien me puede dar alguna pista?

¡Y no, no soy densa, solo que tampoco soy adivina para saber que piensa!

Aunque ahora pareciera que me quiere decir algo.

-"E-etto, Fate-chan… ¿Te gustan las mujeres?" –oh… ¿¡QUÉ!?

-"¿A q-qué vi-viene esa p-pregunta?" –trágame tierra…trágame tierra…trágame tierra…

-"Es que… por lo que vi con Signum-san" –no sé si fui yo o de verdad Nanoha dijo casi escupiendo su nombre… ¿La conoce de antes y no le cae bien? –"Y por el tartamudeo de Fate-chan…pensé…pensé que quizás no te sea indiferente…" –mmm… ¿Me está diciendo pasiva?... ¡Eso no!… ¿Me está diciendo que cree que me gusta Signum? Ya…enserio no sé porque piensa eso.

-"Apenas y la conozco hoy" –ok…reírme nerviosa quita credibilidad pero ¡Salió solo!

-"Sí, pero… ¡pero…!" –Ahora parece un poco desesperada, vamos mal… ¿no?-"¡Yo me fijé en t-" –se corrigió de última hora… espera…así que la persona en la que se fijó ahora, empieza con T eh… maldito… -"E-en alguien a quién apenas conocí!... así que no es tan descabellado…" –me dice y baja la cabeza mientras escucho un pequeño bufido… aww…igual me acuerdo de desgraciado T.

-"Bieeen…e-etto…puede ser" –le digo y ella levanta tan rápido la cabeza que por un momento pienso que se le va a salir por el brusco movimiento…por su cara creo…CREO…que me malinterpretó –"Digo, puede ser que si pase algo como lo que dijiste –me aclaro un poco la garganta- pero ese no es mi caso…"

-"Oh" –la veo llevarse una mano al pecho y sonreír levemente… de verdad que las mujeres somos un enigma, aunque más ella, ella pasa de la tristeza al desespero y de ahí a la tranquilidad en menos de un pestañeo…wow… -"Aun así no respondiste a mi primera pregunta" - ¡Rayos!

Ahora que recuerdo se supone que tengo un par de amigas que están en frente ¿no?

Las veo y ellas parecen estar sorprendidas, supongo que por la pregunta, así que les pido ayuda con la mirada y ya veo a Hayate reírse.

-"Vamos Fate-chan, estamos en confianza así que… ¿Por qué no sales del closet de una buena vez?" - ¡Maldita! Le pedí ayuda y en vez de eso me hunde más… algún día me las pagará.

-"¡Hayate!" –Eso Carim, siempre eres mi salvación –"¿No ves que aún no está preparada?" –retiro lo dicho…

-"Nyahaha, ok eso responde mi pregunta" –la escucho reírse y siento fuego en mi cara. Ok en amigos puede ser todo lindo, pero no me imagino si es que fuese en familia…moriré… -"No tienes por qué avergonzarte Fate-chan, Hayate-chan tiene razón estás en confianza" –me sonríe y por un momento siento calma.

-"Ne, Nanoha-chan… ¿Me dirías la razón por la que aún no eres mi cuñada?" –sep…solo por un mísero momento…enserio empiezo a pensar que Carim está pasando mucho tiempo con Hayate…y me vale si son pareja.

-"E-etto… N-nyahaha, q-qué cosas dices Carim-chan" –escuché decir a mi angelito pero no alcancé a mirar su expresión ya que yo quedé hecho piedra…una a punto de ser lava a este paso…

-"JAJAJAJA, ¡esa es mi chica!" –Celebra mi castaña amiga mientras abraza a Carim por los hombros logrando que ella se ruborice –"Pero claramente sería culpa de nuestra Fate-chan" –decía mientras justo en ese instante llegamos a la parada, para bien mío porque enserio ya no sé en donde meter la cabeza… ¿¡Por qué carajo no me traga la tierra!?

-"¡Llegamos y yo me voy!" –anuncio mientras me giro decidida a agarrar el primer colectivo que pase aunque este no haya parado.

-"¿Te vas sin despedirte? Mira que le estás dando una mala impresión a Nanoha-chan…" –condenado mapache…pero solo por consideración le hago caso y me dispongo a despedirme aunque sea de mala gana.

-"H-hasta mañana Nanoha" –se me está haciendo costumbre el tartamudear por nada, aun así me acerco y le doy un rápido abrazo, aunque noté que ella estaba en un extraño estado de shock, ya que sonreía y estaba sonrojada al mismo tiempo ¿Ahora por qué será?... no estará pensando en desgraciado T ¿no?... Grrr –"Ve con cuidado Carim" –a pesar de todo no es su culpa, Hayate es mala influencia –"Piérdete mapache" –ahora sí me dispongo a retirarme lo más rápido que pueda mientras escucho la risita de la condenada castaña.

* * *

Al llegar a casa espero pacientemente a que Alicia salte en cualquier momento con su interrogatorio, pero no pasa, por lo que extrañada dejo mi maleta y subo a mi cuarto para ver si la encuentro metida a sus anchas de nuevo en mi cama.

Raro… no está…

En eso escucho una voz, parece ser ella hablando por teléfono…

-"Así es mamá, estamos bien, pero ya le digo que tengo sospechas de que mi pequeña Fate-chan está viendo a alguien…" - ¿Mamá?...espera… ¡Carajo Alicia!

-"¡Dame ese teléfono Alicia!" –La veo voltearse y casi se le salen los ojos –"¿¡Qué le andas contando a mamá!?" –exijo a punto de taclearla por ese teléfono.

-"¿La escuchas mamá? ¡Está claro que actúa así porque es verdad! ¡Mi Fate-chan está creciendo mamiii y no quierooo!" - ¿Por qué a mí, Yisus?

Entre correteaderas alcanzo a quitarle el teléfono de las manos y la aparto tomándola de la cabeza mientras acerco el teléfono a mi oreja donde escucho las risitas de mamá.

-"Mamá, no le creas nada de lo que te haya dicho… ¡Son sus celos los que hablan! ¡Y eso ya está rarito!" –agrego con cierto dramatismo eso último haciendo reír aún más a mamá, pero la escucho aclararse un poco la garganta…me va a decir algo…

-"Pero mira que no me molestaría que ya tengas novio, de hecho me alegraría…" –al fondo escucho a papá quejarse, un '¡Silencio Clyde!', el sonido de algo siendo arrojado y un golpe seco –"ya me iba horrorizando ante la idea de que mi bebé se vuelva una de esas viejas amargadas que coleccionan gatos" –Ya…gracias mamá.

-"¡Mamá!" –ya enserio… ¿¡Qué tienes conmigo Yisus!?

-"Ya Fate-chan… pero hay algo que me dijo Ali que te quiero preguntar, ¿Es cierto que estás llegando más tarde de lo habitual y saliendo más temprano de casa?" –ok…eso me tomó de sorpresa…momento de shock ya ni los pataleos de Alicia para que quite mi mano de su cabeza me interesan…

-"¡Mamá, quedó de piedra y se está sonrojandooo!" –dice mi metiche hermana mayor con un tono de niñita chismosa… Grrr

-"¡Vaya! Así que además de ser cierto en verdad estás viendo a alguien eh… ¿Cuándo me presentas al afortunado?" –ay no… ¿Ahora qué le digo?...

_Respira rubita, vamos inhala…exhala…inhala…exhala…_

¡Sirve para algo mejor y dime qué le digo!

_¡Desagradecida!... ash, pero bueno…a ver… ¿y si le dices lo mismo que le dijiste a Alicia?_

¿Lo del castigo? Mmm…eso explicaría lo de salir temprano… ¿Y lo de llegar más tarde?

_Pues…pues… Fuera de servicio, por favor intente más tarde…_

¡Oye!

-"¿Y bien Fate-chan?" –me recuerda mamá, ni modo a lo que salga…

-"E-etto no es lo que piensas mamá, pasa que estoy saliendo más temprano porque no quiero que me vuelvan a castigar por llegar atrasada…" –bieeen…piensa en lo siguiente…piensa…

-"Así que te han castigado antes…hablamos de eso cuando vaya, ahora ¿por qué llegas más tarde?" –me dice mamá en cierto tono autoritario pero divertido al mismo tiempo, solo ella logra combinar los dos e imponer respeto.

-"E-eso es porque…" –mmm… -"E-estoy repasando p-para el festival cultural" - ¿Será que me cree? No se me ocurrió más… siento que lamentaré esto…

-"¡Oh vaya! ¿Y qué tienes que hacer para ese día?" –me pregunta interesada aunque no estoy segura si me creyó realmente…

-"En la presentación del área de Literatura…t-tengo que d-declamar" –y ahí va mi sonrojo traicionero y Alicia por fin a dejado de patalear para prestarme más atención.

-"¿Y por qué no me habías contado eso antes? ¡Dejaste que piense que me estabas poniendo los cuernos!" –Bieeen…se ganó un buen golpe en la cabeza –"¡Auch! ¿Era necesaria la violencia?"

-"¡SHH! ¡Y no lo quiero repetir!"

-"¡Eso es muy bueno mi amor! Hablé con tu papá y vamos a ir a verte en tu presentación ¿qué te parece cariño?" –ay no… sabía que lo lamentaría… ya está, en ese día está fijada mi muerte…

-"¡Yo también iré, así tenga que pedir permiso para salir más temprano del trabajo!" –agrega Alicia…

Ya…

Creo que me empezó a doler la cabeza…

-"Me parece bien mamá, los espero ese día, yo me iré a la cama estoy cansada" –y es verdad hasta creo que se percibió en mi tono… ya siento pinchazos en mis sienes.

-"Está bien Fate-chan, ve a descansar que sí se te escucha cansadita, muchos besitos y abrazos duerme bien mi niña" –se despide mamá y le paso el teléfono a Alicia…

-"Ya esperamos su llegada, que descansen y cuídense bastante los queremos" –escuché despedirse a mi enano tormento hogareño mientras yo me dirigía hacia mi cuarto en completo estado zombie.

* * *

Llego a nuestro lugar de encuentro aún cansada emocionalmente y rogando porque este día vaya mejor.

Veo a Nanoha esperarme, lo bueno es que no está llorando ni deprimida como la vi ayer, sino me valía poco si aún quiere a su novio, me hubiese encargado personalmente de colgarlo por las…

-"¡Fate-chan! Has llegado más pronto" –me saluda con una enorme sonrisa mi dulce angelito y eso es suficiente para que se me olvide cualquier otra cosa.

-"Nanoha… ¿no será que eres tú la que está llegando un poco más tarde cada vez?" –le pregunto juguetona.

-"Nyahaha, no lo creo, a mí no se me pegan las sábanas" –me decía también divertida mientras iniciábamos la caminata hacia el instituto.

-"¿Estás sugiriendo que a mí sí?" –le respondo con falsa indignación y un puchero.

-"No… pero si así se identifica Fate-chan, no tengo nada que agregar" –vaya… estamos juguetonas esta tarde eh…

-"Bueno, pero como te lo dije una vez, soy irresistible, por lo tanto las sábanas también me aman y no quieren soltarme de vez en cuando" –agrego mientras le guiño el ojo y saco la lengua.

-"Irresistible hasta para las sábanas eh… no sé si ponerme celosa" –me decía y un sonrojo salvaje aparece en mis mejillas.

-"¿S-sí?...Pues si quieres… después de todo los celos son gratis (¿?" –agrego aún con un sonrojo, nos vemos por un momento y nos soltamos a reír…

Y a partir de aquí se forma un silencio cómodo, de esos que estoy empezando a amar… ¿Acaso puede mejorar?

-"Ne, Fate-chan…e-etto ¿te importa si…" –dijo de repente mi angelito pelirrojo mientras veía a un costado.

-"¿Qué cosa?" –le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-"¿S-si vamosdelamanodenuevo?" –Ehh… ¿Qué?

-"A ver angelito, ve más despacio que no te entendí nada…" - ¡Rayos! Se me escapó… espero que no se moleste…

-"¿A-angelito?" –me preguntaba confusa… sabía que la regué, tierra trágame…

-"E-etto, perdón, si te molesta no te diré así, solo salió…" –alguien que me dé una cachetada por favor.

-"¡No!... ¡Digo sí!... Ash… decía que… n-no me importaría que m-me digas así… d-de hecho m-me gusta" –terminó sonrojada y hablando bajito por lo que no escuché muy bien que dijo al último… más importante… ¡Me dio permiso de decirle así! Siento que bailaría en este mismo instante.

-"Oh, entonces si no te molesta… ¿me repites lo de antes…angelito?" –ahh se siente mucho mejor decirlo que solo pensarlo…

-"E-está bien… me preguntaba si…" - ¿Si…? –"Te importaría q-que…" - ¿Qué…? Oh vamos ¿Se me hará costumbre esto? –"Vayamos d-de la m-mano de nuevo…así…así como ayer" -… PUF… Falla en el sistema, reiniciando… -"¿Fate-chan, te molesta la idea?" –me decía y en sus ojitos se veía la duda.

_¡Ya deja la tontera y dile que sí tarada!_

-"N-no hay problema" –respondo como puedo y momentos después sentí la calidez de su mano en la mía.

Y ahí va de nuevo ese lindo silencio… ahh… como me encantaría que no acabara nunca, ya hasta siento una boba sonrisa en mi cara…

-"Fate-chan…" – ¡Agh!, ¿no se puede por lo menos cinco minutos más?... volteo a ver y me encuentro con mi peli-morada amiga quien me está viendo un tanto seria y triste ¿Le pasa algo?... A su lado veo a su hermanita y a (la que recién me entero) su novia, ahora que las veo de hecho si se nota un poco más, ya que esas miraditas de amor se les escapan a ratos –"¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?" –me pedía y sería grosero decirle que no, aunque no quisiera soltar la mano de Nanoha y como quien me lee el pensamiento me la aprieta un poquito.

-"¡Nanoha-chan! Dime, ¿tienes todos los deberes?" –Entraba a la conversación la peli-azul –"Porque me harías un inmenso favor al ayudarme en matemáticas" –le pedía mientras juntaba las manos en frente de su rostro.

-"¿Y por qué no me lo pediste a mí, Subaru?" –agregaba la otra pelirroja un poco… ¿celosa?

-"¡P-pero sí te lo pedí Tea! Tú no quisiste ayudarme" –le respondía con un puchero, je, divertido este par…

-"N-no es como si n-no haya querido…solo estaba ocupada" –agregaba Teana mientras se sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada…ohh… tsundere… muahaha.

-"Ya, ya, ¿qué tal te parece si te ayudamos las dos?" –decía mediadora mi angelito.

-"¿Y bien Fate-chan?... No tomará mucho tiempo, por favor" –me volvía a preguntar esta vez cabizbaja mi compañera y aquí es donde quisiera no verla así.

-"Descuida que te cuidamos a la nena Fate-chan" –agregaba Subaru sorprendiéndome y en ese mismo instante veo a Teana darle un buen codazo al parecer de la misma escuela que los de Carim.

-"Esta bien… ¿vamos?" –le decía mientras soltaba muuuy lentamente la mano de Nanoha, me despedía con la mirada y me alejaba un poco acompañando a mi compañera. Ya cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos me decidí a preguntarle, ya que la notaba inquieta –"¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo, Ginga?"

-"E-etto… primero… ¿Verossa y tú son algo?" –mentalmente me pego en la frente, ya es segunda vez…

-"No, ¿cómo crees?" –le pregunto y logro que en mi voz se note mi consternación…

¡Que se sepa que ese galán de cuarta y yo no somos nada!

-"Oh, bueno" –parece que ahora está un poco más animada… ¿No será que ella quiere algo con Verossa?... mmm… -"Y-yo, la verdad quiero decirte algo pero…" –se interrumpe y ve hacia adelante, cuando hago lo mismo, noto que estamos ya muy cerca del instituto –"Quisiera decírtelo cuánto antes, tengo cierto presentimiento" –ahora la veo fruncir un poco el ceño –"Pero no creo que sea el lugar ni la hora adecuada, ni estoy muy preparada, por lo que, quisiera que hablemos en el día del festival, antes de tu presentación… ¿podemos?" –me suplicaba con la mirada y me entró la curiosidad por saber qué es lo que me dirá.

¿Qué tienen los festivales?

-"Me parece bien" –le sonrío y paramos en la puerta del instituto esperando por las tres compañeritas. Al verlas ya acercándose por el rabillo del ojo veo a Ginga tensarse un poco, como si estuviera nerviosa o pensara en algo, veo a Nanoha y parece estar seria mirando hacia algún lado cerca de mí… ¿o es a Ginga?... cuando regreso a ver a mi compañera aprecio una sonrisa traviesa y un mensaje en sus ojos que no logro descifrar mientras se da la vuelta hacia mí.

-"Nos vemos más tarde Fate-chan, no entraré las primeras dos horas también tengo que hacer algo para el festival" –me dice y rápidamente se puso de puntillas dejándome helada al despedirse con un beso, no en la mejilla, sino muy cerca de mis labios. Cuando me doy cuenta ella ya se había perdido entre los pasillos del instituto, al girarme por respuestas veo a Subaru y Teana con los ojos como platos, y a Nanoha supremamente roja, pero de un momento a otro entró rápidamente al instituto sin despedirse.

-"¡Vaya, eso no me esperaba de Gin-nee! Ya quisiera hacer lo mismo…" –decía la peli-azul aún en shock pero mirando a su pelirroja que se puso como tomate en menos de dos segundos.

-"¡B-baka!" –dijo, la golpeo y se fue bufando y a paso rápido.

-"¡Espera Tea, no te pongas así!" –Se disponía a seguir a su pareja pero antes paro cerca de mí –"Hasta más tarde Fate-san" –y se fue corriendo…

Me giré para entrar y reparé en la, ya conocida, intensa mirada de Signum quién estaba apoyada en un árbol cerca de la entrada, supongo por su ceño increíblemente fruncido que también vio toda la escena, se incorporó y también desapareció entre los pasillos, dejándome más perdida…

Ahora no sé en qué momento llegué a mi curso, pero seguía demasiado perdida en mis pensamientos, tanto que ni respondí a las preguntas de Hayate y Carim. Llegado a un momento, reaccioné y solo logré decir un escueto 'En la salida hablamos'

* * *

Hora del repaso, me encuentro en el auditorio que nos corresponde junto con mis compañeras en esta presentación, comentando y riendo de vez en cuando.

De cierta manera estar aquí me da cierta paz y al mismo tiempo me pone nerviosa.

¿Sé preguntan por qué?

Simple, por dos cosas:

1.- Estar aquí es un recuerdo constante de la presentación, por lo que obviamente me tiene de los nervios la idea de que me salga mal.

Y como agregado

2.- La insistente mirada de Signum sobre mí, es como si le encantara ponerme nerviosa.

Cada que regreso a ver a Signum logro distinguir un destello de desafío a no sé quién. Esta vez de tanta insistencia en mi nuca, regresé de nuevo la mirada y ella… ¡Me guiñó un ojo!

-"Muy bien, ya que estamos todas lo mejor es empezar" –afortunadamente Alpine-sensei llamó la atención de todos y la peli-rosa no reparó en mi furioso sonrojo.

_¡Ara! Novedad… sí eres pasiva, ¡JA!_

¡Carajo!

-"Como motivación y cierta guía Testarossa-sensei y yo decidimos iniciar con una demostración de cómo transmitir el sentimiento impreso en forma de poema" –una buena noticia, la verdad me encantaría escuchar a Alpine-sensei –"Una por una claro, esta vez le tocó a Testarossa-sensei iniciar después de haber perdido en el piedra, papel o tijeras" –agregaba divertida Alpine-sensei mientras reparo en que Testarossa-sensei se acaba de sonrojar por la vergüenza. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no reír tanto por la cara de la sensei como de sus métodos "democráticos".

-"Gracias por la introducción Alpine-sensei" –se aclaraba un poco la garganta nuestra peli-morada sensei mientras le dirigía una mirada de chistosa advertencia a mi sensei –"Para empezar, tienen que saber que a un poema no se lo lee" -¿Ah? –"Si no que... se lo siente, con cada parte de su ser, solo de esa manera se logra transmitir todo el profundo mensaje en forma de lírica" –wow…-"Recuerden que después les tocará a ustedes a sí que pongan mucha atención" –empezaba Testarossa-sensei, como 'entrando en personaje' y apenas abrió la boca, la admiración llegó sola…

_Una flauta llora en la dormida  
soledad de la noche silenciosa  
una flauta perdida,  
misteriosa y doliente,  
cuya voz aterida  
llega como una blanca mariposa  
y se posa  
en mi herida  
dulcemente…_

Ni bien empieza y ya empiezo a sentirme totalmente hipnotizada de su dulce voz y sus gestos…

_¡Vaga y desgarradora  
melodía,  
la que la flauta llora  
en la noche sombría!_

_Ave ciega y oscura  
del sentimiento  
que inspiraste el grito de ternura  
que hasta mi corazón llega en el viento,  
murmura  
tus trémulas escalas  
de secreta amargura  
y pliega la fatiga de tus alas  
sobre mi desventura._

_Suene tu ritmo cadencioso y flébil  
en la noche serena;  
mi alma es también como una flauta débil  
que gusta del amparo de la noche  
para hacer el derroche  
de su pena…_

_La flauta melodiosa  
sigue tañendo lánguida su queja,  
y se aleja… se aleja…  
en la noche dormida y silenciosa.*_

Termina Testarossa-sensei y no sé si pueda tener más abierta mi boca, ha sido demasiado bueno, transmitía tanto por su rostro, manos y voz que…WOW…

Todo queda en silencio por buenos minutos… hasta que se escuchan ciertos pequeños sollozos de la pequeña Caro-chan, a su lado Shamal-san y Schach intentan reconfortarla un poco aunque ellas también tenían un tanto acuosos los ojos, Lutecia-chan estaba como yo, con la mandíbula hasta el piso, y Signum… bueno Signum seguía estoica como siempre ahora me pregunto si será así para declamar…

-"B-bueno chicas, ¿qué les ha parecido? ¡A que Testarossa-sensei es genial!" –salía de la nada Alpine-sensei mientras se limpiaba unas pequeñas lagrimitas.

-"D-deja eso Megane, y te toca, sé buen ejemplo para nuestras sucesoras" –agregaba y nos guiñaba el ojo a todas. Inevitablemente se me escapó una pequeña sonrisa.

-"No seas aguafiestas Precia, además te estás llevando todas las luces del escenario" –le respondía juguetona mi sensei y recién reparo en la familiaridad con la que se tratan, parecen amigas de toda la vida –"Bueno, sigamos, este va a ser más corto que el de Testarossa-sensei, pero no por lo mismo se le va a quitar el sentimiento, aprendan esto para quienes elijan poemas un poco cortos" –terminaba y tal como hizo Testarossa-sensei antes que ella, también 'entrando en personaje' empezó el poema…

_Tarde glacial de lluvia y de monotonía  
Tú, tras de los cristales del florido balcón,  
con la mirada náufraga en la gris lejanía  
vas deshojando lentamente el corazón._

_Ruedan mustios los pétalos. Tedio, melancolía,  
desencanto… te dicen trémulos al caer;  
y tu incierta mirada, como una ave sombría  
abate el vuelo sobre las ruinas del ayer._

_Canta la lluvia armónica. Bajo la tarde mustia  
muere tu postrer sueño como una flor de angustia,  
y, en tanto que a lo lejos preludia la oración._

_Sagrada del crepúsculo la voz de una campana,  
tú rezas la doliente letanía verleniana:  
como llueve en las calles, llora en mi corazón.**_

Termina Alpine-sensei y el silencio no fue tan largo como con Testarossa-sensei porque esta vez Caro-chan sí se soltó a llorar a baba y moco (resultó muy sensible la pequeña), Shamal-san y Schach lloraban con ella pero no tan exagerado, Lutecia-chan y yo nos miramos como en una lucha de quien tenía los ojos más acuosos y Signum… ay… Signum seguía siendo Signum.

-"Parece que las hicimos llorar Precia" –escuché decir a mi sensei y pude encontrar cierto tono de diversión.

-"Pero que sensibles… supongo eso es bueno…" –le respondía pero al rato miró a Signum y les juro que la escuché suspirar con cansancio –"Aún así tenemos trabajo"

Ahora sí, en definitiva Testarossa-sensei también se ganó mi admiración, ciertamente me da mucho más gusto trabajar junto a ella.

Cuando la pequeña peli-rosada se calmó lo suficiente (porque aún escuchaba como olfateaba tiernamente) junto con Shamal-san y Schach, todas nos dispusimos a buscar nuestros poemas entre los libros que nos habían recomendado nuestras sensei.

Estaba concentrada leyendo un libro de pura poesía del desengaño realmente considerando la opción de escoger una cuando escucho a Testarossa-sensei exclamar un poco sorprendida y segundos después llamarme.

-"Testarossa-san… mmm primero que nada se me hace un tanto gracioso llamarla así, ¿me permitiría referirme a usted por su nombre?" –Me dice y yo solo asiento curiosa de lo que tenga que decir, claro reparando también en la presencia de Signum a un lado suyo –"Gracias, ahora Fate-san… ¿Estaría dispuesta a ser pareja de Signum-san?" –mmm… por mí no hay proble- … espere ¿¡QUÉ!?

-"¿¡EH!?"

-"¡Vaya! Parece que me malinterpretó" –se reía sutilmente nuestra peli-morada sensei, mientras Signum se sonrojó apenas, ahora la confusión llegó a mi rostro –"Me refería a que si no es problema para usted declamar en conjunto con su compañera, ella ha elegido un poema que puede ser dividido en dos partes para darle una perspectiva un tanto más interesante y me ha pedido el permiso para declamarlo con usted como su compañera… ¿Estaría usted dispuesta?" –ahh…ahora entiendo todo… pero su mirada no deja de ponerme nerviosa, mucho peor si tendré que pasar ahora mucho más tiempo con ella.

-"Pues…" –me iba a negar rotundamente pero en cuanto vi a Signum fue como que… ¿¡Cómo carajo tan estoica persona logra hacer tremenda carita de cachorrito abandonado!? ¿¡CÓMO!? –"No tengo ningún problema…" –le respondo resignada.

-"Perfecto, entonces pueden empezar" –nos decía con una sonrisa nuestra sensei mientras se alejaba.

-"Espero llevarnos _muy bien _de ahora en adelante Fate" –ay dios…

* * *

Ya era hora de salida, Aria desapareció loca por buscar a su novio, dejándome a solas con Carim y Hayate quienes me veían interrogantes.

-"Y bien… ¿Algo que contar?" –saltaba al fin el mapache.

-"Has estado muy pensativa en todo este día Fate-chan" –agregaba mi rubia amiga.

-"Ya… ¿por dónde empiezo?" –digo mientras nos acercamos a la puerta esperando ver a Nanoha pero esta no se encontraba por ningún lado, por lo que termino por resignarme más.

-"¿La estás buscando?... No está, ella se fue más temprano con permiso médico, así nos informó Subaru-chan quien fue al curso, a pedido de Nanoha-chan, mientras tú estabas en el repaso" –me decía Carim respondiendo mis pensamientos y ahora siento preocupación por su estado.

-"Espero que no sea nada grave" –si le pasara algo de seguro me muero… ay no…que cursi me he vuelto… ¿Qué me has hecho, angelito?

-"No lo creo, pero reitero ¿No tienes algo que contar?" –me recuerda impaciente Hayate.

-"Agh está bien, mi día empezó bien, hasta casi llego de la mano de Nanoha" –sonrisa boba y Hayate me mira alzando las cejas mientras Carim parece muy interesada –"Pero después llegó Ginga y con ella estaban Subaru y Teana por lo que nos interrumpieron, además Ginga me dijo que tiene algo que decirme en el día del festival" –ahora ambas ponen cara de circunstancia mientras se miran confirmando algo que no sé –"Se despidió con un beso en la comisura de mis labios" –recuerdo confusa –"Nanoha se fue rápidamente… ahora que lo pienso capaz que desde ese momento se sintió muy mal" –reflexiono pero no sé porque ese par me está viendo con cara de un irónico '¿Enserio?' –"Además Signum estaba en la entrada y también lo vio" –y para terminar –"Por cierto ahora tengo que ser su pareja en la declamación" –momento de silencio y hasta ya escucho los cri, cri, cri… hasta que Hayate explota de risa y Carim intenta calmarla un poco divertida.

-"Ay no Fate-chan ¿Por qué no hacen tu historia una trama de drama coreano? ¡De seguro la aceptan enseguida!" –Seguía partiéndose de risa la castaña pero de un momento a otro se calmó y me miró –"La pobre Nanoha-chan debe estar que se muere de los celos" - ¿Ah?

-"¿Ahora qué te fumaste mapache?"

-"Claro, claro, me olvidé que estoy hablando con la reina de la densidad" -¡Hey!

-"¡Qué no soy densa!"

_¿Enserio?_

_-_"¿Enserio?" –dijeron los tres al unísono…ok…

-"¡Bueno ya!... ¡Pero no mucho!" –las escucho suspirar y a Hayate mirando a Carim como pidiendo permiso, que ella concedió.

-"Normalmente dejaríamos que las cosas vayan por su curso, pero teníamos que darte este empujoncito ya que a la que queremos de cuñada es a Nanoha, ¿cierto amor?" –ahora me perdí…pero aww, sigo diciendo que se ven muy tiernas juntas.

-"Así es cariño" –primera vez que escucho a Carim así de cariñosa –"explícaselo suave que no queremos que se le quemen las neuronas" –decía dulcemente…insisto está pasando mucho tiempo con Hayate.

-"Verás Fate-chan, lo que hemos notado en el ÚNICO día en que fuimos con ustedes es claramente que…" - ¿Qué tienen todos con las pausas dramáticas? –"A Nanoha-chan tu también le gustas" –soltó la bomba y…

-"Hayate deja las drogas que te hacen mal" –mi amiga se volvió loca.

-"¿Enserio no lo has notado Fate-chan?" –me dice sorprendida Carim, ¿acaso comparten también las drogas?

-"No es posible, ella tiene novio" –lo digo segura.

-"¿No habías dicho que tienen ciertos problemas?" –siii, perooo…

-"Además me dijo que le gusta otra persona y sospecho que el nombre de esa persona empieza con T" –como olvidar esa parte del día…Grrr

-"Espera, ¿te dijo que le gusta alguien que no es su novio?" –Me dice sorprendida Hayate, quizás ya entró en razón –"¿Cómo te lo dijo?"

-"Primero me preguntó si creía posible que alguien se fijara en una persona a quien recién conoce" –hago memoria… -"Oh dios mío…"

-"¿Ya te diste cuenta?" –dijeron al unísono.

-"Sí…" –ahora todo tiene sentido…-"¡Ese maldito apareció recién! Se lo preguntaré a Subaru o a Teana de seguro lo identifican rápido"

-"¡Carajo mujer! Está hablando de ti, ella no ha conocido a alguien más recientemente o ¿acaso la has visto con alguien?" –wow al parecer el mapache está con rabia.

-"Pues no…" –ahora que lo dice…dios, tiene razón… -"Así no le podré preguntar a Subaru y Teana, de seguro ese desgraciado debe ser algún vecino"

-"No puede ser cierto" –decía mi rubia amiga mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz y Hayate ya se daba contra la pared… ¿Ahora qué les pasa?

-"A ver Fate-chan, ¿cómo sabes que estás enamorada?" - ¿Eso a que viene?

-"Pues, cuando la veo me sonrojo" –esos traicioneros siempre salen cuando menos lo pienso.

-"A ella también la has visto sonrojada ¿no?" –Pues sí, se ve muy linda…je, je, je –"¿Quién ha estado a lado de ella en todos esos caso?" –mmm solo la he visto las veces que estamos juntas… ¿y?

-"Pues yo… ¿y?"

-"Eres caso fuerte querida" –decía cansada –"¿Cómo más sabes que estás enamorada? Suéltalo todo…"

-"Mmm, sonrío mucho, me pongo de mejor humor, tartamudeo, trato de tenerla cerca, la busco, me pone nerviosa pero feliz, el corazón se me vuelve loco cuando la veo y me preocupo por su felicidad o salud"

-"Aww, que linda" –dicen ambas y ahí va mi sonrojo. Hayate carraspea…

-"Pero como seguía, la has visto sonreír mucho y estar de buen humor cuando… ¿?" –Bajamos juntas al instituto –"Ella ha tartamudeado ¿cierto?" –Aww cuando me pidió que vayamos de la mano fue tan linda –"¿A quién busca?" –Pues ni idea, más veces la he visto esperando por mí a la salida –"La has visto preocupada ¿cierto? ¿Por qué fue?" –Por mis ojeras de panda hace unos días, hasta hizo una escenita, je –"De seguro que has respondido a todas mis preguntas… ¿y bien?"

-"Es todo un amor con sus amigas" –tan linda ella…

-"Ya…" –se frota las sienes y ya estamos a punto de llegar a la parada –"Pero de seguro hay un denominador común en todas tus respuestas, como deber tienes que encontrar ese denominador común, cuando lo hagas sabrás 'quién le gusta' y mañana nos dices" –agrega mientras se despide junto con Carim.

Pensativa llegué a casa, saludé a Alicia quien esta vez no me hizo berrinche ya que llegue 'temprano'.

Al tumbarme en la cama me quedé mirando el techo y rememorando…

_¿Quién ha estado a su lado mientras sonríe y ríe?... _Yo

_¿A quién busca?... _A mí, en las salidas.

_¿Por quién se preocupa?... _Por mí…

_¿Quién la hace tartamudear y sonrojar?..._ Yo…me paso de malota, jue.

_¿Quién la pone nerviosa?... _Pues...creo que yo...

_Haber rubita, si ya viste las respuestas, ¿Quién se repite?_

Pues yo… ¿y?

_Y si se repetía una persona significaba que… ¿Quién es la persona que le gusta?_

_Procesando…_

¡YO!

-"¡OH POR DIOS YO TAMBIÉN LE GUSTO!"

_¡AL FIN!_

-"¿¡A quién castro carajo!?" –ay Ali…

No sé si reírme o llorar…

* * *

Se viene más drama! o eso parece :v jaja! Ahora que hara nuestra querida Fate? la verdad es q ni yo lo se xD las ideas me vienen mientras escribo, no las pienso mucho, o si lo hago solo es por 5 segundos xD así como me pensé un buen tiempito como partir el poema que tengo para Signum y Fate :3 Por cierto ando traumada con el termino pasiva! gracias a una pagina en fb xDD y parece q se vio jajajaa me ire calmando con eso xD

Agrego también que mi momento cultural con los poemas debe ser señalado xD no vaya a ser q pasen por mios :v yo no escribo tan lindo :v okno xD resalto además de que el autor es de hecho alguien de mi país y tb de la ciudad donde nací jaja! me pasé de patriota :v

*Poema de Precia: El título es "_Emoción de una flauta en la noche" _de Ernesto Noboa y Caamaño  
**Poema de Megan: El título es "_Llueve" _del mismo autor n.n

Por un ratito me entró la loca idea de poner a Caro a declamar un poema de mi poetisa favorita, después me arrepentí y dije... no, Caro es muy inocente, se perderia su imagen xD

Ahora mi parte favorita *-*

**Fandy-chan: **Comparto idea de que Signum es muy directa y todo xDD la verdad iba a decir algo de una pareja pero sería hacer spoiler por lo que mejor me lo guardo, ya una amiga me quizo ahorcar cuando accidentalmente la spoilee u.u casi se quedan sin cap este domingo :v okno! xD Tranquila que puedes expresarte como mejor quieras, me encanta saber opiniones *-* Además si tienes excelentes ideas, pero construir diálogos escenarios es el reto de todo principiante :D yo sigo intentando escribir decente xD además confieso que una vez intenté hacer un fic de Toradora en mi cuaderno y salió hecho cacho! pero seguí intentanto y aquí me tienes :D si algun día te animas me encantaría leerlo n.n Saludos!

**Fan a Ciegas: **Que bueno que sigas viva! xDD Me encanta tenerlos aquí :3 jajaja yo adoro también a la Fate densa, me encantan los fics en los que ella es así xD le agarré gusto :3 y chocalas y que tb soy densa no me entero de nada hasta q me lo dicen...a cachetadas xD. Como me reí con tu historia! jajajajaja que tremendo...a ver...yo cuento que primeramente es la misma chica ella me pegó fuerte la verdad xDD era en epoca de examenes por lo tanto podiamos salir temprano, mis amigas y yo la vimos irse y todo pero ella tiene la mala maña de aparecer de la nada en cualquier momento xD por lo que adivinaras así pasó, yo estaba sentada conversando en las gradas con mis amigas, al frente tenía una vidriera por lo q vi a alguien acercarseme por la espalda y mi amiga dijo algo q no entendi, al siguiente segundo sentí a alguien abrazarme por los hombros y por detras, al darme la vuelta me llevo el mini infarto de q se trataba de ella preguntando sobre algo q se le perdio y no me soltó en un buen rato... pase la tarde casi histerica xDD Por las fotos, no las tengo D: nos leemos, Saludos!

**Konami: **Lo que importa es la opinion! jaja! que bueno q la pereza no alcanzo tus ganas de escribir un review ;) con lo de Signum mori xD xq de hecho una compañera se me acerco mientras veia un cap de MSLN en mi cel justo donde aparece ella y me dijo: "Es hombre o mujer?" LOL xD Salio natural? que bueno! ya dije q edite cientos de veces esa misma parte? xD Espero que hayas descansado :D Saludos!

**Yoshii: **Que bueno leerte de nuevo! :D espero que te siga gustando los cap ya mismo aparecera de poetisa nuestra querida Fate ;D hasta el próximo domingo Saludos!

Además bienvenidas/os **AiemVela y Bella **si han llegado hasta aca :D es un gusto tenerlas y que nos acompañen de largo ;) Saludos!

Como dije, me encanta saber de sus opiniones y las espero con ansias :3 que tengan una linda semana y nos leemos el próximo domingo :D


	13. Festival pero de situaciones

Domingo de nuevo! y he aquí el capitulo de hoy el cual es el más largo que haya escrito jamás! y tiene de todo xDDD espero que les guste :3 mas romance para quien ya lo esperaba! Me pase hasta las 4 escribiendo este cap jajajaa tenia que terminarlo ahora de mañana xD Además estuve leyendo mi historia desde el principio y me dije "WOW si que he aprendido mucho" :3 jajajja y es verdad. Como siempre un agradecimeinto enorme a quienes siguen leyendo la historia Saludos! :3

_Conciencia_

Mensaje de texto

_**Flashback**_

**Importante: **Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertencen, todo el crédito a sus respectivos dueños, lo único mío es este desastre de historia :D

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Festival...pero de situaciones**

* * *

Nuevo día y estoy en el lugar de siempre esperando por Nanoha ya que extrañamente cuando llegué no estaba.

Me llena de nervios (más de los que ya tenía) si es verdad lo que concluí y yo también le gusto…

¿Qué debería hacer?

Regreso a ver mi reloj y ya han pasado veinte minutos a la hora en que siempre nos encontramos…

¿Le pasó algo? ¿Se encuentra bien? Ahora son esas preguntas las que hacen que me martillee la cabeza.

Lastimosamente si me quedo esperando llegaré tarde y el viejo de historia hará fiesta conmigo.

Lo siento angelito…

Vuelvo a recorrer el camino hacia el instituto, sola, me he acostumbrado tanto a ir con ella que me parece muy vacío…

¿¡Por qué no viene mi angelito!?

Ya me entran unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

Al llegar, veo el reloj y sep, volvió mi vieja costumbre de llegar cinco segundos antes que el vejete por lo que me lo encuentro en la puerta y el muy desgraciado pone una sonrisa maligna mientras se prepara para decirme algo.

-"Testarossa-san" –hasta arrastra las letras, se nota que lo está disfrutando –"de nuevo a sus andanzas ¿no?" –Cállese viejo feo –"sabía que no le iba a durar sus arranques de estudiante puntual" –ay si, ay sí, que malote. Lo veo girarse y alzar la cara como digna diva…

-"Viejo feo, ojalá y le muerda un perro…" - ¡Jum!

-"¿Qué dijo?" –se me escapó en voz baja pero parece que el viejo no ha sido tan sordo como creía.

-"Nah, que siga usted primero, sensei" –lo dejo pasar primero y cuando me da la espalda, pongo mi mejor cara de fastidio.

-"No crea que no la vi señorita, no va a entrar a mi clase queda castigada Testarossa-san" –me dice mientras sonríe como digno sucesor de Lucifer mientras se dispone a cerrar la puerta del curso, en cambio yo… creo que un poco más y se me salen los ojos de la cara ¿¡Acaso tiene ojos en la espalda!? –"Oh y como extra me tiene que presentar un ensayo de 40 hojas sobre las revoluciones mundiales" –me lleva la que me trajo…

Después de que el vejestorio me cerrara la puerta en la cara y ya sin saber qué hacer, me dispongo a dar vueltitas por el instituto como alma en pena.

Mi día no ha empezado muy bien, pero no puede ser peor…

-"Fate-chan, que gusto y que gozo para mis ojos el verte"

_¿No podías quedarte callada no?_

Agh…

-"Hola Verossa, ¿Por qué no estás en clase?" –si…Yisus me ama…

-"Pero que fría eres con tu futuro novio, ¿acaso ya me estás botando?" –espera… ¿Qué acaba de decir este engendro verdoso?

-"¿Perdón, qué?"

-"Perdonada, pero que no se repita cariño" –me dice mientras me guiña un ojo y me pasa un brazo por los hombros apegándome a él.

-"Verossa, ya basta. Esto no me hace ni la menor gracia ¿pararías tus jueguitos por favor?" –quiero que note el fastidio en mi voz. Que el día haya empezado tan mal (sin ver a mi angelito) me pone muy irritable. Por lo que me quito su brazo de mis hombros, lo aparto y me dispongo a retirarme.

-"¡NO! Espera… por favor" –me dice mientras me retiene por la muñeca, agh… ¿Ahora qué? –"Quiero hacer estas cosas bien, por lo que… ¿podríamos hablar en el festival? ¡Por favor! Hasta ese día no te haré ninguna…broma" –me decía, nop, más bien rogaba el peli-verde…

Ya enserio, ¿qué tienen todos con los festivales?

-"Agh, ya bien, hablamos ese día" –se me está tornando pesadito ese día y eso que ya es la próxima semana… ¿Un respiro? Nah ah, parece que es de esas otras cosas que no se han hecho para mí.

Sin darme cuenta, termino en frente del auditorio, supongo que no hay nadie por lo que sería perfecto para tener un momento de paz. Lo dije antes este lugar me da cierta calma más ahora que Signum no estará cerca con su insistente mirada.

Pero al abrir las puertas de nuestro salón de repaso me llevo una…grata sorpresa.

-"Oh, Shamal-san perdón, ¿te interrumpo en algo?"

Así es, la senpai más dulce de todo el colegio (o así la identifico yo) estaba parada sobre el escenario con un libro en una de sus manos y la otra a la altura de su pecho. Al parecer estaba repasando…

-"Tranquila Fate-chan" –me dice mientras sonríe tan dulcemente que de seguro a un diabético le daría un infarto –"En mi curso no tuvimos la primera hora debido a que nuestra sensei tuvo que asistir a una reunión de última hora, así que estaba aquí aprovechando para repasar, ya que nos queda poco tiempo" –empiezo a admirar a mi senpai, a mi ni se me ocurrió, terminé aquí solo por huir de un lanzado peli-verde –"Eso me recuerda, ¿Acaso Fate-chan tampoco tiene la primera hora?" –agrega curiosa y ladeando ligeramente la cabeza…aww que tierna.

-"E-etto… lo que pasa es que si tenía la primera hora" –ahora me está mirando más interrogante, cómo pidiendo explicaciones pero sin perder la dulzura –"pero llegué tarde…bueno ni tan tarde, solo cinco segundos antes de que llegue el sensei…pero Gaiz-sensei me odia así que buscó una buena excusa para dejarme afuera" –termino rascándome la cabeza.

-"Oh" –y aquí es donde escucho su risita… ¿Acaso todo debe ser dulce con esta chica? ¿Es eso legal? –"Conozco a Gaiz-sensei y te entiendo muy bien" –agrega mientras deja de reír y pone una graciosa cara de horror que tiene por resultado el hecho de que ambas nos soltáramos a reír –"Entonces ¿quisieras quedarte y así repasar juntas?" –oh eso me recuerda que Signum aún no me dice el nombre del poema ni nos dividimos los versos.

-"La oferta de quedarme la acepto gustosa, el problema está en que aún no sé el nombre del poema ni que parte toca aprenderme, con Signum…-san" –corrijo de último momento… Si no está, no se molesta ¿no?

-"Oh" –me dice y ahora parece un poco decaída pero no sé la razón –"perdón por la pregunta que te haré a continuación Fate-chan, pero esto es algo que tengo que saberlo" –me dice y me mira decidida por lo que solo me limito a asentir preparándome para cualquier cosa –"¿Signum no te es…indiferente?" –ok, ahora aprendí a que uno nunca va a estar lo suficientemente preparado para todo…

-"N-no la veo de esa manera" –el tartamudeo baja puntos pero me asombro por la seguridad que salió al último, pero siento en estos momentos curiosidad por su pregunta –"¿Por qué?"

-"Pues…" –sonrojo salvaje en sus mejillas…oh…-"Signum me gusta…desde hace mucho…pero…" –me asombra que lo haya dicho tan fácil y segura, debe ser ya bastante tiempo, ¿pero…? ¿Por qué siempre lo arruina un pero? –"Ella… no me ve de esa manera, le soy indiferente… aun así sigo intentando aunque ahora se haya fijado en ti, me preocupaba que le correspondas, se que suena malo pero…la sola idea de verla con alguien más me lastima, a pesar de que tenga que ver por su felicidad" –me dice y… ¡Ya siento un nudo en la garganta!

_¡Compórtate mujer! *snif, snif*_

A claro, tú si tienes el derecho a llorar como nena ¿no?

_¡Cállate! *snif*_

-"N-no me imagino cómo te debes sentir, Shamal-san, pero" –esta vez mi pero es bueno –"Yo sé que lograrás que se fije en ti, debe estar ciega para no hacerlo, después de todo eres una hermosa persona en todos los sentidos"

_Ya, ¿y ahora cómo te digo? ¿Doña Juana? ¿La que no se le escapa una? ¿La matadora? ¿Por la que todos/as suspiran?... ¿Cuál prefieres?_

¡Calladito te veías más bonito!

-"Ah, muchas gracias Fate-chan" –ahí veo regresar su dulce sonrisa por lo que es misión cumplida, a pesar de que ya sepa qué es lo que hay detrás de tanta dulzura –"No debo interpretar esto como un intento de enganche ¿no?" –me dice y a pesar de todo no reprimo una carcajada que la contagia, esta chica me inspira confianza, ahora que sé que ella también confía en mí.

-"Lo siento Shamal-san, pero no es de mi tipo" –añado y las risas aumentan –"además, ya me he fijado en alguien más" –añado con cierto sonrojo.

-"¡Vaya! Ahora supongo que puedo estar más tranquila" –me seguía el juego y cuando las risas pararon me entró otra duda.

-"Ne Shamal-san, ¿Qué poema has elegido?"

-"¿Quieres escucharlo? Quizás no sea tan buena como las sensei pero me estoy esforzando" –termina con una de sus sonrisas, de esas en las que inevitablemente las correspondes.

-"Sería todo un gusto"

-"Muy bien, ahí vamos" –dice y se prepara, apenas 'entra en personaje' ya me siento sumamente interesada…

_Se me va de los dedos la caricia sin causa, __  
se me va de los dedos... En el viento, al pasar,  
la caricia que vaga sin destino ni objeto,  
la caricia perdida ¿quién la recogerá?_

_Pude amar esta noche con piedad infinita,_  
_pude amar al primero que acertara a llegar._  
_Nadie llega. Están solos los floridos senderos._  
_La caricia perdida, rodará... rodará..._

_Si en los ojos te besan esta noche, viajero,_  
_si estremece las ramas un dulce suspirar,_  
_si te oprime los dedos una mano pequeña_  
_que te toma y te deja, que te logra y se va._

_Si no ves esa mano, ni esa boca que besa,_  
_si es el aire quien teje la ilusión de besar,_  
_oh, viajero, que tienes como el cielo los ojos,_  
_en el viento fundida, ¿me reconocerás?_

Se nota mucho que ha estado repasando y poniéndole ganas, me ha dejado sin palabras, así que solo atino a aplaudir sonriente, después me llega una revelación.

-"Entiendo que la sientas tanto y eso se transmite, simplemente me encantó" –hasta ya creo que-

-"¿Me ha quedado como anillo al dedo?" –Me roba el pensamiento y le doy la razón sorprendida –"Como nos dijeron las sensei, tenemos que sentir con cada parte de nuestro ser un poema, así que apenas lo encontré me dije 'Este es para mí', me alegra el haberle dado en el clavo" –termina emocionada y eso enternece, ¿Cómo es que Signum-san no le ha puesto un ojo encima?...Ahora me parece impensable.

-"Me sorprende, sin embargo, lo que me has contado, pero ahora pienso que si te escuchara declamar de esta manera de seguro caería rendida a tus pies" –le guiño un ojo juguetona y ella se sonroja apenas –"Y no es exageración, por si lo has pensado, le pones tanta pasión que es imposible no ponerte atención" –y no miento, cualquiera quedaría embobado y la sutil sensualidad de los versos ayuda bastante.

-"Tomaré en cuenta lo que dices… le pondré cien veces más empeño" –dice decidida, solo le falta levantar un puño al aire.

Y justo en este instante suena la campana.

-"Parece que se nos acabó el recreo Fate-chan" –me dice divertida y con una inmensa sonrisa que parece no se la quita nadie.

-"Muy cierto Shamal-san" –una última risita y nos despedimos hasta más tarde ya que nos veremos en los repasos.

Me dirijo a mi curso y en el camino me topo con Gaiz-sensei, contra todo pronóstico le sonrío abiertamente lo cual lo deja descolocado… ¿Qué esperaba, que le ponga mala cara para darme otro castigo? Pues… ganas no me faltan, pero no le daré el gusto, vejete feo ¡Jum!

-"¡Fate-chan! Por dios que ahora se pasó Gaiz-sensei" –me decía con cierto dramatismo mi rubia amiga mientras hacía como que me revisaba por todos lados en busca de rasguños… y claro que encontró uno…

-"Bieeen, Hayate ¿ves lo mismo que yo?" –ahora llamaba a un mapache a colación en cual quedaba igual de asombrado que su pareja, asombro que, como no, pasó a picardía.

-"Vaya Fate-chan, ¿tú no pierdes tiempo no? ¿Quién marcó tan lindo su territorio?" –me decía ya con su clásico movimiento de cejas y…

Bueno…

**_~Flashback~_**

**_¿Recuerdan que les dije alguna vez que cierta escena se repetiría?_**

**_Pues no soy bruja ni adivina…es solo que tengo buena intuición. Por lo tanto imagínense a una rubia enana persiguiendo por toda la casa a otra rubia atolondrada._**

**_¿Quién la manda a estar gritando sus descubrimientos?_**

**_-"¡Fate-chan! ¡EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE ME VAS A DECIR EL NOMBRE DE ESE DESGRACIADO!" –decía la rubia que bien pasaría por loli, mientras subían por enésima vez las gradas, solo que de la nada sacó un objeto…parece ser… ¿un zapato?_**

**_-"¡Ali, ya quieta! ¡No es para que te comportes así! ¡ADEMÁS SON SUPOSICIONES!" –mmm, aja sí._**

**_-"¡Me vale madres! ¡El hecho de que ya sospeches de alguien es mucho para mí! ¿¡Acaso estabas considerando la idea de ponerme los cuernos!?" –Decía totalmente fuera de sí mientras seguía a su hermana hasta el cuarto de sus padres, parece su punto preferido…para taclear a tu hermana hacia la cama… y darle zapatazos –"¡Me vas a decirlo sí o sí!"_**

**_-"Agh Ali ¡Ya cálmate por dios! ¿Crees que te diría quién es para que le hagas no se qué locuras?" –ya enserio ¿esta rubia piensa antes de hablar?_**

**_-"¿¡Encima lo estás defendiendo!?" –no, no lo creo._**

**_-"¡Ya, es oficial estás loca!" –decía nuestra rubia número dos ya consciente del peligro e intentando zafarse. _**

**_Cuando parecía haberlo logrado, nuestra rubia número uno (y hasta ahora no entiendo cómo) alargó el brazo y la jaló por el cuello de la camiseta de regreso a la cama._**

**_-"AUCH" –sonó y fue como un alto al fuego._**

**_Regla #76434 para juegos entre hermanos: Siempre tendrás que detener la travesura/broma/juego cuando uno de tus hermanos menores se queje de alguna dolencia._**

**_-Para hermanos mayores, es por el bien de evitar una regañada de tus padres por no cuidar a tu hermanito._**

**_-Para hermanos menores, es por el bien propio, siempre se sacará algún beneficio (entiéndase por chantaje al hermano mayor) con buenas ganancias (entiéndase por helados, golosinas o favores)_**

**_-Para hermanos de en medio… bueno, ni les hacen caso, así que no se hagan mucho rollo…_**

**_Ejem… Bueno…_**

**_¿Ya lo anotaron? Bien sigamos._**

**_-"¿Qué pasó Fate-chan?" –loli entrando en modo hermana mayor…nunca creí decir eso._**

**_-"Hiciste que me arda el cuello" –ahora se aparta un poco la camiseta –"¿Tengo algo?"_**

**_Si algo, se refiere a un rasguñón digno de 'gata fiera' que va desde tu garganta hasta casi llegar a la nuca pues…_**

**_Sí, tienes algo._**

**_-"E-etto…s-sí pero no es para tanto" –oh, tus nervios te delatan querida._**

**_-"No confío en ti" –uy, directo al orgullo._**

**_Vemos a la rubia número dos levantarse toda seria para ir hacia un espejo, y apenas vio su nuevo 'adorno', la histeria sería poco…_**

**_-"¿¡A esto le dices que no es para tanto!? ¿¡ENSERIO!? ¿¡CUÁL ES TU DEFINICIÓN DE 'NO ES PARA TANTO'!? ¡El que me viera de seguro pensaría otra cosa!...Y Hayate… ¡Ay Hayate va a gozar de lo lindo!... ¿¡Tierra por qué no me tragas!?" - ¿exagerado? Pues para nuestra querida Fate esto es el fin del mundo…_**

**_-"Mmm, a mí me parece sexy" –ya…_**

**_-"Dime que no dijiste eso" –ahora una de esas miradas que te pondrían a recapacitar sobre tu vida y…_**

**_-"Ok, entendí…yo no he dicho nada" –agregaba la loli mientras imitaba el movimiento de brazos de esos famosos pingüinos de una película animada._**

**_-"Lavarás sin queja los platos en todo lo que queda de semana, hasta que sea lunes de nuevo" –sentenciaba la menor y se retiraba a su cuarto._**

**_-"Aww, ¿enserio es para tanto?"_**

**_Para nuestra querida Fate, sí Ali… para ella sí._**

**_~Fin del Flashback~_**

-"Así que… ¿marcó territorio?" –me decía con voz contenida el mapache y noté a Carim tapándose con la mano la boca…tres segundos después estallaron y así, por reloj y sin exagerar, estuvieron riéndose en mi cara por exactamente 10 minutos y ya no sé cómo es que siguen vivas.

-"Lo bueno aquí es que ya te diste cuenta" –me decía Carim.

-"Algo es algo, ¿qué tal esa bajada al colegio? ¿Por qué se demoraron más?" –me recordaba y no pude evitar bajar un poco la cabeza.

-"Ella no estaba en el lugar de siempre, si me hice tarde fue por esperarla todo lo posible"

-"Eso…esta raro" –agregaba mi castaña amiga mientras me daba palmaditas en el hombro como si fuera consuelo alguno.

-"Ni siquiera sé si vino al instituto o no" –expongo mi duda y las dos parecen asentir.

-"¿La buscamos en receso?" –proponía Carim.

-"Lo que sea, pero quiero verla" –necesito mi dosis de angelitos, sino moriré.

-"Aww, que cursi te has vuelto amiga" –como no, el mapache.

-"Cállate"

* * *

Toca la campana y como no, los chicos se amontonan en la puerta desesperados por salir (de seguro a tragar lo que puedan del bar).

Mientras esperamos pacientemente a que la congestión pase.

Al salir agradezco un poco de aire fresco, en verdad que ya me hacía falta, como hemos tenido una prueba sorpresa en la hora de Física, el ambiente tuvo estragos.

Vamos que sí me entienden… mucho nerviosismo y concentración…ni con ventanas abiertas…

-"Uff pensé que me ahogaría ahí dentro" –decía mi castaña amiga mientras se estiraba como gato –"¿Por qué los chicos tienen que sudar como animales?"

-"¿Qué animales? ¡Más bien parecían cerdos! Y eso que no estuvieron en mi lugar, ese Koba cada que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza me hacía llorar" –agregaba dramáticamente la peli-gris y la compadezco.

-"Vamos chicas ya dejen eso de lado" –pedía Carim notoriamente recordando el trauma.

-"Coincido con Carim…ahora… ¿Damos vueltas por ahí como en los viejos tiempos?" –propongo pero con la secreta intención de encontrar a Nanoha y poder ver si se encuentra bien.

-"Me parece muy bien, hace tiempo que no salía con ustedes" –me respondía un poco cabizbaja mi peli-gris amiga mientras agregaba un tono de disculpa…hasta a mí me llegó…pero…

¡Oh mira ahí está!

Entonces si vino al instituto… ¿Por qué no me avisó que no iba a estar donde siempre?

_Será porque no le has dado tu número de celular… no sé, quizás…_

Oh…

-"¡Hey Nano-!" - ¿Por qué se va?... ¿No me escuchó?... Mis pies por sí solos me llevan hacia ella y mi mano, necia, toma de la suya –"Hey, ¿estás bien? Te estuve esperando donde siempre…pero no llegaste…" –fue inevitable que la tristeza se note en mi voz. Lo peor es que no me mira.

-"Lo siento…Fate…-chan" –sigue sin mirarme y esto no me gusta.

-"¿Pero qué paso? Si es por lo de hoy tranquila, pero me darías una razón… ¿por favor?" –no sé por qué tengo un mal presentimiento.

-"Lo siento…lo siento…" –y se zafó de mi agarre para después salir corriendo…

_¿Qué esperas baka? ¡Síguela!_

Tan rápido como pude fui detrás de ella, increíblemente es muy veloz por lo que la perdí por un rato pero momentos después la encontré justo detrás del gimnasio. Estaba de espaldas a mí y parecía estar llorando.

-"Dios Nanoha" –verla así me parte el corazón por lo que cuando me doy cuenta ya la tengo entre mis brazos, aunque ella siga de espaldas hacia mí. Puedo notar que se ha tensado… -"Dime… ¿hice algo mal? ¿Te ofendí en algún momento?... Lo que sea…dímelo por favor"

-"Fate-chan" –siento como se aferra a mis brazos –"No eres tú, soy yo" –ya… ¿Por qué lo siento muy cliché?

-"Pero aún no me has dicho porque no has llegado a nuestro punto de encuentro o el hecho de que hayas escapado así de mí y encima estés llorando" –lo digo mientras la giro suavemente para verle el rostro y… es un digno desastre angelical… sus ojos parecen estar hinchados del llanto pero sospecho que no solo es por el actual, sus mejillas están rojas y las lágrimas han dejado huellas por lo que me encargo de retirarlas con mis manos –"¿Por qué me dices que eres tú?..."

-"N-no lo entenderías Fate-chan" –dice como puede y sus lágrimas empiezan a brotar de nuevo.

-"¿No te han dicho que lo angelitos no deben llorar?" –se lo hago saber tan tiernamente como puedo y se suelta a llorar en mi pecho.

-"¿Por qué eres así?" - ¿Así cómo? –"¿Tienes idea de lo que me provocas?" –bieeen… ya me perdí…

-"¿De qué hablas angelito? ¿Acaso mi forma de ser no te agrada?" –solo de pensarlo ya me entran ganas de llorar a mi también…quizás lo que deduje estaba mal ¿Cómo puedo gustarle si la hago llorar?

-"¡NO!...No es eso…" –ahora me está dando golpecitos en el pecho –"¿Por qué?" –termina de descolocarme…

-"¿Por qué, qué, angelito?"

-"¿Por qué tenías que ser tan amable conmigo?" –me dice

-"¿Por qué no serlo? Si eres todo un ángel" –le rebato

-"¡Ves!" –Ahora levanta su rostro –"¿¡Por qué tienes que ser así!?" –Levanta la voz y sigo sin entender –"¿¡Por qué tenías que entrar en mi mundo así y ponerlo todo de cabeza!?" - ¿Tan desastrosa soy? –"¿Por qué…" –ahora va bajando la voz y hasta parece que quiere dejarse caer pero la sostengo con un brazo de la cintura –"por qué…" –siento sus manos tomarme el rostro y mirarme –"por qué tenías que enamorarme así?" –termina dejándome helada y dos segundos después siento sus labios sobre los míos…

¡Oh por dios me está besando!

_Pues correspóndele ¿No es esto lo que querías?_

Creo que te haré más caso.

Por lo que a pesar de estar hecho piedra me dispongo a devolverle lo mejor que pueda el tímido beso que me está regalando…

Quién lo diría…mi primer beso y justamente sabe a lágrimas…

Siento que ya puedo morir en paz.

Mi agarre en su cintura se intensifica un poco y ella pasa sus brazos detrás de mi cuello…

A pesar de todo, es el beso más dulce…porque me lo está dando ella…

Cuando el beso acaba, juntamos nuestras frentes y ella sigue con los ojos cerrados.

-"Tenía miedo…de que no me correspondieras" –dice y veo unas pequeñas lágrimas acumularse en la comisura de sus ojos –"Pero ahora tengo miedo de otra cosa Fate-chan" –ahora veo abrir sus hermosos ojos color lavanda y efectivamente distingo el miedo en su mirar –"Miedo a que se interpongan" –me dice y la entiendo por lo que el sentimiento me sobrecoge y también siento lágrimas salir de mis ojos –"Miedo a perderte…Nunca había sentido tanto miedo de perder a alguien… y perderte a ti… la sola idea me aterra" –rompe a llorar y me abraza de tal modo que comparto su angustia –"Ayer cuando Ginga-san te besó pensé que en verdad te había perdido, primero me enojé tanto que no aguanté un segundo más ahí pero después ese enojo se transformó en una tristeza tan grande que sentí morir y preferí pedir permiso para no permanecer un minuto más aquí" –ahora entiendo muchas cosas pero…¿Qué Ginga me besó?...Esto tengo que aclararlo, solo espero que la haga sentir un poco mejor.

La aparto ligeramente del abrazo, le limpio las lágrimas y le aparto unos mechones de su cara.

-"Primero, la que tenía miedo de no ser correspondida era yo…imagínate cómo me sentí cuando me dijiste que tenías novio" –lo digo mientras me río a duras penas y ella me mira triste –"Pero no sabes cuan feliz me haces en estos momentos" –agrego y le doy un besito esquimal que hace que sonría de la manera en que yo tanto adoro –"Aclaro también que Ginga no me ha besado" –veo la confusión llegar a su rostro y me dispongo a explicárselo –"Por lo menos no en los labios, ella lo hizo en la comisura" –la veo fruncir el ceño así que agrego también –"Y a ella la veo solo como amiga y compañera, pero eso lo tengo que aclarar en el festival ya que me pidió hablar" –sonríe apenas suavizando la expresión…ahora… -"Por lo demás, yo también comparto tus miedos, la sola idea de enfrentar el rechazo de varios me aterra" –le expongo mis miedos y ella me acaricia el rostro con una mano logrando que cierre los ojos y sienta paz por un momento, para terminar me acuno más en esa mano y pongo una de las mías sobre la misma –"Pero más me aterraría estar sin ti" –abro los ojos y la veo decidida a preguntarle algo decisivo –"Siento que contigo a mi lado podría hacer todo por lo que me proponga, superar todo, por lo cual… Nanoha ¿quisieras estar conmigo?" –si se preguntan por qué no dije novia, es porque aun no olvido el hecho de que ella sigue con ese desgraciado, por lo que me reservaré la pregunta oficial para cuando ya no esté más con él.

-"Te has metido tan hondo dentro mío en tan poco tiempo y ahora para mí eres tanto, que aquí lo impensable es que te diga que no" –me dice con una sonrisita y me da un fugaz beso en los labios… No sé…Estaría gustosa de hacerme adicta a sus besos.

-"Me has hecho el día, cariño" –le respondo juguetona mientras le guiño un ojo pero después no me resisto y le regalo un beso ni muy largo ni muy corto pero en definitiva cargado de todo lo que siento.

Justo en ese momento suena la campana y nunca he odiado tanto ese sonido que indica que me tengo que separar de mi bello ángel.

-"Nunca he odiado tanto ese sonido en mi vida" –refunfuño mis pensamientos.

-"Nyahaha, estoy de acuerdo Fate-chan…tengo que volver a mi curso" –decía pero una cosa eran las palabras y otra cosa eran los hechos ya que ella no me soltaba, por el contrario, se aferraba más –"Pero no quierooo, Fate-chan es tan cálida y cómoda" –escondía su rostro en mi cuello, donde dejó un ligero beso para después hundir su rostro en mi pecho… y no podía quedar más roja.

-"N-Nanoha" –le decía mientras la apartaba un poco –"Yo tampoco quiero separarme pero mucho menos quiero que tengas problemas por llegar tarde a tu clase" –y no miento, no quiero que una cría de Gaiz-sensei le mande un castigo como el mío.

-"Tch… te salvas por el momento Fate-chan" –me dice y escucho cierto ronroneo con mi nombre por lo que un poco más y termino hecho lava. La veo sonreír traviesamente, darme un beso en la mejilla e irse corriendo.

* * *

Ya siento que me duelen las mejillas de tanto sonreír, hasta Hayate, Carim y Aria se me han quedado viendo apenas crucé la puerta del curso pero…

Ahh, todo se siente tan hermoso…

-"Buenooo, ¿acaso viniste fumándote algo? Primero desapareces de la nada, corres tras Nanoha con tu peor cara de desesperación y ahora vienes así toda embobada… ¿Algo que contar?" –me interroga con una ceja alzada y zapateando ligeramente el piso, mi peli-gris amiga. De fondo tengo a la parejita viéndome como si ya lo supieran todo por lo que no tardan en sonreír como gatos.

-"Solo…se me cumplió…" –digo aún embobada y escucho suspiros, de la parejita eran de ternura y de la peli-gris era de cansancio… no creo que lo entendería… o sí… -"Ahora Nanoha y yo-…"

-"¡Oh! Sabía que te encontraría aún aquí" –parece que Signum-san me salvó de hablar de más ya que veo a Hayate y Carim al borde del colapso –"Bueno… me acordé que ayer no te dije el nombre del poema ni tu parte por lo que vine aquí para que vayamos discutiéndolo de camino al auditorio" –oh cierto, tenía que ir al auditorio, pero mi estado de bobería no me dejó darme cuenta de eso.

-"Signum…" –iba a agregar el honorífico pero ya me lanzó su miradita así que mejor no lo hago –"Me parece bien entonces ¿vamos?" –le digo y antes de seguir el camino siento a Aria jalarme de la manga.

-"Dime ¿ya has notado como te ve esa chica?... ¿No te sientes incómoda por eso?" –me susurra al oído y aquí compruebo por cierto tono lo que me dijo Hayate.

-"Pues no… porque no tengo ningún problema con eso… sería como tener problemas conmigo misma…" –ok hasta yo me sorprendo por eso último.

_¡Vaya! Parece la rubita ya está aceptando todo_

Veo a Aria y su mandíbula casi toca el piso, le digo un rápido 'en la salida hablamos' y me retiro con una extrañada Signum.

-"Bueno…" –una extrañada y un poco incómoda Signum ya que optó por iniciar una conversación a continuar en silencio –"¿Te gusta el café?" –Amm… yaa… y la pregunta viene porque… Parece que vio la interrogante en mi cara porque se apresuró a añadir –"Este…quería invitarte a un café después de clases pero no sé si te gusta…por eso la pregunta" –ohh… no le veo nada de malo…

_Pero tenemos que trabajar en percepción *gotita*_

¿Ahora de qué hablas?

_Nada mujer… nada._

-"Me parece bien" –le sonrío y ella también, pero ahora que lo pienso… -"¿Qué tal si también invitamos a las demás chicas que participan en la presentación?" –sería una excelente oportunidad para Shamal-san además de que podemos compartir todas un momento de esparcimiento.

_Ya veo… tu densidad sirve para estas cosas eh… _

¿Ah?

-"Oh" - ¿No le gustó la idea? Parece un poco contrariada –"Agh, ok… entonces hablemos eso con ellas" –termina… ¿resignada? –"Ahora con el poema…"

Y en todo el camino me habla del nuestro poema, parece ser de amor, pero fugaz o eso entiendo…

Al llegar vemos a la mayoría ya reunidas y practicando, inevitablemente me fijo en Shamal-san y la veo repasar tan pasionalmente como me enseñó más temprano, por lo que me encienden las ganas de aprender a ser tan buena como ella. También estoy segura de que si Signum la viera declamar en definitiva se fijaría en ella.

-"Bueno ya estamos todas por lo que vamos a empezar con el ensayo pero…" –dice Alpine-sensei y nos deja en suspenso –"Vamos a repasar como si ya fuera la presentación" – ¿¡EH!? –"Pero tranquilas que es para dejar en claro el orden de las presentaciones, ver avances y dar sugerencias, si no se saben todavía el poema pueden leerlo" –la escuchaba reírse ligeramente, al parecer no fui la única que puso cara de pánico –"Muy bien, empecemos… Testarossa-sensei ¿Nos haría el favor de comenzar?" – ¡Oh cierto! Se supone que ella va a dar un discurso inicial sobre la poesía.

-"Muy bien, niñas espero que estén atentas ya que no vamos a decir sus nombres" - ¿Sino? –"Cada una tendrá una palabra clave para su momento de salir al escenario, como ya sabemos la temática de su poema, utilizaremos eso" –Ohhh… no entiendo… -"Por ejemplo en mi discurso diré 'Derrocha sentimientos como la _pasión_' Esa será la palabra clave para Lutecia-san ya que su poema trata de eso ¿me hice entender?" –Sip… ya le entendí… espera… ¿Por qué pareciera como si solo me hablara a mí? –"Comencemos"

Y Testarossa-sensei se inspiró para su discurso por lo que fue imposible no permanecer atentas, así que una por una fuimos pasando. Cuando llegó el turno de Shamal-san me preparé para ver cualquier expresión en Signum, aunque dudaba verla no quería perder detalle. Apenas empezó a declamar la dulzura andante de mi senpai, miró solamente a su peli-rosado amor no correspondido, como dedicándoselo, curiosa miré a Signum y sorprendentemente tenía los ojos como platos por lo que se me escapó una ligera sonrisita. Cuando acabó y se disponía a bajar del escenario nuestras miradas se toparon por un momento por lo que fugazmente le levanté los pulgares y ella se rió discretamente.

Cuando ya pasamos todas, las sensei nos felicitaron pero también nos brindaron consejos.

Antes de que todas se vayan a sus cursos jalé a Signum para ponerla a mi lado y hablar con ellas, les dije que por idea de la peli-rosa sería interesante que vayamos todas a pasar un rato en la cafetería y conocernos más a lo que sin duda todas aceptaron gustosas, arreglamos el día (ya que algunas no podían hoy pero querían ir) y la hora, apenas acabamos nos despedimos.

Valió la pena, a pesar de ganarme una miradita de la estoica peli-rosa.

Acabado el ensayo el día pasaba ligeramente rápido aunque un poco tenso entre Aria y yo, la sentía esquiva, por lo que es seguro, esa charla en definitiva la haré apenas toque la campana de salida aunque eso suponga tragarme los nervios que cargo encima.

Y hablando de dicho sonido, justo en este momento hizo su oportuna aparición.

Muy bien Fate, aquí vamos, tienes que dejar las cosas en claro.

_Mentalizada rubita, solo espero que no metas la pata._

Gracias por tu confianza eh…

_De nada querida…_

Ya enfrente de mi amiga me dispongo a hablar pero…

-"Ya Fate, si es correcto lo que entendí no necesitas aclararme nada" –ya… su voz está muy seria… ¿Dónde quedó el chan?

-"Ya pero…" –no seguí porque había alzado su mano en señal de silencio.

-"Pero nada…yo…necesito tiempo para pensarlo, deberías saber que este tipo de cosas no me parecen bien pero…agh…ahora tengo mucho en la cabeza" –me decía lo que ya temía, no quiero que las cosas terminen mal por lo que intento hablar de nuevo pero me interrumpe otra vez –"Dame tiempo…y un poco de espacio…ahora no digas más" –termina y se va casi corriendo.

-"¡Vaya! Y yo que esperaba una cachetada o un empujón, de hecho eso fue menos de lo que esperaba ¿Dónde quedó el drama?" –suelta de repente la castaña, rompiendo el tenso silencio que se formó cuando Aria salió del curso.

-"¡Hayate!" –le reprende mi rubia amiga.

-"Estúpido mapache…gracias" –me río de la tontería que acaba de soltar mi amiga pero aun así se me escapa una pequeña lágrima, después de todo si me duele un poco su rechazo.

-"Ya, ya…pero no me empieces con tus niñadas Fate-chan" –agrega "cansada" y se gana un golpecito en el hombro de parte de Carim pero ambas me sonríen por lo que la paz regresa a mí.

-"Lo que Fate-chan tiene que contarnos es lo que pasó con Nanoha como para dejarte toda embobada después del primer receso" –por poco tiempo…ya debería saberlo ¿Por qué aún no me acostumbro? ¡Rayos!

-"Oh vaya, si hasta le hace competencia a los tomate, con eso ya nos respondió todo" –y se parte de la risa el mapache siendo secundada por Carim mientras vamos de camino a la salida donde ya veo a mi angelito esperando por mí –"¡Pero mira que boba te ves en este instante!" –desgraciada…

-"Yo que les iba a contar todo pero gracias a cierto animal se me fueron las ganas" –y aquí es donde deja de reír abruptamente poniendo cara de '_¡Dime que no es enserio!'_ –"Deberías verte la cara en este instante" – ¡JA!

-"¡Fate-chan!" –Escucho exclamar a mi angelito para segundos después tenerla colgando de mi cuello –"Nunca se me ha hecho tan largo el día" –me dice dulcemente mientras afianza el abrazo.

-"Ejem… a ver tortolitas recuerden que tienen público" –interrumpe divertido el mapache pero veo a Carim ligeramente sorprendida –"Aunque ahora que lo pienso, si Fate-chan no nos quiere contar, de seguro Nanoha-chan sí, así que ¿Algo que contar querida?" – ¿p-pero qué carajo?

-"Decidí pelear por Fate-chan" –creo que mi quijada se ha ido al suelo al escuchar a Nanoha tan segura a pesar de estar sonrojada hasta las orejas –"Estamos en confianza ¿no?" –me dice y una inocente sonrisa se posa en sus labios –"Si quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero que ustedes también lo sepan" –dice mirando a mis amigas que también han quedado de piedra por un momento hasta que escucho a Hayate carraspear e increíblemente ponerse seria.

-"No estás jugando ¿no? Tengo entendido de que tienes novio ¿qué me asegura que no estás solo experimentando con mi amiga?" - ¿¡Y ahora que le picó a este mapache!? No… Ahora me va a escuchar.

-"No estoy jugando, de hecho tengo planeado terminar con mi novio en el momento en que lo vea, el cual será en el festival. No puedo hacerlo antes ya que él permanece ocupado la mayoría del tiempo" –se defiende mi angelito igual o más seria que Hayate, sospecho que no le hizo la más mínima gracia que duden de sus sentimientos –"Aunque parezca increíble por el poco tiempo en que la conozco, me he enamorado perdidamente de Fate-chan" –agarra mi mano firmemente y me ve con tanta ternura y amor que una sonrisa boba sale de mi rostro a pesar de sentir mis orejas arder –"Nunca he estado más segura de nada en toda mi vida" –termina y me regala una de esas radiantes sonrisas que yo tanto adoro.

-"Te creo" –inesperadamente la que habla es Carim –"Perdona el método de Hayate pero debíamos estar seguras de dejar a nuestra preciada amiga casi hermana en buenas manos" –dice y sonríe tan amablemente como solo ella puede hacerlo.

-"Tienes mucha suerte Fate-chan" –agrega el mapache dejando su seriedad de lado.

-"Así es, en definitiva será un gusto tenerte como cuñada Nanoha-chan" –termina diciendo alegremente mi rubia amiga logrando que los colores suban a nuestros rostros.

Comenzamos a caminar y Hayate no perdió tiempo en tomar la mano de su rubia logrando que esta se sonrojara feliz… aunque Nanoha tampoco perdió tiempo y también tomo suavemente mi mano logrando entrelazar nuestros dedos, por lo que le regalé una de mis mejores sonrisas y fuimos caminando así, en un cómodo silencio.

-"Ahora que me entra la duda… Ne Nanoha-chan ¿eres celosa?" –hasta que el mapache decide romperlo con una de sus tonterías.

-"E-etto… Sí" –bueno eso no sabía.

-"Uhhh entonces la tienes fuerte con Fate-chan" - ¿Ahora que anda soltando esta loca?

-"¡Hey! ¿Qué estas sugiriendo?"

-"¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad, como digna reina de la densidad no has notado que tienes a varios babeando por ti y a algunos hasta les has dado esperanzas" -¡Hey! Eso no es cierto.

-"Lo sé, por eso dije que lucharé por Fate-chan, estoy consciente de la competencia así como de los obstáculos pero los sortearé todos" –encima le da la razón pero no me puedo quejar ahora que tiene un aura de fuego puro que hasta se le ve en los ojos… hasta tiene el puño alzado…

-"Ya me caíste aun mejor, muy buenos gustos Fate-chan" –me decía orgullosa mi castaña amiga.

-"Emm… ¿gracias?"

-"La otra duda es saber que le viste a esta rubita de aquí" –decía señalándome la muy…

-"¡Oye!" –y todas se soltaron a reír por lo que inevitablemente me contagiaron.

* * *

Los días han pasado rápido y a la vez ligeros… en parte… ya que Aria aun me evita.

Pero dejando eso de lado, mis días han sido los mejores en toda mi corta existencia.

Después de la salida a la cafetería, todas nos hicimos amigas y nos conocimos aun más. Noté también que Signum está mostrando más interés por Shamal lo que es muy bueno.

Lo más resaltante es que cada día con mi angelito pelirrojo ha sido hermoso, inevitablemente llegaba más tarde debido a que quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella, sin llegar a exagerar, pero Alicia ha hecho más grandes sus sospechas.

Llegará el día en que ella se entere y eso me da miedo, sin con Aria se siente mal, peor será con mi hermana. Por eso intento disfrutar mi tiempo de paz.

Día tras día llegamos al festival, ese condenado por el que me he esforzado tanto pero también al que lo veo como un día agotador.

¡Se me viene todo encima!

Tengo que hablar con Verossa por sus bromas.

Hablar de no sé qué con Ginga.

Ver la cara del novio de Nanoha… muy pronto ex-novio muahaha.

Y todo eso con la sombra vigilante de mi familia.

A los cuales estoy viendo en la entrada en este momento.

Mamá parece feliz de la vida caminando del brazo de papá, de seguro muy emocionada por ver a su hijita declamar como toda una poetisa, ja. A su lado papá también parece feliz pero también un poco nostálgico, como si estuviese recordando su adolescencia a cada paso… ¿Acaso se siente viejo? ¡Pero si está pollito! O así lo veo yo. La que me hace sentir una gota en mi sien es Alicia quien parece estar viendo a todos lados como si buscara a su presa, en una mano la veo cargar un objeto y parece ser… ¡OH POR DIOS! ¿Tiene un bate en la mano? ¿¡Cómo rayos la dejaron entrar con esa cosa!? ¡Encima parece ser de metal!

-"Cariño, ¿cómo te sientes amor? ¿Nerviosa? Sé que lo harás muy bien" –me abrazaba mamá y toda calma llega en un momento, me acuerdo que de pequeña pensaba que los abrazos de mamá eran mágicos.

-"Un poco sí, pero ya se fueron, es bueno verlos papá, mamá"

-"Mi princesita, también nos alegra verte… verlas" –agrega viendo el puchero de Alicia.

-"Mejor, ahora… ¡Abrazo grupal!" –grita Ali llamando la atención de varios quienes al darse la vuelta ven el abrazo mas cursi que en su vida hayan visto –"Ahora que estamos aquí, ya nos saludamos, ya nos dimos cariño… vamos por ese desgraciado que está detrás de MI Fate-chan" –agrega con voz sombría mi hermana y alza el bate dispuesta a darle al primer sospechoso que vea.

-"¡Esa es mi hija!" –ay papá.

-"¡Clyde, a este paso me quedaré sin nietos!" –Dios…

-"¡Mamá!" –ya me arde la cara de solo pensarlo.

-"Ay amor, solo quiero lo mejor para ti…y quiero mis nietos" –¿Desde cuándo mamá también hace pucheros?

-"Bueno pues… pídeselos a Ali" –señalo a la enana que sigue en pose de pelea con bate en mano.

-"Mmm… ¿Dónde está el auditorio?" –cambió de tema…sospechoso.

-"Por acá" –señalo extrañada y los guío hacia allá.

Al llegar se ve a una cantidad moderada de personas ya ocupando sus asientos y me vuelven de a poco los nervios. Ubico a mi familia en las primeras filas y les aviso que saldré por un momento.

En la puerta me topo con Verossa quien parece estar esperándome, respiro y me digo que ya llegó el momento.

-"Fate-chan, ¿me escucharás?" –me dice y yo asiento por lo que él emprende caminata a una parte un poco más vacía, lo noto nervioso –"Bueno verás Fate-chan, como te dije antes, yo no bromeaba, cuando dije que me gustas es muy enserio por lo que te pregunto… ¿Quisieras ser mi no-"

-"¡ASÍ QUE ERAS TÚ! ¡Espero que sepas correr bien porque de esta no te salvas! ¡Ni te atrevas a acercarte a mi hermanita!" -¡Carajo! ¿De dónde salió Alicia?

-"Uhhh, corre" –le sugiero al pobre peli-verde que ni sabe qué hacer.

-"¿Enserio?" –veo a Alicia acercarse corriendo como posesa con el bate en alto y gritando como loca.

-"Pues si aprecias tu integridad física, pues sí" –lo veo considerarlo –"Oh y Verossa, lo siento pero ya estoy con alguien" –me encargo de cerrar el asunto antes de que Ali lance su primer batazo y el peli-verde lo esquive por muy poco mientras empieza a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ante tal escena mejor decido volver con mis padres y charlar un rato. Apenas me senté con ellos me preguntaron por Ali pero evitándolo magistralmente abrí otro tema de conversación al ver a Testarossa-sensei pasar cerca.

-"Oh papá, ¿Te conté que había una Testarossa como sensei?" –el voltea interesado.

-"Pues sí me lo mencionaste un día, hasta pensé que tal vez sea una hermana perdida" –me dice bromista.

-"Oh quisiera conocerla" –mencionaba interesada mamá.

-"Esta bien síganme" –los guío cerca del escenario donde estaba mi sensei al parecer leyendo su discurso –"¿Testarossa-sensei?" –llamo su atención y su mirada concentrada pasa a ser de amabilidad al verme.

-"Oh vaya Fate-san ¿lista para comerte al público?" –me dice juguetona mi sensei y de cierta manera su broma hace que los nervios recién adquiridos disminuyan de golpe.

-"Lista" –le sonrío y me hago a un lado dejando a mis padres a mi lado –"Quería presentarle a mis padres o tal vez a su hermano perdido" –con el tiempo he ganado cierta confianza con la sensei y la broma deja ver un poco esto.

-"¡Oh vaya! Precia Testarossa a su servicio" –se presenta coquetamente mi sensei pero aun conservando su sonrisa.

-"Clyde Testarossa, padre de Fate, mucho gusto" –saluda con una sonrisa papá.

-"Lindy Harlaown, madre de Fate, espero que mi niña no le haya causado muchos problemas" –¡Hey!

-"Para nada señora, de hecho su hija es todo un encanto…quizás salió a la madre" -¡Oh mi…! ¿Eso fue un coqueteo? ¡Y mamá se sonrojó apenas! Esto… debe ser un sueño… -"Pero por supuesto también tiene mucho de Testarossa" –finaliza como si nada mi sensei, como si el tal coqueteo haya sido inexistente… wow…

-"Debe ser porque le pusimos ganas al hacerla" –Responde divertido papá y… ¡Ay no! Chiste de adultos mejor me voy.

-"Bueno les dejo que hablen, hasta lueguito"

¿Cómo es que sueltan esos comentarios así de fácil?

Agh…adultos…

Le pusieron ganas…agh… ahí se fue mi infancia.

Encima mamá pide nietos… Ahora que lo pienso lo primero que se me viene a la mente es una mini Nanoha corriendo hacia mí con sus bracitos estirados pidiendo que la cargue…

Ay no muero de ternura…

Una mini Nanoha.

Mi propia princesita…

-"Ahh, que bello sería"

¡PUM!

¡Demonios! ¿Ahora a quién boté?

-"¡En vez de andar suspirando ¿por qué no te fijas más por dónde vas?!" -¡Carajo! Un hurón con lentes me está hablando… espera… solo es un tipo que se queja peor que nena.

-"¿Si? Bueno, perdón" –le ofrezco una mano para que el tipejo se levante pero la nena prefiere seguir haciendo berrinche en el piso.

Dispuesta a dejar al histérico cara de hurón ese, me doy vuelta pero una voz me trunca los planes.

-"Yuuno-kun ¿por qué estas en el piso?" -¿Yuuno? ¿El cara de hurón este, es Yuuno? ¿¡Ese tipo es el novio de Nanoha!?

-"No es por gusto, Nanoha-chan" -¿Chan? ¿Se cree chica o qué? –"Todo es gracias a esta…" –atrévete nerd de cuarta –"E-esta señorita de aquí" –no soporta ni mi mejor mirada, ¡JA!

-"¿Señorita?" –y aquí es dónde recién repara en mi presencia el angelito, se sorprende, de seguro me veo muy seria en este momento, ver que un tipo así es el novio (próximamente ERA) de mi angelito no me hace la menor gracia –"F-Fate-chan"

-"Nanoha, que gusto verte, ¿estás disfrutando del festival?" –me salió muy seco pero es inevitable la presencia del tipejo ese me cae de la patada.

-"Espera ¿la conoces?" –Chilla el tipo –"Deberíamos hablar de eso" -¿Dónde está Ali cuando la necesito? Oh ya la vi, sigue persiguiendo a Verossa…

-"¿Hablar de qué? ¿Ahora quieres controlar mis amistades?" –la escucho irritada pero ese nivel de irritación no viene de la nada, ya estaba así desde antes. Los días con ella me han servido de mucho. Veo al tipo y le sonrío con suficiencia mientras este me manda un intento de mirada intimidante.

_A sacar a relucir tus mejores dotes de actriz rubita_

Yes, sir.

-"Oh tranquila Nanoha, la culpa aquí ha sido mía, no vi por dónde iba y terminé empujándolo" –Amiga arrepentida –"Ha sido muy grosero de mi parte, ¿me disculpas?" –ahora mi mejor sonrisa "inocente" y el tipo tiene la quijada en el suelo mientras mi bello ángel parece un poco confundido.

-"E-está bien" –que creído cualquiera dice 'no, ha sido mi culpa también no te preocupes' ¡JUM!

-"Fate Testarossa Harlaown, amiga de Nanoha, mucho gusto ¿tú eres…?" –insisto ¿dónde está mi Oscar?

-"Yuuno Scrya, su novio" –encima alza la cabeza con aires de diva, ay amor, ¿qué le viste a este tipejo?

-"Lo invité para que también vea tu presentación Fate-chan" –me sigue el juego al fin la dueña de mis suspiros, la veo y le guiño el ojo.

-"Será un honor tenerlos a los dos ahí" –veo mi reloj y decido que ya es hora –"En pocos minutos comenzará, me seguirían al auditorio ¿por favor?" –apenas me giro mi máscara de amabilidad se va para dar paso a mi verdadera expresión, una de fastidio puro por el tipejo que se está tomando la libertad de tomar la mano de MI chica.

Entramos al auditorio y guío a mi ángel y su mascota cerca de los asientos donde está mi familia (al parecer Ali ya regresó y curiosamente está limpiando el bate) quienes al verla la saludan efusivamente. Cuando terminan los saludos le pido a Nanoha que me siga al baño, con el motivo de ayudarme con el vestido que debo llevar al momento de declamar, y ella me sigue gustosa.

Apenas cerramos la puerta no aguanté más, la abracé por la espalda y hundí mi rostro en su sedoso mar de fuego.

-"No sé que le viste a ese cara de hurón, mi amor" –Fastidio, curiosidad y ternura ¿se puede al mismo tiempo?

-"Creo que estaba borracha cuando le dije que sí" –me dice mientras se da la vuelta y toma mi rostro con sus manos –"Me encanta cuando me dices así"

-"¿Así, mi amor?" –quiero mi besito, mucho tuve con verle la cara a ese tonto.

-"Sí, así… me encanta" –y al fin, tranquilidad para mí el sentir sus labios sobre los míos en un tierno beso –"Al igual que me encanta cuando haces puchero nyahaha" –termina mientras me da un piquito y se aleja un poco para ver el vestido que debo llevar.

Es un vestido medio largo al puro estilo gitano con una abertura en el lado izquierdo, de color negro y sin mangas. Al ponérmelo acentúa mi cuerpo… Nunca lo he dicho pero… El color negro me queda brutalmente bien. De calzado son unos tacones rojos que darían vértigo, mamá disfrutó comprando esos tacones así que le daré gusto. De accesorios un brazalete en forma de rosa roja en la mano izquierda y una bincha que emula una rosa negra recoge los mechones de mi lado derecho. Un poco de maquillaje en los ojos y otro poco de labial rojo y estamos listas para causar infartos en lo que dure nuestro poema.

-"¿Qué tal me veo?" –le pregunto a mi angelito quien estaba distraída viendo la arañita de la esquina, pero al voltearse…creo que dejo de respirar y eso…sube mi modesto ego.

-"Creo que tendré que arrancar ojos en este día" –ay mi celosita –"Estas de infarto Fate-chan" –me mira como si quisiera devorarme y los colores visitan mi rostro.

-"El seguro no cubre a todos para su desgracia" –agrego y nos soltamos a reír.

Momentos antes de salir veo a Nanoha agarrar el labial que usé.

-"¿Amor?" –pregunto y segundos después la siento besándome con ganas.

-"Ahora te pongo labial de nuevo y estás como nueva" –apenas la escucho, ese beso me hizo ver estrellas –"Lo siento, no me aguanté Fate-chan" –se disculpa con una sonrisita tierna y así… ¿Así quién puede reprocharle algo?

Apenas salimos sentí un agarre fuerte en mi mano…

¿Se preguntan por qué?

Pues, cortesía de mi celosita que no aguantó el ver a varios ya comiéndome con la mirada.

Para su suerte (o la de mi mano) el camino hacia detrás de escena es corto así que llegamos rápido, nos despedimos igual de rápido y ella besó mi mejilla en señal de suerte.

En cuanto me hice presente, Testarossa-sensei salió a iniciar nuestra parte del programa.

-"¿Nerviosa, Testarossa?" –nueva costumbre de Signum desde que se empezó a fijar más en Shamal-san y no me quejo.

-"Un poco pero sé que lo haremos muy bien, para eso ensayamos tanto…para comernos el público" –agrego la broma de Testarossa-sensei y la peli-rosa asiente satisfecha.

Mi compañera está vestida a juego conmigo pero con los colores invertidos, vestido rojo, tacones negros, bincha roja y brazalete negro. Las dos estamos como para matar y fue decisión de, como no, Testarossa-sensei, quién decía que debemos siempre derrochar sensualidad. Esa filosofía explica todo su ser, ahora lo entiendo.

Y sin darme cuenta ya era nuestro turno, subimos ambas al escenario a oscuras una a lado de la otra, entramos en personaje y un reflector apuntó primero a Signum. Casi me río al escuchar varios susurros asombrados y embobados, pero estos callaron cuando ella empezó:

_El silencio… la luna en el agua  
de la fuente… tu voz y la queja  
que mi vida romántica, fragua  
contemplando el amor que se aleja…_

_Tu pupila nostálgica y vaga  
se ha perdido en la azul lontananza  
donde, pálida y triste, se apaga  
una estrella como una esperanza…_

_¡Recordemos el tiempo lejano!  
-nuestra breve y azul primavera-  
¡el antiguo calor de tu mano  
y el lugar de la cita primera!_

_Fue en el viejo jardín, todo olores,  
una tarde callada y sombría;  
tú cortabas piadosa unas flores  
para el ara lustral de María…_

_¿Por qué se arma de espinas la rosa?  
…En tu brazo brotaron claveles,  
y mi boca probó temblorosa  
de esa sangre preciada las mieles._

_…Fue un amor de divinos excesos,  
Ese amor que los males ensalma  
con el suave calor de los besos  
que florecen de estrellas el alma._

_Contemplaron las frondas mis ansias  
y la sombra veló tus pudores,  
y el azahar te cubrió de fragancias  
con el manto nupcial de sus flores._

_Y era todo calor y ruido,  
y era todo perfume y canción.  
¡era todo sendero florido  
en el campo de mi corazón!_

Terminó mirando hacia mí con sentimiento en sus ojos (increíble si la conoces) y en ese momento el reflector se puso sobre mí y las voces indiscretas volvieron con un poco más de fuerza. Vi a papá y estaba emocionado grabando, mamá tomando fotos y Ali con la boca bien abierta enfocando su celular. Nanoha a su lado me sonreía orgullosa y el hurón con lentes tenía desencajada la mandíbula y a punto de caerle baba. Iugh.

Sin más empecé mirando hacia mi ángel y su mascota, más a él, como dándole una premonición muahaha.

_¿Por qué tienen los besos espinas?  
¿por qué ocultan ponzoña las flores,  
y el veneno las bocas divinas  
y la hiel los más dulces amores?_

_Ya tu pecho mi ardor no provoca,  
ni me incita tu labio sedeño,  
ya no aroma el clavel de tu boca,  
¡ni tus cantos arrullan mi ensueño!_

_Nuestros labios se juntan con frío,  
nuestros ojos se miran con pena,  
se ha tomado tu acento sombrío,  
y mi voz con tristeza resuena._

_Nuestro beso es un beso de olvido…  
y ese amor con la muerte aúna  
como un rayo del sol diluido  
en un triste reflejo de luna…_

_…  
…_

_Ya en el cielo se borran matices,  
ya la luna se va marchitando,  
y me miras… y nada me dices…  
y te miro… y me alejo llorando…_

El último verso lo recitamos juntas primero Signum, después yo, casi como un diálogo. Terminé con la mirada al lado contrario de mi compañera, quien se abrazaba mientras tenía "perdida" la mirada…segundos de silencio y estallaron los aplausos, nos retiramos y apenas llegamos atrás solté toda la emoción que traía encima.

* * *

-"Estuviste espléndida cariño" –me felicitaba emocionada mamá cuando ya todo acabo y yo estaba de vuelta en mi uniforme.

-"Perfecto Fate-chan, ahora tengo más babosos que golpear" –no sé si lo dice enserio o no.

-"Mi princesita se vio como toda una reina, maravillosa" –me abrazaba papá.

-"Gracias por venir" –les sonrío abiertamente y los abrazo después dejo que sigan disfrutando del festival por su cuenta hasta que recibo un mensaje de mi angelito pelirrojo:

Fate-chan, ya terminé con Yuuno  
no terminó bien para él pero…  
¡Ya soy libre, amor!

-"Así me gusta" –más buenas noticias, bye, bye hurón con lentes.

-"¿Qué quién te gusta?" -¡Rayos! ¿Se teletransporta o algo?

-"¡Ali, casi me matas!" –digo y en este momento se me ocurre una hermosa idea –"¿En verdad quieres saberlo?" –y mi sonrisa de gato Chesire aflora automáticamente al ver su aura asesina además de mi víctima.

-"¿Quién. Es. Ese. Desgraciado? Cuando lo vea lo castro" –muy bien…

-"Sígueme" –vamos donde ese tipejo está cabizbajo, dejo a Ali por un rato y le digo que será solo una charla de despedida –"Yuuno, ¿qué pasa? ¿te sientes bien?"

-"No, le terminé a Nanoha" –ese maldito no quiere dejar su orgullo eh –"la cosas no estaban funcionando, fue lo mejor" –de lo que te pierdes por pendejo –"Además hay chicas mucho mejores" –me está viendo y… ¿Dime conciencia, eso es un intento de enganche?

_Pues, para el tarado este, sí._

Iugh.

Que se vaya por dónde vino.

-"¿Me estás coqueteando?" –pregunto tranquila y con una sonrisa falsa.

-"Si quieres" –no, ya me dio ganas de vomitar.

-"Lo siento pero ya tengo novia" –hermoso ver su quijada caerse de esa manera –"y justo tengo que ir con ella, tenemos que celebrar el hecho de que haya roto con la nena de su novio para estar juntas como tanto queremos" –ahora sus ojos se quieren salir de sus cuencas al enterarse de todo y ahora para terminar –"No quisiera volver a saber de ti querido hurón con lentes" –me despido con la mano y me dirijo hacia Ali quien está impaciente por machacarlo –"Todo tuyo Ali"

El día siguió hermoso casi al término llevé a mi Nanoha a un lugar escondido en el jardín, es el lugar perfecto para pedirle que sea mi novia. Nada puede interponerse ya.

O eso esperaba…

-"Fate-chan te estuve buscando" –oh… Ginga. Ya veo a Nanoha ponerse a la defensiva.

-"¿Se puede saber para qué?" –wow mi pelirroja está que muerde y Ginga parece desafiarle.

-"No es asunto tuyo, así que si me disculpas tengo que hablar con ella" –dijo y me jaló de un brazo pero Nanoha me sostuvo del otro.

-"Pues fíjate que sí es asunto mío porque Fate-chan es MI novia ¿entendido?" –su aura da miedo, pero no evito la sonrisa boba en mi rostro al escucharla.

-"¿Eso es cierto?" –me pregunta casi en shock mi compañera y preocupada por su integridad física le respondo.

-"Así es… lo siento" –no sé a qué vino eso pero bueno, el hecho está en que Ginga me soltó y se fue. Quedé mirando a mi angelito hasta que este se calmó –"Yo pensaba proponértelo más románticamente y todo pero ya ¿te me adelantaste?"

-"Cállate y bésame"

-"Yes, sir"

Ahora para ustedes un beso quita aire, pensamiento y todo, menos el sentimiento de amor a mi pelirroja.

Al día siguiente en la entrada escuché a un conserje conversar sorprendido.

-"Enserio pobre muchacho, lo encontraron colgado de un árbol, sólo en calzoncillos encima la rama haciéndole calzón chino, estaba pintado como vieja maruja y en el pecho ponía en letras negras 'nadie me quiere por ser un nerd con cara de rata'… ya te digo, de seguro saca un trauma…los chicos de hoy y su bullying" –oh vaya

¡Esa es mi Ali carajo!

* * *

Les gustó? no? jajajaja me encataría saber sus opiniones :3 Aquí tb menciono que hay 2 tipos de densidad: Con la que se nace como con Fate xD y la 'inducida' esa en que no quieres ver lo evidente por conciencia propia, de seguro ya se imaginan por quien xD Además debo anunciar que ya estamos en los últimos capitulos D: ahora empiezan las clases fuertes y mi padre anda detras mio xDDD me entra la nostalgia :'C

Por si se preguntan el nombre de los poemas:

El de Shamal es "La caricia perdida" de Alfonsina Storni

El de Signum y Fate es "Brisa de otoño" de Ernesto Noboa y Caamaño.

Ahora :3

**Alondra-chanNHNF: **Primero que nada, bienvenida :D es un gusto tenerte aquí. Te refieres a la conciencia? xDDD jajajaa ahora que lo mencionas sería muy cargoso xD espero que te haya gustado el cap n.n Saludos!

**Konami: **JAJAJAJA morí con lo de Signum! Me parece que ahora ya el mosquetero no meterá sus narices xDD. *O* confieso que yo también AMO a las tsunderes! son tan akjdhaksjhdas pero en especial me matan las que son interpretadas por Rie Kugimiya *-* Jajaja ya las veo vestirse a juego y todo pero la verdad es que llevan uniforme así que no se pudo hacer eso xDDD pero los pins no son mala idea :v jajajajaja. Recuerda que Fate es Fate, si no se complica sola no es ella jajajajaa. Espero que te haya gustado el cap, mucho que comentar? ya espero leerlo! jaja! Saludos!

**Fandy-chan: **Jajajaja, perdooon DDD: de una u otra manera siempre existen ganas de matarme en algun lado xDDD. Confieso que me divertí como no tienes idea al elevar la densidad de Fate hasta, yo me daba contra la pared cuando releía lo que estaba pondiendo :v. Muy cierto con lo de los roles, pero también coincido en que Fate tachi es asdfasdagsda *-* y amo a Nanoha en modo neko :3 pero por esa variedad de roles es por la que amo aun más a esta pareja xD. Dime que sigues viva! y te le confesaste bien a Huevonsin :C jajajaa Saludos!

**AiemVela: **Tan linda Fate-densa, ahora que lo pienso deben tener toneladas de paciencia esas 3 xD :3 xDD mucho drama para este cap! que tal te parecio? :3 hasta estaba pensando en poner a Nanoha en modo demonio blanco y todo xDD jajajajaa Saludos!

**Yoshii T.R: **Hasta en clases? jajajaja me halagas! que bueno que te haya gustado el cap :D aunque ahora fue más romance que comedia espero que te siga gustando :3 Que tengas una buena semana! Saludos!

**Fan a Ciegas: **Te mencionaré mas seguido(? jajajaa ok ya xDD sera? las densas tendemos a tener mas fans :v jajajajaja ok noo xDDD JAJAJAJA que buena imaginacion tienes aunq no diría quitenmela te doy el crédito por acertar con el hecho de que pase corriendo de un lugar a otro y casi hiperventilando pero una amiga me despertó con una cachetada xD. Si se basa en la vida real en definitiva quedaría muy interesante jajajaja un segundo Starlight Breaker para la pobre Fate-chan sería demasiado jajajaja ya dije que espero leerlo?... no?... pues espero leerlo :D me mataste de risa con lo de la conejita! dios! confieso que mi mente de adolescente tb lo malpenso jajajajajjaa hasta que termine de leer xDDD bieeen, a ver que te cuento mmm oh! esto me paso cuando me tocaba repasar para una exposicion tb de Literatura, al contrario de Fate yo no tenía que declamar, solo tenía que relatar una biografía como si fuese esa persona... resulta que una compañera quedo prendada y yo ni me di cuenta hasta mis amigas me decian "oh por dios, no notas q te come con la mirada? hasta inventa encargos para acercarse a tu puesto" y yo así o.O enserio? no lo note hasta que pase adelante para hacer un ejercicio y a ella se le "cayo" un esfero, se lo pase puso una sonrisita y momento dsps lo volvio a botar para q se lo pase jajajajaja por supuesto se formo una mini guerra entre esa compañera y una amiga a quien yo le gusto xDD como son amigas entre ellas dos, competian a cada rato y yo ni enterada hasta q me contaban xDDD jajajaja ahi fue Saludos!

Tambien gracias a **YuriLover24 **por tu review! que emocion fue el primero jajaja a todas les quedo bien presente la densidad d Fate parece! jaja! Saludos!

Como siempre saludos! y que tengan una buena semana :D nos leemos a la próxima n.n/


	14. Memorias

Pfff como la me pasé con este cap xD ya lo tenía en mente hace un buen rato pero... me emocioné con Fate xD lo malo es q se me alargó el trabajo pero bueh, igual me encanta hacer esto xP aquí es como un recuento de la historia, algo así como lo que hacía mi profe de escuela cuando iba a acabar una clase (que tiempos :') como los extraño T.T). Como dije ya estamos llegando al final pero eso en unos dos o tres capitulos más, quizás me vuelva a emocionar y sean algunitos más, como tb quizás me saquen el aire en el cole y sean menos :O. Como siempre un agradecimiento enorme a las personas que siguen leyendo mi historia, a los que me han acompañado desde el principio y tb a los que recién empiezan a leer! me encanta tenerlos aquí! y aun más saber de sus opiniones :3 Abrazotes para todos :* (ando cursi?... Nah xD)

Espero que disfruten el cap! :D

_**Flashback**_

_Mini N/Pensamientos :v _bueno eso ya lo verán xD

**Importante: **Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo el crédito a sus respectivos dueños, lo único mío es este desastre de historia :3

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Memorias**

* * *

La vida cambia constantemente.

Un día podemos pensar que la vida es demasiado fácil y tranquila. Estar por demás enamorados y estar seguros de que esa persona es la correcta. Pero al día siguiente todo puede ser un caos, todo muy difícil, cansado. La persona que se creía correcta ya no lo es más.

Si alguien me hubiese dicho que la vida cambiara tan fácil y rápido, de seguro le hubiese respondido que es impensable. Que ese "amor" que sentimos por cierta persona, puede ser tan solo una ilusión, les diría ¡Que locura! Sino… pregúntenle a mi novio.

Ya he leído varias historias, en que, la vida de la protagonista da tremendo giro cuando sus ojos conectan con 'esa persona', la cual está 'destinada' a hacerte probar el cielo y las estrellas. Por eso pensaba, las historias, historias son.

A Yuuno-kun lo conocí en una pequeña biblioteca hace ya mucho tiempo, él era sobrino del dueño por lo que ayudaba en la misma, cuando lo vi no sentí esas afamadas 'mariposas' ni tampoco que se me cortaba el aire, solo fue como ver a alguien más. Aunque no niego que pensé que el pobre muchacho se parecía demasiado a un hurón lo que causó que lo trate como lo haría con una mascota, o sea, con sumo cariño y ternura que llevó a mal interpretarse.

Durante mucho tiempo se esforzó tremendamente en lograr que me interesara estar con él. Y el día que lo logró (hace ya 2 años) me dije '_Así es la vida real_'.

No esperaba fijarme tan fugazmente de alguien a quien apenas conocía.

No esperaba perderme en una increíble mirada.

No esperaba que una simple acción llegara a tanto.

Pero muchas cosas no se esperan ¿no?...

Casualmente me dicen que esas cosas inesperadas suelen ser las mejores.

¿Cómo creerles?

-"De la experiencia se aprende… o eso nos dice a cada rato el sensei de Filosofía" –termina en pose pensativa mi peli-azul amiga.

-"Sí ya, pero estamos en el tema del amor, ¿acaso espera que nos pongamos en las situaciones que dice, para saberlo todo?" –le refuta Teana y tiene un punto, el sensei lo hace ver tan fácil diciendo que el amor real se lo siente en un solo beso o mirada… ¿Y eso?

-"Normalmente los argumentos del sensei tienen coherencia y parecen ser por demás lógicos pero pienso que… se emociona mucho con el tema del amor" –agrego con una risita.

-"Muy cierto, si hasta pone la misma cara que Subaru cuando ve sus chocolates favoritos" –oh vaya, que comparación… nyahaha.

-"¡Tea! Eso no es cierto…o no tanto" –cede a medias con su mejor puchero y pose de niña berrinchuda la comparada y hace que explote la risa en el grupo –"¿Muy chistosa? Pues ahora me vas a acompañar al baño Tea" –agrega una de sus miraditas con puchero que son irresistibles para mi pelirroja amiga quien de inmediato se sonroja. Quien las viera supiera de inmediato que esas dos tienen algo… ¿Qué si me molesta?... Pues por supuesto que no, soy fiel creyente que el amor no tiene género, ni edad, ni clase social, en fin, no tiene límites…además ¿Cómo molestarse si se ven tan tiernas juntas?

-"P-pero ya mismo se acaba el receso y estamos un poco lejos de nuestro curso" –intenta resistirse a la idea pero hasta yo sé que solo son vanos intentos.

-"¿Vas a dejar que vaya sola? Y… ¿y si me pasa algo?... ¿Acaso ya no me quieres Tea?" –dice la peli-azul con su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado y eso hasta en la China lo conocen como chantaje psicológico. Subaru pareciera no romper un plato pero sabe conseguir lo que quiere, más aún si su pelirroja entra en la ecuación.

-"N-no es eso, n-no es que no t-te quiera p-pero… ¡agh!... tampoco exageres –más carita de cachorro y… -¡Ash! ¡Está bien vamos! Pero rápido ¿ok?" –sabe… oh claro que sabe cómo sacar el lado tsundere de Teana.

Vamos a paso rápido hasta el baño y yo sigo pensando en las típicas historias de amor que tanto me gustan leer a pesar de que no las crea posibles. ¿Amor a primera vista? Aún se me hace impensable, es que la mayoría sugiere que los ojos son la perdición de una persona… ¿Se puede eso?

-"¿Ahora sorda también? Que pasas echa la loca" –una voz me saca de mis pensamientos… ¿Me estaban llamando?... Cuando me doy vuelta para saber quién me habla me topo por primera vez (de esto estoy segura) con unos ojos tan chispeantes de alegría, vivacidad y diversión, pertenecientes a una chica de largo pelo rubio que por lo que veo parece ser una senpai… espera… ¿Fueron los ojos mi primer punto de admiración?... Ya me está haciendo mal pensar tanto en esas historias… así que dejándolas de lado me dispongo a responderle.

-"¿Es a mí a quien hablas? Nyahaha" –ya lo estaba dudando por la ligera cara de asombro de la que supongo senpai… lo que no me explico fue la risita nerviosa que salió después de la pregunta además de cierta ilusión porque así sea… ¿Qué te anda pasando Nanoha?

-"¿Qué?... ¡NO, a ti no!" –me responde ella cortando de tajo cualquier ilusión que haya tenido… andamos raras hoy eh… justo en ese momento regresan Subaru y Teana arrastrándome rápido con ellas ya que la campana acaba de sonar.

-"Vamos Nanoha-chan, estás muy distraída y todavía falta trecho para llegar al curso" –me animaba Subaru y recién reparo en el hecho de que a poco estaba corriendo como una torpe debido a mis pensamientos.

-"Nyahaha, lo siento, vamos rápido" –y ahora una mini carrera entre las tres… mala idea si pretendes llegar bien a la clase de tu sensei más serio.

-"¿Se puede saber la razón de su atraso y además de su agitación señoritas?" –pregunta ceñudo Grangaitz-sensei, normalmente es un buen tipo, solo muy apegado a las normas.

-"Lo sentimos sensei, no volverá a suceder, lo que pasa es que estábamos un poco lejos de nuestro curso y no tuvimos más opción que correr para no atrasarnos más" –explica Teana en un tono casi militar. El sensei asiente serio pero satisfecho ya que la pelirroja es su mejor alumna, en cuanto a materia y actitud.

-"Confiaré en usted Lanster-san pero que no se vuelva a repetir" –nos deja sentarnos y continúa la clase pero todo me recuerda a la mirada de esa chica… ¿Quién será?

Al llegar a casa veo a mamá como siempre preparando algo en la cocina, la saludo con un beso y me dirijo donde está papá, quién está en la sala viendo su programa favorito, y también lo saludo pero con un cariñoso abrazo por la espalda, de esos que sé que tanto le gustan. Subo a mi cuarto, me cambio de ropa y bajo de nuevo para ayudar a mamá. Justo en ese momento suena mi celular, supongo que un mensaje de Yuuno-kun pero no, de hecho era una propaganda que me hace suspirar cansada… ¿Por qué no me escribe él? Aunque de hecho ya sé que no es muy expresivo pero no sé por qué se me hace tan fastidioso justo ahora.

-"¿Problemas con Yuuno, Nanoha?" –hasta ahora no sé cómo le hace mamá para adivinar cualquier pensamiento que tenga, me parece increíble… pero dejando mi asombro noto cierto tono de fastidio en su voz. No es novedad, ya van dos años y Yuuno-kun sigue sin caerle bien a mamá… de hecho a nadie de mi familia en realidad…

-"Emm, se podría decir que sí pero… dejando eso de lado… tengo una duda" –ante mi pregunta deja en paz el cuchillo y me pone toda la atención del mundo

-"¿Necesitas alguna buena excusa para librarte al fin de ese hurón parlante?"

-"¡Mamá! Eso no…" –pobre Yuuno-kun, si supiera los apodos que le pone mi familia.

-"Oh, por un momento me emocioné…entonces ¿Qué es?" –ay mamá.

-"¿Por qué en la mayoría de historias de amor ponen a los ojos de la persona como la perdición del protagonista?" –quiero saber que piensa.

-"Oh vaya, mmm veamos… debe ser porque los ojos son las ventanas del alma, todo se puede leer a través de ellos por lo tanto la mirada de la persona dice mucho de sí misma. Es en los ojos o más bien en su mirar dónde encuentras la esencia de dicha persona el cuál puede resultar muy atractivo. Cuando yo conocí a tu padre ¿adivina qué fue lo primero que vi?" - ¿Enserio?

-"¿Sus ojos?" - ¿hasta mamá?

-"Su forma de mirar, segura, fuerte, decidida con un toque de compasión y ternura. Fue la combinación de todo lo que resultó como un fuerte imán para mí, aunque al principio solo me generó curiosidad ya que apenas lo conocía, con el tiempo se fue formando algo más y no me arrepiento de hacerle caso a mi corazón. Hasta ahora no me canso de ver sus ojos" –termina con una sonrisa enamorada y un suspiro sale de mis labios, siempre he admirado el amor de mis padres a pesar del tiempo, prevalece.

La hora de cenar llegó junto a mis hermanos quienes están en la universidad, la mesa se animó pero yo estaba en otro mundo pensando en todo lo que me dijo mamá y esto en que involucra a mi 'senpai'

Al día siguiente seguía totalmente perdida y curiosa… ¿Será que me está pasando lo que a mamá?... No, no, imposible tengo novio y encima no la conozco.

Ya al receso salí y por un momento mis pensamientos pararon con las payasadas de Subaru pero por el rabillo del ojo percibí un destello dorado y mi cabeza automáticamente giró para comprobarlo y ahí estaba la "misteriosa" senpai viéndome y al segundo siguiente se fue tan rápido como vino jalando a sus amigas.

-"Y no solo eso Gin-nee me cuenta también las ocurrencias de Fate-san, se siente genial tener senpai tan interesantes" - ¿Fate-san? No sé por qué mi corazón se aceleró un poco, como presintiendo algo…

-"¿Quién es Fate-senpai?" –le pregunto curiosa a mi amiga quien parece divertida y un poco emocionada hablando de ella.

-"Etto… ¡Ah! ¿Recuerdas ayer en el baño? Me parece haber visto a Fate-san ahí" - ¿Será quién creo que es?

-"Habían muchas chicas, ¿me la describes?" –aquí va de nuevo ese presentimiento…

-"Claro, ella es alta, delgada, de largo cabello rubio y unos ojos de color…mmm… me parece que café pero con un brillo divertido"

-"Entonces sí es…" –susurro y una discreta sonrisa se forma en mis labios…

Todo esto que empiezo a sentir es nuevo para mí, nunca antes me había interesado tanto conocer a alguien ¿será algo más?… pero si de alguna manera la empiezo a conocer ¿se me pasará?

* * *

Ahora llegamos a los días de fiesta.

Todos los cursos están con su desastre personal para poder dejarlo acorde a la fecha. Pero mis pensamientos siguen divididos entre ella y el instituto. Por momentos me llega la idea de pedirle a Subaru que me la presente para al fin conocerla mejor pero increíblemente me gana la timidez, esa condenada que estaba segura que no tenía ya que siempre me consideré una persona muy extrovertida.

¡Ni idea de qué me está pasando!

-"Ne Nanoha-chan, ¿podrías ir al bazar por más globos?" –me saca de mis pensamientos un compañero y le agradezco el respiro.

Estirar las piernas no está de más, con más razón si pasaste mucho tiempo agachada decorando las paredes bajas del curso.

Hoy el día está hermoso, con un brillante sol y una agradable calidez…es como si algo me dijera que va a pasar algo bueno.

Regreso al curso y parece que el viaje fue en vano ya que solucionaron el problema cuando me fui, busco a mis amigas con la mirada y reparo en que se pegaron sus escapadas para estar a solas.

_Uff, no desaprovechan una ¿no?…_

Ni modo, toca resignarme a estar sentada en mi puesto.

Ahora empiezo a recordar las veces en que Subaru la mencionaba, fueron pocas, pero siempre con una sonrisa o con una pequeña carcajada… entonces mamá tenía razón…la esencia de una persona se puede apreciar en su mirada…

-"¡Muchachos! ¿¡Alguno tiene globos que le sobren o puedan regalar!?" -¿Subaru? ¿A qué hora entró?... Oh vaya parece que después de todo el viajecito no fue en vano…

-"¡Yo tengo! Fui por más a un bazar pero cuando había llegado ya habían acabado de decorar por lo que no eran necesarios, ¿Para qué los necesitas Subaru-chan?" –Parece que las cosas si pasan por algo…

-"¡Muchas gracias Nanoha-chan! Son para mi hermana y su compañera, al parecer ellos siguen con su desastre" –Espera… hermana….compañera… ¡Debe ser Fate-san!... ¿Por qué me cosquillea el estómago?... Agh vamos Nanoha tranquila que ella no muerde.

_¡Mentalízate! ¿No es esto lo que tanto querías?_

Muy cierto… yo quiero conocerla… algo me empuja hacia ella y que mejor ayuda que mi peli-azul amiga.

-"Ven te las presento" –empieza señalando a una chica peli-morada de mirada amable- "Ella es mi querida onee-chan, su nombre es Ginga" –presenta con una enorme sonrisa que denota todo su cariño hacia ella, tanta ternura me hace sonreír inevitablemente.

-"Mucho gusto Ginga-san, Subaru no deja de hablar de usted cada que puede" –Ante la atenta mirada de mi senpai hasta salen a flote mis mejores modales, es inevitable y de hecho ni lo pensé, mi subconsciente quería quedar muy bien ante ella.

-"La rubita de aquí es su compañera de clase, su nombre es Fate Testarossa Harlaown" –Ya debo estar loca si hasta por el nombre me admiro pero… le queda tan bien… ahora que la tengo de cerca puedo detallar mejor sus ojos, Subaru no le acertó ya que al verlos de cerca estos tienen un hermoso tono carmesí que con ese brillo que aprecié desde el principio se me antojan irresistibles… ¡Oh vaya!

-"Mucho gusto Fate-san, mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi, Subaru habla muy bien de ti aunque no lo haga seguido, espero llevarnos bien" –Me presento con mi mejor sonrisa, una que se ensancha al apreciar cierta sorpresa y un ligero sonrojo en ella… ¡Dios que linda!

-"I-igualmente Nanoha-san, no sabía que Subaru me mencionaba, espero que solo buenas cosas ¡eh!" –Le codea amistosamente a mi amiga y yo solo me pierdo con una cosa…Su voz, se me hace tan dulce en estos momentos, ¡Hasta tartamudea! ¡Muero de ternura!... Esta chica… ¿¡Dios que me está haciendo!?

-"Claro, mencionó que eras una persona muy bromista, pero eso ya quedó comprobado hace unos días" –Saco el recuerdo de nuestro primer encuentro riéndome y la parte más lanzada de mi consciente me hace guiñarle casi coquetamente un ojo.

Pero valió la pena… ¡Hasta parece que quiso competir contra los tomates!

En definitiva esta chica… si la sigo tratando será algo importante para mí en el futuro.

¿De qué manera? Pues eso toca averiguar…

Mamá va a estar feliz con la parte en la que estoy dudando de mi relación con Yuuno… pero no lo va a estar con la otra de que probablemente me esté fijando en una chica…

Pero quiero seguir descubriendo esto que siento… si resulta ser lo que pienso, la tendré difícil, no solo por mi familia sino que… noto mucha competencia.

Después de que Fate-san se pusiera como todo un tierno tomatito, Ginga-san tomó rápidamente lo que necesitaba y jaló apresuradamente a mi rubio desconcierto con ella, no sin antes mandarme una mirada de advertencia…

¡Mou! Y yo que la veía tan amable y todo…

* * *

Empiezo a darle más razón a esas historias de amor en las que pase tantas horas leyendo, fantaseando y soñando…

Solo que ahora ya no las sueño, ni mucho menos las fantaseo, desde que me presentaron a Fate-san no paro de pensar en ella, lo dulce que es, lo tímida que se mostró, por lo menos conmigo…

Agh, de todos modos, ahora que lo pienso mejor, las cosas con Yuuno de un tiempo acá no iban muy bien y no le puedo echar la culpa a mi querida rubia ya que por ese tiempo ni sabía de ella.

-"Ne Nanoha-chan… tierra llamando a Nanoha-chan… ¿se puede saber la razón por la que mi amiga pasa más en la luna que con nosotras?" –me trae de vuelta Subaru quien está en frente mío con el rostro ladeado y la curiosidad marcada en su rostro… Ese lado infantil que le es irresistible a mi pelirroja amiga quien en este momento está viendo al piso, de seguro con un sonrojo en las mejillas que no quiere que veamos.

-"Lo siento solo…pensaba Nyahaha" –espero haber sonado convincente…aunque lo dudo, me pillaron con las manos en la masa.

-"Un chino se murió de tanto pensar" –ahora con uno de sus pucheros logra sacarme una breve risa y a su pareja una tierna sonrisa.

-"Subaru tiene razón, has estado muy pensativa de un tiempo acá" –ruego con la mirada para que no hagan preguntas –"pero descuida no vamos a preguntarte nada, tus razones tendrás, además, este día no se presenta para eso, después de todo estamos en fiesta" –me dice con una gran sonrisa y no hay manera de que no le dé la razón.

-"¡Eso es Tea! ¿Por qué no vamos a bailar un rato? De seguro así te despejas Nanoha-chan" –y ahí va ese entusiasmo… no sé por qué verla me hace sentir… vieja… no sé, siento que me hace falta toda esa energía que a ella le sobra a pesar de que tengamos la misma edad.

-"Está bien p-pero cálmate ¿quieres?" –acompañando siempre el lado tsundere de Teana… aww que par.

-"¡YEY! ¡Vamos, hace un rato vi pasar a Fate-san con Gin-nee hacia la pista! ¿No creen que sería genial unirnos a ellas?" –Agh… se me revuelve un poco el estómago al escuchar ese 'Fate-san CON Gin-nee'

¿Son celos? Es primera vez que los siento…

Malditos celos que me hacen querer patear a alguien (me perdonará Subaru pero de preferencia que sea Ginga)

Y esos malditos se acrecientan al punto de querer comerme la camiseta al ver hacia la pista de baile y notar el baile tan sugerente y sensual que está ejecutando cierta peli-morada, aunque eso no es nada… ¡Hasta Fate-san tiene una inmensa sonrisa!

-"¡Wow! No sabía que Gin-nee bailara tan bien y Fate-san parece disfrutar estar ahí con todos…" –Grrr esa peli-morada ya verá.

-"Entonces ¿qué esperamos? Vinimos a bailar ¿no es así?" –vamos rápido que esa tipa se le está acercando mucho más y… ¡Ella no hace nada!

-"¡Vamos!" –se deja llevar por la emoción mi amiga, jalando a cierta pelirroja que parece feliz al tener la mano de su peli-azul en la suya… ¿Qué se sentirá tener la mano de Fate-chan?... ¿Chan? –"¡Hey muchachos! ¿Nos podemos unir también?" –ohh como me encanta ver la sorpresa en sus facciones al verme ahí, ya siento a Ginga querer morderme… lo siento querida… nah no lo siento.

-"Fate-san no baila nada mal, ¿le importaría si me permite bailar con ella?" –Vamos di que sí, por favooor.

-"N-no es ningún problema" –Me responde con su tierno tartamudeo y de remate con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas… en definitiva me estás haciendo algo… aparta la mirada apenada y ve a su compañera quien un poco más y parece uva seca de tanto que frunce el ceño.

_Mou~ ¿cómo permites que la vea a ella si tú estás enfrente?_

Ya… ¿Tú quién eres?... ¿Me estaré volviendo loca? Hasta ya veo una mini yo en mi hombro solo que esta tiene unos lindos cuernitos aunque vaya vestida de blanco.

_Yo soy tú, así de simple, ahora hazme caso y no dejes que la siga viendo a ella._

Bieeen… pero no le veo necesario, ella sola se fue.

_Perfecto es tu hora, aprovéchala._

La veo sonreír como gato y desaparecer de mi hombro… mmm… debo dejar de dormir tan tarde, el sueño ya me trae alucinaciones…

Pero tiene razón, tengo que aprovechar así que no dudo más y la tomo de la mano para llevarla a la parte más apretada de la pista. Me recorre una emoción solo el hecho de tenerla conmigo. Y esa emoción se acrecienta con el cambio de música, un género que se me da muy bien a pesar de que no es mi preferido.

La parte traviesa de mí me dice que ponga sus manos en mi cintura mientras me muevo con el ritmo y esa misma parte goza al verla tan nerviosa. Me pego un poco más a ella y sigo bailando mientras ella se pone cada vez más rígida… Me encanta… ¿Y si pongo mis manos en su cintura? A pesar de que me guste verla así de nerviosa quiero que ella disfrute así como lo hacía al bailar con… agh… Ginga.

-"Vamos Fate-san, relájate y siente la música, lo hacías muy bien antes" –Se me sale el diablillo al decirle esto en su oído y sonrío inevitablemente al ver su conflicto.

-"D-digamos que este género no es mi fuerte (¿?" –Me sonríe nerviosa- "pero me parece que a Nanoha-san se le da muy bien" –Me demuestra que ella también puede jugar el mismo juego y ¡Por dios! Casi me derrito…

-"G-gracias" –Hasta me hace tartamudear y la veo sonreír satisfecha pero no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, no señor… si se puede me pego aún más a su cuerpo mientras le pongo más ganas a mi baile y logro que le aparezca el modo tomatito.

Es definitivo, esta chica me encanta en todos los sentidos…

* * *

¡Nunca he deseado tanto que vuelva a ser lunes!

De hecho… nunca antes había deseado que sea lunes, pero ella me tiene así…

¡Mucho peor he odiado los domingos!

Pero este día se me antoja demasiado lento, en especial porque papá se fue con Kyoya y Miyuki a un viajecito de 'reconocimiento interior'. A los tres les encantan las artes marciales por lo que se fueron desde las primeras horas de la mañana dejándome a solas con mamá.

El sábado pasó rápido entre ayudar a papá con sus mandados, jugar en la consola con Kyoya, conversar con Miyuki y ayudar a mamá en la cocina.

Pero hoy las cosas que hacer en casa han acabado en un santiamén y las dos ya no encontramos que hacer…

-"Nanoha, cariño… a este paso nos secaremos por estar en el sofá sin hacer nada" –dice de repente mamá y le doy la razón… agh.

-"Tienes razón mamá… ¿Qué sugieres?"

-"¿Qué tal una tarde madre e hija en el centro comercial? Tengo la tarjeta de crédito de tu papá" –sonríe malévolamente y no puedo contener la risa por lo que asiento emocionada y subo como rayo a mi cuarto a cambiarme.

Ya en el centro comercial paseábamos a nuestras anchas, conversábamos, entrábamos a cualquier tienda para curiosear y comimos lo primero que se nos vino a la mente. Pasar el tiempo con mamá es lo más divertido que puede pasar, ella conserva muy bien su lado jovial tanto en su personalidad como en su físico, me río de solo recordar como varios encargados en las tiendas nos confundían como hermanas. No los culpo después de todo soy una copia casi exacta de mamá y ella conserva tan bien su figura, que aparenta 20 años menos de los que tiene.

-"Muy bien… cariño ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?" –Me dice de repente y yo solo asiento curiosa por lo que dirá –"¿Cuándo me presentas al nuevo chico que reemplazará a ese tonto hurón?" –casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva.

-"¡Mamá! ¿P-por qué dices eso?" –Encima imagen salvaje de cierta persona asalta mi mente y se me suben los colores.

-"Ves, hasta te sonrojas, todo esto es porque te conozco mi vida" –me sonríe tiernamente –"¿Y bien, quién es? ¿Lo conozco?"

-"Sigo sin saber por qué piensas que me fijé en alguien a parte de Yuuno-kun" –A pesar de que se lo quiero contar, no puedo, solo el pensar en una mala reacción de su parte me pone mal.

-"Muy fácil mi niña, pasas todo el día en la luna y ya ni para la cena bajas de ahí, además te delata esa sonrisa boba de vez en cuando acompañada de pequeños sonrojos" –Mou~ ¿soy tan evidente? –"El coso ese al que llamas novio ni siquiera te hace sonreír de esa manera tan especial que he visto y eso que esa persona ni siquiera está, el tonto ese ni siquiera se preocupa por hacerte sonreír…ya hija enserio ¿qué le viste?" –me ha dejado sin palabras… oh por dios… ¿Qué le vi?... Ya ni me acuerdo…

-"No creo poder responder esas preguntas en este momento" –respondo y bajo la cabeza apenada.

-"Oh cariño… ¿Acaso ya tiene novia?" –Mmm no… creo… ¡Cierto! Se me hace algo difícil imaginar que tan linda persona esté soltera… perfecto ya me deprimí más.

-"No es eso mamá per-"

-"Vaya al parecer es el día de las hermosuras, primero una rubia escultural y ahora un par de pelirrojas ardientes" –me interrumpe un baboso mientras se va riendo con su compañero… ¿Rubia escultural?... Ahí va mi corazón… ¿acaso es?

-"Los niños de ahora" –dice mamá negando con la cabeza –"Sí que saben apreciar la belleza, pero no de la manera correcta" –siento una gotita en mi sien –"Dijeron rubia, ¿será esa chica de ahí?" –Menciona mientras señala hacia un lugar y cuando volteo a ver… ¡Oh mi, sí es ella! –"No está nada mal" –termina apreciativa mi madre y hasta con eso siento un ligero pinchazo de celitos.

¡Quietos ahí! ¡Solo es mamá!

-"Oh, ¡pero si es Fate-san!" –agrego todo lo casual que pueda.

-"¿La conoces?" –pregunta curiosa mamá ladeando ligeramente el rostro, y es por esas acciones que la gente piensa que ella es mi hermana en vez de mi madre.

-"Sí, ella es una senpai del instituto… recién la conozco" –No sé por qué agregué lo último… ¡Solo espero que no sospeche!

-"¡Vaya! Espero que un día la invites a cenar para poder conocerla mejor, ¿por qué no vas a saludarla?" –me dice con una sonrisa y enseguida le hago caso.

Lo que no esperaba era también conocer a toda su familia.

Tuve que tragarme todos los nervios que amenazaban con comerme y aplicando todo el autocontrol que tengo me presenté lo mejor posible ante ellos y parece que les caí muy bien.

¡Hasta me dieron el permiso de llamarla como tanto quería!

Estaba que no aguantaba de felicidad por lo que tuve que huir lo más rápido posible para no dejar al descubierto mis sentimientos.

Aún tengo varias dudas.

¿Será que yo también le gusto?

¿Tiene novio?

Y… ¿y si un día le digo todo mi enredo de sentimientos y se aleja asqueada?... No podría soportar esto último…

Regresé con mamá quien me miró interrogante al verme con una enorme sonrisa.

¿Cómo ocultar tanta emoción?

Simplemente no se puede…

* * *

Y llegó mi adorado lunes cuando menos me di cuenta ya que la noche la pase dando vueltas en la cama y dando grititos por lo que había pasado en la tarde del domingo. Dormí tarde por lo que me levanté tarde por lo que a la final tuve que correr hacia el instituto para tratar de no llegar TAN tarde como me sea posible.

Lo que no previne fue el chocar con alguien y para mi mala (o buena ¿?) suerte era Fate-chan, terminé en todo un desastre nervioso…cada que recuerde esto me querré dar contra la pared por todas las cosas vergonzosas que hice frente a ella.

Pero me tranquilizó con sus sonrisas y terminamos en una carrera hacia el instituto. Hasta el encargado nos miró feo pero nunca antes había disfrutado tanto del camino. Llegó la despedida y a pesar de querer alargar este momento lo más posible nos tocaba entrar a estudiar.

Fui cabizbaja hasta mi curso y lo encontré en pleno relajo.

-"¡Nanoha-chan! Ya es el bonus de raro ¡Tú nunca llegas tarde!... ¿Qué pasó?" –me interroga apenas me ve mi energética amiga y en ese momento llega Teana a darle un zape.

-"Por lo menos deja que llegue antes de lanzarle tus preguntas ¡Baka!" –es por estas escenitas que la sonrisa regresa a mi rostro.

-"Lo que pasa es que no dormí bien pero nada grave, más importante ¿Por qué parece que aquí hay fiesta?"

-"¡Tienes suerte! Primera vez que llegas tarde y no hay sensei que te reclame… ¿Cómo haces eso?" –ahí va su gesto ladeado, solo le faltan una orejitas y una cola, y pasaría perfecto como un cachorro inquieto.

-"Lo que Subaru quiere decir es que el sensei tenía una emergencia que atender en casa por lo que se va a demorar en venir"

-"Oh vaya…" –tiempo libre para mí es equivalente a desgastar a Fate-chan con el pensamiento por lo que las clases pasaron rápido y un tanto aburridas.

Ya en el segundo receso acompañé a mis amigas a comprar algo de comer ya que al parecer Tea se olvidó de traer el almuerzo y Subaru se moría del hambre.

-"De seguro Tea ya no me quiere, por eso se olvidó de traer el almuerzo" –'Lloriqueaba' la peli-azul y su pareja parecía sentirse culpable.

-"¡Y-ya te dije que no es por eso! L-lo que pasa es que tenía algo que hacer en la mañana y no me alcanzó el tiempo para terminar el almuerzo… ¿C-cómo creerías que es porque te dejé de querer?" –Aww morí de ternura con eso último.

-"Tea…" -dijo y los ojos le chispeaban -"¡Te amo!" –gritó sin importar quien le escuchara y al segundo siguiente estaba abrazando por el cuello a su pelirroja que estaba como semáforo.

-"B-baka… yo también" –Susurró aferrando los brazos que tenía al cuello y en ese momento decidí dejarlas a solas… aunque ganas de tomarles fotos no me faltaban.

Ya llegando al curso veo a Fate-chan conversando con una castaña y una rubia, al parecer sus amigas ya que parecían hablar en confianza hasta que veo a mi querida rubia sonrojarse y ahí es donde me pica la curiosidad por lo que me acerco.

-"…yo le gusto?" –escuché apenas esta parte y mi curiosidad se encendió aun más.

-"¿De qué le gustes a quién, Fate-chan?" –Sabía que la tendría difícil además ella parece ser consciente de sus pretendientes…creo…

-"¡Ah, que sorpresa! ¿Nanoha cierto?" –interviene la castaña.

-"Emm, sí, es un gusto…" –Mou~ ¿Y tú eres?, Yo quería saber quién está detrás de Fate-chan.

-"Hayate, Hayate Yagami a tus servicios" –Me guiña un ojo pícara mientras me sonríe y la otra rubia le pega un codazo… ¿esos fueron celos?–"Auch, ya perdón… la esbelta rubia aquí a mi lado es Carim Gracia y somos amigas de Fate-chan"

-"Ah, Nanoha Takamachi, también es un gusto conocerlas, Carim-san, Hayate-san" –Entonces no me equivoqué, sí son amigas de mi querida rubia.

-"Oh, dejemos las formalidades ¿te parece bien, Nanoha-chan?" –Además de pícara es confianzuda, a pesar de todo ya me cayó bien.

-"Emm, claro Hayate-chan" –Le sonrío pero después me acuerdo de la pregunta que le hice a Fate-chan y esta sonrisa desaparece de a poco–"Y bien, ¿Qué le gustes a quién Fate-chan?" –Y esta vez no quiero cambios de tema, quiero saber quién es esa persona ¡YA!

-"Ah, e-etto" –Verla nerviosa solo aumenta mi impaciencia… ¿Por qué no me lo quiere decir?

-"Jajaja, estábamos molestando a Fate-chan con un chico de otro curso que parece estar detrás de esta rubita, pero solo son bromas" –Me responde la castaña… así que un chico de otro curso…

-"Oh, y ¿No te gusta ese chico, Fate-chan?" –Le pregunto medio en broma medio enserio y ya no sé si quiero escuchar la respuesta… aww.

-"¿Qué? N-no, que va" – ¡No! ¡Tartamudeo! Eso es mala señal… ¡Pero para mí!... Aun así como me encanta cuando tartamudea…

-"Nyahaha, eres muy tierna cuando te pones nerviosa ¿sabías?" –Antes de pensarlo se me escapa la frase logrando que ella se sonroje.

-"¿Gra-gracias?" –Me dice y desvía su mirada hacia su castaña amiga que parece querer decir algo.

-"De hecho Nanoha-chan, estábamos aquí para pedirte un favor" – ¿Favor?... vinieron hasta aquí… ¿Para hablar conmigo?... Ya me invade cierta emoción.

-"Nosotras tenemos que hacer algo después de que acaben las clases y no podremos acompañar a Fate-chan hasta la parada como hacemos siempre, nos preocupamos por ella y no queremos que vaya sola" –Me dice su amiga rubia con cierto tono entre maternal fingido y complicidad… sospechoso…

-"Como recientemente ha estado hablando de una nueva amiga que le cae muy bien" – ¿Está hablando de mí?... La idea hace que me sonroje un poco–"Y nos enteramos que eras tú, queríamos pedirte ese favor por eso estábamos pasando por aquí" –Aunque suene muy real, me sigue pareciendo un poco sospechoso–"¿Podrías acompañar a nuestra pobre, triste y solitaria Fate-chan por nosotras en esta ocasión?" – ¡Pero me encanta la idea!

-"¡Claro!..." - ¡Rayos! me emocioné de más –"E-etto, para mí no sería ningún problema, claro si… Fate-chan está de acuerdo…" –Me calmo y la miro buscando algún rechazo ante la idea ya que, aunque no lo crea, sí noté sus muecas al escuchar a sus amigas hablar.

-"G-gracias me harías un gran favor, entonces paso por ti apenas suene la campana ¿qué te parece?" – ¡La veré a la salida!

-"Claro, hasta más tarde" –Me contengo pero por dentro ya estoy bailando samba.

Después de esto las dos últimas horas pasaron torturadoramente lentas y apenas sonó la campana el alma regresó a mi cuerpo guardando de inmediato mis cosas.

-"¿Así o más emocionada?" –aparece Teana de la nada casi dándome un infarto –"Sé que la clase no estuvo muy interesante pero no sabía que para tanto" –me dice divertida y con la mirada me manda un mensaje diciendo 'es por alguien ¿cierto?'

-"Nyahaha, ya moría, pero deja eso" –le digo mientras me río nerviosa y la aparto juguetona.

-"Algún día me contarás, lo sé porque Subaru es demasiado cabezota para eso" –me dice divertida y se aleja despidiéndose con la mano.

-"¡Hasta mañana Nanoha-chan!" –El día que descubra como es que Subaru siempre tiene tanta energía, ese mismo día me caso… ok no… -"¡Espérame Tea!" –y las veo alejarse mientras Subaru parece feliz de la vida colgándose de Teana mientras ella activa su modo tsundere (Sí hasta de lejos se le ve lo tsundere)

Empiezo a pensar en si Fate-chan y yo fuésemos algo… ¿nos veríamos igual de tiernas?

¡Kyaa!… mejor dejo de pensar en eso sino terminaré dando grititos como ayer de noche.

Pasa el tiempo y Fate-chan no viene…

Mou~ se está tardando mucho…

_¿Y si se olvidó de nuestro acuerdo?_

Aparece de la nada la mini yo con cara de circunstancia y en ese momento me llega una molestosa tristeza.

Pasaba el tiempo y ella no venía.

_No va a venir_

Me decía mini yo media triste… Sé que vendrá

_No va a venir…_

Sé que vendrá… tiene que venir…

Revisé mi reloj y han sido los 15 minutos más tristes que he pasado… supongo que-

-"Per…perdón… la tardanza… Nanoha" –Aparece de la nada y sin aire y… ¡Dios! El verla me devuelve la vida…

-"¡Fate-chan! Yo… yo pensaba que te habías olvidado de lo que quedamos" –Le dije mientras recordaba esos horribles 15 minutos–"Demoraste mucho y ya estaba a punto de irme, pero qué bueno que me quedé" –Terminé con una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-"¡Lo siento mucho Nanoha!, no es por excusarme pero es que Lowran-sensei se puso caprichosa y dijo: No salen hasta que yo lo diga y fue como que… agh… y" –Verla así toda agitada y desesperada por dar explicaciones… Le importo y lo anterior lo demuestra… Eso es suficiente para mí.

-"Nyahaha, ya está bien Fate-chan ya entendí, ¿nos vamos?" –Le señalo las escaleras.

-"Esta bien, vamos" –Me responde y al bajar me adelanto un poco para que no vea la sonrisa boba que cargo en este momento.

Sí le importo…

Salimos y nos topamos con sus amigas, nos despedimos y seguimos el camino solas y con un cómodo silencio entre nosotras, uno que duró poco ya que ella inició una conversación en la cual me enteré que la castigaron con un mega ensayo por llegar atrasada.

¿Quién es ese sensei que se atreve hacer semejante barbaridad?

_¿Lo averiguamos y lo mandamos a colgar?_

Tentador…pero no…

Fate-chan mostró su lado juguetón, ese que pude apreciar en sus ojos, y me la jugó bien con lo de su novio, pero cuando me devolvió la pregunta nunca me sentí tan incómoda al decir que tenía novio, pero le conté la verdad al decir que las cosas no iban muy bien con él, a pesar de que ese tema me desanimó un poco ella supo cómo hacerme reír y relajarme de nuevo.

Cuando me di cuenta, ella ya tenía que irse y la idea me puso triste pero me propuso bajar juntas al instituto de nuevo y después se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

Lo que no notó es que me dejó como piedra, una muy roja por cierto.

¡Ahora estaré con ella hasta antes de llegar al instituto!

Siento que si sonrío más se me romperán las mejillas.

Llego a casa y la sonrisa no se me borra.

-"¿Cariño?" –me dice mamá y…

-"La vida es hermosa madre" –le digo mientras le doy un sonoro beso en la mejilla y ella me ve extrañada.

-"Amor, dime por favor que no estás utilizando drogas" –me dice en tono preocupado y la miro feo mientras subo a mi cuarto impaciente porque vuelva a ser mañana.

Y cuando se me realiza el 'deseo' no aguanto un segundo más y voy al lugar acordado aunque aún falte cierto tiempo, lo bueno es que ella al parecer tenía la idea de venir antes por lo que mi felicidad llega más rápido.

Pero la veo ojerosa y cansada, de seguro por ese feo ensayo que le mandaron de castigo y antes de que pueda pensarlo ya tengo su rostro entre mis manos para poder revisarla mejor. Me pierdo en esos hermosos rubíes que tiene por ojos y no reparo en nada más hasta que ella me trae de nuevo al mundo provocando un furioso sonrojo en mi rostro.

Después de la escenita que le monté fuimos al instituto disfrutando de nuestra compañía hasta que cierta peli-morada hizo su aparición fingiendo amabilidad conmigo.

¡Encima se atreve a tocarle el rostro enfrente de mí!

_Mou~ ya enserio ¿por qué no la mandamos a volar?_

Ganas no me faltan pero Subaru la quiere demasiado como para hacerle eso.

Solo me queda apartar la mirada ya que estoy segura que si veía por un momento más, abalanzaba hacia ella para alejarla de mi querida rubia.

Cuando se acordaron de mí, la desgraciada fingió amabilidad y después como si nada cambió de tema pero… ¡Ni crea que no vi la tremenda mirada de arpía que me mandó antes de alejar a Fate-chan de mí!

_Deja de tocarla ¡JUM!_

-"Hey, ¿Estás bien Nanoha?" –me dice en tono preocupado Teana, respiro profundamente y levanto mi cara con la mejor de mis sonrisas fingidas.

-"No es nada chicas"

Pero como Teana no nació ayer, me mandó con la mirada un 'ni creas que me tragué tu cuento' y seguimos caminando, yo ya sin ganas de nada, las demás alegremente, lo que restaba del camino al instituto.

Cuando llegamos me dispuse ir a mi curso lo más rápido que pueda pero Fate-chan me paró.

-"Emmm, ¿Nanoha?" –me decía dudosa.

-"¿Sí, Fate-chan?" –Le respondí tranquila pero vi como leía la tristeza en mis ojos… chismosos…

-"Sonríe, que te ves mil veces más matadora con una de tus bellas sonrisas en el rostro" –Si supieras todo lo que me causas… hasta sabes sin querer como sacarme la tristeza de un tajo.

Tremenda frase y solo para una invitación para tomar café…

-"Ahh"

-"¿Ya pasamos a los suspiros?" –me decía Tea mientras me miraba interrogante.

-"Agh está bien, me pillaste… de seguro ya te imaginas por qué estoy así ¿no?" –a ella no se le pasa una…

-"Sí pero no…" – ¿Eh? –"Sé que estás enamorada, pero no sé de quién… ¿me iluminas?" –E-etto…

-"Aunque parezca increíble yo…yo…me enamoré de… Fate-chan" –termino en un susurro pero por la cara de mi amiga, fue uno no muy bajo que ella pudo escuchar muy bien.

-"¿De Fate-san…?" –Ahora parece pescado en busca de agua al abrir y cerrar su boca de esa manera –"¡OH POR DIOS!"

-"¡Tea! Casi me dejas sorda… ¿acaso es malo?" –le pregunto.

-"No, pero la hermana de Subaru también está detrás de ella" –Me dice en un susurro confidente… agh, dime algo que no sepa –"Además varios chicos en todo el instituto… oh cierto, también chicas" –ok eso no sabía, me lo imaginaba… -"Pero si estás completamente segura de esto, tienes todo mi apoyo amiga" –me sonríe y no evito abrazarla.

-"Gracias" –un muy sentido y sincero gracias.

-"¡Oigan! ¿No hay abrazo para mí también?" –Y tenía que venir Subaru a romper el ambiente, nyahaha –"Mou" –un puchero y ya nos tiene a ambas abrazándola también.

Justo en ese momento llega Zafira-sensei y nos anuncia que compartiremos la hora con un curso superior, finaliza con un incuestionable "Tienen 5 minutos para estar abajo".

¿Ya cuantas veces he dicho que algo no me esperaba?

¿Nadie lleva cuenta?... Pues yo peor pero…

Lo que no me esperaba al ir hacia la cancha era ver a mi dorado amor secreto siendo abrazado muy íntimamente por un peli-verde con aires de galanaso, encima tiene levantada la barbilla gracias a ese tipo.

Lo que terminó por matarme fue ver el tremendo sonrojo y el evidente nerviosismo de Fate-chan y no aguanté un segundo más ahí. Salí corriendo a todo lo que me daban las piernas mientras sentía lágrimas picar en mis ojos. Cuando llegué a un lugar solitario solté un grito de desesperación y un par de lágrimas resbalaron por mi cara sin mi permiso.

Me tomé mi tiempo para calmarme y cuando lo logré me dirigí hacia la cancha donde recibí una advertencia del sensei, después fui con mis amigas quienes enseguida me bombardearon con preguntas pero no les hice ningún caso al momento en que pude enganchar la mirada de Fate-chan con la mía.

Le pedía respuestas con la mirada y ella parecía no entender pero conservaba una linda sonrisa únicamente dirigida hacia mí lo que me animó de cierta manera pero fuimos interrumpidas por el balonazo que le proporcionaron accidentalmente.

Teana tenía razón, Fate-chan tiene a varios detrás de ella, no solo ese peli-verde sino también ese chico quien parece sumamente nervioso con solo tenerla a lado.

Y lo entiendo pero…

_Mírame a mí, vamos… mírame a mí, por favor…_

Parece que le llegaron mis sentimientos ya que minutos después ya la tenía a lado mío intentando animarme… ¿Por qué eres tan linda? Como siempre seguíamos con nuestros juegos… Dime, ¿Te das cuenta de que nuestros 'juegos' pueden pasar como coqueteos?

¿Te das cuenta de las esperanzas que me das?

Justo en ese momento la llamaron a la cancha y ahí entendí la razón por la que tiene a varios interesados en ella, es atlética además de hermosa y tiene una personalidad que remata todo el conjunto. Se tomó la cancha y transformó un aburrido partido de clase de gimnasia en un partido digno de la NBA.

-"WOW ¡Fate-san es increíble!" –creo que hasta Subaru la admira… rayos…

Terminado el partido me acerqué a halagarla y así inevitablemente se inició otro de nuestros 'juegos' esta vez siendo interrumpidos por la castaña amiga de mi encantadora rubia.

Se nos acabó este momento juntas pero ya espero impaciente la salida, quiero conocerte mucho más…

Y así fue, apenas sonó la campana me despedí de mis amigas con un hasta mañana y un 'suerte con tu dorado delirio' de parte de la pelirroja.

Otra vez estoy esperando por ella y creo que se me hará una bella costumbre después de todo. Cuando la veo llegar todo lo demás se pierde. Apenas y escucho lo que habla otra de las amigas de mi dorado delirio, como dice Tea. Lo que sí noté, o más bien confirmé, fue la relación entre la castaña y la rubia lo que me da esperanzas en el hecho de que si un día no aguanto más y le digo todo lo que siento ella no se alejará asqueada de mí.

Es tan linda que hasta se asustó cuando sugerí conocer de la relación entre sus amigas y es tan tierno su alivio al saber de mi completa aprobación y apoyo. Hablamos en todo el trayecto e inevitablemente saqué el tema del peli-verde, eso es algo que me estaba matando desde el momento en que lo vi, pero el alivio llegó pronto al ver su cara de 'dime que no estás sugiriendo soberana tontería'.

-"Aún tengo una oportunidad" –sale un susurro y una sonrisa boba.

-"Emm ¿dijiste algo?" –suerte no lo escuchó.

Lo niego y dejo que la felicidad me llene dejándome llevar y arrastrando a mi acompañante.

Llegamos a la cafetería y me mencionó de su participación en el festival mientras disfrutábamos del pastel y el café, hablamos mucho de nuestra familia y la conversación fluyó sola. El tiempo vuela si estoy con ella y cuando me di cuenta, de nuevo ella ya tenía que irse.

Cómo quisiera que el tiempo vaya más lento con ella, así como pasa el condenado con los sensei más 'divertidos' del instituto.

Llego a casa y mi madre me ve interrogante pero al ver mi sonrisa ella sonríe también y lo deja pasar. Saludo a los demás y subo a mi cuarto, en ese mismo instante suena mi celular y extrañamente es Yuuno.

-"¿Sí?" –Ya hasta sin ganas le respondo, en definitiva tenemos que hablar.

-"Hola, Nanoha-chan" –Me dice alegre pero su tono cambia un poco al decir –"¿Estás muy cansada o algo?"

-"Sí, recién llego del instituto, ¿a qué se debe el milagro de tu llamada?" –Ups…pero no ups.

-"¿Tan tarde? ¿Se puede saber la razón de la tardanza? Y que… ¿ahora ya no puedo llamar a mi novia?" –agh… ¿ahora qué le pasa?

-"Cosas de instituto, no tienes por qué ponerte así" –le digo tranquila.

-"Ahora entiendo porque de un momento acá las cosas no están funcionando…" –Ya… ¿Acaso está sugiriendo lo que pienso que está sugiriendo?

-"Yuuno-kun, por favor, ¿podemos hablar de esto mañana? En verdad estoy cansada"

-"Como quieras" –y así de la nada corta.

Suspiro derrotada y me dispongo a terminar rápido mis deberes para poder dormir.

* * *

Llegó el día y siento que no va a ser bonito.

Bajo a desayunar y solo encuentro a mamá quién parece un poco seria y pensativa… ¿La razón? Pues… no tengo ni la menor idea.

-"Nanoha-chan… ¿cuál es la manera más efectiva para eliminar a las ratas" –Ya…

-"E-etto, ¿con veneno?" –Y sale con eso porque… ¿?

-"Perfecto, por favor invita a Yuuno a cenar lo más pronto posible"

-"¡Mamá! ¿Y eso a que viene?" –sabía que no le caía bien pero no pensaba que era tanto.

-"Mi instinto de madre me dice que ese desgraciado te va a joder el día, por eso lo digo" –sin comentarios…

La veo subir lentamente y regresar a ver de vez en cuando, y quien como si fuere bruja justo al momento en que regresó a ver con más seriedad sonó mi teléfono.

-"Yuuno-kun"

-"Nanoha, vamos al grano, esto no está funcionando y creo que es más culpa tuya" – ¡Hey!

-"¿Solo mía? Te recuerdo que una relación hay dos personas, así que es culpa tuya también" –ahora… ¿cómo se atreve a echarme toda la culpa?

-"Bien, pero es más tuya, ayer quise hablar contigo cuando al fin encontré un momento libre pero ¿cómo me respondes? Con un 'lo siento Yuuno-kun estoy cansada' ¿eso cómo lo traduzco?" –ya pero…

-"Tampoco soy de piedra ¿no crees? ¡Ya me moría de sueño! Apenas y pude terminar bien mis deberes, ¿acaso crees que tengo que dejar de lado todo solo porque tú me llamas?" –me está haciendo levantar la voz y veo a mamá curiosamente afilando cuchillos.

-"¡Pues sí! ¡Yo también he estado ocupado y sin embargo me acuerdo de ti!" –ahora viene la frustración y me entran unas inmensas ganas de gritarle todo de una vez, pero en vez de eso se forman unas pequeñas lágrimas en mis ojos.

-"¿Y crees que yo no? Cuando yo era la que me acordaba de ti, ¿quién era el que no respondía?" –Le digo ya casi al borde –"Por todo ese cariño que te demostraba y tú me respondías con un 'ahora no Nanoha, estoy cansado' ¿¡Con qué cara me estás reclamando ahora!? ¡Me estoy cansando Yuuno! Y esta vez lo digo muy enserio" –le exploto y se sueltan unas lágrimas.

-"Ya tranquila" _(Ki: Es mala idea decir eso en una pelea)_

-"¿Tranquila? ¿¡Me pides que me tranquilice cuando eres tú el que empezó con su histeria!? ¿¡ES ENSERIO!?" _(Ki: ¿Lo ven?)_

-"Está bien, ya… quiero que nos demos una última oportunidad y que sea en el festival de tu instituto, ¿te parece?"

-"¿Ahora le pones fecha?" –bien lo admito, me pasó su histeria.

-"¡Ves! ¡Eres tú la que ya no colabora!" – ¡Ash!

-"¡Como quieras!" –le corto tomo mi mochila y me dirijo furiosa a tope hacia el lugar de siempre, y cuando digo furiosa a tope es cuando derramo más lágrimas llorando como nena.

Para mi mala suerte justo en ese momento llega Fate-chan y la preocupación llega a su rostro al verme tan mal (o yo supongo que me veo muy mal) no lo pienso dos veces y corro a refugiarme en sus brazos.

Apenas estoy un momento en ellos y siento que la mayoría de mi frustración y enojo se van. Ella tan linda intenta como siempre animarme y me pide que le cuente lo que me pasa, pero quiero hacer todo menos hablar de Yuuno con ella.

Parece que no está contenta, más bien parece muy enojada y se le ve en la mirada que quiere matar a alguien… ¿Es por mí?

Quiero que se calme, aunque suene raro, mi tranquilidad depende mucho de su paz en estos momentos así que la tomo de la mano y le abro un tema nuevo. No dura mucho ya que me empieza a responder como si tuviese a alguien en mente y eso más que despejarme hace que me entren de nuevo esos odiosos celos por lo que decido contarle el problema que tuve.

No esperaba que me comprendiera pero por lo menos hablarlo con ella me ha sentado muy bien, bromeamos un ratito y el silencio se hizo.

Un perfecto silencio que me permitía sentir y disfrutar de su presencia y la calidez de su mano en la mía, la cual duró hasta que llegamos al instituto.

* * *

-"¿Y bien?" –Me asaltaba Tea y para toda respuesta una perfecta sonrisa idiota –"Ya veo que muy bien, pero ahora que recuerdo ¿no que tienes novio?" –agh…

-"Ahora que lo mencionas, esa relación ya tiene un ultimátum y se decidirá todo en el festival" –le informo mientras me froto las sienes, ahora siento la pesadez después del llanto.

-"Vas enserio con ella ¿no?" –me pregunta.

-"MUY enserio" –Le aseguro –"pero no sé si ella me corresponda, aquí eso es lo que me da más miedo" –eso y… -"eso y que alguien más venga, sea más valiente que yo y la aleje de mi" –pienso en eso y ya quiero llorar de nuevo.

-"No es que no seas valiente, solo eres muy precavida" –Me anima Tea –"me recuerda al mismo miedo que sentía yo con Subaru" –lo dice y mira con cariño a la peli-azul que en estos momentos estaba muy entretenida garabateando algo en su cuaderno, con mucha concentración… la lengua afuera así lo demuestra –"Con esa cabeza dura nada se sabe, no sabía si con sus actos me correspondía o no, si solo era muy cariñosa o me estaba diciendo algo"

-"¿Cómo te diste cuenta que ella te correspondía?" –esto es interesante, no sabía la historia de mis amigas.

-"Bueno fue algo tonto la verdad, no me confesé como dije sentía miedo al no saber con seguridad sus sentimientos, esa tarde salí a dar una vuelta con mi onii-chan y empecé a hablar con él de mis sentimientos en busca de consejos, por supuesto el ya estaba enterado y no tenía ningún problema…"

**_~Flashback~_**

**_Parece que las escenas entre hermanos son las predilectas de mi narración eh…_**

**_Bueno para lo que estamos aquí es para ver a dos hermanitos Lanster caminando y teniendo tiempo de calidad entre ellos. _**

**_La pelirroja menor tenía una clara cara de conflicto y su hermano la veía con una ternura y comprensión tal que…_**

**_*snif snif* ¡Qué envidia concha! *se limpia con un pañuelo*_**

**_Co-como decía…_**

**_La menor exponía sus problemas y su hermano la escuchaba con total atención._**

**_-"Y no sé si ella me corresponde o no onii-chan, sus acciones me confunden y la seguridad se desvanece en un instante…tengo miedo de equivocarme y que cuando me confiese ella se aleje de mí ¿qué hago?" –la menor con el miedo marcado en sus ojos buscaba refugio en su hermano quien le sonreía tiernamente._**

**_-"Bueno, esos problemas son muy comunes hasta en las parejas 'normales', no desesperes, cuando llegue el momento tu lo sabrás enseguida… además, no veo por qué no vaya a corresponder a tan tierna personita que tengo como hermanita" –le respondía el mayor mientras le ponía una mano en la cabeza, consolador… ¿No se puede hacer un intercambio de hermanos?... ¿No?... Aww…_**

**_En el momento en que el hermano perfecto que ya quisiera tener yo…ejem… se disponía a abrazar a su hermanita, un rayo azul se interpuso en el camino._**

**_Léase como rayo azul a una enfurecida Subaru que descuartizaba con la mirada al mayor de los Lanster, increíble mirada viniendo de tan energética y tierna muchacha._**

**_-"¡No me interesa quien seas pero no quiero que toques a MI Tea!" –y aquí lo increíble acaba de a poco con el puchero furioso en las facciones de la chica mientras ponía a sus espaldas a su 'amiga'_**

**_-"¡Oh vaya! ¿Tú eres Subaru?" –totalmente ignorante de la pose amenazante de la peli-azul, el mayor de los hermanos se acercaba sonriente hacia el par de muchachas, una en completo shock y como semáforo andante._**

**_-"Sí, soy yo" –se pegaba el pecho con orgullo mientras lo inflaba como gallito –"Por lo tanto desconocido, no dejaré que te lleves a MI Tea de mi lado"_**

**_-"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué no?" –le respondía juguetón el mayor._**

**_-"¡Porque no!" –se cruzaba de brazos la chica._**

**_-"Dame una razón válida, sino me temo que me la llevaré" –presionaba el chico viendo esta como la oportunidad perfecta para que su hermanita aclare sus dudas y que mejor que en boca de la razón de su confusión._**

**_-"¡No dejaré que te la lleves!" –La vemos tomar aire y sonrojarse apenas –"¡Porque Tea va a ser MI futura NOVIA, no la tuya!"_**

**_-"¿Y quién dijo que quiero como novia a mi propia hermanita?" –le preguntaba divertido a más no poder el muchacho y más con la cara de confusión de la chica._**

**_-"¿Hermanita?" –segundos después…cuando el hámster en su cabeza empezó a correr –"¿E-es tu hermano T-tea? ¿No era un pretendiente?" –regresaba a ver mecánicamente a la pobre pelirroja que ya estaba que se desmayaba._**

**_-"É-él es Tiida onii-chan" –respondió a duras penas la pobre niña._**

**_-"Bien Teana-chan ¿eso fue suficiente para aclarar tus dudas?" –le sonreía amable el verdadero hermano modelo._**

**_Y una feliz pelirroja asintió y abrazó fugazmente a su hermano para después abalanzarse a besar (en la mejilla, no se emocionen tanto) a su querida cabeza dura peli-azul._**

**_Ay el amor, el amor…_**

**_Dejando eso de lado…_**

**_Insisto… ¿por qué Tiida no puede ser mi onii-chan?_**

**_Tch…_**

**_~Fin del Flashback~_**

-"Vaya, no lo pensaba de Subaru-chan" –así que mediante celos eh…

-"Así es mi tontuela" –sonríe tiernamente terminando el relato y regresando a su asiento ya que la sensei había llegado.

Al ver a su puesto vi a Subaru regalándole lo que sea que estaba haciendo hasta hace un momento y todo con una bella sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía con un inmenso amor a su pelirroja que estaba sonrojada a más no poder.

-"Celos…"

Y el día paso como un suspiro mientras ya me hallaba esperando por Fate-chan, quién salió más rápido que otras veces, feliz me disponía a tomarle de nuevo de la mano valiéndome poco las miradas de los demás pero una peli-rosa me truncó los planes, una peli-rosa que me dejó helada al hacerme recordar mis miedos. Apenas se fue no pude más.

-"¿Quién era ella Fate-chan?" –le pregunté reteniendo en lo posible mis celos y al mismo tiempo mis miedos.

-"Su nombre es Signum Wolkenritter y…ella también va a participar en el programa de Literatura, es una de las chicas de curso superior"

-"Pues…tengo que decirlo, pero hasta te come con la mirada Fate-chan" –agregaba extrañada su amiga peli-gris.

_Ya tenemos su nombre y sabemos cómo es… ¿Mandamos a que le hagan una visita de redención?_

Linda sugerencia mini yo, con el comentario que hizo su amiga después solo me dan más ganas de hacerte caso pero no podemos… por ahora…

_¿Por qué no? Así nos ahorramos todo el rollo más temprano_

Porque no… ¿y si le gusta ella?

_¿Enserio la ves tan pasiva como para que le gusten las peli-rosas estoicas y sexys?_

¿Era necesario que me recuerdes eso último?

_Digo, puede que haya la posibilidad de que le guste esos tratos tan… ni idea de cómo definirlos…_

¿Secos?... ¡Entonces tu también crees que ella le puede gustar!

-"¿Nanoha?" –me llama.

-"¿Sí…Fate…–intento mantener el nombre a secas pero ¡No puedo!-…-chan?" –agh… la veo mirarme extrañada

Me salió con una pregunta que no viene ni al caso pero así es mi rubita, busco en sus ojos respuestas y le lanzo un "¿Te gustan las mujeres?" de pregunta, la primera que se me vino a la mente después de recordar lo que paso Teana, quiero saber esto con seguridad aunque la pone en conflicto.

-" A q-qué vi-viene esa p-pregunta?" –tu nerviosismo ya me lo responde Fate-chan pero lo que más en concreto quiero saber es…

-"Es que…por lo que vi con Signum-san" –hasta decir el nombre de la peli-rosa me pone mal –"Y por el tartamudeo de Fate-chan…pensé…pensé que quizás no te sea indiferente…" –y aquí es donde empiezo a cruzar todo lo que puedo para que me diga que no…

-"Apenas y la conozco hoy" – ¡Encima se ríe nerviosa! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Es porque yo estoy pasando por eso que te lo pregunto!

-"Sí, pero… ¡pero…!" – ¡Que ganas de gritarte que…! –"¡Yo me fijé en t-" –me mordí la lengua al ver la expresión de interés en sus amigas…¿Desde qué hora están aquí? –"E-en alguien a quien apenas conocí!... así que no es tan descabellado" –bajo la cabeza y expreso mi resignación con un bufido.

-"Bieeen…e-etto…puede ser" – ¿¡QUÉ!? –"Digo, puede ser que si pase algo como lo que dijiste… pero ese no es mi caso" –dejo salir todo el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

-"Oh" –me llevo una mano al pecho intentando calmar mi corazón quien se había disparado dolorosamente con su frase inconclusa… con eso aclarado ahora –"Aun así no respondiste a mi primera pregunta" –ya sé la respuesta pero esto es para molestarla un poco.

Y parece que su castaña amiga me entendió porque se sumó en la broma, a pesar de que su pareja parecía tranquila no dudó en sumarse también, todo fue lindo hasta que me regresaron la broma y casi muero de todo el calor que subió a mi rostro. Terminó todo con la huida de Fate-chan.

Llegué a casa y mamá ya me esperaba en la puerta con una seria expresión que terminó desvaneciéndose al verme de mejor semblante.

-"Quien quiera que sea ese chico ya me cayó bien, sabe como reponer el desastre que deja esa rata parlante atrás" –me dice con una sonrisa y después se gira hacia la casa y dice –"¡Familia, buenas noticias! ¡El hurón tiene los días contados!"

-"¡SIII!" –gritaron todos y papá hasta abrió una botella de champagne…y así la noche fue fiesta loca en familia… y eso que aún no termino con Yuuno, pero mamá tiene razón tiene los días contados… La persona a quien quiero a mi lado es Fate-chan, no he estado más segura de nada en toda mi vida.

Amanezco de mejor humor y apenas veo a Fate-chan la contagio con mi energía por lo que empezamos a bromear entre nosotras hasta que llega de nuevo ese hermoso silencio que estoy empezando a amar.

Ahora me entran unas enormes ganas de ir de la mano con ella de nuevo, así como ayer, pero los nervios me ganan y se lo digo todo en una masa inentendible de palabras.

-"A ver angelito, ve más despacio que no te entendí nada…" –M-me dijo ¿cómo?... Angelito… ella me considera como un ángel… Ya siento que me derrito.

-"¿A-angelito?" –le pregunto como si hubiese escuchado mal.

-"E-etto, perdón, si te molesta no te diré así, solo salió…" –me dice apenada… ¿Cómo crees?, ¡si me encanta!

-"¡No!... ¡Digo, Sí!... Ash… decía que… n-no me importaría que m-me digas así… d-de hecho m-me gusta… más bien me vuelve loca que me digas así" –lo último lo digo lo más bajito posible.

Ella asiente satisfecha y me da la oportunidad de repetirle con más calma mi propuesta, lo cual logro después de calmarme un poco, la veo quedarse de piedra y me entra la duda pero después me da su aprobación dejando que mi dicha crezca todavía más…hasta que escucho a cierta persona interrumpirnos por lo que a las malas solté a mi Fate-chan y me puse a caminar con mis amigas.

Verlas caminar tan adelante y hablando como si compartieran un secreto (aunque no creo que sea el caso) hace que mis celos vuelvan en forma de puños cerrados con fuerza y el ceño fruncido.

-"Respira" –me dice tranquilizadora la pelirroja mientras Subaru parece perdida.

Me relajo apenas ya que conservo mi seria mirada, que va dirigida a cierta peli-morada que parece planear algo.

_Tengo un mal presentimiento_

¿Sí?

_Algo hará que no nos gustará… ¿dónde está la escopeta cuando se la necesita?_

Y dicho y hecho, cuando estuvimos más cerca el desafío en los ojos de Ginga aumentó, le dijo algo a Fate-chan y… la besó, dejándola perdida.

_Esa tipa…_

La ira se hizo presente y de tal fuerza que sentía que me quemaba la cara por lo que entré hecha una fiera al instituto.

Pasado un tiempo la ira fue bajando pero se transformó en una tristeza tal que sentía que me ahogaba en las cuatro paredes del curso. Hablé con el sensei quien enseguida al ver mi estado me concedió el permiso de ir a la enfermería, no planeaba solo acostarme, lo que quería era ir a casa, por lo que también terminé convenciendo a la doctora, conseguí mi pase, fui a mi curso por mis cosas, le dejé un encargo a Subaru y me fui.

Y apenas entré a mi casa lloré…lloré como nunca antes pensé que podía llorar, sabía que la casa a esta hora estaba sola ya que papá trabajaba, mamá suele ir a pasar el rato en la casa de sus amigas y Kyoya y Miyuki están en la universidad, por lo que además de llorar grité, grité toda la tristeza que me estaba ahogando por dentro y me dejé caer lentamente al piso.

-"Por cobarde… ¡Te perdí!" –me lo repetía una y otra vez cual mantra.

Casi sin fuerzas, me levanté y fui a mi cuarto, me eché en la cama y seguí llorando mientras cambiaba de frase.

-"Fate-chan… Fate-chan" –mientras más decía su nombre más lágrimas salían.

No sé a qué hora me quedé dormida, pero cuando me desperté estaba bien acostada en mi cama y arropada… parece que mamá y papá estuvieron aquí o puede que hayan sido mis hermanos, poco me interesa, no siento ganas de nada. Me dispuse a dormir más aunque siga con el uniforme puesto encima.

Ya en la mañana el sol me molestaba en la cara, me levanté con pocas energías y fui al baño para verme al espejo y dios… daba pena… mis ojos seguían hinchados del llanto, mi pelo estaba como digno nido de pájaro y parecía pálida.

-"Fate-chan" –recordé y las lágrimas salieron de nuevo.

Me arreglé como pude, comí y me dispuse a ir al instituto, todo en modo zombie, mamá me acompañó hasta la puerta y sin previo aviso me abrazó.

-"Ánimo, mi amor, no es el fin del mundo" –besó mi mejilla y me dejó ir.

No fui a nuestro lugar de siempre.

Siento que si la veo me romperé en pedazos, por lo que me voy sola, como los viejos tiempos. Y todo parece más vacío de lo normal.

Llego y apenas me vieron me dejaron en paz.

Pasan las horas y solo salgo al receso para dirigirme al baño pero soy tan 'suertuda' que al regreso me topo con Fate-chan y ella me llama pero no le hago caso así que mejor huyo porque no aguanto, pero alcanza a retenerme y me interroga por lo que no aparecí donde siempre.

En este punto ya me siento morir por lo que me disculpo como puedo pero ella insiste, me disculpo de nuevo y salgo corriendo de nueva cuenta hacia donde me dirijan mis pies.

Cuando me parece haberla perdido (irónico) y el lugar parece solitario dejo fluir mis lágrimas de nuevo pero me sorprende sentir a alguien abrazándome por la espalda.

-"Dime… ¿hice algo mal? ¿Te ofendí en algún momento?... Lo que sea… dímelo por favor" –escucho la angustia en su voz y me aferro a ella.

-"Fate-chan, no eres tú, soy yo" –cliché pero es la verdad.

Insiste en saber por qué no aparecí donde siempre y encima estar llorando y todo con esa amabilidad que me mata y de nueva cuenta no aguanto un segundo más.

-"¿Por qué eres así? ¿Tienes idea de lo que me provocas?" –estoy desesperada por saber esto… ¿En verdad te das una idea?

-"¿De qué hablas angelito? ¿Acaso mi forma de ser no te agrada?" –Me pregunta y escucho la tristeza en su voz.

-"¡NO!...No es eso…" – ¡Que desesperación! Solo falta que te quiera hacer entender a golpes–"¿Por qué?" -termino

-"¿Por qué, qué, angelito?" –ahí va con su apodo cariñoso…

-"¿Por qué tenías que ser tan amable conmigo?" –no lo entiendo…

-"¿Por qué no serlo? Si eres todo un ángel" – ¡AGH!

-"¡Ves!" –La veo a esos ojos que fueron mi perdición –"¿¡Por qué tienes que ser así!?" –Levanto mi voz con desespero y ella me ve con confusión –"¿¡Por qué tenías que entrar en mi mundo así y ponerlo todo de cabeza!?" –Sí… ¡Dime! –"¿Por qué…" –vuelvo a preguntar, cada vez más débil, así como ayer me dejo caer de a poco pero ella me sostiene de la cintura–"por qué…" –busco su rostro con mis manos y me vuelvo a perder en su mirada, ahora tan cargada de preocupación, ternura y… amor –"por qué tenías que enamorarme así?" –ahora lo entiendo todo, le gusté desde el principio por eso se acercó a mí, saber esto me hace feliz y no resisto más las ganas de besarla.

Y cuando sucede siento que toco el cielo, ella me corresponde por lo que me acomodo un poco más para seguir disfrutando de ella, cuando el beso acaba junto nuestras frentes, tomo aire y se lo digo todo, lo que siento y mis miedos y además sobre Ginga. Ella me escucha atenta y me abraza más cuando siente que me debilito, cuando termino es ella la que lo suelta todo y me aclara lo que pasó con la peli-morada logrando sentirme boba por un momento bastante largo. Después me propone quedarme con ella y acepto sin dudar para fundirnos una vez más en un hermoso beso.

Tocó la campana y a regañadientes nos separamos.

Y como siempre pasa, que cuando quieres que el tiempo vaya más rápido este caprichoso va a paso de tortuga por lo que ya moría de desesperación por ser libre y estar junto a mi hermosa rubia.

Cuando por fin la campana de salida se digna en tocar no espero más, y en modo rayo me despido de Teana, quién me vio como diciendo 'mañana me la cuentas', y de Subaru que parecía más que perdida.

Un rato de espera y apenas diviso su melena dorada me abalanzo hacia ella en un fuerte abrazo, solo sentir su calor me tranquiliza.

Pero como no, su amiga nos interrumpe y me hace una pregunta totalmente seria que hace que me enoje.

¿Cómo va a dudar de lo que siento?

Se lo dejo bien claro y al parecer solo era una prueba…una que pasé satisfactoriamente y con creces

Y a partir de ese día, los siguientes fueron hermosos, de tanto tiempo que pasábamos juntas (todo el posible) conocimos bastantes cosas una de la otra y siento que cada día ella me enamora más y yo tampoco me quedo atrás.

Teana y Subaru se enteraron de boca de las dos y ambas nos dieron su apoyo aunque la peli-azul se apenó un poco por su hermana y al parecer mi rubia no lo notó.

Pocos días antes llamé a Yuuno para "invitarlo" al festival, como tanto quería él. Y aquí es donde me pregunto seriamente ¿Qué le vi? Ahora entiendo a mi familia.

Llegó el día del festival y tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no mandar a volar a Yuuno antes de hora, primero teníamos que ver la presentación de mi Fate-chan.

No esperé verla ya enfrentada a Yuuno y ahí es donde quise compararlos pero no se puede, ahora mi Fate-chan lo es todo para mí.

En el auditorio me sorprendió ver a sus padres y su hermana, al parecer les sigo cayendo bien ya que no escatimaron en abrazos efusivos para mí.

Cuando Fate-chan me pidió que le acompañe al baño no podía esperar más y al parecer ella tampoco, supo como derretirme y volverme loca por ella. Ese vestido le quedaba demasiado bien y apenas salimos ya veía a la mini yo queriendo morder a esos babosos que desnudaban con la mirada a MI chica.

Peor fue cuando llegó su turno y se lució en el escenario, más orgullosa no podía estar y su familia tampoco, noté a Yuuno babear por ella y apenas terminó apresuré el asunto, no me causó ni la menor gracia verlo babear por mi dorado amor.

-"Yuuno, tenemos que hablar" –la frase ya debería decirlo todo ¿no?

-"Te diste cuenta de que no me quieres dejar ¿cierto?" –pero me parece que este tipo tiene la mentalidad al revés.

-"Nada de eso, de hecho estoy ansiosa por terminar contigo" –le digo y sonrío falsamente mientras el pone la mejor cara de desconcierto que puede tener.

-"Dime que no estás hablando enserio… ¡Eso no es verdad, tú me amas no lo niegues!" –ahí va de nuevo.

-"No, Yuuno, ya no te amo, de hecho, ahora amo a alguien más" –mi amor dorado…ya quisiera estar con ella en este momento.

-"¡Mentira! ¡Tú me amas!..." –ahora se pone a lloriquear –"¡No me puedes dejar! Yo… yo estoy embarazado ¡JA!" –alguien que me diga que no es cierto…

-"Iugh, ni siquiera llegamos a eso" –Hasta me da escalofrío pensarlo –"Además eres hombre… o eso aparentas… por lo tanto no puedes estarlo, nada me ata a ti, punto. Adiós Yuuno" –lo dejo mientras él se queda llorando como nena en el suelo.

Apenas me alejo le mando un mensaje con las buenas nuevas a mi amor y espero impaciente por su llegada.

Al estar a solas nos dirigimos a una parte más privada para darle sus besitos pero, como no, tenía que aparecer cierta peli-morada.

_Acaba esto rápido que no vale nuestro tiempo._

Le hago caso a la mini yo que bailaba samba en mi hombro al momento de dejarle bien claro quién es la NOVIA de Fate-chan.

Y así será con el que quiera meterse con mi adorada rubia.

* * *

Abro los ojos y lo primero que veo son unos preciosos rubíes mirándome con tanto amor que me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo. Y le sonrío mientras me pierdo en esos mares rojos.

-"¿En qué piensas?" –me pregunta dulcemente.

-"En que te amo" –le respondo y mi sonrisa se ensancha al ver su sonrojo acompañado de una bella sonrisa.

-"Yo también te amo" –me dice y contiene su beso ya que estamos en un parque, ella sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol y yo acostada con mi cabeza en su regazo.

-"Leí tantas historias de amor en la que el protagonista siempre caía rendido ante los ojos de _esa_ persona, ¿sabes que pensaba?"

-"¿Las historias, historias son?" –no evito la risita al ver que mi amor acertó.

-"Así es, pero ahora es diferente" –me incorporo de su regazo y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro –"Pienso que tienen razón porque yo me perdí el mismo día en que vi tus ojos, amor" –aprovecho para entrelazar nuestros dedos.

-"A mí me pasó igual, aunque no lo quise aceptar" –se ríe apenada y ese gesto que hace con los labios me hace querer besarla –"Pero no me arrepiento de nada, nunca lo haré, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida"

-"Aww mi amor" –miro a todas partes comprobando que no haya nadie viendo y le doy un fugaz beso en los labios –"Para mí lo eres todo, superaremos cualquier prueba juntas" –le sonrío y en ese momento me acuerdo de algo –"En especial la primera"

-"¿Y esa cuál es?" –me pregunta curiosa…

-"Mamá quiere que vayas a cenar a casa, te quiere conocer" –le sonrío y me río al ver su cara de conflicto.

-"¿Ya?"

-"Sí, mi amor, ya… parece que ya lo ha digerido lo suficiente, ya van a ser dos meses en que le dije sobre ti como mi novia, al principio fue duro y sentí cierto rechazo de vez en cuando pero ahora esta curiosa de ti" –le dije y en ese momento recordé como fue todo.

**_~Flashback~_**

**_-Hace 2 meses, casa de los Takamachi-_**

**_Era hora de la cena familiar y… ¿Qué mejor momento para salir del closet ante tu familia que en hora de cena?_**

**_-"Mamá, papá, hermanos…tengo dos noticias una buena y la otra buena (para mí) ¿cuál quieren escuchar primero?" –decía ligeramente… a quien engañamos… total, horrible y espantosamente nerviosa la pelirroja menor de la casa ante la atenta mirada de su familia._**

**_-"Emm, la buena número uno ¿?" –le decía su papá, confundido._**

**_-"Bien… terminé con Yuuno" -3…2…1… ¡Y se armó la fiesta loca de nuevo!_**

**_-"¡Ya era hora hermanita!" –le felicitó su hermana mientras la abrazaba._**

**_-"¿Y la otra buena noticia?" –decía su hermano._**

**_-"Que tengo pareja" –de fondo se escuchó cómo se rayaba un disco y la casa se sumió en un silencio sepulcral._**

**_-"¿Se puede saber quién es el afortunado?" –preguntaba su mamá bastante curiosa y ansiosa por conocer al chico… y con eso último ya vamos mal Momoko._**

**_-"E-eso quería decirles" –tragó saliva y contó hasta tres –"No es un afortunado es una afortunada" –cri, cri, cri._**

**_-"¿Es…enserio hermanita?" –preguntaba incrédulo el hermano mayor._**

**_-"¡Ja! Me debes Kyoya" –reclamaba la otra hermana… esperen…_**

**_-"Agh, ya voy por mi billetera" –se resignaba el mayor… algo aquí no me cuadra._**

**_-"¿Apostaron mi orientación entre ustedes dos?" –les preguntaba más que asombrada la menor de la familia, mientras sus hermanos realizaban sus transacciones._**

**_Hasta mientras los monarcas de la casa permanecían totalmente serios._**

**_-"Hija, te queremos entender y queremos que sepas que siempre te querremos" –decía un poco conflictivo el patriarca._**

**_-"Pero entiéndenos tu también, esto no es fácil para nosotros…danos tiempo por favor" –complementaba la matriarca cabizbaja y un poco decepcionada, cosa que notó la menor y un doloroso pinchazo de tristeza la invadió._**

**_-"Tranquila, no estás sola, durante ese tiempo en que nuestros padres lo digieran nos tendrás a nosotros" –consolaba el mayor y en ese momento su hermanita se aferró a ambos soltando en lágrimas su tristeza._**

**_-"Solo tiempo, cariño" –decía Momoko mientras se retiraba junto a su esposo, ambos con la tristeza en sus rostros…_**

**_-"Kyoya… te faltan cinco" –cortaba de repente la hermana de en medio._**

**_-"¡Rayos! Esos los guardaba para los refrescos" –y resignado de nueva cuenta sacaba su billetera._**

**_-"Par de bobos" –sonreía ligeramente la menor…_**

**_Pero la tristeza seguía presente en sus ojos_**

**_~Fin del Flashback~_**

Momento difícil.

Papá cedió al mes, feliz de no tener que sacar la escopeta por un patán que dejó un recuerdo en su princesita.

Pero mamá seguía sin querer aceptarlo hasta ayer, en que al verme con una hermosa sonrisa por un mensaje de mi Fate-chan cedió con un "Si te tiene así de feliz, ya no encuentro razones para rechazarla"

-"Así que tienes que prepararte para la cena, será mañana, ¿está bien amor?".

-"S-sí… así que… ¿Conoceré a mi suegra?" –se puso como tomatito y después plop.

Ay mi amor.

* * *

Muy cursi? Si? no? igual no sé que me pasa xD jojojo! debe ser xq en días es mi cumple :O ya me esta agarrando la edad(? ok no creo jajajaja

Ahora mi parte favorita *-* (que se note que me encanta leer y responder sus reviews :D)

**Alondra-ChanNHNF: **Pasa que el tiempo siempre es troll con algo que queremos jajaja a mi tb se me hace eterna la semana! Me falto torturar más al hurón pero no soy buena en eso, todavía xD es algo que tengo que trabajar jajajaa Me halaga que leas la historia hasta en el bus! xD y si te regresaban a ver era q les digas "Pasa algo?" xD gracias por tus palabras :3 pero considero que aun me falta mucho para llegar a eso n.n aun tengo mucho que recorrer pero le pondre ganas :D Saludos!

**Fandy-chan: **Y a mi me encanta q te encante(? xDD Bien, tengo que mejorar mucho en el romance, para próximos proyectos tendré mas afilada esta parte xD además de incluir más a Precia y Lindy :3. Con lo de Signum ahí está la parte que no quise contarte y por la cual querias matarme xD soy muy fan del SignumxShamal, si bien hice muy evidente y lanzado el interes de nuestra caballero por Fate al mismo tiempo lo hice fugaz ya que para mí Signum es de Shamal y punto xD jajaja. Por otra parte, Awww tienes un conejito! *-* igual vale la confesion, nunca esta de más hacerle llegar nuestro amor y cariño(? xDD. Saludos!

**AiemVela: **Que bueno que te siga gustando! Que tal este cap? xD por fin voló el hurón y en este cap q se sepa q nadie lo quiere xD jajaja Gracias x el review, nos leemos!

**Fan a Ciegas: **Depre? D: no, no, deberían prohibir eso! y si se necesita fluffy para desaparecerlo pues, aprenderé a escribirlo! jaja! Con tu historia, yo digo que ya deberían darte el oscar hasta yo te lo reconozco jajajaa además de que me fue inevitable pensarla como una ecuación matemática (muchas "incógnitas" xD ademas mister satán *Alias mi profe de mate* ya me tiene traumada con sus clases y apenas has sido 3 semanas!) Yo tb fui una digna candidata al oscar con una compañera de mi curso, ella empezó a acercarse más, hasta se cambió de puesto para estar más cerca de mi, empezamos a conversar más y yo pensaba que era xq en ese tiempo ella se habia peleado con su mejor amiga así que decidio pasar el rato conmigo ya que nos llevamos bien y todo, empezamos a conversar mucho mas tb por fb, agarre confianza con ella y la abrazaba (soy persona de piel xD me encanta abrazar a mis amigos de confianza) una vez cuando la abrace senti su perfume y la halague xq me encanto el olor xD a partir de ese dia se lo ponia mas (me dijo que ella usaba varios). Un dia hablando por fb ella me empezo a preguntar sobre como seria la persona que me guste, que no me gusta de una persona, a quien elejiria como mi pareja y cosas así, por supuesto le respondia ya que es normal hablar de eso entre amigas no? xD lo que tuve recelo de contarle cuando me pregunto fue si me gustaba alguien, ya que por ese tiempo ya me habia fijado en la chica de las anteriores anecdotas, ya que pensaba que se iba a extrañar si le decia que era una chica la persona en la q me habia fijado. Entre bromas y enredos ella termino confesandose pero crei que era broma xD solo le crei debido a la insistencia y el hecho de que se fijo el lograr que la notara más .-. tb me paso a veces xD jajaja espero leerte pronto! Saludos :D

**Hikki-chan: **No te daré la bienvenida propiamente dicha ya que yo tb soy consciente de que eres de las personas que me han acompañado desde el principio :3 por eso para ti tengo un inmenso Gracias! :D me alegra bastante que te siga gustando la historia :3 y por supuesto tb me alegra que te animaras a dejar un review, espero leerte de nuevo :D por la historia ya se vera como termina lo de Aria y la reaccion de la familia de Fate-chan :3 paciencia jejeje Saludos!

**Konami: **Asi va la formula? mientras mas haya que leer, mas se tiene q comentar? jajajaja en verdad me estas haciendo considerar el hecho de consultar contigo cualquier metodo de tortura para cualquier personaje! te tendré en mente si me animo a iniciar un nuevo proyecto jaja te pasas! xD Por otra parte es de hecho mucho mejor para Nanoha que los pretendientes hayan volado tan pronto, luego estos estorban mucho la existencia xD para esto Ali ayudó mucho xD. Con lo de Aria ya lo veras, aunque te adelanto que ella no penso que Fate se le estaba declarando, ya seria el colmo! xD Te doy la razón en cuanto a que la densidad debe provenir de alguien y aqui entran mucho los genes jajaja con lo de los chistes de adultos me ha tocado escucharlos un par de veces (desgraciadamente) cortesía de mi madre quien es una loquilla que se toma el lugar donde va y hace de las suyas con sus cosas y sus chistes medio raritos xD. Mi querida Rie Kugimiya *-* es, al parecer, primera opcion de voz para las loli tsunderes como Taiga de Toradora, Shana de Shakugan no Shana, Louise de Zero no Tsukaima hasta Touko de María la mirona :v (entiendase como Maria-sama ga miteru) tiene cantidad de papeles y me encanta su tierna voz, cuando la requiere *-* por otra parte considero como plan para tratar con tsunderes y sacar ese lado tan akjsdhakshdas *-* el utilizar muy bien el chantaje psicológico (algo así como lo que hizo Subaru en este cap pero en nivel Pro xD). Con lo de las hermanitas, siempre quise tener una :'C pero ya no se pudo :P confieso que soy como Ali pero con mi hermana mayor, algunas veces escuche a los babosos que estaban detras de ella preguntarle las razones por las que era muy seria con ellos o bien cuando estan ellos, además de no pararles bola y tratarlos fríamente xD por algo esos tipos no estan con mi onee-chan -w- ella esta con uno de mi total aprobacion :P con él no tuve la necesidad de recurrir a un bate :v xD jajajaa xDD ya se vera la reaccion de la familia de Fate, cruzare los dedos x ella xq ni yo se como se me ocurra hacerla :P jaja! Saludos! y ya espero leer tu opinion sobre este cap xD.

**Guest:** Bienvenida! me alegra que te haya gustado! jaja! con la vestimenta hasta yo me quede *¬* al imaginarmelas xD como dato dire que al momento de escribir esto se me vino a la mente la imagen de Chikaru de SP en su papel todo sexy de Carmen *-* en algo me tenia que inspirar xD gracias x el review! espero que te siga gustando y saludos!

También agradezco a **YuriLover24 **quien ultimamente le ha atinado a ser el primer review y por lo mismo a ser la razon de ciertos grititos casi fangirl por cierta emocion jajajaja reitero, ni yo se que me pasa ultimamente xD espero que te siga gustando la historia :D Saludos!

Agrego también una mención muy especial a cierta autora que suele mezclar tiernamente el inglés y el español en sus notas de autor! y en su actualización me enteré que está leyendo la historia y le gustó! n/n :O jejeje no sé si ya has llegado hasta aquí conmigo, pero cuando lo leas quiero que sepas que te agradezco enormemente tu apoyo :D espero leerte pronto aquí, sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo y fiel review en tu historia :D a **NanoFate24 **abrazotes! :DD

Nos leemos en la próxima y que tengan una excelente semana! n.n/


	15. Decisión del caso

Bueno, perdonen incongruencias, errores, desvaríos y no me responsabilizo por posibles diabates :v okno jajaja Publico ahorita que tengo tiempo ya que me parece q mi domingo estara cargado de deberes y que haceres de casa xD Este cap este salió a duras penas pero espero que les guste. Un agradecimiento enorme a las personas que sigue leyendo la historia n.n

**Ando floja por lo que diré... NO SEÑORES MSLN NO ME PERTENECE... si así fuera, uhhh, mejor ni lo digo xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Decisión del caso**

* * *

Conoceré a mi suegra.

Conoceré a mi suegra.

Conoceré a mi suegra.

Conoceré a mi suegra.

Rayos… ya ni sé cuantas veces me lo he repetido desde que mi angelito me dio la noticia.

¿Y si no le caigo bien?... Madre mía, solo con ser mujer creo que ya vamos mal.

¿Y si me odia?... Trataré de ganármela, no solo a ella sino también a su familia…

¿Y si me quieren matar?... Etto…

¿Y si me quieren separar de ella?... ¡NO, TODO MENOS ESO!

¿Y si-

-"¡Por un demonio Fate, hazme caso cuando te hablo!"

PLAF

-"Agh, Alicia no era necesaria tanta violencia ¿ahora qué quieres?" –al parecer le ha encantado la idea de pegarme en la cabeza cada que 'no le presto atención'

-"Llevo media hora pidiéndote que me pases las servilletas y tú solo has estado como boba parada ahí cambiando de gestos cada 5 minutos ¿¡Qué querías que haga!?" –me dice casi exasperada mi enana hermana… ¿Cómo que boba?

-"¡Hey!... ya bueno, tienes un punto con eso pero podrías haber pensado en una mejor manera de llamar mi atención ¿no crees?" –termino con la ceja alzada y le paso las servilletas que ella pedía.

-"Seh…pero nah~ esta es la más efectiva" –desgraciada…

Es hora de la cena y como ha estado todo muy callado me puse a pensar en la cena que tendré mañana con… la familia de mi novia…ahh…mi novia… se escucha tan hermoso.

Ella es hermosa.

Pasar el tiempo con ella es hermoso.

Estos dos meses han sido hermosos a lado de ella.

¿Ya dije que ella es hermosa?

-"Ahora pasaste de tener cara de conflicto a una de digna boba enamorada-" –se interrumpe de repente como analizando lo que ha dicho y ya siento una pesada aura que congelaría a cualquiera –"Fate-chan" –dice mi nombre lentamente y con un peligroso siseo hasta ya siento un rayo de frío recorrer mi espalda –"Dime… no te has fijado en un estúpido baboso arrastrado pobre diablo alma en pena que nadie quiere y esos que abundan en tu instituto ¿verdad? ¿¡VERDAD!?" –da miedito… mamiii.

-"N-no…" –técnicamente es verdad.

-"Tartamudeas, así no me convences" –me dice y me mira sospechosamente mientras hace girar la cuchara en su mano. Verla así hasta me hace creer que esa mísera cuchara puede ser el objeto más peligroso del mundo, creo que hasta podría apuñalar a alguien con esa cosa en este momento –"Confiesa…" –me dice en aparente calma pero sé que explotará, de una u otra manera, si le cuento.

-"NO, no te diré nada, después no sé con qué clase de locura saldrás"

-"Eso me confirma que sí hay alguien" –lo dice frío y calculador… ¡Rayos! –"Vamos Fate-chan, vomítalo" –agh ya va con sus expresiones raras.

-"No" –aun no estoy preparada…

-"Fate" –rayos ya dejo el mote cariñoso de lado.

-"No…"

-"Fate…" –ahora con su mirada de '¡dímelo carajo!'

-"No" –ya siento un puchero en mi rostro.

-"¡Sólo dímelo mujer!" –No le va a gustar cuando se entere…o eso creo –"Ya, si lo que te preocupa es que le haga algo a ese maldito, prometo no tocarle un pelo, no averiguar donde vive, no mandarle sicarios, no mandar a la mafia, no mandarle una golpiza y no amenazarlo con castramiento"

-"¡Ali!" –Dios ¿es enserio?

-"Yaa, tampoco lo acosaré hasta espantarlo, ¿ahora si me dices?" –me dice impaciente y ahora me entró una duda.

-"¿Por qué actúas así?" –Así tan… ¿dramáticamente?, ya se me está haciendo rarito.

De repente se calma y la veo ponerse medio triste mientras me mira con cariño.

¿Y… me perdí de algo?

-"Perdón si te parece exagerado" –me dice y ahora juega con la comida en su plato… nunca la había visto así –"Es solo que… no quiero que te lastimen…" –puedo escuchar el tono triste de su voz aunque no veo su rostro –"No quiero que jueguen con mi hermanita…" –ahora alza la mirada y me ve con sumo cariño y preocupación –"No quiero que le pase a mi hermanita… lo mismo que me pasó hace ya buen tiempo…" –aww Ali…

Espera…

-"¿¡Qué!?" –eso lo explicaría todo pero… ¿QUIÉN FUE EL MALDITO BABOSO QUE HIZO SUFRIR A MI HERMANA? –"¡No lo sabía! ¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Por qué no me enteré? ¿Quién es ese maldito?" –cambio de roles ahora yo exijo la información.

-"Ya pasó, esa es la razón por la que te protejo así enserio no quiero que te pase algo similar" –me dijo solemne y aquí está uno de sus momentos como hermana mayor del siglo –"Ahora, no me cambies el tema y dime rápido si estás enamorada de alguien o no" –vuelve la misma enana berrinchuda con sus pucheros pero ahora la veo un poco diferente, quizás más respeto.

-"No me jodas" –una sonrisa malvada y otro berrinche de ella…dije quizás ¿no?

-"Vamos confía en mí, ¿acaso no lo haces?" –pone carita de cachorrito atropellado y…agh me hace sentir culpable…

-"No es eso Ali…pero" –la idea de que reaccione mal sigue presente –"No puedo…" –siento que su rechazo sería el más doloroso, más que el de mamá, más que el de papá, más que el de Chro-… nah, aquí Chrono no interesa –"No podría, no aún" –me sale en un susurro esto último y la veo mirarme intrigada.

-"Fate-chan… vamos, confía en mí hermanita" –me sonríe consoladora –"Confía en tu madre hija mía" –tenía que salir con estas… pero…

-"Ali…está bien" –ya la veo mirarme impaciente porque le suelte toda la información –"Pero te lo contaré mañana de noche, no estaré en la cena ya que comeré en otro lugar ¿bien?"

-"¡Eso no es justo! Has jugado conmigo horriblemente Fate-chan" –una sesión de lloriqueos después –"¿Y cómo es eso de la cena?" –y reacciona con lo que le dije.

-"Lo siento Ali, te recompensaré eso después pero para que veas que sí confío en ti (o para aumentar más tu curiosidad muahaha) te diré que esa cena es importante para mí" –le digo con decisión y ella solo me analiza por un momento para después asentir 'derrotada'

-"Ni modo, pasaré la tarde como una solterona que no tiene nada más que hacer que comer pizza y ver películas" –ohh…¡Pizza!

-"Asdasdasd pizza" –ya creo que babeo con la idea –"Me guardarás un poco ¿verdad?" –le pregunto y le pongo mis mejores ojos de súplica.

-"No sé…lo pensaré…quizás si los platos se lavaran solos…" –agh…

-"Todo por la pizza…" –la veo celebrar y recoger los platos sucios casi bailando.

-"Es viernes por la noche hermanita ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¡La noche es joven!" –me pregunta y la veo irónicamente.

-"Tú, que no estás haciendo nada, elije, has rodar a ese hámster que tienes en la cabeza que de seguro el pobre ya ha de estar muy obeso por la falta de ejercicio" –me río y esquivo magistralmente una uva voladora que iba hacia mi cabeza –"Mala idea" –sonrío mientras mojo el trapo en mis manos y se lo lanzo directo al rostro cuando menos se lo esperaba.

Cuando este cae de su cara muestra una expresión tan épica que me parto de risa.

Lo que no noté es que ella había agarrado el trapo y ya estaba lista para lanzarlo dándome de lleno en la cara. El turno de partirse de risa es de mi hermana y la sed de venganza se renueva.

Y así iniciamos una guerra de trapos mojados…

Ahh…

A veces tenemos nuestros momentos.

Espero que todo salga bien mañana, no quisiera perder esto…

* * *

-"Buenos días mi amor" –siento que alguien me está acariciando el rostro sacándome de mi tan amado sueño. Anoche Ali tuvo la súper idea de ver películas hasta bien tarde con una sobrecarga de palomitas de maíz, sodas y dulces. Por lo que estaba disfrutando inmensamente estas pocas horas de sueño.

Al abrir apenas los ojos lo primero que aprecio es una dulce mirada lavanda viéndome con amor y con una linda sonrisita en la cara.

-"Hola~ ¿Qué tal amaneció mi perezosa?" – ¿Sigo soñando? ¿Qué hace aquí?...No me quejo, de hecho es una linda sorpresa pero sigo con la pregunta.

-"¿No estoy soñando verdad?" –suelto aún adormilada y ella se ríe bajito.

-"Nop, aquí estoy, vine a visitar a mi sexy novia que no responde mis mensajes" –me regaña burlonamente y con eso me despierto lo suficiente como para buscar mi celular y encontrar tres mensajes no leídos de ella, a las 9h, 9h30 y el más reciente a las 11h compruebo la hora y ya son las 11h45.

-"Perdón, fue culpa de Ali" –me levanto y le sonrío –"Buenos días hermosa" –lo digo bajito por si Alicia rondaba cerca y la abrazo –"A parte de visitar a tu sexy y adormilada novia, ¿qué trae por aquí de repente a tan bella dama?" –le digo juguetona y todo lo galante que pueda mientras la veo reírse un poco sonrojada.

-"La misma razón que pongo en los mensajes que no leíste por seguir durmiendo después de, al parecer, haber tenido una noche loca" –me guiña el ojo y nos soltamos a reír –"Quería pasar la tarde contigo para después ir a cenar a mi casa juntas"

-"¡Vaya! Eso me responde una pregunta, la otra es ¿cómo conseguiste regalarme tan lindo despertar?" –le digo y… wow creo que amanecí muy melosa, creo que se debe al azúcar que siento en la sangre…

-"Aww mi Fate-chan" –me dice y me regala un fugaz besito en la mejilla –"Ali-chan me abrió la puerta cuando toqué el timbre, la vi y me asusté un poco de lo mal que se veía, parece cargar con una resaca terrible ¿Qué hicieron anoche?" –me pregunta entre preocupada y divertida.

-"Aunque no lo creas, sí fue una noche loca" –le digo mientras le guiño un ojo y ella ya me alza una ceja medio celosa de lo que sea que se esté imaginando –"Le dimos duro a las películas, las palomitas, las sodas y los dulces" –me río y ella me pega juguetonamente en el brazo –"Entonces ¿Ali ya está muriendo en su cuarto?"

-"Nah, yo la vi creando su nido en el sofá, después de abrirme la puerta y saludarme feliz aunque dolorida mientras me daba el libre permiso de estar en toda la casa si es que quería" –me sonríe –"Así que no resistí las ganas de saber cómo se veía mi Fate-chan al despertar por las mañanas y…" –se acerca y me abraza –"Valió la pena… ya quisiera verlo más veces" –termina y una inmensa sonrisa se posa en mis labios mientras la apretó hacia mí.

-"No es justo, tu ya me has visto, ¿cuándo podré verte despertar?" –le hago un puchero y mi curiosidad es genuina.

-"Cuando quieras…" –me dice en tono seductor logrando que me sonroje y ella se ría –"Nyahaha tenía que hacerlo"

-"Mala" –más puchero.

-"Si sigues me veré obligada a besarte" –me 'amenaza' y yo sonrío.

-"Uy que miedo" –la reto divertida y ella me sonríe.

-"No me tientes…por lo menos no aquí" –me recuerda el lugar donde estamos y tiene razón, yo aún no le he contado nada a Ali.

-"Tienes razón, me arreglo y vemos si Ali sigue viva para avisarle que saldremos ¿te parece?" –le propongo.

-"Está bien, pero no demores mucho ¿sí?" –asiento y de volada agarro todo lo que necesito para prepararme en el baño.

Estamos entrando al verano por lo que hace calor y escojo algo ligero, unos shorts blancos a medio muslo y una blusa amarilla de una sola manga ligera por lo que llevo otra blusa blanca de tirantes y pegada al cuerpo por debajo, de calzado unos deportivos de media caña negros con amarillo, en mi cabello ato un lazo casi al final y ya estoy lista. Salgo y veo a mi hermosa novia sentada en mi cama viendo su celular, cuando se percata de mí no me quita la mirada de encima.

-"Dime Fate-chan ¿lo haces a propósito?" –me dice mientras se levanta y camina casi como un gato al acecho hacia mí.

-"¿Por qué lo dices?" –se detiene enfrente de mí y alza un poco su mirada para chocar lavanda y rubíes.

-"Porque siempre encuentras una manera de dejarme sin aliento mou~" –ahora ella hace puchero mientras pasa sus brazos por mi cuello –"¿Quién te manda a ser tan linda?" –Me dice con una sonrisa y me da un besito esquimal –"Siento que la pasaré difícil en nuestra salida…tch"

-"JAJAJA" –me río con ganas y ella me sigue –"¿Tú crees que yo no? Hasta he practicado mi mejor mirada asesina en caso de emergencias" –agrego y ella sigue riendo.

Lo que digo es verdad, en estos dos meses he descubierto que yo también puedo ser celosa, en especial cuando salgo con ella hacia algún lugar público y sobran los lanzados que le mandan piropos a lo '¡estás que ardes pelirroja!' o '¡llamen a los bomberos que me incendio por esas curvas nena!' mientras silban…

Grrr… babosos.

Vayan a ladrarles a sus mujeres

¡JUM!

-"Entonces estamos a mano ¿vamos por Ali-chan?" –dice y camina hacia la puerta. La alcanzo y bajamos juntas las gradas.

-"¿Enserio la viste tan mal?" –prepararé la cámara por si acaso.

-"Pues sí… ¿por qué sacas tu celular?" –Me mira extrañada por un momento hasta que ve mi sonrisa malvada –"Amor de hermanas…" –suspira

Llegamos a la sala y Ali sigue roncando en el sofá con varias palomitas y dulces alrededor. Ahí va mi primera foto con ella con la bocota bien abierta, un hilo de baba, el brazo retorcido detrás de su cabeza, unas sábanas enredadas en su cintura y de adornos varios dulces y palomitas. Veo a mi pelirroja caminar hacia la cocina y agarrar una olla con un cucharón de madera, me mira y sonríe tan sexy…ejem, digo, tan malvadamente que preparo la cámara y…

-"OLEEEEEEEEE, OLE, OLE, OLEEEEEE ALIII ALIIII" –empieza a cantar mi novia mientras con el cucharón da azotes a la olla cerca de Alicia y mi hermana se levanta con la mejor cara de susto que he visto en mi corta vida.

-"¡Hey Ali! ¡Pal _Facebook_!" –y ahora la mejor sesión de fotos del día, ella me veía en shock, el pelo hecha toda una maraña, la baba aún en su mejilla oh y como broche de oro restos de comida en su maraña dorada.

-"¡FATEEE TE MATOOO!" –me dijo e intentó levantarse pero el nudo de sábanas en su cintura no le dejó por lo que terminó tropezándose y cayendo de cara al piso al mejor estilo del 'escorpión'

¿Qué, cuál es? La cara besando el piso y del impulso las piernas queriendo tocar su cabeza arqueando increíblemente la espalda.

Auch…

-"JAJAJAJAJA" –tanto Nanoha como yo nos partimos de risa pero yo no dejaba de tomar fotos. Alicia desde el piso estaba que echaba humo hasta que después de un tiempito y al ver que no nos calmábamos, tan así que ya nos agarrábamos el abdomen y mi pelirroja ya se estaba retorciendo en el piso, terminó por unirse a la risa. Nos calmamos solo porque si reíamos más nos moriríamos por asfixia.

-"Ustedes…me deben una bien grande" –amenazó divertida mi hermana y nosotras sonreímos.

-"No, yo digo que me debes muchas más" –le recuerdo con una ceja alzada y la vi mirar a otro lado haciéndose la loca –"Mejor ve a tu cuarto, aséate, limpia todo esto y después puedes seguir con tu tarde de solterona, yo saldré con Nanoha…nos vemos de noche Ali" –me despido mientras ella conserva una cara de '¿Ah?', pero se levanta y se despide con la mano y una sonrisa.

-"Está bien, vayan con cuidado y Nanoha…" –dice mientras ve a mi angelito/demonio pelirrojo –"Que sexy estás mujer" –la veo feo por su comentario pero ¡Rayos! Tiene razón, lleva una falda skater color azul oscuro con una correa delgada del mismo color que su blusa color café con las mangas recogidas elegantemente hasta el codo y sueltos los primeros botones dejando un escote llamativo pero discreto perfecto para el calor, para rematar unos botines de tacón bajo color rojo que uff, es como ver a una modelo de revista con aire maduro pero jovial al mismo tiempo…Asdasdasd creo que tendré que tomar prestado el bate de Ali.

-"Nyahaha, gracias Ali-chan" –dice alagada pero con una gotita en la sien.

-"Fate-chan deberías aprender de ella… pero ahora que te veo bien, tú también tienes lo tuyo" –dice pensativa mientras nos mira analítica a ambas –"Vayan con cuidado muchachas, no causen muchas rupturas hoy" –dice y se va como si nada.

Entre ella y yo nos quedamos viendo por un momento pero después soltamos una risita y salimos de casa hacia el centro comercial.

-"Le tengo que dar la razón, estás preciosa" –le digo dulcemente mientras le acaricio la mejilla y tomo su mano.

-"Gracias amor" –me dice feliz de la vida mientras se cuelga de mi brazo y vamos a paso lento por el parque que está enfrente de nuestro destino –"¿Lista para la cena?" –me recuerda y…ahí regresan mis nervios.

-"P-pues, h-haré mi mejor esfuerzo" –le respondo mientras me rasco la nuca y ella ríe por mi actitud.

-"No te van a morder, de hecho creo que sin conocerte ya les caes bien, les hace feliz ver cómo me tienes así, felizmente enamorada" –más dulce imposible, que ganas de darle un beso pero seguimos en público y como si no fuese ya demasiada atención el hecho de que vean a tan hermosa mujer que va de mi brazo.

-"Entonces haré mi mejor esfuerzo para caerles mucho mejor, todo por ti angelito" –le guiño el ojo y apenas cruzamos las puertas del comercial me arrastró hacia un espacio entre paredes que nadie prestaba atención, revisó un poco, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó con todo lo que guardaba hasta ese momento.

-"Ahh ¿ves cómo me tienes?" –suspiró después del beso y yo la miré.

-"¿Así toda loquita por mis huesos?" –le dije juguetona.

-"Sí, así toda loquita por tus huesos nyahaha" –salimos riendo del espacio donde estábamos y comenzamos a dar vueltas por el centro comercial.

Entramos a varias tiendas de ropa para que mi hermosa novia se pruebe lo que quiera, ella dijo que quería hacerme un desfile de modas personal por lo que me terminó convenciendo, le puse música y todo para que lo sienta logrando que se divierta más, la encargada de la tercera tienda a la que fuimos se acercó para decirnos algo pero apenas vio a Nanoha salir de un probador con un vestido al cuerpo de color blanco sin mangas, quedó boquiabierta y en blanco, me miró y yo le regresé una seria mirada, miró de nuevo a Nanoha y ya se la comía con la mirada por lo que decidí parar la música y despacharla con un 'no necesitamos ninguna ayuda, gracias puede retirarse' al que ella entendió rápido como un 'no veas así a mi novia' y se fue por donde vino.

-"¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Encima enfrente de mí!" –ganas de regresar a la tienda y poner en su lugar a esa chica no me hacen falta.

-"Nyahaha ya Fate-chan, a mí me parece que entendió claramente con tu mirada" –intenta calmarme mientras toma mi mano y le funciona.

-"Agh…" –cedí mientras caminábamos de la mano hacia una heladería.

-"¿Te había mencionado antes que me encanta verte celosa?" –buu…

-"¿Sí, por qué? Tú bien sabes que no es bonito sentirse celosa"

-"Porque tus celos me demuestran cuanto te importo y también que no dejarías que nadie se meta en lo nuestro" –me sonríe y…agh así ¿cómo seguir seria?

-"Has ganado, ahora ves que eres tú la que me tiene loquita por sus huesos" –la abrazo por la espalda cuando llegamos enfrente de la heladería frotando mi cabeza con la suya cual gato y le escucho reírse.

-"Me haces cosquillas Fate-chan" –me dice y pone su mano en mi rostro para que pare. Dejo que mi mejilla se amolde mejor a su mano y miro enfrente.

-"¿Tus favoritos o quieres probar otros?" –me refiero al sabor del helado.

-"Mmm, ¿y si intercambiamos nuestros favoritos?" –me propone y yo asiento conforme y con una sonrisa.

-"Como ordene mi princesa" –le guiño un ojo y me acerco a caja para hacer el pedido –"Dos helados dobles por favor, uno de chocolate y fresas, y el otro de vainilla y brownie"

-"Enseguida señorita" –espero un rato y regresa con los helados –"Que tenga un buen día" –me sonríe y le devuelvo la sonrisa cortés mientras doy vuelta y me dirijo hacia la mesa de dos donde está sentada mi bella pelirroja.

-"De vainilla y brownie para la hermosa princesa pelirroja" –le doy su cono y ella me sonríe bellamente con un tierno sonrojo –"y uno de chocolate con fresas para mí" –me siento enfrente de ella y empezamos a comer.

-"Aww Fate-chan, creo que haré de tu favorito mi nuevo favorito nyahaha" –dice y se lleva más helado a la boca mientras hace soniditos de disfrute.

-"No estaría nada mal, así pedimos a juego" –le digo y le regalo una bella sonrisa –"Además creo que me están encantando las fresas en todas sus variedades por culpa de cierta personita que no quiero mencionar" –termino y la veo divertida mientras alzo mis cejas.

-"Eso está interesante quizás podemos incluir las fresas en algo más…atrevido" –ahí va a tomarme el pelo de nuevo, sabe que con ese tono de voz y sus sugerencias logra que se me suban los colores al rostro.

-"¡Nano-"

-"Perdón chicas pero vengo aquí a alegrarles la tarde" –me interrumpe un tipo que a todas luces se le nota muy creído, lo peor es que me está viendo –"Especialmente a ti" –me dice mientras toma mi mano la besa… agh quedó baboso.

-"Perdón ¿qué?" –le pregunto seria.

-"Vengo para regalarte una maravillosa tarde a lado de este semental" –se señala y pone una sonrisa superior.

-"¿Se puede saber quién te pidió que vinieras?" –pregunta más que enojada mi hermosa novia y el tipo la ve sin mucho interés.

-"No eres de mi tipo, prefiero las rubias de buen cuerpo, pero vine con un amigo así que puedes estar con él" –dijo y señaló a otro tipo creído con gafas que al saberse observado se las retiró para detallar a MI novia de arriba abajo con sumo 'interés', y aquí es donde terminan por sulfurarme las cosas.

-"Oye tú-" –empiezo pero un manotazo se escucha.

-"Aquí lo que me alegraría la tarde es que te vayas y si fueras tan amable de llevarte a tu amigo contigo, nadie les llamó y no te permito que la sigas tocando" –manotazo dado por mi pelirroja hacia el brazo de ese tipo para que suelte mi mano la cual estaba cautiva y babeada.

-"Oh vamos niñata con unos sementales como nosotros ¿qué más quieres?" –este tipo quiere activar al demonio interno de mi Nanoha, es muy estúpido como para sentir la terrible tensión en el aire y no solo por ella, sino también por mí, no crea que la va a tratar así cuando yo estoy cerca.

-"Hey ¿por qué tan sulfurada, nena?" –encima vino el otro tipo a joder más las cosas al tomarse la confianza de pasar su brazo por encima de los hombros de mi ángel.

-"Basta, me cansé" –dije y aparté bruscamente al baboso número dos lejos de mi novia –"No vuelvas a tomarte esas confianzas con ella de nuevo, tú no eres nadie para venir hacer esas cosas y aquí nadie te llamó por lo que lo mejor aquí es que se larguen" –los miré y me aseguré de que también entiendan por mi mirada pero…

-"Vamos rubia, la pasarás muy bien conmigo" –baboso número uno toma mi brazo e intenta jalarme hacia él pero esta vez lo que suena no es un manotazo…nah ah.

PAM

-"Te dije que no te permitía que la sigas tocando" –dice fríamente mi pelirroja hacia el baboso número uno que estaba tendido en el suelo boca arriba. Shiro-san le enseñó muy bien a su princesita porque ese movimiento es digno de un arte marcial.

-"Uy, sabía que estabas que ardías pero no tanto, debes ser toda una gatita en la cama" –ese maldito…

-"¡Hey tú!" –baboso dos me pone atención y le regalo el mejor de mis derechazos el cual estaba cargado de todo el odio que me hizo sentir con ese comentario por lo que terminó en el piso y con la mano en la boca –"No te permitiré que sugieras tremendas cochinadas de ella así de fácil solo porque te crees muy machito" –lo miré con odio y después me di vuelta para tomar la mano de mi novia –"La princesa que ves aquí es mucho para ti" –le sonrío mordazmente y agrego –"Y es MI NOVIA y ¡A ella la respetas quieras o no!"

-"Que tengan una buena tarde… babosos" –termina mi demonio blanco y así, agarradas de la mano, nos alejamos de los tipos que quedaron tendidos en el suelo, baboso uno con una cara de shock tremenda, no sé que le habrá dicho mi amor a ese idiota mientras yo estaba poniendo en su lugar al otro pero parece que fue algo muy claro, y baboso dos todavía incrédulo de que una chica lo haya botado al suelo de un derechazo y encima le haya roto el labio, sonreí satisfecha con esto último.

-"Que manera de joder la salida" –dejo escapar el comentario enojada.

-"Amor…" –me dice despacio por lo que la regreso a ver y ahí mismo sin importar quien estuviese viendo me besó –"Gracias"

-"No, gracias a ti mi amor" –me sorprendió el gesto pero yo también quería agradecerle y también valiéndome poco le devolví el beso.

-"Bueno… ya es hora" – ¿Hora?… ay dios…

-"¿Ya?" –no sé, siento un dèjá vu

-"Sí, mi amor, ya" –y después rió recordando algo.

Caminamos de regreso por el parque y tomamos el colectivo que nos dejaba más cerca de su casa. Cuando llegamos a la entrada los nervios me quisieron traicionar, ya hasta estoy viendo posibles rutas de escape en caso de emergencia hasta que siento como ella me abraza.

-"Tranquila, yo sé que todo saldrá bien" –me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"Um, lo haré por ti" –sonreí pero después lo pensé mejor –"No, por las dos" –ahí ensanché mi sonrisa contagiándola.

Vamos Fate, confianza.

_Lo harás bien rubita…_

¡Hasta me apoyas! Eso es bueno…

-"Que bueno que ya están aquí" –la puerta se abrió de la nada justo cuando Nanoha planeaba tocarla y de esta asomó una chica un poco menor que Alicia, de pelo negro, lentes y mirada amable –"Así que tú eres Fate-chan eh, ¡Mucho gusto! Yo soy la hermana mayor de Nanoha, Miyuki Takamachi" –se presenta con una sonrisa y eso me ayuda a estar un poco más segura.

-"Mucho gusto Miyuki-san" –saludo con una reverencia y después con una relajada sonrisa.

-"¡Vaya! Sí que tienes buenos gustos hermanita" –suelta de la nada y un sonrojo llega a mis mejillas.

-"¡Onee-chan!" –le reclama avergonzada mi pelirroja.

-"Es broma, tranquila que no te la pienso quitar, pero que desconsideración de mi parte por favor pasen" –ríe y nos deja el paso libre.

-"Con permiso" –anuncio como me enseñaron papá y mamá… Je.

La casa parece grande, de dos pisos como la mía pero con una atmósfera muy cálida y de familia.

Pasamos a la sala y veo a dos hombres sentados en un sofá de tres plazas con los brazos cruzados y al parecer muy serios. Tragué saliva.

-"Así que…tu eres la novia de mi hermanita eh… yo no haré las preguntas, papá se encarga de eso pero te diré que te buscaré por cielo y tierra si veo a mi hermana sufrir por tu culpa ¿entendido? Kyoya Takamachi, su hermano mayor, recuérdalo" –se presentó firme…porque fue una presentación a pesar de la amenaza ¿no?

-"¡Kyo-" –quiso intervenir Nanoha pero…

_Esta es tu primera prueba, respóndele como se debe._

-"Cariño…" –le tomo de la mano para que se calme y la veo mirarme intrigada mientras yo le sonrío y me dirijo hacia su hermano -"Sufrir es inevitable" –digo y ambos hombres Takamachi se tensaron –"Pero prometo ser un escudo para ella, la protegeré del que sea, cuándo y dónde sea, yo no seré una causa de su sufrir porque el amor que siento por ella no me lo permitiría, pero no controlo a la gente a su alrededor y ni aún así lo permitiría, yo seré su pilar y complemento" –me giro hacia ella quien me ve impresionada –"Yo estaré por y para ella en las buenas y en las malas porque lo acepto todo si estoy con ella" –finalizo decidida y regreso a ver al papá de mi chica quien parece estar ligeramente sorprendido y satisfecho, sus hermanos en cambio permanecen con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, hasta que aparece la mamá de mi pelirroja y parece estar seria.

Pero la veo y me sorprendo un poco, si no supiera que sólo tiene una hermana mayor y ya la haya visto en la entrada, pensaría que ella es su hermana.

¡Hasta son idénticas!

-"¿Entiendes el alcance de tus palabras? ¿De verdad estás segura de querer pasar por todos los obstáculos que se les vendrán encima por el simple hecho de estar juntas?" –me dice totalmente seria por lo que mi respuesta exige ser seria a su nivel.

_Segunda prueba, dale confianza a su madre._

-"Lo tengo todo claro y desde el mismo día en que acepté mis sentimientos hacia su hija tuve claro todos los obstáculos que se me venían encima" –le digo seria pero después sonrío –"Pero ella lo vale…ella vale la pena, nunca he estado tan segura de nada en mi vida" –miro a su mamá que parece verme totalmente interesada –"Hasta que la conocí a ella" –la tomo de la mano y me parte el corazón verla con lágrimas en los ojos –"Mi amor no llores, ¿se escuchó tan mal lo que dije?" –le dije medio en broma medio enserio mientras secaba las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas para después juntar sus manos y dejarle un besito en cada una –"Tu sonrisa es un regalo, por eso, sonríe mi vida" –lo digo y apenas termino ya la tengo entre mis brazos no sé si llorando o riendo, o pueden ser ambos…

-"¿¡Escuchas eso Kyoya!? Dios, Fate-chan ¿no tienes un hermano que me presentes?" –escuché lloriquear a su hermana, volteo y su hermano la veía divertido mientras esta sacaba pañuelos de quien sabe donde para secarse las lágrimas y…los mocos.

-"¿Qué piensan tus padres sobre esto?" –uff… ahora es Shiro-san el que me hace la pregunta.

-"No he tenido la oportunidad de decirles ya que ellos no pasan en casa, por su trabajo, la mayor cantidad de días del año se la pasan de ciudad en ciudad" -expongo arriesgándome a que suene como excusa –"pero hace unos días me han confirmado que vendrán de visita la semana que viene por lo que lo sabrán ahí" –digo y recuerdo –"no espero buenas reacciones claro, pero como dije, ella lo vale y si tengo que enfrentar el rechazo de mis padres, lo haré"

_Vaya, ¿maduraste en un solo día?_

Digamos que hay que darle cierto crédito a los babosos… ja.

Veo a Shiro-san asentir y mirar a su esposa quien parece querer decir algo.

-"¿Sabes en qué falló ese idiota al que mi niña llamó novio por un largo tiempo?" –me dice su mamá y me muerdo la lengua para no reírme de ese hurón parlante.

-"No la valoró, no la cuidó y no procuró por su felicidad, en una relación intervienen dos personas y eso no lo sabía él ya que buscó solo su satisfacción… me atrevo a decir que ni siquiera se preocupó por ganarse a su familia ¿verdad?" –con lo que vi ese día en el festival me bastó para sacar la mitad de mis argumentos, la otra mitad fue con lo que Nanoha me contó después.

-"No te equivocas, esa rata ni siquiera tuvo las agallas de pasarse ni por la entrada, ¡Ni siquiera la acompañaba cuando ya era de noche!" –Exclamó indignada la mamá de mi novia y sin contenerlo más solté una pequeña carcajada –"Pasaste, veo que mi niña está en buenas manos ¿Qué dices Shiro?" –me sonríe y el alivio llega a medias.

-"Que…mi niña tiene muy buenos gustos" –dice divertido ganándose un codazo divertido de su esposa.

-"¡Papá!" –y mi pelirroja se colgaba posesiva de mi brazo –"Ya lo sabía, no lo repitas" –hace puchero y…me mató lo que dijo.

-"¡Pero mira! Hasta compite con los tomates, que tierna" –agregaba la pelirroja mayor mientras se ponía una mano en la mejilla.

-"Mil respetos Nanoha, de grande quiero ser como tú" –le decía burlón su hermano.

-"¡Oigan! Van hacer que mi Fate-chan se desmaye" –eso no ayuda.

-"No lo hará porque tiene que presentarse cómo se debe" –declaró firme de repente el peli-negro mayor –"Shiro Takamachi, padre de Nanoha, un placer conocerte" –se presentó orgulloso.

-"Momoko Takamachi, madre de Nanoha, en verdad es un gusto conocerte" –le siguió amablemente su esposa.

_Es tu turno, con orgullo y sacando pecho muchacha._

-"Fate Testarossa Harlaown, novia de su hija, el placer es mío al conocer a tan maravillosas personas" –me presento y les sonrío –"Mi amor, que suertuda eres" –le guiño el ojo y ella me sonríe con unas pequeñas lagrimitas queriendo salir de sus ojos.

-"Sí, lo soy" –y ahora…

-"¿Abrazo grupal?" –propone Miyuki-san.

-"Mmm, ¿sí, por qué no?" –cede el patriarca y todos se acercan hacia nosotras que ya estábamos abrazadas. Cuando ya estuvimos todos en una sola masa humana escucho hablar en voz baja a su padre –"A pesar de tu mega discurso te estaré vigilando" –etto…

-"Muy bien mucho amor me da hambre" –se separa el hermano y todos convenimos ir a la mesa.

En verdad es una linda familia, se nota que están muy unidos y se quieren bastante.

¿Ali actuará igual de bien cuando se entere?...

Sé que tomará tiempo…

¿Y papá y mamá?...

Tiempo…

-"¿Fate-chan?" –me saca de mis pensamientos mi hermoso ángel pelirrojo quien me está viendo preocupada ya que no he tocado la cena.

-"¿No te ha gustado la comida Fate-san?" –me pregunta su mamá.

-"No es eso señora Takamachi, solo estaba pensando…" –debo dejar de ponerme a pensar en las comidas, agarro la cuchara y me llevo un poco de comida a la boca y… ¡Oh por dios! –"¡Dios! ¡En verdad que está delicioso!" –en definitiva la señora Takamachi cocina como los dioses.

-"¡Oh vaya! Me halagas" –suelta una risita –"¿Sabes cocinar?" –me pregunta.

-"L-la verdad es que no tan bien como usted" –me rasco la nuca un poco avergonzada –"Usted tiene el sazón de una madre" –sonrío un poco nostálgica, hace tiempo no pruebo comida hecha por una madre, no es que Ali cocine mal ni yo tampoco, pero no es lo mismo.

-"Mencionaste que tus padres no permanecen en casa, ¿quién cocina entonces?" –me pregunta… ¿preocupada?

-"Nos turnamos entre Alicia, mi hermana mayor, y yo, al igual que todas las tareas de la casa" –informo con una sonrisa al recordar que Ali en estos momentos debería haber acabado con el desastre de la sala.

-"Así que vives con tu hermana por el momento" –me dice pensativa.

-"¿No tienes un hermano que me presentes Fate-chan?" –revive la broma la hermana de mi novia y yo solo me río un poco.

-"Sí, tengo un hermano mayor, su nombre es Chrono y vive en Kyoto en estos momentos" –ella parece interesada pero le tengo que informar algo que le salvará la vida… ¿Qué? Estar con ese demonio debe ser todo un martirio, no sé como lo hace Amy –"Pero vive con su novia…increíble para mí"

-"Aww y ¿por qué lo dices Fate-chan?" –al parecer le gusta llamarme así.

-"Porque empiezo a creer que mi hermano es un emisario del infierno" –le respondo con mi mejor cara de horror y todos en la mesa ríen.

-"De seguro debe haberse ganado ese apodo a pulso" –sigue riendo su hermano.

-"Creo que se esmera solo para eso cuando viene de visita" –recuerdo con una gotita en la frente las desastrosas veces en que ha venido de visita.

-"¿Y tu hermana que tal es?" –me pregunta interesado Shiro-san.

-"Mi hermana es…" –sonrío y recuerdo –"una enana odiosa y celopata" –Shiro-san ríe entretenido e interesado –"pero así la quiero" –y también suelto una risita.

A cada momento el ambiente se va relajando y mi felicidad al ver la sonrisa de Nanoha va en aumento.

La cena ha estado excelente, me han preguntado varias cosas de mi familia y también de mis gustos, creo que ya me he relajado por completo.

-"¿Y desde cuando te gustan las mujeres Fate?" –qué manía de sacarme de mi estado de relajación.

-"¡Papá! ¿Qué son esas preguntas?" –salta a socorrerme mi bella pelirroja al verme casi atrancarme con mi propia saliva.

-"¿Qué? Sólo quiero saber" –responde inocentemente mientras me mira esperando una respuesta.

-"Técnicamente no me gustan las mujeres" –respondo como puedo apenas me calmo y él me mira interrogante –"Sólo me gusta su hija" –sonrío y escucho 'Aww' departe de sus hermanos, veo a su mamá y está sonriendo ampliamente mientras Nanoha está sonrojada.

-"¿Y si ves una hermosa mujer en la calle que dirías?" –sigue preguntándome más interesado que antes.

Mmm… ¿Qué diría?

Pues…

-"Pues que es una hermosa mujer" –respondo simple y veo a Nanoha mandándome una advertencia con la mirada –"Tampoco soy ciega, sé apreciar la belleza" –agrego y veo a Nanoha acercarse seria hacia mí… se me escapa una sonrisa traviesa del rostro –"Pero nadie como mi novia" –le tomo de la mano cuando ya estaba cerca y la jalo hacia mí para abrazarla. Noto como ella se tensó por un momento pero después se dejó llevar.

-"¡Ja! Me gustó como comenzó su respuesta" –dice el patriarca divertido y la pelirroja mayor le mando un '¿enserio?' de advertencia –"No te enojes Momoko, para mí tampoco hay nadie como tú" –aww, se parecen a mis padres en sus momentos dulces.

-"¿A pesar de las arrugas?" –le pregunta su esposa…

-"¿Qué arrugas?" –ups, se me escapó… no era mi plan interrumpir tan lindo momento entre sus padres pero en verdad me desconcertó un poco la pregunta de la señora Takamachi –"¡Perdón! Se me escapó…" –que vergüenza, su papá me está viendo interrogante.

-"¿A qué te refieres Fate…-chan?" – ¿Eso es buena señal no?...

-"E-etto solo me descolocó un poco su pregunta" –alza una ceja como pidiendo que continúe y paso saliva –"Es que… se ve que conserva muy bien su belleza, se la ve joven y fresca, pasaría tranquilamente como la hermana de Nanoha" –respondo como puedo lo que había pensado cuando la vi.

-"Ara, ara Fate-chan, si no hubieses respondido la pregunta de mi esposo de la manera que hiciste pensaría que me estas coqueteando" –me sonríe burlona y los colores vuelan a mi rostro.

-"N-no q-quería que se entienda de esa manera..." –y ahora todos se parten de la risa y siento que si me sonrojo más me desmayaré.

-"¿No será que Fate tiene un fetiche con las pelirrojas? Porque a Miyuki no le ha dicho nada de eso" –bromea su hermano y se gana un almohadazo de parte de la mencionada.

-"¡Que mala ha sido Fate-chan conmigo!" –hace teatro de la misma escuela que Alicia y no sé si reírme o tomarle enserio.

-"¡Eso no quiere decir que no seas igual de hermosa!" –suelto sin pensar y…agh trágame tierra Miyuki-san me quedó viendo un poco sonrojada mientras su hermano y su madre intentaban no reírse. Nanoha estaba en conflicto creo que no sabe si reírse o ponerse seria y Shiro-san… no sabría decirlo.

-"Entonces ¿las tres somos hermosas para ti Fate-chan?" –agh Momoko-san lo hace a propósito, ¡lo veo en su mirada!

-"B-bueno s-sí, p-per-"

-"¿Ahora planea conquistar a todas las mujeres de mi casa, Fate?" –me interrumpe totalmente serio…

-"N-no…e-es que…agh" –o eso pensaba ya que segundos después se partió de risa en mi cara.

-"Eres muy sincera y te preocupas de no lastimar a los demás eh… eres todo un caso Fate-chan" –me dice amable y divertida Momoko-san –"Preparé té, ¿deseas?" –me ofrece amablemente pero justo me llega un mensaje de Alicia pidiéndome que no me haga muy tarde porque sería peligroso.

-"Muchas gracias señora Takamachi pero debo declinar, me temo que se me ha acabado el tiempo" –me disculpo y me dispongo a recoger los platos sucios para llevarlos a la cocina para dejarlos limpios.

-"¡Oh vaya! Solo Momoko por favor" –me dice amablemente y me quita la esponja de la mano –"Y has sido la invitada por lo que no deberías preocuparte de los platos, aunque es un gesto muy atento de tu parte" –me dice y sonríe.

-"¿No tienes tiempo para un té pero sí para lavar los platos?" –me interroga Shiro-san y bajo la cabeza un poco avergonzada –"Nanoha empieza a pensar en una fecha para su boda" –oh…

¿¡QUÉ!? ASDASDASD…

Aunque sería muy lindo y todo…

-"Coincido contigo Shiro, ya la quiero de nuera" –apoya la pelirroja mayor y…agh me quema la cara.

-"¡Mamá! ¡Papá!" –exclama igual o más avergonzada mi bella pelirroja y después se gira hacia mí –"Te acompaño hasta la puerta Fate-chan" –asiento y recojo mis cosas.

-"Gracias por la invitación señores Takamachi" –hago una reverencia pero siento unas manos en mis hombros que me invitan a enderezarme.

-"Sólo Shiro y Momoko para ti, Fate-chan" –dice y procede a abrazarme –"Esperamos que vuelvas de visita pronto, ha sido un gusto conocerte" –se separa y noto a su esposo tomar su mano.

-"Estoy de acuerdo con mi esposa, vuelve pronto y ve con cuidado Fate" –se despide con una sonrisa amable la cual devuelvo y asiento.

En la puerta veo a mi novia siendo molestada por sus hermanos quienes al verme pararon y me brindaron una gran sonrisa.

-"Ve con cuidado Fate-chan" –se despide con un fugaz abrazo la hermana mayor.

-"Te confío a mi hermanita Fate, llega bien a tu hogar" –se despide con unas dolorosas palmadas en el hombro su hermano y yo solo sonrío un poco adolorida mientras me despido con la mano.

Veo a mi Nanoha quién veía todo con una bella sonrisa, me acerco a ella y le ofrezco mi mano para caminar el corto trecho hasta la puerta de calle.

-"¿Ya te dije que te ves mil veces más hermosa cuando sonríes así?" –le digo de repente y ella en respuesta aprieta más mi mano.

-"Varias veces" –me dice y cuando llegamos a la puerta se gira y me ve a los ojos mientras toma mi rostro entre sus manos –"Pero… en todas me encanta" –con los tacones que lleva la diferencia de altura ya no es tanta pero aun así tuvo que alzar unos pocos centímetros su rostro para poder regalarme un beso cargado de amor.

Un muy hermoso beso lento, sin apuros, disfrutando cada instante y sensación.

Cuando terminó el beso juntó nuestras frentes y al verla a los ojos no aguanté más para decirle…

-"Te amo, como no tienes idea" –y una bella sonrisa adorna sus dulces labios.

-"También te amo, tanto, tanto, ¡tanto!" –con cada 'tanto' la alzaba y le daba vueltas haciendo que ría –"Tanto, que de seguro tu tampoco tienes idea" –nos vimos y nos soltamos a reír –"Ve con mucho cuidado y hazme saber si llegaste bien mi amor" –se despide con un último beso.

-"Hasta luego mi bella princesa" –me despido con una sonrisa y emprendo caminata hasta la parada.

* * *

-"¡Ya estoy en casa!" –anuncio en la entrada y me dirijo a la sala para ver si estaba todo limpio…

Y lo estaba… a medias… porque parece que limpió pero formó un nuevo desastre para la pizza y la soda.

-"¡Hey Fate-chan!" –Me saluda con una inmensa sonrisa mientras pone varias porciones de pizza en un plato –"Aquí está tu pizza hermanita" –me tiende el plato mientras yo me sentaba a su lado.

-"¡Gracias!" –Sonrío y empiezo a devorar mis porciones feliz de la vida ya que era de mis ingredientes favoritos –"¿Qué tal tu día?"

-"Aburridooo, porque mi hermanita me dejó sola mientras salía a divertirse con su sexy amiga a quién sabe dónde" –me dice con un puchero y casi me atraganto con eso de 'sexy amiga'…lo que me recuerda que tenemos que hablar –"Y encima se fue a cenar también en quién sabe dónde, para cerrar quién sabe qué trato" –me dice y me mira –"Por cierto, cómo te fue con eso… ¿ahora sí me dirás?"

-"Ali…" –bien, ya es hora –"Sí, te diré todo…" –tomo aire y empiezo –"En la cena me fue muy bien, era de suma importancia porque era con la familia de mi pareja" –veo su cara y ella está entre sorprendida y confundida, quizás por el término que usé –"Sí, tengo pareja y de hecho ya la conoces" –más confusión en su cara y es como si se estuviera esforzando duro por hacer rodar a su hámster obeso –"Ali… yo no te quería contar por el miedo a tu reacción pero después de la cena de hoy lo tengo todo decidido, espero que por favor te lo tomes bien" –tomo aire de nuevo para contar la parte decisiva –"A quién tú te refieres como mi 'sexy amiga' es en realidad mi 'sexy novia'" –agrego un poco de la broma que ella hacía y a pesar de eso el shock llega a su rostro, un poco más y de seguro sus ojos se salen de sus cuencas.

-"¿Desde…cuándo?" –me dice a duras penas. No me gusta verla así, es como si le hubiese pegado fuerte.

-"Desde hace… dos meses" –le respondo a duras penas, siento un nudo en la garganta al ver sus ojos endurecerse.

-"¿Y me lo dices después de dos meses?" –Se levanta de repente y empieza a caminar como león enjaulado –"Más importante, ¡es una chica Fate! ¿Te diste cuenta de eso?" –me reclama alzando un poco la voz. Esto es malo…

-"¡Claro que me di cuenta! Pero no es como si yo controlara mis sentimientos…" –agacho la cabeza y la escucho detenerse –"¿Crees que no sentí miedo por mis sentimientos? ¿Crees que la tuve fácil al aceptarlos?" –le interrogo con tristeza haciendo que me vea por un momento pero después niega y sigue en su caminata.

-"Bien sabes que a mamá no le gustan este tipo de cosas, menos a papá" –me lo recuerda y el nudo se hace más grande en mi garganta.

-"¿Y a ti?..." –le pregunto suave, con la voz estrangulada, carraspeo un poco y sigo –"El mismo día en que lo acepté supe las consecuencias que vendrían, por mucho tiempo tuve miedo de su rechazo, y no creas que no lo siento todavía, pero sigo firme porque en verdad la amo"

-"Dios, Fate…" –para de nuevo y la veo llevarse una mano a la boca mientras bajaban pequeñas lágrimas.

-"¿Por qué lloras?... ¿Tan mal lo ves?" –y regresan mis miedos con fuerza –"Me… ¿odias?" –ay no…no, por favor…

-"No te odio Fate… no podría" –me dijo pero no es como si las lágrimas ayudaran, entonces pensé en el otro miedo que venía de la mano con el rechazo.

-"Entonces…estás decepcionada de mí ¿cierto?" –me lo esperaba, no solo de ella sino también de parte de mamá y papá –"Tu silencio me lo dice todo…"

Me levanto con el plato de pizza a medio comer en mi mano, guardo los trozos en la caja y lavo el plato que utilicé… Alicia sigue parada en medio de la sala con una mano en la boca… verla así hace que salgan mis propias lágrimas mientras subo a mi cuarto derrotada…

Tiempo…

Estas cosas necesitan tiempo… ¿no?

Me lanzo a mi cama y en ese momento me llega un mensaje de Nanoha:

"Amor, ¿llegaste bien? No me has llamado y estoy preocupada"

Me dispongo a responderle:

"Sí, llegué bien pero… le conté a Ali de lo nuestro y no lo tomó bien, me temo que la he decepcionado… :'("

Vuelvo a leer lo que escribí y las lágrimas siguen saliendo solas. Minutos después me llega un mensaje en respuesta:

"Lo que daría por estar contigo en estos momentos. Mi cielo, debes ser fuerte, estas cosas necesitan tiempo, lo digo porque lo sé. Recuerda que yo estoy para ti, seguiremos adelante juntas"

Juntas…

Sí, tú lo vales, seré fuerte aunque me duela, ya no haré que te preocupes más Nanoha…

"Tienes razón, no estaré sola porque te tengo conmigo… aunque ahorita estés lejos y me muera por abrazarte ToT y decirte 'gracias mi amor' porque solo tú sabes cómo animarme :)"

Me sequé las lágrimas y empecé una conversación nocturna y a base de textos con mi bella pelirroja…

Recuperé de a poco la sonrisa…

Pero sé que la tendré difícil estos días…

* * *

Más bien semana…

Ali, a pesar de que dijo que no me odiaría me ha tratado peor que al perro en esta semana.

Antes sería el fin del mundo…

Ahora nah…

…

…

Bueno no

Pero lo llevo mejor, como creo que poco le importa si llego temprano o no, he aprovechado para pasar más tiempo con Nanoha y mis amigas.

Hoy viernes planeamos ir a casa de Hayate para hacer una pijamada y jugar videojuegos, comer botanas y bromear toda la noche, entre el grupo de amigas, o sea, Carim, Nanoha, Subaru, Teana y yo. Ahora que lo pienso parece más noche de parejas… oh…

A pesar de todo y aunque no me quiera ver le he dejado una notita en el refrigerador diciéndole donde iba a pasar la noche y que se cuide, que no duerma muy tarde, no coma muchas botanas porque después se empacha y sobretodo que a pesar de que no me quiera ni ver, yo aún la quiero y me preocupo por ella.

-"¿Lista para la mejor pijamada de tu corta vida Fate-chan?" –apenas toca la campana y ya tengo al mapache encima.

-"Lista" –les sonrío a ambas y salimos del curso.

Esperamos en la entrada a que vengan los miembros que faltan y ahí es donde Aria pasa a un lado de nosotros acompañada de Vice, nos ve por un momento y nos saluda cortés mientras Vice hace lo mismo y se alejan tomados de la mano.

¿Se preguntan qué pasó con ella?

Pues no mucho, tres semanas después de haberle soltado indirectamente mi orientación y que ella se alejara de nosotras, me pidió hablar a solas ya más calmada. Me dijo que lo había pensado mucho, yo fui para ella una buena amiga por lo tanto no me guardaría rencor ni indiferencia pero no se sentía cómoda, como dedujo que Hayate y Carim también lo sabían y no tenían ningún problema, por diferencia de ideologías decidió apartarse y quedar solo como compañeras. Las demás aceptamos y quedamos en buenos términos. Fin.

Dolió por un tiempito pero el tiempo con mis otras dos amigas… No, más hermanas que amigas… ha hecho que se supere fácil, después de todo no tenía la necesidad de reprimirme ante ellas ni ellas conmigo.

-"¡Fate-chan!" –Escucho la dulce voz de mi novia mientras venía corriendo hacia mí por lo que le abrí los brazos para recibirla con un fuerte abrazo –"Ya moría por verte y el reloj no avanzaba ni un poco mou~" –hace un irresistible puchero y suelto una pequeña carcajada.

-"No fuiste la única" –le sonrío y le beso en la mejilla.

-"Ya tórtolas, calmen sus hormonas que este no es el lugar" –como no… un día de estos la colgaré en el asta de la bandera…

-"Nyahaha, lo sentimos pero" –me vio pidiendo que acabe su frase, sonreí.

-"No podemos estar lejos mucho tiempo" –ella se cuelga de mi brazo como apoyando la idea y las demás se ríen.

-"Hasta hablan a juego, aww… Tea ¿por qué no intentamos hacer eso?" –soltó la peli-azul y su pareja se sonrojó.

-"Porque tú eres muy baka para eso" –hizo puchero, se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada…tsundere…je.

-"¡Tea!" –nombra 'ofendida' la peli-azul y más risas se escuchan.

Así bromeando llegamos a casa del mapache, nos acomodamos, cenamos algo ligero para poder meter las botanas después y acabando prendimos la consola para hacer partidas de _Mortal Kombat _y_ Tekken _entre parejas o individuales. Ahí todas descubrimos que, quién menos se lo esperan pueden resultar los más emocionados o competitivos en el juego.

¿A qué me refiero?

Pues…

-"AL DEMONIO NANOHA ¡ESO ES TRAMPA!" –créanlo o no, la que gritó eso fue Carim quien al ver cómo su personaje era destripado por una de las trampas del escenario de combate, terminó soltando eso ante la sonrisa triunfal de mi novia.

-"Es parte del juego así que no llores y ¡Siguiente!" –dijo inflando el pecho mi pelirroja viendo como Carim soltaba el mando de mala gana y refunfuñando varios 'ya verás en la revancha' se sentaba a lado de su novia quien, consoladora intentó darle un beso en la mejilla ganándose un '¡Ahora no Yagami!' y un almohadazo.

-"Te sacaré esa sonrisa de la cara Nanoha, ya lo verás" –ahora era el turno de Teana en entrar en modo 'Gamer Salvajemente Competitivo' viendo retadoramente a mi novia que seguía con esa sexy sonrisa en la cara.

-"MENOS PALABRAS MÁS TRIPAS Y SANGRE" –lanzó su "grito de guerra" y empezaron la partida entre varias palabrotas y manotazos.

-"Ne, dan miedo ¿verdad, Fate-san?" –me dijo en un susurro temeroso la peli-azul a mi lado mientras yo solo veía divertida la escena con una lata de soda en la mano.

-"Nah, mi Nanoha puede dar más miedo aún en situaciones peores" –suelto como si nada mientras le doy un sorbo a mi soda mientras noto como Subaru me daba la razón pensativa.

-"Chicas, ¿les parece si traemos más botanas?" –preguntó el mapache pero recibió un 'Sí, pero cállate que desconcentras' logrando que mi amiga suspire cansada y yo me ría con ganas –"¿Me acompañan?" –se dirige hacia nosotras y aceptamos sin nada más que hacer. Al llegar a la cocina la castaña bufa con más ganas y saca las botanas mientras nosotras buscamos platos para ponerlas –"Si me hubiesen dicho que ellas se ponían así con los videojuegos hubiese puesto primero las películas y ahorita estaría recibiendo mis besitos" –hace puchero y Subaru se sonroja inocente quizás imaginándose a ella en la situación antes descrita.

-"No habíamos hecho esto antes por lo que no teníamos manera de saber" –digo mientras pongo vasos para servir el jugo.

En eso se escucha un ruido seco y un 'NYAHAHA' bien a lo villano de película.

-"Y tu novia parece la más competitiva de las tres" –me dice sorprendida Hayate.

-"Tan linda…" –suelto con ternura mientras llevo la bandeja con los vasos hacia la sala y veo a mi hermoso demonio blanco haciendo su propia versión del baile de la victoria encima de una mesita, a Teana en el suelo con un gran puchero y a Carim mordiendo la almohada con la que minutos antes había pegado al mapache –"Supongo que la ganadora sigue siendo Nanoha" –digo con una gotita en la sien y pongo la bandeja encima de la mesita en la que estaba bailando Nanoha y al levantarme la veo mirarme orgullosa –"Esa es mi chica" –le tiendo un vaso de jugo y le doy un besito.

-"¿Otra partida?" –pregunta Carim y es su turno de recibir un almohadazo cuando intentó agarrar el mando de la consola.

-"NO" –dijo Hayate con los brazos como jarras –"Es hora de las películas…y mis besitos" –agh.

A pesar del puchero de las tres (sí, Nanoha también quería otra partida) la castaña desconectó la consola y prendió el DVD poniendo la primera película que encontró la cual resultó ser una muy cursi que no quería ver, pero las demás sí. Me resigné y me apoyé completamente al espaldar, minutos después mi bella cobriza se acurrucó en mí para seguir viendo la peli y para mí a partir de ese momento todo lo demás se fue al carajo, solo éramos ella y yo.

Cuando acabó ya era muy tarde pero aun así decidieron seguir bromeando en uno de los cuartos hasta que pasadas las 4 am ninguna aguantaba con los ojos abiertos.

Como pude guié a mi adormilada novia al cuarto que nos habían asignado. Para suerte de mi corazón, Nanoha ya tenía el pijama puesto por lo que solo tuve que acostarla y arroparla mientras yo me cambiaba en el baño. Antes de acabar de ponerme la parte baja de mi ropa de dormir escuché a Nanoha quejarse dormida, me apresuré un poco y me acerqué a la cama para ver la imagen más tierna del mundo.

Ella estaba de costado con las sábanas en la cintura debido a que con su brazo estaba tanteando el otro lado de la cama, como si estuviese buscando algo mientras hacía sus quejitas y arrugaba un poco su frente.

-"Aww mi vida" –susurro y me meto a la cama con ella quien apenas me siente se acerca hacia mí, pone su brazo en mi cintura y esconde su cara en mi cuello después de eso se acabaron sus quejitas y caí en brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana o mejor dicho tarde siguiente, ya que cuando me desperté y vi la hora era cuarto para las dos, sentí calor en mi pecho y un poco de peso, alcé un poco la mirada y aprecié una linda maraña cobriza de pelo encima de mi pecho, vi mejor y en realidad mitad de Nanoha estaba encima de mí mientras yo estaba acostada de espaldas y con las piernas y brazos bien abiertos, la sábana olvidada al pie de la cama y la almohada que 'usaba' Nanoha acompañando a la sábana en su olvido. Acomodé mejor a mi novia y me perdí al ver la serenidad en su rostro, se veía tan feliz, tan en paz y tan tierna, aprecié sus largas pestañas, su respiración acompasada y sus labios entreabiertos dejando escapar ligeramente el aire. Y estos últimos fueron mi tentación ya que la besé dulcemente hasta que la sentí despertarse.

-"Buenos días mi bello ángel" –la saludé apenas abrió los ojos y me sonrió como solo ella sabe hacer.

-"Muy buenos días, de hecho, mi amor" –se incorporó un poco y volvió a besarme –"Ya quisiera despertar así más seguido" –me dijo y acaricié su rostro.

-"Yo también quiero lo mismo… y ahora que lo pienso, al fin pude verte despertar" –mi sonrisa se ensancha ya que es verdad, ahora…

-"Estamos a mano" –me roba el pensamiento y asiento divertida, este amanecer lo recordaré siempre.

-"Disculpen la interrupción tortolitas pero ya está servido el almuerzo" –entra de repente el mapache y se va como llegó.

Nos preparamos casi de mala gana y bajamos a comer, las bromas siguieron hasta que ya teníamos que regresar a casa.

Teana y Subaru eran casi vecinas por lo que se fueron juntas, felices y agarradas de la mano por su lado.

Nanoha vivía, si bien no tan cerca, lo hacía en la zona por lo que podíamos llegar caminando tranquilamente. Disfrutamos del paseo con las manos entrelazadas y en silencio, uno que se rompió al momento de llegar a la puerta de su casa.

-"Gracias por este día, princesa" –lo digo un poco juguetona mientras beso el dorso de su mano y ella me sigue el juego haciendo una ligera reverencia a la antigua.

-"Mas bien gracias a usted, dueña de mi corazón" –aww y cuando nos íbamos a dar el beso de despedida la puerta de casa se abre dejando ver a su mamá.

-"¿Las interrumpí?... ¡Rayos!...ejem, gracias Fate-chan por traer a mi niña de vuelta" –me sonríe amable y yo me rasco la nuca.

-"No hay de que seño-" –su mirada hace que me corrija –"Ejem, digo, Momoko, quería asegurarme de que llegue bien a casa" –le sonrío y después hago una ligera reverencia –"Nos vemos, cariño" –la abrazo con fuerza y sin muchas ganas de soltarla mientras ella me corresponde con la misma fuerza.

-"Cuídate y ve con cuidado" –nos soltamos a regañadientes y me giré hacia Momoko-san que veía enternecida la escena provocando que se me suba un ligero sonrojo.

-"Hasta luego, Momoko…-san" –sonrío culpable y ella niega divertida.

-"Hasta que te acostumbres, cuídate Fate-chan" –me doy media vuelta y voy hacia la parada.

Quince minutos después ya estoy en casa para la hora de la cena y mi sorpresa es grande al ver a mamá y papá en casa.

-"Mamá, papá ¡Que sorpresa! ¿A qué hora llegaron?" –los saludo con un abrazo pero ellos están un poco serios.

-"Hace tres horas Fate-chan… ¿se puede saber dónde estabas?" –me interroga mamá y papá se pone a su lado como secundando la pregunta, cuando iba a responder en ese momento baja Alicia y me mira por primera vez en la semana.

-"Estaba en casa de Hayate, ayer hicimos una pijamada y como nos quedamos hasta tarde, nos levantamos tarde" –explico y agrego –"Sí…se lo mencioné a Ali" –bajo un poco la cabeza.

-"¿Quiénes más estuvieron en la pijamada?" –me pregunta un poco más relajado papá.

-"Carim, Subaru, Teana y…Nanoha" –apenas digo ese nombre Ali desvía un poco la mirada…Auch.

-"Oh, espero que la hayas pasado bien mi vida, pero la próxima avísanos a nosotros también" –me dice mamá y se dirige a la cocina –"Ahora a sentarse que la cena ya está lista" –mamá cocinó…

Pero ya es hora.

_¿Qué tienen todos con las cenas?_

¿De qué hablas?

_Ash… nada, suerte_

La cena pasó callada, se sentía cierta tensión que no pasó desapercibida para mamá y papá quienes se veían interrogantes para después turnar la mirada entre Alicia, quien estaba cabizbaja jugando con la comida, y yo, quien no paraba de moverme y poco había probado.

No lo aguanto…

Me levanto de repente y alzo mi mirada, decidida.

-"Mamá, papá, tengo algo que decirles" –y Alicia giró bruscamente el cuello.

* * *

Muahahahahaha. Ok perdonen la pequeña maldad pero... algún día tenía que hacerlo! xD es eso o se me pegó la maldad de cierta autora en otra historia xDD

No me maten D: las matemáticas me tienen acabada xP jeje!

Ahora :3

**Alondra-ChanNHNF: **Esas mini fiestas salvajes xD que tal te parecieron ahora?... JAJAJA para estudiar un examen? buena esa jajajaja xDD pero si que tienes suerte como para que te encuentren con las manos en la masa xD. Perdón si faltó más humor o lo que haya faltado D: pero la semana ha sido aksdjahsdhasda u.u. Por cierto me animé a leer tus historias, de seguro ya debes estar enterada xD y ahora la que espera actualización soy yo! :O no demores :O busca una musa :O xDD saludos n.n

**AiemVela: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, gracias x el review :D ya espero saber tu opinión n.n

**Fan a Ciegas: **Bueno, leer la continuacion del anterior 'caso' me ha dejado sin palabras, porque me sentí identificada con la evasiva que le diste ya que casualmente es esa la que yo utilicé con la amiga que te conté antes con la diferencia de que ella lo sigue intentando u.u pero no me doy oportunidad hasta que este bien segura de que deje en paz a la primera chica q te conte xD. Dudas? sientete libre de hacerlas :D y con lo de los Oscares pues...yo digo que es xq la estatuilla es calva, casualmente los Oscar que conozco también son calvos o_O es mi hipotesis :v jajajaa Con el segundo relato mori! xDDD entonces es efectivo. Te cuento que al parecer una compañera volvio a la carga otra vez y me doy cuenta solo xq una amiga me dijo "¿Ahora si notas que intenta coquetearte a cada rato?" y yo con mi inseparable "¿¡Qué, es enserio!? :O" xD lo que pasa es que ella se sienta atras de mi y aprovecha la minima para molestarme ya sea con comentarios random para que me ría o picandome en la espalda, siempre que le digo que deje de hacer algo ella me dice que le vea a los ojos y que le pida... la primera vez que me lo pidio fue cuando le dije medio en broma medio enserio que no confiaba en ella y me salio con su 'dimelo pero viendome a los ojos' por lo que le dije 'meh, como quieras' la vi a los ojos y le repeti lo que habia dicho y ella se me quedo viendo un buen momento hasta q dijo 'nunca nadie antes me habia dicho nada viendome a los ojos cuando se lo pedia' por lo q solte sin pensar 'entonces soy tu primera vez' y ella se rio :v. Segundo shock al leer tu posdata ya que, es verdad! los densos son ellos si no notan nada extraño en nuestra sonrisa :v jajaja para animar soy muy mala con las palabras por lo que recurro a las payasadas que para mi son un poco mas efectivas, por lo que intente pensar en una buena frase de apoyo para ponertela pero solo me salió esto 'si eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para esconder tus malestares con una sonrisa, entonces lo que te tiene mal no durará mucho, sé que lo superarás y seguirás adelante :D' acepto tomatazos(? xD Con lo de la historia elijo la que tenga mas comedia pero me da flojera escribir xq tiene tremendo titulaso xD. Tambien un abrazo para ti y...y... cualquier dulce q sea tu favorito xD jaja! cuidate n.n

PD: Claro que te respeto! xD

**Momo: **Gracias x el review :D

**Shirei-Kan: **Etto...un poco mas de paciencia(? por lo menos ya revele la reaccion de Alicia :O. Que tal el cap? gracias x el review y saludos para ti tb ;)

**Noe: **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA para que veas que yo tampoco soy mala no me he enojado para nada por el comentario, de hecho me encanto tu sinceridad, aprovecho para disculparme por las veces en que tuviste ganas de regresar tu almuerzo antes y ahora pero... ES INEVITABLE xD ese apodo es como un distintivo de la Fate en esta historia jajajaja por lo que se ma hace dificil cortarlo de repente, lo que hice fue bajarle la frecuencia y buscar otras vias xD pero como dije es inevitable y había situaciones en que lo requeria jajajajaa gracias x tu review xD

Gracias **YuriLover24 **x el review, ya espero saber tu opinion de este cap xD y wow le sigues atinando a ser la primera xD

Nos leemos en la próxima n.n/ comentarios, sugerencias y amenzas de muerte son bien recibidas :D me encanta leer sus reviews :3


	16. Sí, sí lo estoy

Otra actualización un poco antes de tiempo para uds mis queridos y queridas :3 pero...

Me entra la nostalgia de nuevo! Si se pudiera hacer un fic sin final seria una cosa loca jajaja xD pero realidad de las cosas... todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar y ya le toco el turno a mi primer desastre T_T Lo vi crecer! T_T es como ver a tu hijo ya prepararse para ir a la universidad!... etto okno pero ahí me entenderán la idea más o menos xD Para ya no molestarlos con mis devaríos paso a agradecer a todas las personas que se dieron el tiempo de leerlo y también a los que además de darse el tiempo de leerlo, lo hicieron para dejarme sus comentarios los cuales sinceramente amo leer xD

Sin más...

**Sigo de floja así que Nah, MSLN no me pertence, ya sería cosa muy loca!**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Sí, sí lo estoy**

* * *

-"Yo…" –agh no me miren tanto…

-"¿Sí, Fate-chan?" –me alienta mamá… tomo aire y…

-"Yo quería decirles que-"

PLAF

_¿Pero qué carajo?_

-"Tranquila Fate-chan que si te perdono, no tienes porque contarles a mamá y papá para redimirte conmigo" –primero me lanza un zapato y ¿ahora sale con esto? –"Después de todo solo fue una…tortilla" –me queda viendo y… sigo sin tener idea de lo que habla.

-"Ali pero que-" –y ahora me amenaza con el otro zapato.

-"SOLO una TORTILLA, DIJE" –hasta mamá y papá la ven extraño –"pasa que ayer Fate-chan cocinó unas tortillas que estaban deliciosas pero hizo de número impar así que nos disputamos la última tortilla, pero ella me ganó y a mí me encantan las tortillas así que-"

-"Ali ya, ya entendimos" –dice papá con una gotita en la sien al escuchar a mi hermana hablar tan rápido y casi sin respirar.

-"¿Por eso estabas así de tensa Fate-chan?" –me pregunta mamá y cuando iba a negarlo Ali se me tira encima en un "abrazo" que más era una llave de lucha libre, de esas que te quitan el aire.

-"Sí, mi tontita se pone así solo por una cosa así, ella mismo entiende cuanto me gustaba esa comida" –y ahora sonríe como si no rompiera un solo plato y mamá le resta importancia.

-"Bueno, hagan las paces, no me gustó sentirlas tensas en la hora de la cena" –regaña mamá y Alicia asiente mientras yo sigo perdida.

-"No les digas así a lo bruto y encima en la cena" –me susurra mi hermana y ahí recién entiendo todo…una sonrisa se posa en mi rostro –"con ellos será más difícil y tiene que ser más planeado" –me 'regaña' jalándome una oreja y cuando para me queda viendo con cierta tristeza –"eres su bebita más querida y eso lo hace aún más difícil" –aww…rayos –"pero tendrás a tu hermosa, matadora, irresistible, increíble, maravillosa, sexy, carismática… –larga sesión de adjetivos…por favor espere un momento –responsable, cariñosa y tu muy amada hermana mayor para aconsejarte y estar contigo" -…

-"Es… ¿es enserio, Ali?" – maldito nudo en la garganta.

-"Muy enserio" –me sonríe y la abrazo –"Perdón por mi actitud en toda esta semana pero no me lo esperaba, actué mal…te hice sentir mal…perdóname hermanita" –escucho un poco afectada su voz y nos gana la emotividad ya que un par de lágrimas traicioneras escapan de nuestros ojos –"Tu notita ha sido para mí como una bofetada por mi actitud… ¿tenías que ser tan buena hermana menor?"

-"Baka" –la abrazo más fuerte y escucho un 'aww' de parte de nuestros padres.

Después de eso el ambiente estuvo mucho mejor, Ali empezó con sus tonterías y el tema quedó olvidado. Al terminar mandamos a mamá y papá a descansar por el largo viaje mientras nosotras limpiábamos.

Recuperamos las bromas y los juegos…

Me hace tan feliz saber que tengo el apoyo de Alicia, como lo imaginé, su rechazo es el que más me había dolido.

No sé cómo será el de nuestros padres, pero con Ali y con Nanoha conmigo lo llevaré bien.

No era muy de noche cuando terminamos, pero sigo agotada mentalmente así que mejor me voy a mi cuarto para restablecer mi romance con la cama…je.

-"Etto… ¿Fate-chan?" –entra de repente Ali, abrazada a una almohada… ya sé que quiere.

-"Claro…" –me hago a un lado para darle espacio en mi cama.

-"Te amo~ onee-chan" –me dice con voz aniñada mientras me abraza.

-"¿Cuántos años se supone que tienes? ¡Además aquí la onee-chan eres tú!" –Le digo y me hace puchero…ay Ali –"Ya, déjalo…" –me resigno y también la abrazo.

-"Así que…"

-"¿Mmm?" –ya me está ganando el sueño…

-"¿Ya te has dado tus besitos con tu pelirroja?" –ah… ¡Ah!... agh

-"¡Alicia!" –le reclamo y siento fuego en la cara.

-"¿Qué? Lo estuve pensando mucho en la semana, dejando de lado mi shock, me han entrado varias dudas y esa era una de esas" –me dice como si nada y ya siento que la quiero ahorcar –"¿Entonces?" –me mira curiosa.

-"¿Q-qué clase de pregunta es esa?" –tonto tartamudeo…

-"Entonces debo dar por hecho la parte de los besitos" –afirma mientras asiente con una mano en la barbilla.

-"Ali… ya duérmete" –me doy vuelta y me tapo con el cobertor hasta la cabeza.

-"De hecho es verdad, debí darlo por sentado, después de todo dos meses es mucho tiempo" –me ignora olímpicamente y sigue con sus dudas.

-"Ali…"

-"Entonces si ya son dos meses… ¿ya hicieron esto y aquello?" –RAYOS

-"¡ALICIA DUÉRMETE CARAJO!" –exploto y le pongo una almohada en la cara.

-"Mhgjhga haksdjas" – ¿Ah?

-"¿Qué dijiste?" –le quito la almohada de la cara y la veo sonreír como diablo.

-"Tu eres muy inocente para eso" –sonríe más –"Apuesto a que tu eres la pasiva en la relación ¿no?" –se larga a reír y… aquí es donde me arrepiento de haberle quitado la almohada de la cara –"De seguro aquí la que se muere por hacerte esto y aquello es la pobre de Nanoha que se tiene que contener con una densa como tú"

-"Ali… no me hagas botarte a patadas de mi habitación" –le digo lento, para que se note el tono de amenaza.

-"Tch… aguafiestas" –un último puchero y tres minutos después ya está roncando.

Suspiro cansada pero con una sonrisa, después de todo recuperé a mi enana hermana…

* * *

Lunes de nuevo, pero aunque sea lunes me parece más un viernes, después de todo estamos en las últimas semanas de clases antes de acabar el año y salir a vacaciones, por lo que estamos relajados y las clases se hacen más ligeras debido a que se acaban los temas.

Lo único que falta son sólo las pruebas finales y podemos disfrutar felizmente de nuestras vacaciones…

Ahh… ¿Así o más fácil y relajado?

-"¡Fate-chan!" –Escucho la voz de mi pelirroja y después ya la tengo colgada de mi cuello –"¡Se acercan los exámenes, que horrible! ¡Encima el sensei de física me tiene en la mira!" –oh vaya… -"¿Me ayudarías a estudiar?...Siii, por favooor" –hace una carita de cachorro abandonado y… ¿alguien puede decirle que no a esa cara?

-"Está bien" –sonrío y ella empieza a dar grititos mientras salta –"¿Cómo es eso que el sensei de Física te tiene en la mira?" –le pregunto con una ceja alzada y ella deja de saltar para verme un poco avergonzada.

-"Es que… no soy muy buena para la materia y…" –ahora empieza a jugar con un mechón de su pelo –"tampoco es que le haga mucho caso que digamos" –me llevo una mano al tabique –"nyahaha" –se ríe nerviosa pero la regaño con la mirada –"Pero a ti si te haré caso, lo prometo" –me suplica con la mirada y solo me queda soltar un suspiro.

-"Bien" –le digo y ella empieza a dar saltitos de nuevo –"Pero…" –para y me pone total atención –"nada de notas que bajen de noventa puntos, el resultado de tu examen me demostrará tu promesa" –la veo poner cara de circunstancia –"las sesiones de estudio serán eso, puramente de estudio, nada de besos ni mimos mientras te esté ayudando a estudiar" –ahora pone cara de conflicto y empiezo una caminata al estilo militar –"Y si tienes problemas con otras materias me lo harás saber para agregarlo a la sesión" –ella se pone firmes y asiente –"Ya sabes cuál es la meta a llegar, nada menos y si sacas más mucho mejor" –termino de caminar y la veo –"¿He sido clara?"

-"Señora, sí, señora" –hace un saludo militar y se me escapa una risita –"No sabía que eras tan severa con los estudios… ¿por qué?"

-"De hecho no lo soy tanto" –le digo y ella me ve incrédula –"Solo quiero que pases satisfactoriamente el año y pasar las vacaciones juntas" –le digo en un susurro y con un pequeño sonrojo.

-"Aww, mi vida" –me dice completamente cariñosa pero se contiene ya que estamos por llegar al instituto –"Daré lo mejor de mi" –sonríe y asiente decidida.

-"Así me gusta" –le sonrío y le doy un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

-"Nyahaha…ahora que recuerdo" –me toma de la mano –"¿Cómo pasaste este fin de semana?" –me dice un poco preocupada, ella sabe de la reacción de Alicia y de la llegada de mis padres.

-"Muy bien" –le sonrío ampliamente para afirmarlo –"De hecho, Alicia ya lo pensó mejor y me está apoyando" –con eso ella también sonríe ampliamente –"Me dijo que me ayudará a buscar el momento y las palabras adecuadas para decírselo a nuestros padres" –me río un poco recordando algo –"literalmente me dio zapatazos para decírmelo"

-"Que bueno que ya lo haya pensado, Ali-chan me cae muy bien" –sonríe y ríe conmigo –"a pesar de sus métodos poco… ortodoxos"

Reímos un poco más y a pesar de haber llegado al instituto aún seguíamos tomadas de las manos, lo único que hizo que nos separáramos era el hecho de que tenía que ir a mi curso y ella al suyo.

Ahora tendré que preparar una sesión de estudios…

-"¡Fate-chan, dime que me ayudarás a estudiar, apura di que siii!" –me salta el mapache apenas llego y…

-"Vale" –ya me lo esperaba.

-"¡Bien carajo!" –medio empieza a celebrar con un excéntrico… ¿baile?, y veo a mi otra amiga llevarse una mano a la frente negando –"Por cierto… ¿qué tal todo por tu casa?" –para su retorcimiento extraño para mirarme seria y preocupada, sentimiento que comparte Carim.

-"Mucho mejor" –les sonrío y ella asienten esperando por más información –"Alicia dice que lo pensó mejor y ahora está de mi lado"

-"Uff" –dicen al unísono.

-"¿Aún planeas decírselo a tus padres?" –pregunta Carim de repente.

-"Sí, si quiero hacer las cosas bien ellos se tienen que enterar" –lo digo todo lo seria que puedo pero por dentro aun me comen viva los miedos.

-"Te admiro mujer" –suelta solemnemente el mapache –"Por eso le pondré flores a tu tumba y la visitare una vez cada cinco años" –Tenía que ser…

-"Hayate…" –dice en tono de advertencia mi rubia amiga y veo a Hayate tragar saliva.

-"P-perdón" –vaya…

-"JAJAJAJA ya te tiene bien amaestrada" –me carcajeo y ella me ve feo.

-"Tú mejor no digas nada, que aquí la que está más adiestrada eres tú" –me dice con un puchero pero aun así me sigo riendo.

-"Ya dejen sus tonteras chicas, ya llegó el sensei" –calma Carim y le hacemos caso.

El aprendiz de Lucifer, más conocido como Gaiz-sensei, entró como la digna diva que es y después de tomar lista se aclaró la garganta, un anuncio… ¿será que se nos hizo y el viejo se jubila?

-"Tengo un anuncio que hacerles señores y señoritas" –dice 'solemne' y todos nos sentamos mejor en las bancas esperando la noticia del siglo –"No, no me jubilo si eso es lo que están pensando" –viejo feo…tch…hasta al fondo del curso escuché un 'aww rayos' –"Les quería dar la excelente noticia de que el examen final de mi hermosa materia se hará el día martes de la próxima semana a primera hora, no admito atrasos, el que llega tarde se queda afuera… ¿me entendió Testarossa?" – ¡HEY! –"Bien con eso claro sigamos con la clase" –el viejo se voltea para escribir sus runas invocatorias en la pizarra y escucho una risita del mapache…risita ahogada por una 'palmadita' en la cabeza de parte de Carim.

-"Viejo desgraciado, el día que se jubile haré fiesta" –Tch… ese viejo solo se las ensaña conmigo…

-"Lastima para usted Testarossa aún me falta mucho tiempo para mi jubilación" – ¿¡Pero qué!? ¡Si aun sigue volteado! ¿Acaso tiene ojos en la espalda? –"Así es, tengo ojos en la espalda y también muy buenos oídos" –el demonio que lo parió –"Por ahora se lo dejaré pasar, no quiero que se repita ¿entendió, Testarossa?"

-"Seh…" –manera de amargarme el día.

-"Responda bien" –me dice a medio voltear y ya escucho risas contenidas en el curso… ¡Ah claro, ríanse que no es a ustedes al que está jodiendo!

-"Sí, sensei" –digo a regañadientes y el hijo de Lucifer ese sonríe como digno sucesor de su padre.

-"Y para que entienda me hará 20 planillas con la frase 'Siempre debo responder correctamente a mi sabio profesor de Historia' y las quiero para el segundo receso" –maldito…

* * *

-"Vale, sí tiene algo contra ti" –decía Carim a lado mío mientras yo estaba enfrascada en las planillas.

-"Y solo contigo" –apoya Hayate mientras se recarga en el hombro de Carim.

-"En vez de estar recordándome a ese viejo hagan algo productivo" –me miran con la ceja alzada y yo solo sonrío –"Comprarme galletas es algo muy productivo de hecho" –ruedan los ojos y se van a comprar mientras avanzo las planillas, sólo me quedan dos y ni crea que las haré bonito solo porque me las manda él.

Ya faltándome una última línea para acabar la penúltima planilla siento como alguien me tapa los ojos y se recarga en mi espalda.

-"Bieeen… ¿quién es la chistosa?" –Intento apartar las manos de mis ojos pero no me deja hasta que siento una respiración en mi oído que hace que se me pongan los pelos de punta –"Ya enserio, esto no es chistoso Hayate" –si es ella la ahorcaré pero en vez de que esa persona quite sus manos, niega mudamente en mi oído –"¿Carim?" –muy poco probable y esa persona niega de nuevo hasta que se me viene un solo nombre a la cabeza –"Na-"

-"Ginga-san… con respeto le pido que deje a Fate-chan en paz" –se escucha la voz amenazante de mi novia y ahí es donde se hace de nuevo la luz para ver a Nanoha con una expresión que da miedo, volteo y veo a Ginga detrás de mí viéndome con una sonrisa.

-"Tranquila, sólo era una broma" –dice y me guiña el ojo mientras noto como Nanoha con eso se pone un poco más tensa –"me lo dejaste bastante claro y yo sé respetar los límites, pero dejando sentimientos de lado yo sigo siendo su amiga" –lo dice tranquila y después me ve como esperando que lo afirme.

-"Etto… de cierta forma es verdad" –esto es incómodo –"Ginga sigue siendo una amiga y compañera" –ahora Nanoha me ve amenazante –"pero también te pediré que no vuelvas hacer ese tipo de bromas, sinceramente me incomodan" –agrego antes de que mi pelirroja se enoje más… y funciona… a medias.

-"Está bien, lo siento" –me dice Ginga y toma mi mano mientras me ve arrepentida –"No lo haré más, perdón Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan" –y la regresa a ver pero Nanoha se va toda hecha una furia roja

-"Iré por ella" –digo dispuesta a levantarme pero Ginga me detiene y niega.

-"Fue mi culpa, yo iré por ella y le explicaré… en verdad perdón" –dice y segundos después va tras Nanoha mientras yo sigo asimilando lo que pasó.

-"Aquí están tus galletas Fate-chan, ¿te gustó la visita motivacional que mandamos para ti?" –entra de repente Hayate con mi paquete de galletas y una sonrisa picarona que se borra al ver mi cara de confusión.

-"Eso explica porque estaba aquí…" –digo al aire y ahora ellas ponen cara de confusión.

-"¿Pasó algo?" –pregunta Carim

-"Pasa que Ginga me jugó una broma y en ese momento llegó Nanoha, no le gustó, se enojó y se fue" –explico.

-"Tú, mi querida amiga, tienes pésima suerte" –niega dramáticamente Hayate.

-"Oh y Ginga fue por ella para disculparse"

-"Ya, ¿y por qué ella y no tú?" –me pregunta con una ceja alzada el mapache y me encojo de hombros.

-"Lo iba hacer pero ella me detuvo y se ofreció, antes de poder decirle algo ya fue detrás ella" –explico ante su acusadora mirada.

-"No creo que sirva de mucho así que mejor prepara una buena explicación para la salida" –me dice seria Carim y solo atino a encogerme más de hombros.

Justo en ese momento entra Ginga ligeramente descolocada y cuando me regresa a ver noto una marca en su mejilla pero a pesar de eso me sonríe abiertamente y alza los pulgares.

Ok…

Regreso a ver a mis amigas y Hayate se está conteniendo para no reírse a carcajadas mientras Carim está parpadeando varias veces como buscando lo que no calza en la imagen.

Regreso a ver a Ginga y le sonrío mientras ella regresa a su puesto para empezar las clases.

O lo que parece ser más sesiones de estudio que clases, ya que el sensei solo ha estado repasando los temas que pondrá en el examen.

Así el día pasa volando y ya me encuentro inquieta en la puerta principal esperando por Nanoha, Hayate y Carim decidieron que lo mejor es que hablemos a solas por lo que ellas ya se fueron hace un buen tiempo. Pasa el tiempo y ella no sale así que decido ir hasta su curso para comprobar si aún se encuentra en el instituto.

Cuando llego noto a pocos compañeros de mi pelirroja aún saliendo, pasado un tiempito y comprobando que estén un poco lejos asomo mi cabeza para escanear el curso en busca de mi novia y la encuentro, guardando muy lentamente sus cosas perdida en sus pensamientos por lo que decido ir sigilosamente hasta su espalda y abrazarla para que regrese al mundo.

-"Tierra llamando a mi pelirroja" –le susurro y ella se sorprende mientras se gira y me hace el puchero más tierno que he visto en la historia.

-"Mou~ tenías razón" –me dice para después esconder su rostro en mi cuello –"los celos no son bonitos"

-"Ya lo comprobaste eh" –me río y la tomo de la mano para salir del instituto, ya casi somos las últimas –"¿Qué paso con Ginga?" –le digo lentamente como quien no quiere encender las cosas mientras veo como agranda su puchero.

-"Explicó que solo era una broma que quiso hacer al verte tan concentrada en tu castigo, el cual me tienes que explicar" –me dice y me mira mientras me rasco la nuca –"se disculpó unas veinte veces y me dijo que tenía los límites claros a pesar de que… aún te quiera de _esa _manera" –suelta a duras penas como arrastrando las palabras pero después baja la cabeza avergonzada –"ahí fue donde le solté una cachetada sin pensar y fue mi turno de disculparme varias veces pero ella negó diciendo que estábamos a mano y después se fue" –aún me sorprende lo de la cachetada pero las cosas se arreglaron así que mejor no digo nada sobre eso.

-"El castigo fue gracias a Gaiz-sensei…"

Y así conversamos todo el camino, tomadas de la mano, riendo y disfrutando de nuestra compañía hasta que llegamos a su casa donde nos despedimos con un beso.

Tomo el colectivo y regreso a casa donde aún están mis padres ya que pidieron dos semanas de vacaciones.

-"Ya llegué" –anuncio en la puerta y mamá me recibe con una sonrisa.

-"Bienvenida a casa amor ¿estás con hambre?" –me dice y yo asiento con una sonrisa.

-"Hola papá" –saludo a papá quien está en la cocina ayudando a mamá.

-"Hola princesa, ve a tu cuarto para que te pongas más cómoda, en 10 minutos estará la comida" –me volteo para ir a mi cuarto y escucho a papá decir –"Oh y avísale a Alicia también" –asiento y subo.

Ya cambiada y más cómoda voy al cuarto de Alicia en donde la encuentro enfrascada en su laptop.

-"Ali, ya es hora de comer" –le aviso y ella me mira cansada, se saca los lentes (que utiliza solo cuando va a pasar largas horas frente a una pantalla) y se levanta.

-"Gracias por el aviso hermanita" –se pone a mi altura y vamos juntas.

-"¿Mucho trabajo?" –hace un puchero y me ve.

-"La desgraciada de mi jefa me mandó a que reorganice unos archivos de hace mucho tiempo para según ella 'actualizar la base de datos' tch…" –hace una imitación graciosa de la voz de su jefa y es inevitable que me ría –"a veces pienso que esa señora solo existe para amargarme la existencia"

-"¿Cómo se llama?" –le pregunto por primera vez el nombre de su jefa.

-"Auris Gaiz" –dice casi escupiendo el nombre y me congelo.

-"¿Gaiz? ¿Enserio?" –lee mi desconcierto y me mira curiosa.

-"Sí, ¿por?" –ya es una mala broma.

-"Agh, porque parece que los Gaiz existen solo para atormentarnos" –me mira extrañada y después de un momento entiende, formando una gran 'O' con su boca.

Suspiramos al mismo tiempo y después reímos un poco.

Pasada la comida en familia cada quien fue a su cuarto a excepción de Ali quien fue a parar a mi cuarto de nuevo.

-"¿Y?" –le pregunto al verla de nuevo en la puerta con almohada en mano.

-"Ya le agarré gusto, ahora ábrele paso a tu bella hermana" –me dice mientras con la mano hace un movimiento tipo 'shu, shu'

-"Agh" –me resigno y le hago espacio mientras ella totalmente feliz se lanza a mi lado.

-"De hecho era también para hablar contigo" –me dice ya un poco más seria mientras me ve.

-"¿De qué?"

-"He pensado que lo mejor es que se les digas después de los exámenes y antes de que se vayan" –oh, de eso… -"Así no bajas tus notas debido al conflicto y nuestros padres podrán pensarlo mientras están allá, no se sentirá muy tenso el ambiente en toda la semana ¿te parece?" –Me parece lógico por lo que asiento –"Bien, ahora sí a dormir"

Quería pero un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago no me dejó aprovechar la noche.

* * *

La semana ha pasado rápida, aún más con el anuncio que se dio el martes.

Por motivo de exámenes saldríamos más temprano para estudiar.

Tiempo aprovechado con una sesión de estudios grupal, sí, con todo y Carim, Hayate, Subaru y Teana. El primer día Nanoha hizo puchero al ver que no estaríamos a solas así que se resignó a estudiar completamente.

Ahora, domingo, a un solo día para que Nanoha de su examen de Física, me he propuesto organizarle una sesión intensiva de estudio y esta vez a solas ya que las demás tenían algo por hacer.

Así que aquí me tienen, enfrente de la casa de los Takamachi esperando a que me abran la puerta.

-"¡Oh vaya! Fate-chan que gusto tenerte aquí" –saludaba la madre de mi pelirroja.

-"Buenas tardes Momoko-san" –saludo y ella asiente ya resignada al hecho de que no quitaré ese honorífico en su nombre.

-"Pasa, mi niña ya está en su cuarto esperando ansiosa por ti" –me dice pícara y un sonrojo llega a mis mejillas –"Espero que se concentren solo al estudio" –agrega con una risita y yo solo atino a aclararme la garganta.

-"Es una de las condiciones que tengo con ella" –le digo como puedo a pesar de la vergüenza.

-"Que responsable, espero que Nanoha piense igual" –me dice descolocándome un poco mientras Momoko-san se reía todavía más –"Aprovechen este tiempo sin interrupciones, mi esposo y mis hijos fueron a su viaje disciplinario y yo estaré en casa de una amiga" –dice y se despide.

Entro a la casa y me dirijo al cuarto de mi novia donde la encuentro en su desastre personal acomodando cosas de aquí y allá, poniendo en su lugar una mesita de estudio y ahí encima una jarra de jugo con vasos y una bandeja de galletas.

-"¿Arreglos de última hora?" –digo divertida por la escena y Nanoha se da vuelta rápidamente con cara de culpabilidad nerviosa.

-"Nyahaha, Fate-chan p-perdón por el desorden" –avergonzada se rasca la mejilla haciendo que sonría más por su ternura.

-"Tranquila que ya conozco tus desastres" –me río y ella me pega en el brazo.

-"¿Y mi saludo?" –me dice con un puchero.

-"Nada de besos ni mimos ¿recuerdas?" –Agranda el puchero –"Cuando acabemos de estudiar consideraré recompensarte de buena manera" –le digo con un dedo sobre sus labios acallando cualquier queja mientras pongo los libros y cuadernos sobre la mesa –"Bien a estudiar"

-"Más te vale que sea una buena recompensa" –agrega bufando y se sienta a regañadientes.

Empezamos a estudiar y le ponía ejercicios que probablemente estarían en la prueba, al principio le costó un poco pero después se notó que ha estado estudiando por su lado por lo que me hizo sonreír orgullosa.

-"¿En qué piensas Fate-chan?" –pregunta curiosa mi bella pelirroja mientras hace exactamente el mismo gesto que su madre, ladear la cabeza y ponerse una mano en la barbilla.

-"En que has mejorado bastante, aunque aún te falta memorizarte mejor las fórmulas" –le digo apreciativa y ella bufa cansada.

-"Es que son muchas y todas son un soberano enredo… solo de pensarlo me hace doler la cabeza" –para confirmarlo se lleva las manos a la cabeza mientras se hunde en los libros.

-"No son tantas, de hecho si lo piensas bien son muy pocas" –digo y ella me mira horrorizada por lo que me suelto a reír.

-"Claro, son tan pocas que deberían poner más ¿verdad?... Tch estos físicos son unos flojos" –suelta con evidente sarcasmo logrando que ría con más fuerza.

-"Me refería a que la mayoría son solo despejes de una formula base" –digo mientras me acerco a ella con libro en mano señalando un conjunto de fórmulas –"Si te aprendes las fórmulas base, prácticamente ya lo sabrás todo, solo tendrías que analizar la pregunta y despejar la fórmula para obtener lo que se te pide" –digo mientras en una hoja despejo una fórmula para obtener el resultado de un problema –"¿Ves? Es así de fácil" –volteo a verla y la encuentro mirando analítica la hoja.

-"Lo haces ver tan fácil" –y otro puchero más –"Entendí, sólo eso me faltaba, ¿ya podemos parar?" –me dice en forma de berrinche por lo que asiento y le beso en la frente para después verla sonrojarse lindamente.

-"Asegúrate de aprenderte muy bien esas fórmulas… lo has hecho muy bien, estoy muy orgullosa" –le sonrío y ella se me abalanza tirándome al suelo de su cuarto.

-"Ha sido gracias a ti, ¡Como te adoro!" –dice para después soltarme besos en todo el rostro logrando que me ponga como tomate –"Ahora mi recompensa" – me dice y me mira expectante.

-"Buen trabajo princesa" –suelto con dulzura mientras le acaricio el rostro y me levanto un poco para besarla por largo tiempo, y hubiese sido aun más si no se nos acabara el aire –"Sé que lo harás excelente mañana" –termino dispuesta a levantarme pero Nanoha me retiene contra el suelo.

-"Ni creas que eso fue todo" –Wow…hasta sonó salvaje –"Aún me debes toda una semana de buenos besos" –termina y me toma el rostro para iniciar otra sesión de besos roba aire.

Con el pasar del tiempo los besos dejaron de ser dulces para tornarse más demandantes y profundos agitando nuestra respiración. No fue sino hasta que mi pelirroja mordió mi labio inferior que algo rugió poderoso en mi interior. La tomé de la cintura mientras levantaba mi torso pegándola más a mí y haciendo que se siente en mis muslos, regué besos en su barbilla y mejilla para después bajar a su cuello, oír los pequeños quejidos que soltaba mi pelirroja solo hacía rugir más salvaje mi interior así que pase de besos a ligeras mordidas y chupones.

-"Ahh~" –salió sin reparo de sus labios.

-"Chicas, bajen que ya está lista la cena" –la voz de su madre al otro lado de la puerta hizo que, lo que sea que haya rugido dentro de mí, saliera chillando como perro apaleado.

Ya completamente consciente reparo en nuestras posiciones haciendo que casi muera por el exceso de calor en mis mejillas. Nanoha estaba sentada a piernas abiertas encima de mí, con la falda alzada en la pierna izquierda debido a una mano traviesa en esa zona, la parte superior de su blusa estaba desarreglada y el cuello arrugado, su rostro era adornado con un bello sonrojo y aún apreciaba su agitada respiración. Ella tenía sus manos en mi cabeza y cuello mientras reparé en que mi otra mano, también traviesa, estaba bajo su blusa en la zona de su cintura.

Nos separamos como si ambas quemáramos y escuchamos la voz de su madre otra vez.

-"Y no demoren mucho que después se enfría~" –lo dijo en tono juguetón logrando que nuestros rostros quedaran aún más rojos, como si fuera posible.

-"¿V-vamos?" –le pregunto mientras desvío la mirada hacia el suelo pero aun así le ofrezco una mano. La escucho arreglarse y después aclararse la garganta.

-"Vamos…" –toma mi mano y con la otra me acomoda el pelo mientras ríe nerviosa.

Bajamos como pudimos y en la mesa ya se encontraba toda la familia.

-"Ven, les dije que no tardarían en bajar" –dice el padre de mi novia y los demás miembros de la familia sueltan bufidos mientras se levantan a quien sabe donde –"Sabía que Fate no deshonraría a mi princesita antes de tiempo" –agrega orgulloso y… ¡Oh mira! La mosca está volando cerca de la alacena.

-"Nyahaha" –escucho reírse nerviosa a mi angelito y empiezo a tragar saliva, pero la llegada de los demás me salva de la mirada interrogante de mi futuro suegro.

-"Bien, aquí está lo que te debíamos Shiro" –y cada quien deja en las manos del patriarca tres billetes mientras este sonríe satisfecho.

-"Un placer hacer negocios con ustedes" –guarda sus ganancias y se sienta mejor en la mesa para empezar a comer. Descolocada regreso a ver a mi novia quien está con los ojos y la boca bien abierta. ¿Qué carajo fue eso?

-"Empiecen a comer chicas, después se enfría" –nos saca del shock la matriarca de la familia y empezamos a comer con gusto.

Después de eso la cena pasó ligera, con charlas acerca del día que pasó, acontecimientos, etc. En realidad me hicieron sentir muy parte de la familia por lo que me apena tener que irme.

-"La cena ha estado maravillosa como siempre, muchas gracias Momoko-san, pero ya debo retirarme" –hago mi inseparable venia y noto que su mamá me mira con dulzura y cariño.

-"Gracias por ayudar a Nanoha con los estudios, ve con cuidado" –se acerca y me abraza –"Y a la próxima administra bien el tiempo así nos evitas el escuchar algo vergonzoso" –me susurra en el abrazo y se separa con una sonrisa de gato…alguien que me diga que no es cierto.

-"Vuelve pronto Fate" –se despide con palmadas en el hombro el papá de mi chica.

-"Estás muy roja, ¿te sientes bien Fate-chan?" –me pregunta ligeramente preocupada Miyuki y solo atino a negar como pueda y sonreír.

-"Estoy bien, cuídense" –me despido con la mano y avanzo hasta la puerta de calle donde me espera mi Nanoha pero apenas la veo el recuerdo de lo que casi hacemos llega a mi mente y no puedo verla a los ojos.

-"Ve tranquila Fate-chan, después de todo yo fui la que empezó todo" –me dice dulcemente mientras acaricia mi mejilla y yo niego…

-"Sería culpa y tentación de las dos" –le sonrío, ella ríe ligeramente –"Me olvidaba, para que pases con excelentes notas tus exámenes, no tendrás distracciones por lo que…" –momento de suspenso pero esto lo hago por su bien aunque también sea difícil para mí –"En toda la semana de exámenes no nos veremos… aunque bueno, terminado el viernes sería la excepción" –agrego suavemente y noto como se le desencaja la mandíbula.

-"Mou~ te extrañaré horrores, ¡Eso no es justo!" –Puchero y brazos cruzados… aww que tierna…resiste, resiste… -"Si hubiese sabido esto antes… no hubiésemos bajado tan rápido…" –asdgajhsdgas…

-"¡Na-Nanoha!" –dios…

-"Mou~ Fate-chan, igual me sigue pareciendo injusto" –ahora desvía la mirada mientras conserva su lindo puchero.

-"Descuida, el tiempo pasará volando" –la abrazo y ella me corresponde –"Cuídate mucho mi amor, se que harás excelente esos exámenes" –no la quiero soltar pero ya es hora de irme, lentamente aflojo el agarre y le dejo un beso en la frente para darme vuelta e ir a casa.

-"Si te vas, despídete bien" –me toma de la mano regresándome y me regala uno de esos besos quita aire –"Ahora sí, ve con mucho cuidado y llega bien a casa" -me sonríe traviesa y regresa al interior de su casa.

-"Pasará rápido el tiempo…" –repito en voz alta antes de irme.

* * *

¡CON UN DEMONIO!

¡Nunca se me ha hecho tan eterna una semana!

Y Hoy viernes siento ganas de llorar de la emoción, se acabaron los exámenes, adiós maestros, adiós deberes y hola a los días largos de descanso.

En especial, hola a los días de larga compañía de mi hermosa novia.

Como tenemos diferentes horarios para cumplir los exámenes, me resigno a esperar una hora más para verla.

-"Aww pero mírala, que ansiosa está por ver a Nanoha" –empieza a picar el mapache –"De seguro si tuviese cola y orejas estas estarían gachas y la cola casi entre las piernas"

-"Hayate déjala en paz, después de todo si fuese al revés ¿cómo estarías tú?" –la regaña Carim y la castaña se calma enseguida.

-"Primero, yo nunca propondría la misma tontera que Fate-chan, nena" –me mira y rueda los ojos para después ver con adoración infinita a su novia –"Segundo, ni lo digas que no soportaría ni dos días sin ti" – ¿Y después la melosa soy yo?

Desvío la mirada para que puedan tener tranquilamente su momento de amor incondicional y me encuentro con una tierna escena.

-"Hey Shamal-san, Signum ¿cómo están?" –saludo a la tierna pareja que viene riendo y sonriendo abiertamente mientras caminan tomadas de la mano.

-"Ara Fate-chan tiempo sin verte" –sonríe dulcemente mi rubia-senpai –"Estamos bien"

-"Que hay Testarossa" –saluda con profunda voz la peli-rosa –"MUY bien, diría yo" –y lanza su sonrisa 'matadora' pero dirigida a la rubia que está a su lado mientras esta se sonroja, ver la escena hace que quiera reír pero dañaría el momento.

-"Me alegro por las dos, se les nota felices" –les digo sinceramente y ellas asienten –"se te hizo senpai" –agrego con un guiño y Shamal-san ríe divertida.

-"Así es, se me hizo" –veo como aprieta el agarre de sus manos –"pero no fui la única a la que se le hizo ¿no?" –me dice divertida y el sonrojo llega a mis mejillas confirmándolo.

-"Por eso te felicito, tienes muy buenos gustos Testarossa" –agrega bromista Signum y por un tiempo se formo un tenso silencio marcado por dos cejas interrogatorias alzadas, la de mi senpai y la mía… hasta que al vernos y ver la cara de conflicto de Signum nos soltamos a reír –"Malas…"

-"Teníamos que hacerlo" –agrega divertida mi dulce senpai –"Pero Signum tiene razón, Nanoha-chan es una excelente persona y se las ve perfectas juntas"

-"Al igual que a ustedes" –suelto sin pensarlo mucho logrando que Signum saque pecho orgullosa y Shamal-san a su lado luzca un tierno sonrojo –"aunque ahora me entra cierta nostalgia al saber que se van a graduar"

-"Es el ciclo de la vida Testarossa" –dice solemne Signum –"Además ahora solo te falta un año para tu graduación, disfruta todo lo que puedas ya que el tiempo pasa volando" –agrega y ahí la veo con aún más respeto del que le tenía.

-"Ahora me entró la nostalgia a mí" –se escucha con voz entrecortada a mi senpai y cuando regresamos a ver la encontramos con los ojos vidriosos.

-"Aww, no llore senpai" –ahora la que siente los ojos vidriosos soy yo… nos miramos por un momento y nos soltamos a llorar abrazadas mientras Signum mira toda la escena como si nada.

-"Bueno… ¿y aquí que onda o qué?" –escucho al mapache pero el sentimiento me sigue sobrecogiendo.

-"Se pusieron nostálgicas" –le responde Signum encogiéndose de hombros –"Es por nuestra graduación"

-"¡Oh por dios la graduación!" –tres segundos después tenemos a Carim unida en el abrazo y llorando también

Pasado un buen tiempo de lloriqueos y balbuceos inentendibles junto a una buena cantidad de cajas de pañuelos, logramos calmarnos, nos abrazamos y felicitamos por última vez y cada quien se fue por su lado.

Ya en la puerta seguía esperando por mi novia hasta que se me hizo el milagro de verla buscando con la mirada, probablemente a mí, y eso lo compruebo al momento en que nuestros ojos se conectaron y de un momento a otro iniciamos una carrera frenética para nuestro encuentro, el cual terminó con una Nanoha casi montada en mí mientras nos abrazábamos fuertemente.

-"¡Ni se te ocurra volver a proponer semejante estupidez!" –me regaña –"¡Nunca más! ¿He sido clara?"

-"Tanto como el agua, debería estar loca para volver a proponerlo" –cedo y ella me abraza de nuevo.

-"A base de mensajes de texto y llamadas fugaces no vive el hombre" –me dice aún severa y solo atino a reírme por su ocurrencia.

-"Bien tortolitas párenle a su carro del amor prohibido…pero para diabéticos" –interrumpe el mapache pero ni así dejamos de abrazarnos –"Terminamos los exámenes por lo que propongo ir a festejar en el salón de juegos de centro comercial" –nos vimos entre todas y asentimos de acuerdo.

Nos cambiamos el uniforme con ropa que llevábamos en las mochilas (esa que siempre alistamos en épocas de exámenes ya que siempre salimos temprano) y no fuimos al centro comercial donde ni para jugar Nanoha soltó mi mano… no me quejo, de hecho soy feliz.

Y la tarde amenazaba con hacerse noche cuando agotadas de tantas risas y diversión decidimos que era suficiente y emprendimos caminata a la salida del centro.

Como si fuese algún ritual nuevo, Nanoha me jaló de la mano para llevarme a un espacio entre paredes donde normalmente no hay nadie para regalarme un hermoso beso que terminó con una sonrisa en ambas. Salimos como si nada y empezamos el camino a casa, ya en un cruce nos despedimos de Hayate y Carim mientras yo acompañé hasta la puerta a mi novia. Quería quedarme más tiempo pero un mensaje extraño llegó a mi celular:

"Te quiero en casa ¡YA!"

-"Que raro" –me invade un extraño sentimiento al ver el mensaje de Alicia.

-"¿Pasa algo mi amor?" –me pregunta preocupada al ver mi cara y yo solo la miro.

-"No sé, pero parece urgente, ya me iré" –no tengo un buen presentimiento…

_Y te apoyo… algo no va bien…_

Rayos…

-"Tranquila, ve con cuidado" –me da un fugaz beso en la mejilla y yo me marcho rápidamente hacia mi casa.

Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta escucho mucho ruido en la casa, juraría que son gritos pero no sabría decir de quién y ahí es donde el frío recorre mi espina dorsal logrando que me ponga en alerta máxima.

Respiro y abro la puerta, lo que me recibe son sollozos y pasos enfurecidos mientras escucho a mi hermana hablar a duras penas. Me asomo a la sala y veo a mamá llorar en el sofá, papá rondando enfurecido y con cara de pocos amigos a mi hermana que está sentada en una silla del comedor tratando de calmarlo.

-"¿Pasó algo?" –al diablo los saludos aquí algo no está bien…

-"¡Dime que no es cierto!" –De un momento a otro tengo a mamá zarandeándome desesperada –"¡Dime que lo que vi no es cierto!" –seguía diciendo y no tengo idea de qué habla…

-"Mamá, para, me estás lastimando" –intento detenerla poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas –"no sé de qué me estás hablando, por favor explícate" –algo de su desesperación está calando en mí.

-"Cuando estábamos en el centro comercial, tu madre y yo te vimos con Nanoha" –me dice totalmente serio, nunca lo había visto así, con este grado de enojo –"¡Encima las vimos besándose! ¿¡Cómo explicas eso!?" –no…

-"¡Vamos Fate-chan dinos que no es cierto, que fue un mal juego de luces, no eras tú, lo que sea!" –me pedía con lágrimas desesperadas y alzando su voz destrozada… siento que el color abandona completamente mi cara.

-"Dios Fate-chan, ¿estás bien?" –y ahora salta Alicia para poder estar a mi lado pero papá la detiene.

-"¡Explícate Fate!" –exige… demonios…

-"L-lo siento" –bajo la cabeza y ya siento un nudo en mi garganta, veo a mamá y está negando frenéticamente mientras lleva una mano en la boca… algo en mi interior se está rompiendo pero debo ser sincera, ya no hay marcha atrás y no hay como negarlo –"Lo que vieron es real… Nanoha y yo somos pareja" –digo con un inmenso nudo a cuestas.

-"¡NO! ¡No puedes! ¡Ambas son mujeres!" –suelta fúrico papá mientras sigue en su caminata de león enjaulado –"¡Dos mujeres no pueden ser nada más que amigas!" –finaliza y mamá llora con más fuerza.

-"Lo siento… pero yo la amo y ella a mi" –expongo y Ali me queda viendo totalmente impotente.

-"¡QUE NO! ¿NO HE SIDO CLARO? ¡ESO NO ES NORMAL FATE!" –lo veo acercarse peligrosamente y Alicia interviene.

-"Papá por dios, ¡Dime que no has planeado golpearla!" –lo retiene pero papá sigue empujando hasta que se da cuenta de algo.

-"¡Tú eres la mayor Alicia! ¿¡Cómo permitiste que Fate se vaya por esos malos rumbos!?" –ahora le reclama a ella y Alicia se para totalmente seria.

-"No está haciendo nada malo, ¡solo está amando papá!" –Me defiende mientras yo sigo destrozada viendo llorar desconsolada a mamá –"¡Si vieras su sonrisa cada que está con ella! ¿¡Cómo es que algo malo la puede hacer sonreír así de feliz!?" –alza la voz y papá niega frenéticamente.

-"ELLA DEBERÍA FIJARSE EN UN HOMBRE, NO EN UNA MUJER" –dice descontrolado y después me mira –"¿¡Por eso nos la presentaste!? ¿¡Por qué ya era tu pareja!?" –me paro firme, todo lo firme que puedo y lo veo.

-"En ese tiempo no éramos nada, de hecho ni siquiera tenía conocimiento de mis sentimientos por ella" –me sigue viendo a la espera de más información, trago saliva y sigo –"Ella oficialmente ha sido mi novia después del festival, donde ella dejó a su novio por mí y además se lo dijo a sus padres… Papá ella me ama con la misma fuerza con la que yo lo hago" –sigue incrédulo.

-"Mi pequeña no puede… no…" –dice débilmente mamá mientras intenta levantarse y ahí es donde papá corre a sostenerla –"¡No puede haber amor entre dos mujeres! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes Fate-chan?" –me mira completamente rota y siento lágrimas bajar por mi rostro.

-"¿Por qué no me creen? YO LA AMO, ¡Y estoy dispuesta a superar cualquier obstáculo para poder estar con ella!" –Ali se pone a mi lado sosteniéndome.

-"¡Vas a sufrir como no tienes idea! ¿En verdad te atienes a eso solo por…_esa_?" –suelta casi con asco mi madre y abro completamente mis ojos sorprendida y dolida por su cambio de actitud.

-"¡Lo que la hace sufrir aquí es su actitud tan cerrada, no su amor por ella! ¿No ven cómo la están lastimando?" –Suelta enojada mi hermana al verme sin muchas fuerzas –"¡Debería darles remordimiento el soltar tanto veneno para su hija cuando su único pecado ha sido amar! ¡No ha hecho daño a nadie, no ha matado a nadie y de hecho ha sido una hija ejemplar! ¿Y le pagan con su desprecio?... Y yo que sentía orgullo por ustedes ahora solo me decepcionan" –ante esto papá deja a mamá, quien está en completo shock, sentada en el sofá y va con la mano alzada hasta mi hermana, pero no puedo dejarlo…

PLAF

Termino en el suelo con el labio ensangrentado, en verdad que papá tiene fuerza, me llevo una mano a la zona afectada y después lo miro para encontrarlo sorprendido por mi acción, al interponerme entre él y Alicia yo recibí el golpe. Alicia me mira sorprendida y bastante preocupada para después endurecer su mirada al ver a papá.

-"¿Feliz?" –y papá niega mortificado mientras lágrimas bajan por sus ojos.

-"Y-yo no quería, p-pero" –ahora lo interrumpo yo.

-"¿Querías golpear a Ali y así sentirte mejor?" –le pregunto todo lo seria que me dejan las lágrimas que bajan por mis mejillas.

-"N-NO" –ahora baja la cabeza, avergonzado, mientras mamá reanuda su llanto.

-"Nos vamos, recoge varias mudas Fate-chan" –anuncia de repente Alicia y me ayuda a levantarme mientras nuestros padres nos ven sorprendidos –"Quiero que lo piensen, consideren todo el tiempo que ha pasado y pregúntense si esa Fate que recuerdan haya cambiado radicalmente a una mala persona que no sea digna de su amor… cuando lo entiendan, y espero que lo hagan, volveremos a estar juntos. Si ahora se niegan a protegerla no importa, yo estoy aquí para ella, YO la protegeré" –termina para llevarme al piso superior y ayudarme con una maleta instantánea mientras ella hace lo mismo, apenas terminamos salimos de casa ante la estupefacta mirada de nuestros padres y agarramos un taxi.

-"Gracias Ali" –le digo mientras intento sonreír pero el dolor en mi labio no me deja.

-"Dios, mira lo que te hizo… en verdad eres valiente al enfrentarte a todo esto por ella" –me dice y me abraza fuertemente –"Y pensar que yo actué igual, que idiota fui"

-"Lo que importa ahora es que estas de mi lado y me apoyas, no sabes cuánto te agradezco por ello" –le correspondo el abrazo y después de un tiempo ella se aleja y mejora su semblante.

-"Bueno pero, si no estuvieses de calenturienta con tu novia en un lugar público hubiéramos tenido una charla más calmada" –me 'reclama' y un sonrojo llega a mis mejillas.

-"Deja eso, pero tienes razón, debimos ser más precavidas es solo que no aguantamos por el hecho de no haber estado juntas en toda la semana" –le digo y ella asiente.

-"Eso fue tu culpa también, ¿cómo se te ocurre semejante tontera?" –dice, me encojo de hombros en el asiento y ella ríe ligeramente.

-"Ahora que lo pienso, ¿a dónde vamos?" –le pregunto preocupada pero ella me devuelve una sonrisa confiada.

-"Donde una amiga, sé que ella nos ayudará" –sonríe más ampliamente y eso logra calmarme.

Después de un tiempo llegamos a una zona residencial de modernos edificios de apartamentos y el taxi paró frente al más iluminado. Bajamos las cosas y Alicia nos dirigió, como quien vive ahí, hacia los ascensores y entre pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta color chocolate con una placa donde ponía 509A. Mi hermana tocó el timbre y segundos después la puerta se abría dejando ver a una mujer de la edad de mi hermana, de cabello castaño corto y ojos azules, con una amable sonrisa que se ensancha al ver a mi hermana.

-"Ali-chan" –la abraza y después repara en lo demás… sí, yo soy parte de lo demás –"Así que no salieron bien… pasen, están como en casa" –invita y apenas entro me sorprendo al ver que es muy espacioso y cómodo, con decoración cálida y ambiente apacible –"Tú debes ser Fate-chan ¿cierto?" –me dice mientras me mira con una mezcla de ternura y tristeza –"Cariño, por favor deja ocuparme de ese lastimado en tu labio" –me pide y yo solo asiento.

-"Gracias por recibirnos Linith" –aparece mi hermana y nos acompaña mientras la llamada Linith cura mi labio partido.

-"No hay problema Ali-chan, después de todo, yo misma te ofrecí techo si las cosas no salían bien con lo que me contaste" –debe ser alguien de mucha confianza como para que Ali le suelte mi situación.

-"Te debo una grande, en verdad has sido un gran apoyo" –dice totalmente sincera mi hermana y después repara en mi cara de confusión –"Fate-chan, Linith ha sido mi amiga y compañera desde el instituto, ha sido un gran apoyo todo este tiempo… casi como una segunda madre a pesar de que tenemos la misma edad" –termina divertida y Linith asiente con una sonrisa.

-"Listo, ahora supongo que tienen hambre o bien desean descansar, son libres de hacer lo que deseen" –no me di cuenta, ni siquiera sentí ardor por el desinfectante pero en definitiva tiene la dulzura de una madre para estas cosas… madre…

-"Dales tiempo Fate-chan, yo sé que ellos lo reconsiderarán" –se acerca para secar mis lágrimas y yo solo asiento mientras me voy hacia el que será mi cuarto.

* * *

-"Dios… Fate-chan" –segundos después tengo a mi hermosa pelirroja en mis brazos llorando –"De cierta manera siento que es mi culpa"

-"No lo es" –niego y la beso en la frente –"Sabía que no terminaría bien pero te dije y no me canso de repetirlo, tú lo vales" –quisiera sonreírle pero el lindo adorno en mi labio no me deja.

-"No están solas, sabes que también tienen nuestro apoyo" –se une a la conversación la mamá de mi pelirroja mientras me ve con cariño, que pasa a tristeza al ver el lastimado –"Y pensar que nosotros hubiésemos actuado igual, ahora se me hace impensable" –agrega negando la cabeza –"pero también me pongo en la posición de tus padres, yo lo pasé y es muy difícil pero el amor que sentimos por nuestros hijos nos hace aceptarlos tal y cómo son, sin nada más y sin nada menos" –agrega con ternura mientras nos ve a ambas –"Ahora para mí eres como una hija más, siéntete libre de confiar en mí para lo que te acongoje" –me dice y me guiña un ojo por lo que le regalo un intento de sonrisa.

-"Muchas gracias, no sabe cuánto valoro su apoyo" –me levanto y le tiendo la mano a mi bella novia quien sigue con la tristeza marcada en sus ojos –"¿Me daría el inmenso privilegio de poder salir a dar una vuelta con su princesa, majestad de este reino?" –agrego una graciosa venia para ver si así se anima un poco mi ángel pelirrojo y lo logro por partida doble ya que su mamá encantada nos dio el permiso.

Ya afuera y caminando tranquilamente sintiendo el cálido aire de esta temporada, me dispongo a tomar su mano y acercarla a mí.

-"Después de decírselo a mis padres, creo que ya me interesa muy poco que opinen unos desconocidos" –digo como excusa de mi acción tan repentina y ella asiente.

-"Te doy toda la razón mi amor" –me da un fugaz beso en los labios y caminamos por el parque en busca de nuestro árbol favorito.

Una vez que lo encontramos, adoptamos nuestra posición favorita, yo sentada y recargada en el tronco mientras mi Nanoha se recostaba en el pasto y apoyaba su cabeza en mi regazo.

Tranquilas en la sombra del árbol, con una gentil brisa jugando con nuestros mechones, compartiendo el tiempo juntas, ahí me doy cuenta que no importa lo que pase, es por estos momentos con ella por los cuales yo lucho y sigo adelante.

De mi pequeño bolso saco una libreta, es nueva y apenas la he empezado a usar. Desde lo que pasó con mis padres he agarrado el gusto por escribir poemas en los extensos tiempos libres que tengo por vacaciones. El poema que tengo planeado recitar es muy especial ya que lo escribí pensando en ella.

-"Te tengo un regalo" –le anuncio mientras acaricio su rostro y ella me sonríe.

-"¿Qué es?" –pregunta.

-"Un poema, pensado en ti" –le digo dulcemente y ella me ve sorprendida.

_Hay besos que pronuncian por sí solos __  
la sentencia de amor condenatoria,  
hay besos que se dan con la mirada  
hay besos que se dan con la memoria._

_Hay besos silenciosos, besos nobles_  
_hay besos enigmáticos, sinceros_  
_hay besos que se dan sólo las almas_  
_hay besos por prohibidos, verdaderos._

_Hay besos que calcinan y que hieren,_  
_hay besos que arrebatan los sentidos,_  
_hay besos misteriosos que han dejado_  
_mil sueños errantes y perdidos._

Parece fascinada mientras escucha mi voz y en ese momento una brisa hace sonar las hojas de los árboles como en un arrullo haciendo que ella cierre los ojos.

_Hay besos problemáticos que encierran __  
una clave que nadie ha descifrado,  
hay besos que engendran la tragedia  
cuantas rosas en broche han deshojado._

_Hay besos perfumados, besos tibios_  
_que palpitan en íntimos anhelos,_  
_hay besos que en los labios dejan huellas_  
_como un campo de sol entre dos hielos._

_Hay besos que parecen azucenas_  
_por sublimes, ingenuos y por puros,_  
_hay besos traicioneros y cobardes,_  
_hay besos maldecidos y perjuros._

Bueno, está bien… también me he inspirado en varias cosas que han pasado a lo largo de nuestra historia que recién empieza…

_Desde entonces en los besos palpita __  
el amor, la traición y los dolores,  
en las bodas humanas se parecen  
a la brisa que juega con las flores._

_Hay besos que producen desvaríos_  
_de amorosa pasión ardiente y loca,_  
_tú los conoces bien son besos míos_  
_inventados por mí, para tu boca._

_Besos de llama que en rastro impreso_  
_llevan los surcos de un amor vedado,_  
_besos de tempestad, salvajes besos_  
_que solo nuestros labios han probado._

Me sonrojo en esta parte y veo a Nanoha sonreír también a pesar de seguir con los ojos cerrados.

_¿Te acuerdas del primero...? Indefinible; __  
cubrió tu faz de cárdenos sonrojos  
y en los espasmos de emoción terrible,  
llenáronse de lágrimas tus ojos._

_¿Te acuerdas que una tarde en loco exceso_  
_te vi celosa imaginando agravios,_  
_te suspendí en mis brazos... vibró un beso,_  
_y qué viste después...? Sangre en mis labios._

_Yo te enseñé a besar: los besos fríos_  
_son de impasible corazón de roca,_  
_yo te enseñé a besar con besos míos_  
_inventados por mí, para tu boca._

Terminé con dulzura y bajé mi mirada hacia mi bella pelirroja que seguía con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo pero como extra, pequeñas lagrimillas brillaban en la comisura de sus ojos.

-"Ha sido hermoso, sabía que se te daría bien esto, lo sospeché desde que te vi en el festival" –abre sus ojos y fija su mirada en mi… me dice tantas cosas que quisiera poder responderlas con una sonrisa –"También sospeché que serías alguien importante para mí desde la primera vez que te vi" –agrega sorprendiéndome y sacándome una risa encantada.

-"En definitiva tu lo asimilaste más rápido" –le confieso y ella me ve divertida y curiosa al mismo tiempo –"Yo prácticamente pasé negándolo hasta que mis amigas me hicieron ver lo obvio" –agrego con cierto tono de culpabilidad.

-"Mi Fate-chan tenía que ser" –me dice burlona y yo solo suspiro en un intento por no sonreír ya que me dolería como mil demonios.

-"Si hubiese tenido otro tipo de mentalidad pienso que lo característico no hubiese sido la negación" –añado pensativa.

-"¿Sino?" –me sigue el juego.

-"Hubiese sido un constante _Lo estoy ¿o no?_" –respondo con una muy ligera sonrisa, bueno, más mueca que sonrisa.

-"¿Te ayudo a responder esa pregunta?" –me dice levantándose de mi regazo y poniéndose frente a mí.

-"¿Harías los honores?" –le digo juguetona mientras la tomo de la cintura para acercarla más.

-"Para mí, que sí lo estás… y locamente" –se ríe dulcemente y me besa.

Con el árbol, las hojas, el viento, el sol y literalmente varias personas, quedan como testigos de nuestra historia de amor.

Ese que dicen que es prohibido y yo digo…

¿Quién dice?

Vaya a prohibirle algo a su abuela…ja.

Ejem, como decía…

Nuestra historia apenas empieza y yo sé que seguirá de largo…

…

…

…

…

¿Por qué?

Porque sí… ¡jaja!

Nah, por qué…porque ahora sé que el amor se siente así…

* * *

Bad reaction! :O nah de hecho es realismo-exagerado, mi nueva especialidad :D jajaja

Les quedaron dudas? Falta por aclarar algo? pos si se pusieron las pilas verán que si faltó un tema por resolver por lo que les daré una última sorpresa :)

Para concluir bien esta historia subiré también un epílogo, no sé si mañana o bien más tarde (los reviews suelen convencer a veces xD) asi que... nya! xD

Continuando con mi obseción con lo poemas (ok no tanto) al que utilicé como la mega inspiracion de nuestra Fate y al que modifique muy ligeramente (solo una letra y quite un parrafo :v) tiene de título "Besos" de Gabriela Mistral :)

Ahora (ay puchas exatrañaré esto T_T)

**Momo: **Te gusto mi fluffy? awww gracias *-* y si sé que me pasé de malota :C pero tenía que dejar material para este cap :O espero que te haya gustado, saludos! :3

**Noe: **Buahahaha(? ok si me pasé de malota, ya entendí, pero tenía que hacerlo por lo menos una vez xD jajajaja en este no le meti tanto de angeles por lo que espero que hayas comido bien que saltarse las comidas no hace nada bien :O con la recomendacion de cuidarme la pase :D... a medias, ahora ando en una lucha por mantener mis pulmones dentro mio :) voy ganado wajajaja ya espero saber tu opinion, cuidate y saludos :3

**Shirei-Kan: **Que tal mi realismo-exagerado? xD quizas me pase un poquito... no mas tantito pero no termino mal -3- o eso creo xD pobre Ali pero ya vemos que si tuvo apoyo xD pobre Linith aparecio y despues se acaba el fic :C (*aparece Linith de la nada y me da con el períodico* ¡Me haces bullying! *Se va bufando* meh) que tal te parecio? cuidate y saludos n.n

**YuriLover24: **Y yo digo aganse los miedos realidad(? :v okno xD por lo menos Alicia lo recapacitó :C ahora amemos a la familia Takamachi(? :3 gracias x el review y saludos!

**Fandy-chan: **no, pero me sonó a la 5ta de beethoven o.O (no sé como hice sonar unas letras en la pantalla :O), me inspire con los babosos :D jajaja ok no, solo me acorde de la vez en que solte la palabra xq un policia nos paro mas tiempo del necesario solo para "ligar" con mi hermana xD baboso ¬¬ ejem como seguía... me pasé con la reaccion? no? si? me ahorcaras? ya quiero saberlo :D jeje xD saludos!

**Alondra-ChanNHNF: **Suerte confusa eh, yo solo conozco de la mala :D ando muy salada de un tiempo aca xD pero bueh, uno ya se acostumbra jo, seguiré esperando actualizacion en tu historia *-*. Con lo de la familia de Fate etto... tehee(? *huye*

**Fan a Ciegas: **ajshdakjshdas fresas *-* y con las ordenes, no las creo necesarias, se sabe controlar hasta me hace sospechar de que ya no siente lo mismo... hasta que me sale con otra confesion y ahi se me pasa xD con la otra chica pues... ahi le voy(? el caso es que no quiero buscarla con la mirada pero siempre termino haciendo lo contrario :v Jajajaa por otra parte, ahora ya hubo drama? xD lo que pasa es que no he puesto drama ni cosas muy negativas ya que se supone que el genero esta en romance y comedia, además creo que si me inspiro en el drama después me sale muy dramático(? xD Y pos si ves que paso rápido el tiempo? :v o por lo menos para mí xD morí con tu historia, asi q no eres neko? xD jajajajaa vale te doy la razon no todas las bajitas son neko y no todas las altas somos tachi xD de hecho eso me recuerda que estaba en clase y como estudio de tarde todo el sol quema neuronas me estaba dando de lleno por lo que ya moria (encima tenia malestares por la gripe y otros achaques xD) esa chica que menciono me vio y me dijo que me cambie de puesto por lo que sin ganas de rebatirle como suelo hacer (llevar la contraria se me hace tentador :3) le hago caso y me cambio de puesto, una amiga lo vio y me dijo "uhh pasivaa" y quede así O_OU jajaja no lo esperaba de ella pero ahi está con las que me sale de vez en cuando jajajaja Respondiendo a tus dudas, tengo 17 añitos casi q recien cumplidos :3 mori con lo de la asesina serial pero nunca está demas ser precavido ¿no? xD me encantaría leer tus historias antes de que las publiques :3 mi color favorito es el azul y también el blanco, siempre fue uno de mis sueños vestirme de la ranger blanca que hacia de tigre siberiano en fuerza animal(o creo q asi era la temporada) jajajaja asi q de Barney? te cuento que me paso algo con ese pinche dinosaurio. Va que era un bello día de mis vacaciones y ps yo siempre de flojasa me la pasaba durmiendo hasta que un dia mi madre tiene la hermosa y maravillosa idea de que vaya con mi hermana a su segundo trabajo (era animadora infantil afiliada por lo q podia hacer de payasa, pintar caras o bien disfrazarse) sin nada mas que hacer fui y era bien temprano por lo que estaban armando todo todavia asi que les di mis manitas y despues me fui a flojear en la sombra de un arbol hasta que llega mi hermana con la encargada y me ponen cara de suplica.

-Nee Kihara (sigo el mismo protocolo de proteccion :v xD) nos harias un favor?  
-Emm... bueno(?  
-Pasa que uno de los chicos que tenia que disfrazarse esta muy ocupado con las caritas pintadas y... pues bueno falta un personaje que se disfrace... nos harias el favor? -me pidio la encargada y mi hermana me vio dudando por lo que empezo su soborno.  
-Vamos Ki-chan es para una buena causa y no haras la foca ya que estaras con mascara, despues iremos a comer donde quieras q dices? (sabe que amo comer -3-)  
-Está bien ayudaré.  
-Gracias Kihara! el disfraz está por allá a lado de la parrilla.

Cuando fui a revisar me tope con la hermosa sopresa de un bello traje de Barney esperando por mi, suspire cansada y al momento de ponerme el disfraz maldije en 20 idiomas por lo tedioso que fue moverse con esa cosa, pose para veinte mil fotos(si supieran que dentro de la mascara no estaba sonriendo para nada), cargué unos diez bebés, abracé cuarenta niños, de esos me patearon 5 mas uno que se paso de listo queriendo arrancarme la cola e_e y casi muero de asfixia por la pinche mascara. Que hermoso fue ese día :D (puro sarcasmo) xDD.  
Cuidate y saludos! n.n

**Aria.T: **Etto... siga participando(? :v xDD pero nada esta dicho aun falta el epilogo y pueda que todo mejore...o no... meh ya vere que se me ocurre xD gracias x el review y saludos :D

Nos leemos en el epílogo :D n.n/


	17. Epílogo

Shoraré DD: se me fué mi primer proyecto :OO que rápido :C Y me salió muy cortito :O pero ajsdhgasdhasd extrañare la historia :C

Por última vez en esta historia diré...

**Nah no me pertence MSLN :v**

* * *

**Lo estoy ¿o no?**

**Epílogo**

* * *

-"…Fuimos todos de la mano, creciendo juntos, llorando juntos, riendo juntos pero en especial APRENDIENDO juntos en esta, la que fue nuestra segunda casa, donde siempre había algo nuevo que descubrir, tal vez un sentimiento nuevo que llegó para ponerte el mundo de cabeza" –miro a una persona en especial que está en la multitud –"o quizás a tener la rabieta del día ya que te quedaste fuera de la clase de ese sensei que te amaba" –se escuchan risitas y sonrío para continuar –"cuál de estas hayas tenido, las tuviste aquí, por lo que estarán en tu memoria por largo, largo tiempo. Aquí donde conociste a esos amigos que estás seguro de querer conservar para toda la vida" –veo a cierto par que está al borde de las lágrimas –"aquí donde pasaste los mejores años de tu vida… Pero ahora es tiempo de seguir adelante, buscar nuevas metas, sortear nuevos obstáculos. ¡Es hora de despedir esta bella etapa de instituto con una sonrisa! ¡Prepara una nueva para los nuevos misterios que te esperan! Y agradece de corazón a esas personas que estuvieron contigo como guías de esta aventura" –el público aplaude –"Es hora de graduarnos compañeros, y lo haremos con la frente en alto y una sonrisa en la cara ¡Más que preparados para lo que se nos espera! ¡Vengan esos retos!" –termino enérgica y el público más que motivado estalla en vitoreo y aplausos, algunos ya sueltan esas lágrimas contenidas y se abrazan entre ellos, bajo del estrado segura y feliz viendo a mi hermana sonreírme orgullosa, a Nanoha y sus padres viéndome con una inmensa sonrisa, los únicos que faltan son mis padres… no se mucho de ellos desde ese día hace ya un año.

-"Lo has hecho espléndidamente Fate-chan" –me felicita Momoko-san mientras se secaba un par de lagrimillas.

-"Te inspiraste Fate, felicitaciones" –me felicitaba mi futuro suegro con su ya típicas palmadas.

-"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti hermanita" –me abraza mi hermana.

-"Esa es mi chica" –y me besa en la mejilla mi novia, ya más que oficial si tenemos todo un bello año y dos meses juntas.

Nos sentamos y atendimos al director del plantel.

-"Muchas gracias a la señorita Fate Testarossa Harlaown, representante de los graduados al ser la estudiante con más altas notas de la promoción de este año" –más aplausos y me sonrojo apenas –"Como decía, muchas gracias por su discurso, en verdad nos ha llegado profundamente a todos" –dice y aplauden de nuevo, no sé si es porque en verdad les gustó mi discurso o sólo es para molestar por última vez al director.

Ya es tiempo de la entrega de diplomas y uno por uno cada persona a la que por mucho tiempo llamé compañeros va pasando al estrado por su diploma, donde los esperan sus padres y un profesor para felicitarlo e inmortalizar el momento con una foto. Supongo que de parte mía subirá solo Alicia, me invade la tristeza y bajo la cabeza esperando mi nombre.

-"Fate Testarossa Harlaown, se te otorga este diploma como símbolo de tu paso ejemplar por el instituto y se te confiere la condecoración de estudiante modelo de la promoción 20** -20**" –subo aún sin alzar la cabeza intentando que mis ojos no se vean vidriosos.

-"Felicitaciones" –escucho la voz de Precia-sensei, al parecer le tocó a ella darme el diploma, sonrío y levanto la cabeza recibiendo gustosa mi diploma pero me llevo una inmensa sorpresa al voltear un poco y ver a mis padres a lado de mi sensei, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-"Papá, mamá" –digo a duras penas y ellos se acercan dudosos.

-"Lo hemos estado pensando bastante y ese año entero lo demuestra" –habla mamá porque parece que papá va a soltar a llorar en cualquier instante…que cambio de papeles –"Te amamos hija, no importa nada, siempre te amaremos y por favor perdona nuestra actitud" –mamá… ahora las lágrimas bajan solas y me abalanzo para abrazarlos.

-"Ya los perdoné hace mucho tiempo, yo también los amo" –seguimos abrazados un poco más hasta que escuchamos a Precia-sensei carraspear y señalar una condecoración a su lado.

-"No creo que se ponga por si sola ¿no?" –sonríe coquetamente y papá se acerca para tomar la medalla en sus manos.

-"A pesar de todo, no nos perderíamos la graduación de nuestra pequeña" –dice mamá mientras papá voltea orgulloso.

-"Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, mi princesita" –me dice mientras coloca en su lugar la medalla y es inevitable otro abrazo.

-"Muy bien, hora de la foto" –nos dice el fotógrafo contratado.

-"¡Hey! Aún faltamos nosotros" –llegan de repente Alicia y Chrono quienes se integran con una gran sonrisa.

-"Muy bien digan whisky" –dice el fotógrafo logrando que me ría.

-"Whisky" –decimos todos para después bajar y darnos otro abrazo grupal.

-"Y bien hermanita ¿dónde está mi cuñada que la veo?" –y cuando iba a responderle.

-"Justo aquí, Chrono-kun" –aparece mi flamante novia con una sonrisa matadora, lo veo, vino dispuesta a comerse a mi familia para ganar su favor, tan linda…

-"Muy buenos gustos Fate-chan" –y doble codazo para él ya que Amy, quién llegó con Chrono, también lo puso en su sitio.

-"¿Qué más Nanoha-chan?" –saluda naturalmente mi hermana ya que se ha acostumbrado muy bien a su presencia y hasta ya la adora y defiende más que a mí… ¿Qué cosas no?

-"Aquí viniendo a felicitar a mi Fate-chan, Ali-chan" –responde también muy natural, después de dirige a mí me toma de la mano y me ve con total amor.

-"Felicitaciones mi amor, no sabes lo orgullosa que me haces sentir, ¡encima la mejor de la generación! ¿Acaso vuelas también?" –me pregunta divertida para después besar tiernamente mi mejilla.

-"Gracias mi bello ángel" –y sonrío… esa sonrisa que solo me sale cuando la veo o estoy con ella.

-"Tenías razón Alicia, se la ve muy feliz" –escucho a papá y eso nos despierta, volteamos a verlos aún tomadas de las manos y los encontramos viendo la escena enternecidos y al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa triste.

-"Lo siento por todo" –se disculpa de nueva cuenta mamá y cuando iba a decirle que no lo haga ella me interrumpe –"pero en definitiva… bienvenida a la familia Nanoha"

-"Estoy de acuerdo" –secunda papá y siento que quiero llorar de nuevo.

-"Entonces empecemos a convivir como la hermosa familia que seremos en un futuro" –entra en la conversación Shiro-san sorprendiendo a todos.

Y a partir de ese día no hay una sola fiesta o evento de ambas familias en la que no esté un Takamachi con un Testarossa-Harlaown y viceversa.

Cuando la ceremonia hubo acabado, nos reunimos todos en la entrada del instituto y nos tomamos la foto del recuerdo. Hayate, Carim, Ginga y su hermana junto a Teana, Nanoha y yo, posando abrazadas mostrando nuestros diplomas mientras sonreímos a la cámara, aunque algunas con lágrimas en los ojos ante la idea de separarnos a partir de este punto.

Aunque bien no fue separación, solo nos veíamos menos pero en todas las ocasiones fue de máximo disfrute recordando buenos tiempos en el instituto y al mismo tiempo, actualizándonos con los acontecimientos de nuestras universidades.

Escena similar pasó cuando mi hermosa novia se graduó, misma emotividad presente con sus amigas pero de la amistad tan inquebrantable que formamos todas, pasamos a ser prácticamente como una familia alternativa. Estuvimos presente en los mejores momentos de cada una, así como los peores que por suerte no fueron frecuentes.

El tiempo pasaba y nuestra madurez crecía al igual que el amor que nos tenemos entre ambas. Cuando tomamos la decisión de vivir juntas, sabíamos con certeza que este era tan solo el primer paso de nuestra vida juntas. Conseguimos la estabilidad económica a base de puro esfuerzo y a pesar de que tuvimos varios problemas no nos dejamos vencer. Pero algo nos faltaba. Algo era necesario para completar nuestra felicidad y lo descubrimos.

Y ahora me encuentro aquí, sentada en un sofá de nuestra habitación con un álbum de fotos en mano, recordando tantas cosas que pasamos juntas.

Aquí afirmo que cada momento, cada lugar, cada caricia, cada lágrima y cada beso no fue en vano.

La miro y empiezo a acariciar su rostro apacible.

-"Sabía que tú lo valías mi amor" –le digo en un susurro a la dueña de mis días quien está plácidamente dormida a mi lado mientras que abraza suavemente el cuerpecito de un bebé, nuestro bebé quién duerme tan tranquilo con su madre.

* * *

En un parque frecuentado por familias, se encuentra una anciana señora quien cada que visita el lugar, va al mismo árbol de siempre, lo acaricia con ternura y en su cara se reflejan los recuerdos de antaño.

Empujada por una brisa de verano, tal como los que ella recordaba, deja guiar sus orbes carmesí hacia el cielo y suspira, suspira al viento sus mejores momentos de juventud mientras cierra los ojos.

-"Dónde sea que estés mi bello ángel, espero que estés feliz y tranquilo, nuestros hijos han estado muy bien… de hecho ya formaron sus bellas familias… ¡Hasta ya tenemos bisnietos mi amor!... todos siguen tan felices, pero yo aún te extraño horrores…espérame, que tarde o temprano volveremos a estar unidos… porque a pesar de que te fuiste antes que yo… yo nunca dejé de amarte como la primera vez que vi tus ojos…"

-"Perdona la tardanza abuela, aquí está tu helado, de vainilla como te gusta" –en ese momento llega una joven agitada y la anciana la mira con ternura para después pasar a diversión.

-"Sí, pero te tardaste mucho, ahora ya no lo quiero" –hace berrinche y la joven alza su cabeza de manera precipitada, con la sorpresa marcada en el rostro.

-"P-pero" –intenta rebatir pero la anciana no le deja.

-"Pero nada, no sé regálalo a alguien… ¿qué tal a tu hija?" –sorprendente pero verdad, la bella joven tiene hija la cual en ese mismo instante la está buscando con la mirada.

-"Está bien, te haré caso abuela" –se resigna y le ofrece su brazo para ir caminando hacia donde se encuentra el resto de la familia, se acerca a su hija y le da el helado –"Ten mi princesa, es un presente de la abuela para ti" –miente piadosamente y la niña, de no más de 6 años, le regala una brillante sonrisa, esa que solo la inocencia puede lograr.

-"Gracias Fate-mama" –dice y se va corriendo hacia otra joven pero de pelo cobrizo –"Nanoha-mama, mira lo que me regaló la abuelita" –le cuenta emocionada logrando que la joven pelirroja sonría con ternura hacia su hija.

-"¡Fate-chan, ya se me antojó otra cosa! ¡Ve a comprármela muchachita!" –llama divertida la anciana y la joven rubia solo se resigna a decir…

-"Ya voy…" –logrando que toda la familia Takamachi-Harlaown riera abiertamente.

-"¿Lo ves mi amor? Una de nuestras nietas heredó nuestra historia de amor… sólo que reencarnaste en una bella señorita pelirroja jejeje" –suelta al aire un último susurro para ese ser tan especial para ella y que ahora no la acompaña físicamente, pero ella lo siente a lado suyo mientras mira orgullosa y más que feliz a su hermosa y extensa familia…

* * *

A cuantos asusté con la abuela Testarossa? jajajaja ok no :P se me ocurrio para darle un último toquecito de drama a la serie, en verdad la pasé muy bien escribiendo esta historia para uds, espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo n.n No me cansare de agradecer a todas las personas que le dieron la oportunidad y a las que se dieron el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios, disfrute leer cada uno de ellos n_n

**Fan a Ciegas: **JAJAJAJAJAJA vale, tu personalidad me recuerda a una amiga que tengo desde que soy una mocosa de 9 años xD con todo y esa puesta de lugar a esa chica como tambien ese humor extraño que comparto de vez en cuando xD Te inspiraste con eso de la locura! ahora te tengo mas respeto q antes(? xD y me encantaria formar amistad contigo n_n disfrute recordar las cosas que me pasan y tb leer las tuyas xD yo digo que te propongas hacer una cuenta en FF y me envies mensajes privados, que si se puede, que te parece? además asi tb puedes compartirme tu historia :D ahora...mmm que te contare... oh, esto es casi reciente tb, resulta que tengo un amigo otaku que es de mi cole pero el esta en otro paralelo (misma edad, otro aula) lo conoci mejor el anterior año y nos llevamos muy bien ya que es muy bromista y yo tb xD pero de un tiempo hasta antes que se acabe el año empezo a comportarse de otra manera, un poco mas reservado y yo (tipico) no sabia xq hasta que una amiga me dice "oye, sabias que le gustas a fulano (protocolo)?", me quede con cara de 'naah, me estas jodiendo' y ella me devolvio una mirada de 'enserio ¬¬' y personifique el cuadro de 'El grito' cuando lo procesé mejor, el caso es que por ese tiempo se me declaro y ps lo rechace amablemente ya que, no se si se ha notado mi preferencia xD y por un tiempo siguio actuando como antes, hasta hace poco que fue el inicio de clases y en el cual no vi a chica 1 por lo que pense que se habia cambiado de cole o yo que se xD y resulto ser que vino 2 dias mas tarde del inicio de clases pero ella no me hablaba y empece a comentarlo con mi amiga, a solas, pero justo el lo vio y penso que tenia novio asi que fue a preguntarle a mi amiga si es que es verdad que yo estaba con alguien y ella me lo comento (seh todo un enredo), ese dia la acompañe cerca de su casa donde podia agarrar un bus vacio pero nos desviamos a una papeleria donde habia en la entrada un pilar y al que abrace para hacer unos de mis chistes y ella me salio con la idea de tomar fotos para despues carcajearse con las caras que ponia...resulto que me salio el lado travieso y le pedi que le diga a fulano que si tenia novio y que nos habia tomado una foto, ella me hizo caso y vino a mi muriendose de risa por la cara que puso el pobre chico antes y despues de ver la foto, ahí entendió al fin que no estoy saliendo con nadie -.- y no insiste mas pero por ahi me dicen que aun le gusto, aunq el se fije tb en otras dos chicas mas xDDD saludos espero leerte pronto :D

**Noe: **Jajajajaa es que me preocupo mas por los demas que por mi misma :O es un defecto(? que tengo xD el milagro se debe a que no lo estaba pasando muy bien que digamos en el momento en que escribi esas partes por lo que no fluyo mi lado mas meloso xD lo de Ali lo dejare como un misterio sin resolver y sera a imaginacion de cada quien asi que puedes darte el gusto de crear tus hipotesis xD por lo de mi salud vamos bien :D el jarabe que tomo, ademas de rico (increiblemente si sabe rico xD) es muy bueno por lo que mis pulmones se han calmado...un poco xD asi que ya llegue yo en persona a terminar el cuento y aqui digo: 'colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado' (? xD saludos :D

**Shirei-Kan: **Sientete libre de dejar las formalidades de lado xD jajajjaa esa escena fue de realismo-exagerado y de hecho no quise poner la tipica de solo llanto, deconcierto, reflexion y abrazos, le agregue mas picante para acabar bien la historia :v xD por cierto, cual de las varias escenas con Nanoha? xD jajaja aqui traigo el epilogo :3 espero que te haya gustado, saludos y cuidate n_n

**Alondra-ChanNHNF: **Tendre que consultar la suerte de Libra entonces(? xD jajajaja aww gracias *O* y de seguro ya viste que era lo que faltaba aclarar aqui xD con lo de tu problema de densidad te comunico que soy la menos indicada para dar consejos ya que, degraciadamente/afortunadamente, yo tb soy densa xDD y comparto el desconcierto xD yo tampoco entiendo a las mujeres algunas veces a pesar de ser una :O asi q yo propongo lo que me funciona, la sinceridad, y si les preguntas de frente? xDD si no es buena solucion reitero, yo tb soy mala para esto xD saludos y suerte!

**Fandy-chan: **Soy niña :O jajajaja ok no tengo 17 ahi consideraras el rango en q entro xD he aqui el final espero que te haya gustado :3 y el poema lo deje al final como tb lo acomode de ultimo momento xD lo encontre cuando estaba escribiendo sobre el festival, que bueno qu ehaya quedado muy bien x3 es de mi especial agrado :D gracias por el review, cuidate :D

Como final para este fic mandarle saludos a esas personas que comentaron en un momento pero no alcanzaron a este final para hacerlo mas personalmete xD: **Aria.T, YuriLover24, Momo, AiemVela, Konami (**donde te perdiste mujer? ToT**), Hikki-chan, Yoshii T. R (**tb te perdiste en algun punto de la historia, espero que estes bien n_n**) y Bella **gracias por acompañarme en la historia :D muchos abrazos para ustedes n_n

Sí la oportunidad se da, espero leerlos pronto con algun nuevo proyecto :3


End file.
